Au coeur de la guerre
by khalya
Summary: Voldemort est plus puissant que jamais. La guerre, débutée il y a dix ans, fait rage. Les lycans et les vampires sèment la terreur. Sous le commandement d'Harry, moldus et sorciers se rassemblent. Et la résistance s'organise...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello les gens!**

**Comme promis voici le premier chapitre de Au coeur de la guerre (OCG) en espèrant que cette histoire vous plaira autant que SCR. Ce sera une fic plus courte, approximativement une vingtaines de chapitres. La bêta-correctrice et bêta-lectrice pour cette fic est la talentueuse quoique tyranique Mystical (courrez lire ses fics si ce n'est déjà fait). Je publierais tous les samedi, sauf problème de connexion ou de santé. Les dix premiers chapitres sont déjà écrits, corrigés et prêt à être postés donc il ne devrait pas y avoir de retard de publication, du moins pour les 10 premières semaines...**

**Pour ceux qui auraient une impression de déjà vu, c'est normal, pas de panique, vous de devenez pas fous! Il y a longtemps, au début de SCR, j'avais commencé à publier 4 fics: SCR (evidemment), La faiblesse de Rogue, Souviens toi et Au coeur de la guerre. Quand j'ai réalisé que je n'arriverait pas à mener tout cela de front, et que j'avais plus d'idées précises pour SCR, j'ai retiré les trois autres du site pour les reprendre plus tard.  
>Au coeur de la guerre est la premiere que je reprend, et plus tard, je reprendrais également les deux autres...<strong>

**Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture (je pars du principe qu'il y aura des lecteurs, sinon comprenez, je déprime...)**

**Enjoy**_!_

* * *

><p><em>22 Juin 2007.<em>

_La guerre contre Voldemort fait rage depuis 10 ans. Des pertes ont été constatées dans les deux camps._  
><em>Voldemort compte dans ses rangs les clans lycans et vampires qui chaque jour déciment la population.<em>  
><em>Les différents ministres de la magie ont dû se résoudre à révéler l'existence des sorciers aux moldus.<em>  
><em>Je n'y avais pas cru.<em>  
><em>J'avais tort.<em>  
><em>Une unité d'élite avait été créée pour combattre cette menace grandissante.<em>  
><em>Avec à sa tête Harry Potter, elle est composée de sorciers répartis en unités, traquant qui les mages noirs, qui les trolls, qui les vampires et les loups garous, ou les lycans.<em>  
><em>Depuis quelques années des moldus ont été admis dans l'Unité.<em>  
><em>Il s'agit pour la plupart d'experts en informatique, en explosifs, des médecins...<em>  
><em>Tous les moyens existants, qu'ils soient moldus ou sorciers sont utilisés (communications, armes...).<em>  
><em>L'Unité comprend peu de guerriers moldus mais il y en a quelques-uns.<em>  
><em>Je suis l'une d'entre eux.<em>  
><em>Pas besoin de baguette pour tuer un lycan ou un vampire, il suffit d'une épée... et de chance.<em>  
><em>Nous ne sommes ni des aurors, ni des policiers, ni des militaires, nous ne sommes soumis à aucun ministère, nous nous payons sur les butins de ceux que nous traquons.<em>  
><em>Certains d'entre nous ont changé leur nom, les moldus en tout cas, pour la sécurité de leur famille... ceux qui en ont encore.<em>  
><em>C'est mon cas. Je m'appelle Katarina ou Kit ; qui j'étais avant n'a aucune importance.<em>  
><em>Nous ne faisons pas de prisonniers.<em>  
><em>Nous sommes des mercenaires.<em>

_Extrait du journal de bord._

Katarina referma son journal de bord et s'étira pour détendre ses muscles endoloris.  
>Elle regarda autour d'elle. Une immense salle, un feu allumé en son centre, accueillait leur groupe de plus en plus nombreux de combattants. La moitié de l'endroit servait à regrouper les jeeps, les motos avec lesquelles ils se déplaçaient, ainsi que les armes et les réserves de nourritures. L'autre moitié était parsemée de sacs de couchages, de sacs à dos, de coffres… Depuis 3 jours, ils s'entassaient dans cet entrepôt désaffecté. Son propre appartement, qui servait de QG dans cette ville avait été complètement détruit lors d'une attaque de lycans.<br>Depuis, ils cherchaient un autre QG, suffisamment vaste pour y loger les civils qu'ils hébergeaient en attendant leur évacuation vers une partie plus calme du pays.  
>Vaste, mais défendable... comme une prison, un camp fortifié militaire... quelque chose dans ce goût là.<p>

- Bonjour le comité d'accueil, se dit elle.

Ils étaient rentrés d'Allemagne, où ils avaient passé 4 mois à éradiquer un nid de vampires, seulement 4 jours auparavant. Le lendemain, ils étaient attaqués.  
>Peut-être le fait qu'elle ait malencontreusement tranché la main d'un type qui était sur le point d'agresser une petite vieille y était pour quelque chose... Il devait probablement travailler pour un lycan et était allé rapporter l'altercation à son maître.<br>Les hommes sont faibles.  
>Ils croient que travailler avec ces monstres leur apportera la vie sauve. Ce n'est vrai qu'un temps. Ils finissent tous, les uns après les autres, immanquablement massacrés par celui qui avait promis de leur apporter sa protection.<br>Katarina détestait les lycans. C'était personnel, au-delà de la simple aversion pour l'adversaire. Et elle détestait encore plus ceux qui trahissaient leur propre race pour sauver leur peau.  
>Le clan des lycans qu'on leur avait signalé dans cette ville avait sûrement fait le rapprochement avec leur réputation.<br>Chasseurs ou proies ? La question était toujours en suspens, il suffisait d'une milliseconde pour devenir l'un... ou l'autre.

Elle avisa un groupe de personnes installées autour d'un feu, au centre de l'entrepôt. Harry Potter, le commandant de l'unité, son créateur, était en train de tailler un bout de bois avec son couteau, sous le regard moqueur de son meilleur ami Ron qui faisait de même à l'aide de sa baguette, pour évidemment un bien meilleur résultat. À coté d'eux, Blaise Zabini s'était allongé, les bras repliés sous sa tête et était plongé dans ses pensées. Blaise fascinait Katarina. Il dégageait une sensualité et un charisme qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré chez personne. Ses yeux ambre laissaient entrevoir une férocité qu'il ne déployait qu'au cours d'un combat, l'arme à la main. En dehors du champ de bataille c'était l'homme le plus posé et le plus doué de sang froid de l'unité.  
>Elle se dirigea vers eux et se laissa tomber à genoux à coté de son commandant.<p>

- Tu vas y aller ?

- Où ça Harry ?

Sans répondre, il tendit le bras et tira un papier qui dépassait de la poche arrière de Katarina.

- Ah ! Là... non je ne crois pas.

- Pourquoi ?

Bonne question.  
>Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas aller à la réunion d'anciens élèves organisée par l'établissement où elle avait passé 7 ans, de la sixième à la terminale ?<br>Peut-être parce que ces années là avaient été un véritable enfer, et encore, la guerre n'avait pas encore commencé.  
>Pourtant elle savait qu'elle pouvait s'y rendre la tête haute.<br>Adolescente timide, boulotte et mal fagotée, elle s'était métamorphosée en une splendide jeune femme élancée, dotée d'une musculature d'autant plus impressionnante qu'elle était invisible.  
>Quiconque la voyait n'aurait jamais pu deviner que sous son allure et son physique fin et gracieux se trouvait une véritable machine à tuer.<br>D'un autre coté, elle ne pouvait oublier ces années où elle avait été le souffre-douleur de ses camarades, la cible des railleries les plus cruelles.

- Parce que...

- C'est pas une réponse !

- C'est la seule que j'ai…

Elle se leva, regrettant d'être venue rejoindre les hommes. Mais Harry ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et il la suivit, l'acculant dans un coin de l'entrepôt.

- Réfléchis une seconde.

- À quoi ?

- Décris-moi ton lycée ?

- Il est grand. Deux bâtiments de 4 étages et deux de 3 étages dans le prolongement les uns des autres. Un bâtiment de 6 étages comportant l'internat séparé des autres par le réfectoire. Un parc de 5 hectares et un gymnase accolé à un terrain de sport à environ 500 mètres du bâtiment principal.

- Clôturé ?

- Oui, une clôture en fer, avec une seule porte métallique. On dirait un pénitencier.

Soudain elle comprit où voulait en venir Harry.

- Tu veux le réquisitionner ?

- Pourquoi pas ? C'est ce qu'on recherche non ? Une fois qu'on aura électrifié la clôture et qu'on aura mis un ou deux sorts de protection, ça devrait aller. Je veux que tu ailles à cette réunion. Repère les failles, vois si c'est jouable ou si on doit abandonner l'idée.

Katarina acquiesça; du coup elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour se préparer et se rendre au lycée, dans une autre partie de la ville.  
>Elle ne comptait pas faire d'effort de toilette. Elle portait un pantalon noir qui épousait parfaitement son corps, des boots à talons, un haut, noir également, qui laissait apparaître son ventre. Elle ne cherchait pas à être sexy, elle cherchait surtout à ne pas être gênée dans ses mouvements et un vêtement trop ample pouvait devenir gênant et donc dangereux.<br>Alors qu'elle cherchait les clefs d'une de leur moto, Harry l'interpella :

- Kit !

- Oui ?

- Ce n'est pas qu'une réunion d'anciens élèves, c'est aussi une mission de reconnaissance.

- Je sais.

- Vas-y armée. Sans protection, le site est vulnérable.

- Ok.

Elle retourna dans son coin. Elle ouvrit un coffre en bois et en sortit un ensemble de lanières. C'était une sorte de ceinture en trois parties reliées entre elles. La première s'attachait autour de la taille, les deux autres autour de chaque cuisse. Un fourreau était ainsi maintenu en place le long de sa jambe. Elle glissa un couteau dans chacun des deux fourreaux.  
>Elle plaça ensuite une épée à l'emplacement prévu dans son dos. Et, après réflexion, prit un fusil à canon court, chargé de balles en argent, qu'elle placerait sous le siège de sa moto.<br>Elle était prête.

Elle regarda une minute des jeunes recrues qui s'entraînaient au corps à corps sous le regard de Seamus Finnigan.  
>Puis, enfourchant sa moto, elle prit le chemin du lycée.<p>

Elle ne mit qu'une vingtaine de minutes pour le rejoindre, mais bien sûr, avec le temps qu'elle avait mis à se décider, elle était en retard.  
>Tous les élèves, tous les professeurs étaient déjà là et, dans un silence de plomb, écoutaient le discours de bienvenue de la garce qui était toujours proviseur du lycée.<p>

Elle s'autorisa quelques minutes pour espionner les personnes présentes à travers les vitres du gymnase, où avait lieu la réunion.  
>Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup changé en 10 ans. Toujours aussi hypocrites, ils écoutaient religieusement le discours d'ouverture de la réunion comme s'ils n'avaient jamais rien entendu de plus intéressant.<br>Elle prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit les deux battants de la porte.

Instantanément, tous les regards convergèrent vers elle.  
>Ignorant les regards scrutateurs de ses anciens camarades, elle jeta un regard autour d'elle, cherchant où s'asseoir.<br>Elle se dirigea vers une table de ping-pong contre la fenêtre et se jucha dessus.  
>La principale pinça les lèvres :<p>

- Nous manquons de chaises, mademoiselle ?

Katarina la dévisagea sans répondre. Son regard, devenu si froid à force de voir des carnages, cloua le bec de la mégère.  
>Reprenant contenance, la principale reprit son discours. Katarina l'écouta d'une oreille distraite tout en observant les anciens élèves, ces garces et ces salopards qui lui avaient pourri 7 ans de sa vie. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment changé, certains étaient accompagnés, très peu avaient des enfants.<br>Des enfants... elle ressentit un pincement au cœur... sa vie lui permettrait-elle d'avoir un bébé ? Ou bien serait-elle morte avant d'en avoir l'occasion ?

Du coin de l'œil, elle perçut un mouvement à l'extérieur. Elle se tourna machinalement vers la vitre.  
>Rien...<br>Prise d'un pressentiment, elle se leva et verrouilla discrètement la porte.  
>Elle retourna se placer devant la fenêtre. Les anciens élèves commençaient à remarquer son manège.<br>La principale, furieuse de se voir soudain ignorée, l'interpella :

- Je vous dérange peut-être, mademoiselle.

Katarina l'ignora royalement. Elle continua à scruter le parc, certaine que quelque chose clochait.  
>Soudain, elle les vit. Deux yeux froids qui accrochèrent son regard.<p>

- Bordel de merde ! Je vais tuer Potter !

Elle actionna la fermeture des volets métalliques.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ? Demanda la voix aigre de la directrice.

Elle se tourna vers ses camarades. Devait-elle les protéger ? Ou fuir et les laisser mourir ? Aurait-elle seulement le temps de rejoindre sa moto ?  
>Le sort s'acharnait sur elle ; Elle allait devoir sauver ceux qu'elle aurait volontiers étripés de ses propres mains.<br>Elle réalisa que tout le monde la regardait, attendant une réponse à la question de la directrice.  
>Elle poussa un soupir résigné.<p>

- Lycans.

Un murmure horrifié parcourut l'assemblée. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre à les rassurer.

- Quelqu'un a un téléphone ?

Le professeur de latin lui tendit le sien. Elle composa fébrilement un numéro, trop long pour être un numéro standard... une ligne sécurisée.

- C'est Kit. On a un problème.

- De quel ordre, demanda une voix.

- Dis à Potter que je suis bloquée avec une centaine de personnes désarmées dans le foutu gymnase de mon putain de lycée et que nous sommes attaqués par des Lycans. Je ne sais pas encore combien...

Elle raccrocha.  
>Terrorisés, les anciens élèves et les professeurs s'étaient éloignés des fenêtres. Comme si cela pouvait les protéger. Si les lycans entraient, ce serait un massacre.<br>Elle regarda au travers des interstices des volets. Elle arriva à distinguer nettement 3 lycans, il lui sembla en apercevoir deux autres plus loin.  
>Un plop sonore retentit quand Harry transplana suivi de Ron, Hermione, Seamus et Dean. AD1 au complet. AD c'est ainsi qu'ils nommaient leurs équipes, en l'honneur d'Albus Dumbledore, un puissant sorcier qu'avait connu Harry.<br>Sans un regard pour les personnes présentes, ce dernier la rejoignit.

- Combien ?

- Au moins 5 ; peut être plus.

Il eut un sourire mauvais.

- On se les fait ?

Katarina soupira. Cette guerre était usante, et elle exacerbait leur caractère : la témérité de Harry, l'altruisme d'Hermione, sa propre rage.

- Sécurise d'abord le gymnase, il faudra probablement y passer la nuit.

Il n'eut besoin que de quelques minutes pour protéger les pièces et faire apparaître matelas et couvertures. À présent on pouvait sortir du gymnase mais plus y entrer.  
>Hermione resterait à l'intérieur pour rassurer les civils, soigner les blessés... et s'occuper des morts.<p>

Harry, son épée à la main et le sourire sur les lèvres, se tourna vers Katarina. Elle eut un sourire amusé. Harry avait eu du mal à apprendre à manier l'épée à la perfection mais il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence, un seul sort suffisait rarement à stopper un lycan en pleine course, et les combats permettaient tout aussi rarement de lancer plusieurs sorts d'affilés. Si Harry gardait toujours sa baguette sur lui, au cas où il aurait affaire à un sorcier, il ne quittait plus non plus épée et fusils chargés de balles d'argent. Et ces derniers temps, il avait utilisé ces derniers bien plus souvent que la première. D'autant plus qu'il avait toujours autant de mal à lancer un sort impardonnable. D'après Hermione il n'avait pas assez de haine en lui pour ce genre de magie.  
>Le jeune homme la tira de ses pensées en lui tirant amicalement les cheveux.<p>

- Prête ?

Il était incroyable, un vrai gamin dès qu'il s'agissait de flanquer une raclée à ces sales cabots. Pour un peu, elle en aurait presque oublié qu'ils allaient risquer leur vie. Presque...  
>Elle décrocha son épée de la main droite et arma sa main gauche d'un de ses couteaux.<p>

- Toujours…

Les cinq mercenaires sortirent au grand jour.  
>Kit chercha immédiatement le propriétaire du regard qui avait croisé le sien. Celui là était pour elle.<br>Ce fut lui qui la trouva.

Elle entendit un grognement sourd et eut juste le temps de se jeter sur le coté pour éviter l'assaut furieux du lycan.  
>Se redressant dans la foulée, elle lui fit face. Ils se dévisagèrent quelques secondes et il se jeta sur elle.<p>

_Ils ont réussi._  
><em>Ils y ont travaillé pendant trois ans mais ils ont finalement réussi.<em>  
><em>Les lycans ne sont plus soumis à la pleine lune. Bien sûr ils sont toujours obligés de se transformer dès qu'elle se lève, mais ils peuvent désormais se transformer à volonté, de nuit comme de jour.<em>  
><em>Je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible.<em>  
><em>La première fois que nous avons trouvé une victime blessée par un lycan, celle-ci était si amochée que, lorsqu'elle nous a certifié avoir été attaquée dans la matinée, nous avons pensé qu'elle délirait. Comme nous étions en période de pleine lune, nous avons cru qu'elle avait perdu la notion du temps et nous n'avons pas cherché plus loin.<em>  
><em>Notre légèreté a coûté la vie à Neville Londubat.<em>  
><em>Ce qui était une simple mission de ravitaillement presque sans danger a tourné au cauchemar.<em>  
><em>Neville a réussi à se traîner à la base, même s'il perdait tout son sang.<em>  
><em>Quand, au milieu des griffures, Hermione a découvert une morsure, Neville nous a demandé de le tuer. Il refusait de vivre comme ça.<em>  
><em>Harry voulait le faire mais on ne pouvait pas le laisser.<em>  
><em>D'abord parce que Neville et lui était amis depuis 13 ans, ensuite parce qu'il est notre chef et qu'on ne pouvait pas se permettre de le voir plonger dans la culpabilité.<em>  
><em>Finalement je l'ai fait... parce que Neville et moi c'était... différent...<em>  
><em>C'est lui qui m'a recrutée pour l'Unité, lui qui m'a poussée à l'entraînement, lui encore qui a convaincu Harry de me confier une équipe.<em>  
><em>Il a serré ma main et c'est son regard plongé dans le mien que j'ai appuyé sur la détente. Une seule balle d'argent, en plein cœur.<em>  
><em>Ça a été l'acte le plus difficile que j'aie dû accomplir dans cette guerre ; et ce n'est pas peu dire.<em>  
><em>Juste avant que je ne tire, il a prononcé un nom.<em>  
><em>Greyback.<em>  
><em>Son meurtrier.<em>  
><em>C'était il y a trois ans.<em>  
><em>J'ai juré de le venger.<em>

_Extrait du journal de bord._

Katarina roula une fois de plus sur le coté. Pas assez vite. Une des griffes du lycan lui laboura le ventre, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. À priori, l'animal n'avait apprécié que moyennement le coup de couteau qu'elle lui avait porté.  
>Elle eut tout juste le temps de rouler sur le dos. Le lycan bondit sur elle.<br>Katarina leva son épée, la lame s'enfonça dans le poitrail du loup, à l'instant même où retentissait une détonation.  
>Emporté par son élan, propulsé par l'impact de la balle et soulevé par l'épée qui faisait levier, le corps du lycan s'écrasa plusieurs mètres plus loin.<br>Harry tendit la main et l'aida à se relever.  
>Elle fit une grimace. Du canon de son fusil il souleva son haut pour contempler sa blessure d'un air soucieux.<p>

- Morsure ?

- Non, griffure ; tu ne crois quand même pas que j'allais me laisser mordre ? On ne sait pas où il a traîné !

Il eut un rire bref. Katarina fronça le nez en le regardant et il sourit :

- Quoi ?

- T'as une sale tête !

Il haussa les sourcils d'un air moqueur.

- Non mais tu t'es vue ?

Effectivement, oui. Elle devait bien admettre qu'il n'avait pas tort. Elle était couverte de terre et de sang.  
>Ils étaient tous plus ou moins amochés, mais rien qu'Hermione ne puisse soigner. Et ils avaient tués quatre lycans. Le cinquième s'était enfui.<br>Harry ôta la protection du gymnase pour leur permettre d'y entrer.  
>Katarina eut conscience des regards qui pesaient sur elle. Elle leur faisait peur ? Tant mieux.<br>Harry l'entraîna à part.

- Tu as vérifié ?

- Oui, c'est bon, on peut s'installer ici, mais il va falloir au moins deux jours, pour installer les protections, vérifier que tout est opérationnel et s'organiser.

- Ok. Je vais chercher le reste de l'unité et le matériel. Il vaut mieux s'installer dans ce gymnase dès aujourd'hui.

- Et eux ?

- Ce sont des cibles maintenant. On va devoir les évacuer dès que possible. En attendant, ils restent ici.

Harry transplana.  
>Elle laissa à Ron et Seamus le soin de donner des explications et surtout d'informer les civils qu'ils étaient coincés avec eux jusqu'à nouvel ordre et alla trouver Hermione qui soigna sa blessure.<p>

- Voila, c'est refermé, lui dit la jeune fille avec un sourire las, mais il te reste une petite cicatrice.

- Une de plus.

- Je ne suis pas aussi douée que Mme Pomfresh. Elle n'a pas eu le temps de tout m'apprendre.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, on est en guerre pas dans un concours de beauté !

Hermione haussa les épaules et Katarina se rendit dans les vestiaires au fond du gymnase, pour se débarrasser de tout ce sang sous une douche chaude.  
>Puis, sans un regard autour d'elle, elle se laissa tomber sur un matelas et sortit un morceau de carton de sa poche.<br>Il y avait quatre traits dessinés dessus.  
>Donc quatre jours sans nouvelle d'AD5. Elle savait qu'Harry avait laissé les coordonnées codées de leur nouveau site, mais l'équipe aurait du revenir depuis longtemps.<br>Leur silence devenait préoccupant.  
>Très préoccupant.<p>

Un gloussement la tira de ses sombres pensées.  
>Elle leva un regard irrité vers les trois filles qui discutaient près d'elle. Ces dindes ne se taisaient donc jamais ? Agacée, elle se leva et alla se poster à la fenêtre.<br>Elle sentit quelqu'un s'approcher mais ne se retourna pas.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que ma pire élève devienne une combattante émérite.

Elle se tourna vers son ancien professeur de sport.

- Comme quoi... tout arrive. Demain nous allons enfin déménager dans le bâtiment principal et je vais pouvoir recommencer à m'entraîner.

- Si tu as besoin d'aide…

- Merci, mais non merci… je m'entraine avec Ron et Harry… Par contre si vous voulez nous aider, vous pouvez entraîner les nouvelles recrues.

- Très bien.

Katarina regarda autour d'elle ; Ron et Hermione étaient derrière les rideaux délimitant l'infirmerie... Ron ayant prétexté une vieille blessure en boitant exagérément de la jambe n'en ayant jamais reçue... et Harry montrait les vestiaires à Ginny depuis plus d'une demi-heure.  
>Ah ! Il est beau l'encadrement, se moqua-t-elle intérieurement.<br>La porte du gymnase s'ouvrit, elle ne se retourna pas ; le site était parfaitement sécurisé et il y avait deux gardes à l'entrée.

Mais le nombre d'exclamations effrayées et de « oh mon dieu » qui retentit, la firent tourner les yeux vers l'entrée.  
>Son cœur manqua un battement.<br>Deux hommes venaient d'entrer, ils en soutenaient un troisième, couvert de sang.

- Malefoy !

Elle se précipita vers eux en appelant.

- Harry, Hermione! AD5 est rentrée.

Ceux-ci apparurent immédiatement, Harry un peu plus décoiffé qu'à l'ordinaire, Hermione, le chemisier reboutonné de travers, suivie de Ron.  
>Ils la rejoignirent rapidement. Hermione examina rapidement Malefoy.<p>

- Il est vivant.

- Évidemment, grogna Fred Weasley, tu crois qu'on aurait trimballé sa carcasse jusqu'ici sinon ?

Hermione et Katarina lui jetèrent un regard noir.  
>Harry, lui, regardait la porte, mais personne ne suivait le trio.<p>

- Où sont Katie et Ernie ?

- Morts, répondit Georges Weasley, on n'a rien pu faire Harry, ils étaient trop nombreux. On a ramassé capitaine-inconscience ici présent et on a fichu le camp.

Harry ferma les yeux, Katie Bell et Ernie MacMillian, deux membres de plus à terre, il faudrait faire une cérémonie à défaut d'enterrement et inscrire leurs noms sur le registre.  
>La voix furieuse d'Hermione le tira de ses réflexions.<p>

- Vous attendez qu'il perde tout son sang ? Ou vous l'allongez dans l'infirmerie ?

Fred et George s'empressèrent de déposer le blessé sur un matelas à l'abri des rideaux… Qu'Hermione leur referma au nez…  
>Après quelques minutes, elle ressortit, l'air préoccupé.<p>

- Il a perdu beaucoup de sang, mais il s'en sortira. Il gardera bien une ou deux cicatrices mais bon...

Elle eut un soupir et, s'aperçut Katarina, elle ne les regardait pas dans les yeux.

- Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu ne nous dis pas ? demanda posément Harry.

- Il a essentiellement des griffures, mais une des blessures en recouvre une autre que je ne peux pas identifier. Il est possible que ce soit une morsure.

Katarina chancela, non, pas une deuxième fois.  
>Harry sortit une arme et se dirigea vers les rideaux. Katarina attrapa son bras.<p>

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Nous n'avons pas le choix.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas une morsure. Nous n'en serons sûrs qu'à la pleine lune. C'est ce soir... on peut attendre !

Harry hésita, elle n'avait pas tort mais laisser un possible Loup Garou dans une salle remplie de civils et en plus Malefoy...  
>Ron s'approcha de Harry.<p>

- Je n'aime pas Malefoy, tu le sais, mais on ne peut pas se permettre de perdre un combattant pour rien.

Harry se pinça l'arrête du nez, Ron n'avait pas tort non plus.

- Très bien, attendons ce soir. Mais au premier signe de transformation, je l'abats.

Un gémissement se fit entendre, Hermione soupira.

- Il se réveille. Je vais préparer une potion contre la douleur, il va en avoir besoin. Ses blessures sont trop profondes pour que je les fasse disparaître d'un coup de baguette. Tu peux aller le voir Kit.

Katarina hocha la tête et alla s'asseoir à coté du matelas de Malefoy.

- Salut beau blond !

Le blessé ouvrit les yeux.

- Tu as une mine affreuse, murmura-t-il.

- Je m'inquiète pour moi-même. Si toutes mes recrues se font tuer, Harry va finir par douter de mon jugement.

Malefoy eut un sourire qui se transforma en grimace de douleur.

- Tiens le coup, murmura Katarina, ça y est presque.

- Elles disent toutes ça…

L'arrivée d'Hermione empêcha la jeune femme de répondre. La « médicomage » fit avaler la potion à Draco qui se détendit visiblement.  
>Les deux amies se regardèrent.<br>Malefoy surprit leur regard et un pressentiment s'empara de lui.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Hermione sortit de la « pièce » après avoir pressé l'épaule de Katarina.  
>Ce geste de réconfort fut loin de rassurer Draco.<br>Katarina prit une grande inspiration.

- Draco, il faut que je te parle...

Elle détourna le regard pour ne pas croiser les yeux gris posés sur elle et expliqua la situation de la manière la plus concise possible.  
>Puis elle attendit sa réaction. Au bout d'un moment, elle se tourna vers lui. Il ne la regardait pas.<p>

-Draco ? Tu n'as rien dit depuis 10 minutes...

- ...

- Dray ? T'es mort ?

- Est-ce que Potter a perdu l'esprit ?

- Euh... Pas plus que d'habitude... Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi suis-je vivant ?

Ah... elle avait oublié ce détail. Malefoy avait un sens du devoir suffisamment développé pour exiger qu'on l'abatte.  
>Elle mit encore une dizaine de minutes à le convaincre que son exécution pouvait attendre quelques heures.<br>Il replongea dans ses pensées.  
>Après quelques minutes de silence, il parla.<p>

- Ne le fais pas toi.

- Pardon ?

- Je ne te veux même pas à proximité.

- Malefoy !

- Tu as assez donné de ta personne.

Si elle le frappait, est-ce qu'elle aggraverait vraiment son état ?  
>Elle voyait très bien où il voulait en venir et elle maudissait Ron, Harry, Fred, George et leurs plaisanteries douteuses.<p>

- Draco Malefoy ! Arrête tes bêtises tout de suite, j'ai cru en toi et j'y crois toujours. Et contrairement aux dires des quatre abrutis, mettre un homme dans mon lit n'est pas une méthode de recrutement. Et ce que j'ai fait ensuite ce n'était pas pour que Harry t'accepte…

- Tu n'allais pas bien et j'en ai profité.

- T'es un grand malade, toi !

Malefoy ferma les yeux en souriant. La dispute était habituelle, pour ne pas dire rituelle.

- Tu te souviens de la Roumanie ?

- Évidemment, j'y suis entré Ex-Mangemort en fuite et j'en suis sorti combattant de l'unité.

- Si tu as survécu à ça, tu survivras à tout, Draco.

- Ouais mais en Roumanie, un ange veillait sur moi.

- Oui ben ... j'ai pris du plomb dans l'aile !

Il ne restait que deux heures avant que la pleine lune ne se lève et ne les fixe sur le sort de Malefoy.  
>Celui-ci céda aux effets de la potion et s'assoupit, tandis que Katarina se plongeait dans ses pensées.<p>

_Saletés de vampires ! J'ai dévalé tout le flanc de la colline pour atterrir dans cette grotte._  
><em>Je suis blessée, désarmée...<em>  
><em>Obligée de rester là à attendre que Ron me trouve.<em>  
><em>Neville m'aurait déjà trouvé lui ; je sais que je suis injuste.<em>_  
><em>_Je ne suis pas seule. Un homme se terrait dans cette grotte bien avant que je ne m'y réfugie. Il porte la marque. Il dit qu'il a déserté leurs rangs._  
><em>J'ai vérifié avec le veritaserum que m'a donné Hermione.<em>  
><em>Il dit la vérité.<em>

_Trois jours. Je suis coincée ici depuis trois jours avec cet espèce d'abruti arrogant. On ne peut pas faire de feu de peur d'attirer l'attention. Ce type me rend dingue. Vulnérable, arrogant, désespéré, déterminé. Je m'épuise à essayer de cerner toutes ses facettes. Je crois que j'ai perdu beaucoup de sang._  
><em>Il a l'air d'avoir une dent contre Harry, mais il veut se battre.<em>  
><em>Il a déchiré sa chemise pour me faire un bandage. Je peux à peine respirer, mais l'hémorragie s'est arrêtée.<em>

_10 jours. Malefoy et moi nous nous sommes rapprochés depuis 3 jours. Il est différent de Neville. Avec Neville, j'avais l'impression d'être une princesse fragile et délicate ; avec Malefoy j'ai l'impression à chaque fois d'avoir survécu à un ouragan._  
><em>Il fera une bonne recrue. Harry devra l'accepter. Nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux pour nous arrêter à des querelles de collégiens.<em>  
><em>Pour l'instant il faut qu'on sorte de là.<em>_  
><em>_J'ai de la fièvre. Malefoy dit que ma plaie a dû s'infecter. Il m'a fait mâcher des herbes qui ont un peu calmé ma fièvre, mais il n'en a pas beaucoup. Les provisions qu'il avait sont presque terminées et pourtant on se rationne._  
><em>Je crois que je deviens trop faible pour écrire. Je deviens trop faible pour m'alimenter, trop faible pour me battre.<em>  
><em>Après tous ces combats, est-ce que c'est la fièvre qui va m'abattre ?<em>  
><em>On ne tiendra plus bien longtemps.<em>

_Trouve-nous Ron…_

_Extrait du journal de bord._

Elle leva les yeux vers la fenêtre. Le soleil se couchait. Bientôt ils seraient fixés.  
>Elle alla chercher Harry, il devait se tenir prêt.<p>

- Harry, c'est bientôt l'heure. Il veut que tu le fasses toi.

- J'arrive. Tu tiens le coup ?

- C'est injuste. Lupin est un lycan et personne ne l'abat !

- Remus est un loup garou, il peut se contrôler en dehors des pleines lunes. Les lycans ne se contrôlent plus, les modifications qui se sont opérés chez eux les rendent incontrôlables. Ils n'ont plus de conscience.

- Je sais.

- Et lui il tient le coup ?

- Il dit que tu n'aurais pas dû prendre de risque et l'abattre. Là, la potion l'a assommé. Il dort.

- Tu ferais mieux de le réveiller, au cas où il a été mordu, je pense qu'il aimerait pouvoir te dire au revoir.

Katarina retourna au chevet de Malefoy. Elle le secoua en douceur.

- C'est presque l'heure.

- Alors éloigne-toi de moi.

- J'attends dehors.

Elle alla se poster devant la fenêtre.

- Alors comment on doit t'appeler maintenant ?

Elle se tourna, levant un sourcil interrogateur, et tomba nez à nez avec les trois garces du collège.

- Tu as changé de nom c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Et c'est quoi ?

- Katarina Evans.

- Et tu as trouvé ça où ?

- J'aimais bien ce prénom. Evans, était le nom de jeune fille de la mère de Harry. Ça sonnait bien d'après lui. Comme il me considère comme une petite sœur...

Les trois garces jetèrent un regard vers l'infirmerie.

- Le beau blond qui est arrivé, tu le connais ?

- Oui.

- Il est canon !

Et allez ! Ils étaient en guerre ; les morts se comptaient par milliers et elles, elles pensaient aux mecs !  
>Typique.<br>Comment leur dire les choses en restant diplomates ? « Même pas dans tes rêves » ? Ou « Même pas si tu étais la dernière fille sur terre » ?  
>Peut être un peu brutal. Mais tellement réaliste.<br>Non, il fallait rester neutre.

- Oui c'est vrai, mais il va peut être falloir le tuer. Il a peut-être été infecté par un lycan.

Les trois garces eurent l'air contrarié. Un homme allait peut-être mourir et elles, elles étaient contrariées de ne pas l'avoir attiré dans leurs filets avant qu'il ne meure ?

- De toute façon, je vous déconseille de l'approcher.

On n'avait pas dit : rester neutre ?

- Et c'est toi qui vas nous y obliger ? Tu crois avoir une chance face à nous ?

Katarina leva les yeux au ciel. Ces dindes l'avaient vu dégommer un lycan et elles lui tenaient tête... elles étaient suicidaires ?  
>Quant à s'approprier Malefoy... elle n'était pas inquiète.<br>Elle regarda dehors. La lune brillait dans le ciel. Elle n'avait pas entendu de détonation.  
>Elle retourna en courant dans l'infirmerie et faillit percuter de plein fouet Harry qui en sortait.<br>Elle le regarda le cœur battant.

- Moi qui espérais m'en débarrasser, dit-il en souriant.

Katarina respira à nouveau.

- Il te réclame.

Elle entra dans l'infirmerie et se laissa tomber à coté de Malefoy.  
>Sentant sa présence, il leva les yeux vers elle.<p>

- L'héritage n'est pas encore à toi !

- De toute façon, il sera saisi par le ministère... Tu me rapportes plus en vie.

- Y'a pas à dire, grogna-t-il, faussement vexé, tu es une vraie Malefoy !


	2. Chapter 2

**Comme pour toute la fic, je remercie Mistycal, la beta...**

**Je ne sais pas si je dois incriminer word ou ffnet mais dans TOUT mon chapitre, le nom de Malefoy a été systématiquement effacé... J'espère que je n'en ai pas oublié un en les remettant (et c'était surper long et super pénible à faire). Dans le doute, je vais vérifier mes autres chapitres et j'ai des sueurs froides rien qu'à penser au fait que je vais peut être devoir remettre le nom partout...**  
><strong>Mais bon, c'est pas bien grave, l'essentiel c'est que je poste le chapitre deux dans les temps. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous laisserez des reviews, ca fait toujours plaisir. A la semaine prochaine!<strong>

**edit = je n'avais pas vu certains endroits où il manquait encore des "malefoy", je remercie Lasilvana de me les avoir signalé!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Katarina allait devenir folle.<br>Ça faisait plus de deux heures qu'avec Hermione, Luna et Ginny, elle essayait de répartir les civils dans les chambres du bâtiment principal.  
>Il y avait des couples avec enfants, des couples sans enfant, des copines qui voulaient partager une chambre, des capricieux qui voulaient une chambre individuelle...<br>C'était hors de question.  
>Même les membres de l'Unité partageaient leurs chambres.<br>Les seuls à avoir une chambre individuelle étaient les couples. Et encore fallait-il qu'ils soient mariés ou qu'ils aient des enfants.  
>Ginny, que sa grossesse commençait à fatiguer, alla s'allonger dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Harry.<br>Malgré les jérémiades et les protestations, Luna, Hermione et Katarina terminèrent la répartition des chambres et prévinrent les civils qu'aucune modification ne serait apportée.  
>Les filles retournèrent chacune à leurs activités. Hermione regagna l'infirmerie, Luna, la réserve du réfectoire et Katarina le gymnase.<p>

Après deux heures d'entraînement intensif, elle alla se doucher dans les vestiaires, se changea, et remonta vers le bâtiment principal.  
>Marine, l'une des trois garces, était en train de se lancer dans l'opération « puisqu'il est vivant, attirons Malefoy dans nos filets »<p>

- Elle a de l'espoir, murmura Katarina en passant à coté d'elle.

Promis, elle était partie pour laisser courir et ne pas se mêler de l'affaire mais ne put tenir cet engagement. Elle fit demi-tour et retourna vers la peste.

- Marine ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Mettre les choses au clair. Tu n'as aucune chance avec Malefoy. Il est en convalescence et a besoin de calme. Alors tu lui fiches la paix.

- Tu as peur de la compétition Costello ?

- Evans ! Bordel ! Et il faut plus qu'une poupée Barbie gâtée pour me faire peur.

- Écoute-moi bien sale garce... Ce mec j'ai envie de me le faire. Et entre toi et moi il n'y a pas photo...

Dennis Crivey s'approcha avec un message, mais voyant son lieutenant passablement énervé, il n'osa pas s'approcher tant que Katarina ne lui fit pas signe de lui donner la missive.  
>Elle la parcourut rapidement et sourit. Son sourire s'élargit en même temps qu'une idée s'imposait à son esprit; elle savait comment faire comprendre définitivement à cette garce qu'elle n'avait aucune chance avec Draco.<p>

- Très bien Marine, justement la lettre vient de l'infirmerie; Malefoy s'ennuie et donc il fait piquer des crises à Hermione. Elle m'appelle au secours. Tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi.

- D'accord.

- Il faut d'abord que j'aille prendre un truc dans ma chambre.

Elles se dirigèrent vers le premier étage du bâtiment principal, où se trouvait la chambre de Katarina.  
>Quand elles entrèrent dans la pièce, Marine poussa une exclamation furieuse.<br>Bien loin des lits militaires qui meublaient la chambre qu'elle-même partageait avec ses deux copines Caitlin et Alexia ainsi qu'une quatrième fille, la chambre de Katarina comportait un magnifique bureau en bois avec un fauteuil confortable. Une immense bibliothèque occupait tout un mur.  
>Des rideaux blanc et des doubles rideaux verts foncés ornaient les fenêtres; une commode et un lit deux places en fer forgé trônaient en face de la bibliothèque.<p>

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ! s'exclama Marine.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Vous nous dites qu'on ne peut pas avoir de chambre à nous si on n'a pas des marmots ou un mari et que l'Unité est logée pareil !

- Oui et... ?

- Et vu que t'as pas de gosses, qu'est-ce que tu fous avec une chambre pareille ?

- Peut-être que je suis mariée.

- Ouais c'est ça ! Moche comme t'es ? Et en plus t'as pas d'alliance !

Katarina prit un paquet dans un tiroir de la commode et sortit sans un regard pour sa compagne. Celle-ci après un instant d'hésitation courut derrière elle.  
>Katarina marchait vite pour essayer de dissiper la colère qui s'était emparée d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas perdre une fois de plus le contrôle d'elle-même... elle devenait dangereuse dans ces cas là.<br>Arrivée devant l'infirmerie, elle retrouva Hermione qui l'attendait.  
>Celle-ci lança un regard perçant à Marine puis reporta son attention sur Katarina.<p>

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Marine, va donc tenir compagnie à Malefoy puisque tu es si sûre de toi ; j'ai à parler à Hermione.

La jeune fille ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et entra dans l'infirmerie.

- Alors, répéta Hermione, qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je vais perdre mon calme, Hermione, ce n'est qu'une question de minutes...

- Raconte.

- Et bien d'abord je suis trop moche pour être mariée, je n'ai aucune chance contre elle et je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir une chambre comme la mienne, dans laquelle soit dit en passant j'en ai marre de dormir seule, elle est ravie que Draco soit vivant parce qu'elle est bien décidée à le mettre dans son lit et à le passer à ses copines ensuite et enfin je ne suis qu'une garce.

Katarina avait débité sa tirade sans respirer et Hermione secouait la tête avec un petit sourire.  
>Elle entreprit aussitôt de rassurer son amie.<p>

- Alors reprenons les choses dans l'ordre. Déjà sache que si on ne savait pas ce qu'on sait sur toi, il te serait formellement interdit d'approcher Ron et Harry. Ginny et moi tenons à notre mariage. Ensuite Malefoy n'a plus pour ambition, et ce depuis longtemps, de servir de gigolo pour jeune fille en manque de conquête. Ça l'amusait au collège mais il a mûri depuis - et je nierai tout en bloc si tu répètes ça ! Enfin, depuis quand as-tu cessé de revendiquer le fait d'être une garce ?

Katarina ne put s'empêcher de rire. Hermione n'avait pas tort.

- Et pour le fait de dormir seule ?

- Ça aussi ça va s'arranger crois-moi !

Les deux amies entrèrent dans l'infirmerie où Marine était assise près de Malefoy et lui faisait tout un numéro de charme qui semblait le laisser aussi froid que la glace.  
>Katarina posa le paquet qu'elle avait récupéré dans sa chambre sur le lit. Les yeux de Draco brillèrent au vu de la soie noire qui s'en échappait.<br>Il ouvrit le paquet avec un soupir de contentement et en sortit une chemise de soie noire, une écharpe de soie blanche, un pantalon noir, des chaussettes et des chaussures noires ainsi qu'une montre en argent et une bague en argent également, représentant un serpent, ornée d'une pierre verte.

Marine la regardait d'un air agacé, comme si sa seule présence pouvait faire foirer son plan de drague. Et après elle osait encore la traiter comme quantité négligeable...

Malefoy, lui, avait l'air de s'amuser comme un petit fou. Il ne repoussait pas les avances de Marine, mais ne les acceptait pas non plus. Il avait envie de voir jusqu'où elle pouvait aller dans la provocation et à quel moment Katarina allait les lui faire ravaler. La patience ne faisait pas partie de ses qualités...

Hermione, elle, jetait des regards absolument noirs à tout le monde, mais sans oser intervenir pour faire cesser toute cette mascarade.

Ils étaient assis autour du bureau d'Hermione, Draco essayant de la convaincre de le laisser quitter l'infirmerie, Marine collée à lui et Katarina les yeux fixés sur la jeune fille, se demandant si Harry prendrait mal qu'elle égorge un civil.

- Bon, capitula Hermione, si tu me promets de te reposer je veux bien te laisser sortir.

- Tout ce que tu veux Granger !

- Weasley !

- Oui si tu veux…

- Je le surveillerai, intervint Katarina.

- Toi, grinça agressivement Marine.

Katarina leva les yeux au ciel et jeta un regard noir à Draco qui souriait.

- Marine, lâche-moi, et lâche-le aussi tant que tu y es !

- Pour qui tu te prends espèce de…

- N'insulte pas ma femme, lâcha le jeune homme de sa voix trainante, ce qui eut pour effet de couper le souffle à la jeune nymphomane.

Blanche, Marine se leva et quitta la pièce sans un mot sous le regard satisfait de Katarina.  
>Elle avait l'air si ravie de la déconvenue de sa rivale qu'Hermione l'accusa d'avoir aussi mauvais fond qu'elle.<br>Katarina se contenta de tirer la langue de façon très adulte et de disparaître en direction de sa chambre, suivie de son époux.  
>Étonnamment elle n'entendit plus parler de Marine ni même ne la vit pendant une semaine entière.<p>

Le jeudi matin, Katarina se rendit à la réunion matinale. Cette réunion, ouverte à tous, n'était obligatoire que pour les membres de l'Unité, mais généralement, tout le monde y participait.  
>Elle avait en général lieu dans le foyer où un tableau noir avait été installé.<br>Ce matin là, il y avait deux listes de noms sur le tableau.

Equipe 1 : Ron, George, Fred, Angelina, Rodmilla, Luna, Harry.

Equipe 2 : Olivier, Seamus, Dean, Cho, McCormac, Dennis, Malefoy.

- Vous préparez une mission? Demanda un garçon du lycée.

- Oui, répondit Harry en souriant, une mission de détente, Malefoy tu te sens d'attaque ?

- Et comment ! On fait ça où ?

- Il y a un terrain de foot derrière le gymnase, ça fera l'affaire.

Les civils se regardaient sans comprendre.

- Vous allez assister à un match de quidditch, dit Katarina, visiblement enthousiaste.

Tout en descendant au terrain de foot, transformé en petit terrain de quidditch, les membres des deux équipes expliquèrent les règles du jeu de façon succinctes aux civils.  
>Dès que tous furent installés, le match commença. Ginny, qui ne pouvait pas jouer du fait de sa grossesse, comptait les points et commentait le match.<br>Les deux équipes étaient à égalité quand Draco fonça en piqué vers le sol, Harry à ses trousses.

- Ne le suis pas Harry, cria Hermione, c'est la pente de Grosky !

- C'est pas le leurre de Starsky ? demanda Katarina.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel, consternée par l'incompétence de ses deux amies en matière de quidditch.  
>Avis qui semblait partagé par les deux attrapeurs car ils cessèrent sur le champ de se poursuivre et crièrent d'une seule voix :<p>

- Feinte de Wronski !

- Oh ça va, marmonna Hermione.

- C'est pareil, assura Katarina.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard incrédule puis, haussant les épaules, ils repartirent à la poursuite du vif d'or.  
>Draco le repéra au bout de quelques minutes. Il accéléra, montant en chandelle, redescendant en piqué, à la poursuite de la minuscule petite balle.<br>Il tendit la main, se rapprochant de plus en plus ; au moment où ses doigts allaient se refermer sur le vif d'or, une main entra soudainement dans son champ de vision et lui ravit le vif d'or sous le nez.

- Whaouuuuuu ! hurla Harry.

- Harry Potter s'empare du vif d'or et met fin au match ! L'équipe Potter remporte le match par 210 à 60 !

Ginny annula le sortilège d'amplification de la voix et se jeta dans les bras de Harry tandis qu'Hermione se jetait dans ceux de Ron.  
>Katarina rejoignit Draco qui venait d'atterrir et de jeter violemment son balai au sol.<br>Avisant sa femme, il lui jeta un regard noir. Katarina sourit d'un air moqueur, pas du tout impressionnée par le regard peu amène que lui lançait Malefoy.

- Mauvais joueur !

- Alors toi ! Alors toi ! Hein ! Fais-toi toute petite !

- Pourquoi ?

- Le leurre de Starsky ? Alors à compter d'aujourd'hui, lecture obligatoire de l'histoire du quidditch tous les soirs !

Katarina piqua un fou rire. Après l'avoir fusillé du regard, il finit par éclater de rire à son tour.

- Ben j'étais pas loin, insista la jeune femme.

Une jeune recrue arriva en courant.

- Lieutenant !

- Oui répondit Katarina en reprenant son sérieux.

- Nous avons reçu un rapport d'une branche de l'ordre du Phénix. Il y a une activité suspecte dans notre secteur.

- Lycans ? demanda Malefoy.

- Oui capitaine… Il semblerait qu'ils se soient installés dans l'hôpital général de la ville et qu'ils sont bien décidés à tout démolir !

Le jeune garçon lui tendit un document rapportant toutes les indications données par leurs informateurs et Katarina interpella Harry, Ron et Hermione, leur faisant signe de les rejoindre.

- D'après les informations que j'ai reçues un nid s'est installé à l'hôpital. Il doit y avoir une quinzaine de lycans et ils vont tout détruire, dit Katarina.

- Harry, intervint Hermione, il faut récupérer le plus de matériel médical possible ! Je ne peux pas utiliser toutes les potions sur les moldus et je préfère les garder pour les cas graves. On a besoin de matériel, de compresses, on a besoin de tout en fait. On ne peut pas les laisser tout détruire !

Harry regarda Ron.

- Réunion dans cinq minutes.

Toute l'Unité se retrouva dans le foyer. Harry leva les mains pour réclamer le silence.

- Bien, nous avons localisé un nid d'environ 15 lycans. J'ai donc besoin de 15 volontaires placés sous le commandement d'Evans pour aller le nettoyer.

Des dizaines de mains se levèrent aussitôt. Harry eut un sourire ; il ne manquait jamais de volontaires. Son sourire se figea lorsqu'il identifia le propriétaire de l'une des mains.

- Pas toi ! Tu n'es pas en état d'aller sur le terrain. Tu as été blessé, tu n'es pas opérationnel !

- Merci Potter, mais n'étant pas suicidaire, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de me porter volontaire. Mais je voudrais savoir pourquoi le grand Potter demande des volontaires pour accompagner MA femme se faire tuer ? Tu ne peux pas livrer tes propres batailles ?

- J'ai autre chose à faire, répondit Harry les dents serrées, luttant pour conserver son calme.

- Ben voyons, marmonna Draco.

Katarina se leva du rebord de la fenêtre et vint se placer à coté de Harry avant que la situation ne dégénère.

- Bien. Alors Fred, George, Angelina, Cho, Seamus, Dean, Blaise et Olivier. Je vous laisse compléter l'équipe. Nous partons dans une heure.

Les membres de l'Unité se dispersèrent. Très vite il ne resta que les Malefoy dans le réfectoire.

- Bordel, Draco !

- Langage !

- Tu te crois malin ?

- Quoi ? Il envoie ma femme à la mort et je ne dois rien dire ?

- Écoute, je suis une combattante. Un bon soldat. Tu le savais. On s'est rencontré comme ça. Alors je vais aller tuer les méchants et ensuite je viendrai me blottir dans les bras de mon mari et j'espère qu'il sera de meilleure humeur !

Malefoy lui lança un regard noir. Katarina se dirigea vers la sortie.  
>En regardant son épouse s'éloigner, Draco se sentit coupable de son agression verbale envers Potter.<br>Bon sang, il préférait quand il n'avait pas de conscience. Il détestait la culpabilité.

Katarina attacha un second poignard à sa ceinture. Elle plaça son épée dans le fourreau placé dans son dos et prit sa hache à la main.  
>Puis elle monta sur le toit de l'accueil du lycée. Elle se trouvait à environ quatre mètres de hauteur, ce qui lui permettait de voir assez loin autour du site et de débusquer d'éventuels prédateurs.<br>Afin d'avoir un avis supplémentaire sur la question, elle poussa un long sifflement aigu.  
>Aussitôt, un énorme faucon fendit l'air et vint se poser sur son épaule.<br>Elle lui parla quelques minutes, l'oiseau penchant la tête sur le coté, comme s'il écoutait attentivement ce que lui disait la jeune femme.

- Kit ? Tout est ok ? Cria Harry.

Katarina se leva, approcha du bord du toit, hésita un instant, puis cédant au plaisir de donner des sueurs froides à Harry et Draco, sauta dans le vide. Le rapace lâcha son épaule et ouvrit ses ailes pour freiner sa chute. La jeune femme se réceptionna sans difficultés, ignorant le cri plein de reproches que lui lança son compagnon ailé.

- Tout est ok ? Répéta Harry, ignorant délibérément l'attitude de son amie, qui allait bien finir par se tuer un jour à sauter des toits comme ça.

- Falcon dit qu'il n'y a rien à signaler.

- Qui est Falcon ? Demanda un des professeurs du lycée.

- Une saleté de bestiole qui me déteste, grommela Harry.

- J'ai toujours adoré cet oiseau, marmonna Malefoy, s'attirant un regard noir de Harry et un regard amusé et quelque peu désabusé de Katarina.

- Tu veux dire que tu parles aux piafs ? Demanda un élève.

- Juste à celui là, répondit Katarina avec un petit sourire.

Katarina et son équipe sortirent du lycée et prirent la direction de l'hôpital, se déplaçant sans bruit.  
>Il ne leur fallut guère plus d'une heure pour atteindre leur cible.<br>Ils se dirigèrent lentement vers le centre de l'hôpital où des grognements trahissaient la présence des monstres.  
>Ils en avisèrent un, à une quinzaine de mètres d'eux, qui ne les avait pas encore vus.<br>Katarina se redressa lentement et assura sa prise sur sa hache.

- Miaou ! Lança-t-elle.

- Miaou ? Répéta Fred, interloqué.

- T'abuses, renchérit George.

C'était pourtant efficace. Le lycan tourna aussitôt la tête vers eux et, apercevant Katarina, se rua vers elle.

- Vilain chien, murmura-t-elle.

Le lycan prit appui sur ses pattes arrières et bondit sur sa proie. Au même instant, la proie en question amorça un large moulinet avec sa hache.

- Couché panier !

Le choc de l'arme sur la mâchoire du lycan fut terrible.  
>La créature vola dans les airs, la mâchoire fracassée, dégoulinant de sang, pour atterrir au milieu de ses congénères vingt mètres plus loin.<br>Le silence se fit instantanément. L'équipe de Katarina pénétra dans le hall où étaient les bêtes.  
>Celles-ci, sous le choc, ne bougeaient pas.<br>Katarina s'approcha du lycan étendu sur le sol, leva sa hache et, les yeux fixés sur la horde, l'abattit de toutes ses forces sur le crâne de sa proie.  
>Le moment où le sang du monstre éclaboussa généreusement la jeune femme sembla agir comme une sonnette d'alarme.<br>La horde commença à grogner et à montrer les dents.  
>L'équipe sortit ses armes… et le carnage commença.<p>

Katarina passa son épée au travers du corps d'un lycan qui eut le temps de lui déchirer le flanc avant de mourir.  
>Une main pressée sur sa blessure, pour tenter d'enrayer le flot de sang, Katarina se releva de devant le cadavre du lycan.<br>Un grognement sourd se fit entendre tout près d'elle. Elle fit volte-face et eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir les yeux flamboyants de son adversaire avant que la bête ne se jette sur elle.

.

OoO

.

Harry regarda sa montre et sursauta. L'équipe de Katarina aurait dû être rentrée depuis plus de deux heures.  
>Il se dirigea vers l'esplanade où se trouvait la porte du lycée.<br>Malefoy était là, dans la cour, appuyé contre le mur, Falcon posé sur son épaule. Harry lui jeta un regard interrogateur tout en gardant ses distances d'avec l'oiseau qui avait commencé à claquer du bec dans sa direction.

- Katarina est rentrée ? Demanda-t-il.

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air serein, Potter ?

- Bon sang !

- Falcon a fait trois fois l'aller retour à l'hôpital. Rien à signaler.

- Bon, elle ne va sûrement plus tarder.

Sous ses dehors confiant, Harry était bien plus inquiet qu'il ne le laissait paraître... 16 soldats dans la nature...s'ils ne revenaient pas... cela porterait un coup fatal à l'Unité.  
>À l'heure habituelle, la réunion du soir commença au foyer. L'absence de l'équipe Evans se faisait cruellement ressentir.<br>Harry regarda l'heure. 19 heures. L'équipe de Katarina était partie depuis 11 heures. La mission n'aurait pas dû excéder 5 heures.

Hermione en était quasiment hystérique. Elle s'en voulait, répétant que si elle n'avait pas réclamé du matériel médical, personne ne serait en danger. Ron tentait vainement de la calmer mais il était lui aussi rongé par l'inquiétude. Ginny pleurait sans discontinuer, inquiète pour ses amis et terrorisée pour ses deux frères.

2 heures supplémentaires passèrent.

Malefoy était introuvable. Sans doute scrutait-il l'horizon avec Falcon pour guetter le retour des guerriers.  
>Soudain une fille, un civil, poussa un petit cri.<br>Harry se tourna vers la porte du réfectoire et compta les personnes qui venaient d'entrer : 12... 14... 15...

15 !

Les membres de l'équipe s'écartèrent, laissant apparaître le seizième membre de l'expédition.  
>Totalement imbibée de sang, Katarina avança dans le réfectoire.<br>Ginny poussa un cri perçant en voyant son amie. Katarina passa une main sur son bras pour essuyer un peu de sang.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Gin, regarde... ce n'est pas mon sang.

- Tu n'es pas blessée ? Intervint Hermione, incrédule.

- Je vais bien. Juste un petit coup de griffe, c'est déjà à moitié refermé. J'ai utilisé la potion que tu avais donnée à Malefoy.

- Tu as besoin de soins ?

- Non, j'ai besoin d'une douche rien de plus.

Voulant échapper aux regards, Katarina s'éclipsa rapidement en direction des vestiaires du gymnase. C'était peut-être un peu loin, mais elle était au moins sûre de ne pas y être dérangée.  
>Elle plaça ce dont elle avait besoin dans la spacieuse cabine de douche avant d'y entrer à son tour et de fermer la porte derrière elle.<br>Elle se dévêtit et se plaça sous le jet brûlant, se mordant les lèvres pour retenir un gémissement de douleur. Son corps était couvert d'égratignures, sans danger, mais douloureuses. La porte des vestiaires s'ouvrit dans un léger grincement.

- Qui est là ?

- Alohomora.

Elle se tourna vers la personne qui était entrée dans la cabine et avait prestement refermé la porte sur eux, sans lui laisser une chance de protester.  
>Draco avait gardé son jean, ôtant seulement son t-shirt.<br>Il lui prit le savon des mains et entreprit d'ôter le sang de ses cheveux.

- Dis-le ! Ordonna-t-il soudain.

- Dire quoi ?

- Que tu vas bien.

- Je vais bien.

- Menteuse !

Katarina sourit et s'appuya contre le torse de son mari, essayant de lui voler un peu de chaleur.  
>Elle était épuisée, courbaturée et glacée. Elle devait bien admettre que ce coup-ci, elle avait vraiment besoin de repos.<br>Elle se sécha avec une serviette douce et enfila un pantacourt blanc et une chemise noire appartenant à Draco.  
>Puis elle sortit de la cabine suivie du jeune homme.<p>

- Draco, va te changer, tu es trempé. Je vais faire mon rapport à Harry et je te rejoins.

Après son rapport, elle passa la soirée à aider Hermione à ranger le matériel médical qu'ils avaient pu ramener.  
>Enfin, épuisée, elle rejoignit sa chambre.<br>Étendu sur le lit, Malefoy lisait l'histoire du quidditch. Sans la regarder il ouvrit le lit. Elle se changea rapidement et se glissa dans les draps, se serrant contre lui. Elle s'endormit avant même qu'il ne finisse son chapitre.

Draco la regarda dormir un long moment. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre son amour pour cette femme.  
>Il était sang pur, elle était moldue... si son père apprenait ce mariage il en ferait une attaque... il avait été sévèrement éduqué pour garder son sang froid en toutes circonstances, elle explosait à la moindre remarque.<br>Ils n'avaient rien en commun...si ce n'est l'amour qu'ils se portaient.

Dans son bureau Harry écoutait d'un air soucieux le rapport des jumeaux Weasley et de Blaise Zabini. Katarina avait omis de lui rapporter certains faits et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

De plus il venait de recevoir un message codé de leur espion et il y avait de fortes chances que des mangemorts soient de passage en France. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse les moldus se battre dans ces conditions. Même des combattants aussi émérites que Katarina.  
>Il le lui dirait à la prochaine réunion et ça n'allait certainement pas lui plaire.<p>

.

OoO

.

- Draco !

- Potter a raison Katarina.

- Quoi !

Les yeux étincelants de colère, Katarina faisait face à un Draco aussi furieux qu'elle et à un Harry fatigué mais déterminé.  
>Ils se tenaient tous les trois en triangle, comme des chiens se disputant un os.<br>À quelques pas d'eux, Ron, Ginny et Hermione évitaient soigneusement de regarder dans leur direction.

- Depuis quand vous êtes d'accord ? Continua la voix vibrante de colère de Katarina.

- Je ne passe pas tout mon temps à m'opposer à Malefoy, soupira Harry.

- De toute façon, les faits sont là, intervint brusquement Draco, tu n'es pas une sorcière.

- Et alors !

- Et alors ? marmonna Harry d'un ton incrédule

- Et alors tu n'es pas armée pour te battre contre des mangemorts.

- Malefoy, reprit Katarina, la voix dangereusement calme, si je suis capable de me battre contre des lycans, je peux me battre contre des sorciers !

Draco passa une main sur son visage. Comment faire comprendre à cette tête de mule le danger représenté par des sorciers ? Comment lui faire comprendre avec quelle vitesse un avada pouvait atteindre son but ?  
>Il se souvenait avoir promis de la protéger... mais comment la protéger d'elle-même ? Il la connaissait... elle fonçait tête baissée, armée jusqu'aux dents, certes, mais même sa hache fétiche ne pouvait rien contre une baguette.<br>À priori, Potter pensait la même chose que lui car il avait recommencé à argumenter d'une voix sévère que Draco ne lui connaissait pas.

- Kit, se battre contre un mangemort quand on n'est pas soi-même un sorcier, c'est du suicide !

- Et quelle différence avec d'habitude ? À n'importe quel moment je peux tomber sur un lycan ou un vampire qui soit aussi un sorcier. Ça ne m'empêche pas de me battre !

Harry et Draco échangèrent un regard dépité. Elle avait trouvé THE argument !

- Bon, on coupe la poire en deux !

Katarina fronça les sourcils... où était l'embrouille ?

- Je t'écoute Harry, qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

- Tu feras équipe avec Draco, en permanence. Pour le moment tu ne feras que des missions de reconnaissance et tu promets que si tu vois un mangemort, tu t'accroches à Malefoy et vous fichez le camp par transplanage quelles que soient les circonstances.

Katarina grimaça. Elle détestait la fuite. Et si des civils étaient en danger on lui ordonnait de les abandonner.  
>D'un autre coté, elle pourrait continuer à mettre des roustes aux lycans et puis elle ne se sentait vraiment pas de rester enfermée dans la base. Ce que Harry et Draco n'hésiteraient pas une seconde à faire pour la protéger.<p>

- Si je dis oui, je peux partir en mission cet après-midi ?

- Oui, soupira Harry.

- Alors d'accord.

Une semaine plus tard, Malefoy faisait son rapport à Harry.

- Elle est déchaînée ! On n'est pas tombé sur les mangemorts, d'ailleurs on ne les a vus nulle part. Mais par contre on est tombé sur deux pauvres lycans ce matin.

- Pauvres ?

- Elle les a massacrés ! Ce n'était pas une exécution, c'était un carnage ! J'avais presque pitié d'eux. Elle en a marre des missions de reconnaissance.

- Personne n'a vu les mangemorts ?

- Non.

- Bon, reprit Harry en fronçant les sourcils, ça veut peut-être dire qu'ils sont repartis.

- C'est ce que je pense, acquiesça Draco, je crois qu'ils n'ont fait que passer par ici. Alors il est inutile de continuer à protéger les soldats moldus comme ça.

Harry marmonna quelque chose pour lui-même mais c'était sans compter l'oreille fine de Draco.

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends exactement par dangereuse, Potter ? Demanda Malefoy d'un ton sec, faisant sursauter ses collègues.

Harry se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil de son bureau, l'air fatigué.  
>En face de lui, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Malefoy avaient l'air à la fois furieux et déboussolés.<br>Harry soupira en regardant les visages fermés de ses amis. Bon sang ! Était-il le seul à voir la vérité en face ?

- Tu ne connais pas la définition de ce mot, ?

- Si et je ne vois pas en quoi il s'applique à ma femme !

Harry se leva, furieux à son tour.

- Très bien alors j'explique ! Passons sur le fait qu'elle saute du toit au lieu de descendre par l'échelle. Admettons ! Passons également qu'elle lance un « miaou » dans une salle remplie de lycans ! Disons qu'elle a un humour bien à elle ! Mais quand elle prolonge une mission de reconnaissance de plusieurs heures parce qu'elle cherche des lycans dans tous les coins, et que, lorsqu'elle en trouve elle ne se contente pas de les tuer, elle les massacre par jeu, là je dis : on a un problème !

- Il faut toujours que tu exagères, chéri, tenta Ginny.

- C'est vrai Harry, poursuivit Hermione, Katarina aime se battre et elle a une dent contre les lycans, ce n'est pas franchement nouveau...

- À ce compte là ce n'est plus une dent, c'est un dentier ! Marmonna Harry.

- Elle cherche simplement à venger Neville. Greyback est hors de portée pour l'instant, elle se rabat sur les autres. Regarde, elle n'a pas réagi comme ça avec les vampires de Berlin, intervint Ron.

Harry inspira à fond. Tous ! Ils étaient tous contre lui !

- Je n'exagère pas ! Le problème est qu'elle risque d'entraîner une équipe dans un combat perdu d'avance !

- Katarina ne risquerait jamais la vie de ses hommes ! Protesta Draco.

- Pas consciemment, je te l'accorde, mais elle peut très bien se laisser aveugler par la rage.

- Harry, demanda patiemment Hermione, que reproches-tu exactement à Katarina ?

Harry plongea son regard perçant dans les yeux gris de son ancien pire ennemi. Il était le seul qu'il devait absolument convaincre.

- Elle a prit goût au carnage.


	3. Chapter 3

**Non, je ne vous ai pas oublié, on est toujours samedi! Voila donc le chapitre 3. Je remercie toujours Mistycal qui est la beta de cette fic et tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Katarina préparait son sac pour son expédition.<p>

Quand Harry était venu la voir pour lui dire qu'elle partait enfin pour autre chose qu'une mission de reconnaissance, elle avait bien failli l'embrasser.  
>Une vraie mission ! Enfin ! Bon certes, elle n'en aurait pas le commandement, mais Draco n'était pas un chef difficile et, généralement, lorsqu'ils partaient ensemble, ils prenaient les décisions de concert.<br>Cette mission tombait à pic ; enfin un peu d'action. Katarina en avait plus que marre de rester tranquillement cantonnée dans des opérations de surveillance.

Elle en avait plus qu'assez de rester sage.

Bon évidemment, elle avait un peu détourné le sens de la mission de reconnaissance en furetant dans toute la ville pour dénicher des lycans.  
>Elle pouvait ainsi les massacrer et en laisser un s'échapper.<br>Personne n'avait remarqué son manège. Personne n'avait jamais remarqué qu'elle laissait la vie sauve à l'une des bêtes.

Elle espérait que l'une d'entre elles se traînerait jusqu'à Greyback et que celui-ci serait suffisamment furieux pour la défier.  
>Puisqu'on ne la laissait pas aller à Greyback, elle le ferait venir à elle.<p>

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement et un Draco très énervé entra.  
>Il jeta ses armes sur le lit, faisant tomber le sac de Katarina.<br>Celle-ci lui jeta un regard noir en ramassant ses affaires éparpillées sur le sol.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as Malefoy ?

- Rien.

- Et moi je suis le petit chaperon rouge...

- C'est bon Evans, j'ai rien je te dis !

Katarina le dévisagea, surprise. Quelle mouche le piquait ? Bon ce n'était pas un modèle de bonne humeur et de convivialité, il ne l'avait jamais été, mais généralement, c'était elle la hargneuse du couple. Il ne s'en était jamais pris à elle.  
>Elle l'observa, à demi allongé sur le lit, les yeux fermés, un pli soucieux lui barrant le front.<br>Sans cérémonie, elle s'installa face à lui, à califourchon sur son ventre, le clouant au lit.

- Eh ! Grogna-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Je n'ai rien Katarina.

- Tu mens ! Et mal en plus ! Tu ne veux pas faire cette mission ?

- Ça ne m'enchante pas plus que ça.

Katarina fronça les sourcils et se leva.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ?

- Très facilement. J'espère qu'on ne tombera pas sur des lycans.

- J'espère bien que si.

- Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?

- Bien entendu que je suis sérieuse ! À quoi sert-on si on ne dégomme pas ces chiens galeux ? Ça fait des jours que j'attends ça ! Alors on y va et essaie de retrouver ce qui est censé faire de toi un mec !

Elle ferma son sac et sortit de la chambre comme une furie.

- Commence d'abord par me les rendre, marmonna Malefoy, vexé.

Il se laissa retomber sur le lit. Il avait encore une demi-heure devant lui et il avait besoin de repenser au comportement de sa chère moitié.  
>Il analysa en long, en large et en travers l'attitude de Katarina. Il est vrai qu'elle avait changé.<br>Hermione lui avait dit qu'avant la mort de Neville, elle n'aimait pas vraiment se battre ; qu'elle jouait avant tout la carte de la prudence... mais ensuite le désir de vengeance l'avait transformée.  
>Et puis un an plus tôt, elle s'était retrouvée face à face avec Greyback mais il avait réussi à s'enfuir après avoir tué deux nouvelles recrues.<br>Le simple désir de vengeance était devenu une obsession.

Mais il n'y avait pas que cela. La lueur dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle tuait, l'inquiétait. Elle ne semblait pas avoir conscience de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle devenait plus violente... Parfois elle lui faisait peur.

- Bon sang, Potter, grogna-t-il, je déteste quand tu as raison.

Il n'était pas persuadé que, comme le proclamait Potter, Katarina ait pris goût au carnage, mais il devenait plus qu'évident que tuer ne lui posait plus de problème.  
>Et lorsqu'elle commencerait à sacrifier des civils, là, il n'y aurait plus de retour arrière possible.<br>Il devait intervenir, il devait la ramener à la raison, mais il ne savait pas comment faire sans la perdre ou se faire tuer dans la manœuvre.  
>Il regarda le réveil moldu de la jeune femme. C'était l'heure.<br>Il ramassa ses armes et se dirigea vers le point de ralliement, dans la cour, devant les grilles métalliques.

Comme à son habitude, Katarina se trouvait sur le toit, en train de parler à Falcon. Il la regarda sauter de son perchoir avec une grimace. Un jour elle allait rater l'atterrissage et se tuer.

- Tu les as retrouvées ? demanda la jeune femme d'un air narquois.

- Ouais, répondit-il, elles étaient avec ton bon sens, tu devrais aller le chercher !

Katarina haussa les épaules et alla embrasser Hermione, Ginny et Luna. Elle mettait un point d'honneur à leur dire adieu avant chaque mission.  
>Qui sait ce qui pouvait arriver !<br>Sans attendre le signal de Draco, Katarina sortit du site. Les soldats désignés pour la mission regardèrent leur chef, il leur indiqua de suivre la jeune femme d'un signe.

Harry croisa le regard de Draco.  
>Celui-ci se détourna sans un mot et suivit le groupe. Mais Harry avait vu la lueur dans ses yeux. Il savait. Il avait lui aussi remarqué le changement qui s'était opéré en Katarina. Il avait lui aussi conscience qu'elle devenait dangereuse.<p>

Mais la question que se posait Harry était : si Katarina basculait dans la folie, comme Bellatrix Lestrange avant elle, dans quel camp se rangerait Draco ?

.

OoO

.

Le groupe, divisé en sous-groupes de trois, se déplaçait silencieusement.

- Bien, demanda Katarina, où va-t-on ?

- On commence par la bibliothèque. Si les mangemorts ont cherché quelque chose en particulier, ils auront sûrement commencé là-bas.

- Et le musée ?

- On ira après. Je préfère qu'on ne se sépare pas.

- C'est toi le chef, répondit aigrement la jeune femme.

- Kit, soupira Draco, Harry voulait seulement que je reprenne les rennes d'une mission. Une vraie mission. La première depuis ma blessure. Il sait que si ça ne va pas, tu pourras reprendre le commandement.

Katarina haussa les épaules, à moitié convaincue, et rejoignit son propre groupe.  
>Draco soupira, il détestait lui mentir. Mais comment pouvait-il lui avouer que Harry ne lui faisait plus confiance ?<br>Elle deviendrait folle de rage.

Ils atteignirent rapidement la bibliothèque. Katarina s'avança dans le hall, seule, sous le regard de ses camarades. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle ressortit.

- Bien à priori, il n'y a pas de bestiole indésirable. Je n'ai rien entendu et Falcon non plus.

- Alors allons-y, ordonna Draco, mais restez sur vos gardes.

Il sourit à son épouse, mais la jeune femme, toujours furieuse, refusa de croiser son regard et pénétra dans le bâtiment sombre sans se retourner.

Avec un soupir mi-découragé, mi-excédé, Draco la suivit.

- On se sépare?

Draco regarda sa femme. Sa première réaction était un refus, mais il avait le très net pressentiment que Katarina lui arracherait littéralement les entrailles s'il avait le malheur de sous-entendre qu'elle était incapable de se défendre.

Il savait très bien ce que dirait Harry dans une telle situation : un non ferme, définitif et sans appel.**  
><strong>Mais d'un autre coté, le bâtiment était à première vue désert et, même s'il ne l'était pas, Katarina pouvait sans problème composer avec un, voire deux lycans.**  
><strong>Il ne voyait en fait aucune raison valable d'empêcher Katarina de satisfaire ses envies d'indépendance et de solitude.**  
><strong>Excepté la plus élémentaire prudence.

- Très bien. Tu veux prendre qui avec toi ?

**- **Falcon, répondit Katarina d'un ton acerbe.

Draco n'eut pas le cran de lui rétorquer qu'il ne considérait pas un faucon, aussi doué soit-il, comme un équipier digne de ce nom.

Maudissant sa couardise face au sale caractère de celle qu'il avait eu la stupide idée d'épouser, il donna son accord d'un hochement de tête.**  
><strong>Après tout il était un Serpentard. Il avait certes tourné le dos à Voldemort, mais il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander.**  
><strong>Katarina en colère valait plusieurs Voldemort.

Celle-ci rappela son oiseau d'un sifflement bref et, avec un sourire en direction de son mari, sourire dont la sincérité laissait quelque peu à désirer, elle partit dans la direction opposée au groupe, sa hache à la main.

Draco secoua la tête d'un air désabusé et entraîna son équipe vers les étages du bâtiment.

Restée seule, Katarina entreprit de convaincre Falcon du bien fondé de sa mauvaise humeur.  
>L'avantage principal étant qu'elle ne risquait pas d'être contredite.<p>

**- **Non mais, pour qui ils se prennent ? Hein ? Je me bats depuis cinq ans. Et ils me traitent comme une nouvelle recrue ! Je sais quand même ce que je fais ! Tu n'es pas d'accord **? **  
><strong><br>**Falcon poussa un cri bref dans sa direction tout en volant en cercle au-dessus d'elle.**  
><strong>Katarina interpréta le cri comme un oui.

- Voilà ! Même toi tu trouves qu'ils exagèrent. Quel mal y a-t-il à fracasser quelques lycans ?

Et puis Harry, il peut parler celui-là ! Monsieur je-suis-un-récepteur-à-ennuis me trouve imprudente !  
>Et l'ex-mangemort ? Il a fait preuve de prudence quand il a laissé psychopathe and co' lui graver un serpent et une tête de mort sur le bras ? Tout ça pour épouser une moldue moins de 10 ans après ? Ah, elles étaient drôlement ancrées ses convictions, ça valait le coup de s'enrôler !<br>Et tourner le dos à face-de-serpent pour aller se planquer dans une grotte au milieu d'un nid de vampire ! C'était prudent ça ?  
>Mais forcément, quand ça arrive à messieurs, il ne faut surtout rien dire !<br>Moi je ne suis qu'une faible femme, tout juste bonne à sauver leurs fesses **!**  
><strong><br>**Elle donna un grand coup de hache à une bibliothèque qui l'avait regardé de travers et qui semblait avoir de mauvaises intentions.**  
><strong>Celle-ci se fracassa sur le sol dans un bruit épouvantable.

- Oups! Souffla la jeune femme s'attendant à voir rappliquer son époux.

Mais il ne vint pas. Katarina se dit qu'elle s'était aventurée trop loin dans les sous-sols pour qu'il l'entende.

Par mesure de précaution, toutefois, elle se tint immobile, les yeux à demi fermés, à l'affût du moindre bruit.**  
><strong>Seul le silence se faisait entendre. Elle était seule.**  
><strong>Ces feignants de lycans devaient roupiller chez eux, un os entre les pattes.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Il y avait trois portes.

Une menait à la salle de sécurité, la seconde à une réserve et la troisième aux archives.**  
><strong>Elle décida de commencer par la salle de sécurité.

Même si elle se doutait que les caméras devaient être hors-service, elle voulait d'une part s'en assurer et d'autre part vérifier si du matériel ne valait pas la peine d'être récupéré.

Elle fit un tour d'horizon rapide.

Elle fourra immédiatement dans son sac à dos quatre talkie-walkies qu'elle trouva dans une armoire et elle nota mentalement de dire à Dean Thomas, leur expert en informatique, de venir jeter un coup d'œil aux ordinateurs au cas où il jugerait rentable d'en faire des pièces détachées.

Elle ressortit de la salle de sécurité et alla jeter un coup d'œil dans la réserve.

La pièce de 5 mètres sur 7 était remplie de cartons empilés sur des étagères.**  
><strong>Katarina poussa un sifflement exaspéré. Elle en avait pour des heures à vérifier le contenu de chaque carton. Sans savoir en plus ce qu'elle cherchait. Comment savoir ce que les mangemorts avaient emporté ? Si tant est qu'ils aient emporté quoi que ce soit.**  
><strong>Elle jeta un vague regard sur les étagères.**  
><strong>Elle nota immédiatement la couche de poussière présente sur les cartons et les étagères.**  
><strong>Parcourant les rayons, elle ne mit que quelques minutes à remarquer l'absence de poussière devant certains cartons.**  
><strong>Ni une ni deux, elle sortit ces cartons de leurs rayonnages et les empila près de la porte.**  
><strong>Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle avait récupéré 6 cartons. Ils seraient à vérifier dès que le reste de l'équipe aurait fini d'inspecter les étages et viendrait la rejoindre. Pas question qu'elle se tape la corvée toute seule.

Elle ressortit dans le hall. Falcon se posa immédiatement sur son épaule.

- Feignant, grogna Katarina.

Il ne lui restait plus que la salle des archives à explorer.

Pour y être déjà entré dans son adolescence lors d'une sortie scolaire, elle savait que la salle était grande, environ 100 mètres carrés et sur deux niveaux.

Elle s'attarda un instant dans le hall à l'écoute du moindre bruit, au cas où Draco serait en train de revenir au rez-de-chaussée et serait susceptible de descendre dans le sous-sol. Mais non, pas un bruit ne se faisait entendre.**  
><strong>Katarina se dirigea vers la porte de la salle des archives.

Soudain, Falcon, sans desserrer les serres de son épaule, le sadique, se mit à battre frénétiquement des ailes en poussant des cris perçants.

Katarina se figea.

D'un mouvement souple, elle déposa son sac à dos sur le sol et décrocha sa hache qui pendait à sa ceinture.

Elle connaissait cette attitude chez son oiseau.**  
><strong>Il y avait un lycan dans cette pièce.

Elle posa sa main sur la poignée et la retira aussitôt en poussant un cri incrédule.

Cette saloperie d'oiseau lui avait donné un coup de bec !**  
><strong>Il l'avait confondue avec Harry ou quoi ?

Elle cracha comme un chat dans sa direction, geste qui avait généralement pour effet de le faire s'enfuir à tire d'aile, pour aller se planquer sur l'épaule de Draco en attendant que l'orage passe.

Ça devait être un oiseau Serpentard. **  
><strong>Mais pas cette fois-ci.**  
><strong>Cette fois-ci, il s'interposa entre elle et la porte, piaillant et battant des ailes pour l'empêcher de passer.**  
><strong>

- Bon se dit elle, il y a peut-être plus d'un lycan dans cette pièce.

Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres. Enfin un peu de sport !

Elle n'avait pas peur, après tout, elle avait déjà affronté trois lycans simultanément et elle était toujours là !**  
><strong>Elle chassa Falcon, qui, en désespoir de cause, et voyant qu'il n'arriverait pas à la détourner de la salle des archives, partit à toute vitesse dans la ferme intention d'aller chercher Draco et de le ramener dans les meilleurs délais.

Elle entra dans la salle, l'œil et l'oreille aux aguets.

Il n'y avait pas un bruit, pas un mouvement.**  
><strong>Elle réaffirma sa prise sur la hache et s'avança prudemment dans la pièce. Mais où se cachaient ces saletés de bestioles ?**  
><strong>Elle savait qu'ils étaient là, tout près et elle allait les trouver.**  
><strong>Elle avait envie de sang. Le sang de ces monstres.

Elle se figea soudain. Elle avait perçu un mouvement furtif du coin de l'œil. Une silhouette massive se réfugiant dans l'obscurité régnant au fond de la salle.

- Ah vous voulez jouer? Siffla-t-elle dans un murmure rageur**, **parfait, j'ai le temps.

Elle se dirigea rapidement vers le lieu de repli de la créature, la hache prête à entrer en action.

Rien.**  
><strong>Soupirant d'agacement, elle se dirigea vers l'escalier qui, dans un coin de la pièce, menait à la mezzanine.**  
><strong>Elle entendit quelqu'un prononcer un mot qu'elle ne comprit pas.

Aussitôt elle sentit une violente douleur entre ses omoplates et tout devint noir.

.

OoO

.

Draco enrageait. Il avait encore cédé face à Katarina. Ce n'était pas trop grave quand il s'agissait de savoir de quel coté du lit elle voulait dormir, mais quand cela débordait sur les missions, ça devenait pénible.

- Quelqu'un me rappelle pourquoi je l'ai épousé? Grogna-t-il.

- Parce qu'elle t'a dit qu'elle ne concevait la fidélité que dans le mariage, se moqua Seamus.

- Et qu'elle était sérieuse, ajouta Fred.

- Et que tu détestes partager, renchérit George.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire au souvenir de sa peu conventionnelle demande en mariage.

_Flash back_

_Draco tourna le coin du couloir et grimaça en voyant un couple s'embrasser. Ce n'était plus du flirt à ce niveau là. C'était de l'indécence, de la pure provocation._

_Il accéléra pour dépasser le couple, retenant une remarque acerbe._

_Harry l'avait accepté dans le groupe mais il lui avait dit et redit qu'il ne voulait pas de mauvais esprit, ni qu'il traumatise les recrues._

_Il en vit plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité... Un chemisier entrouvert... des mains baladeuses... un soutien gorge vert pomme à lacets vert foncé... un... _

_Quelques mètres plus loin, il stoppa net... une minute... il avait déjà vu ce soutien gorge quelque part. Et puis il avait entraperçut un bracelet qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien._

_Il fit demi-tour, agrippa le type par l'épaule et le projeta dans le couloir._

_- Qu'est ce que..._

_- Dégage, grogna Draco._

_L'autre ne demanda pas son reste face à l'ancien mangemort dont le tatouage était en vue, les manches de la chemise blanche étant retournées à mi-bras._

_La jeune femme adossée au mur fit un petit signe de la main au garçon qui s'enfuyait, avant d'adresser un sourire moqueur à l'intrus tout en haussant un sourcil interrogateur._

_- T'es pas vraiment monogame toi, cracha le jeune homme, visiblement furieux._

_- Pourquoi le serais-je? Demanda-t-elle, sincèrement intriguée, je ne suis pas mariée. _

_- Parce que la fidélité va avec le mariage, selon toi?_

_- Ben oui._

_Il soupira et croisa les bras, lui jetant un regard glacial._

_- Très bien..._

_- Très bien quoi?_

_- Je t'épouse ! _

_Fin du flash back_

Elle avait éclaté de rire. Lorsqu'il avait reformulé sa demande pour qu'elle ressemble à une question, elle lui avait dit qu'elle allait réfléchir. Réfléchir ! Elle avait fait poireauter Draco Malefoy ! N'importe quelle sorcière aurait dit oui sans hésiter ! À part Granger... et Weasley... et Luna probablement... et... oui bon, bref, depuis le début de la guerre, il n'avait pas autant la côte qu'avant.  
>Elle l'avait laissé poireauter trois jours. Trois jours durant lesquels il avait été poursuivi par les gloussements de Granger et Weasley fille (pardon Mesdames Weasley et Potter) qui chuchotaient sur son passage.<p>

Au bout de trois jours elle avait fini par le rejoindre dans son sac de couchage et lui avait soufflé à l'oreille:

- Je crois que je vais manquer à beaucoup de monde...

Il n'avait pas eu besoin de plus. 48h plus tard, Potter les mariait.

Les rires de Seamus et des jumeaux Weasley le tirèrent de ses souvenirs et il fit une grimace.  
>Ils reprirent l'exploration du bâtiment. Il était vraiment désert.<br>Au moment où Draco allait ordonner le repli, il entendit un bruit.  
>Il leva la main. L'équipe entière se figea, à l'écoute du moindre bruit.<br>Silence.

- Malefoy? demanda George.

- Shhh ! j'ai entendu quelque chose.

Après quelques secondes de silence, c'est Fred qui se lança.

- Y a pas un chat, Malefoy.

- Ouais, j'ai dû rêver. Y'a rien ici, venez on redescend. J'espère que Kit aura trouvé quelque chose.

- Tant que c'est pas quelque chose qui a trouvé Kit, marmonna Seamus, s'attirant un regard glacial de son chef.

Ils commencèrent à redescendre. Arrivés au rez-de-chaussée, Draco fronça les sourcils en regardant autour de lui. Où était-elle?

- Elle est en retard, remarqua George.

- Elle était en retard à son mariage, rappela Fred.

Un rire nerveux secoua le groupe. Il était vrai que Katarina avait une conception toute personnelle de la ponctualité.  
>Draco esquissa un sourire.<p>

- Bon, on va la chercher, venez.

- Elle ne va pas apprécier, marmonna Seamus.

Draco haussa les épaules et s'engagea dans les escaliers.  
>Quelques mètres plus loin, le groupe tomba sur la bibliothèque couchée sur le sol, une très nette marque de hache sur le coté.<p>

- Je savais bien que j'avais entendu un bruit, grommela Draco.

- Elle a une conception très personnelle de la discrétion aussi, se moqua une jeune recrue.

- Elle a une conception très personnelle de beaucoup de choses, soupira Draco.

Un cri perçant retentit, les faisant sursauter.

- Mais qu'il est con cet oiseau, marmonna Fred.

L'oiseau en question déboula du coin du couloir à toute vitesse. Il commença à voler autour de Malefoy en battant frénétiquement des ailes.  
>Draco recula précipitamment, manquant de s'étaler sur le sol.<p>

- Wow wow wow ! Falcon ! Ça ne va pas ! Eh ! Arrête bon sang, cria-t-il.

L'oiseau fit des allers-retours entre le bout du couloir et Draco en continuant ses cris perçants.  
>Seamus, les jumeaux Weasley et Malefoy échangèrent un regard inquiet avant de se mettre à courir à la poursuite du rapace.<br>Ils le rattrapèrent alors qu'il s'acharnait sur une porte à droite de l'entrée.  
>Malefoy ouvrit la porte après avoir dégainé sa baguette.<p>

- Kitty?

Seul le silence lui répondit.

- Bon sang, Evans ! Réponds ! Je ne plaisante pas !

- Euh, Malefoy, dit George en rejoignant le blond, je crois qu'elle n'est pas là.

- Où est-elle, par Salazar !

- Elle a dû partir à la poursuite d'un lycan, avança George.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel sans répondre. Elle était bien capable d'avoir eu un comportement aussi irresponsable.

- Draco?

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Seamus. Celui-ci tenait un objet entre ses mains. Malefoy déglutit avec difficulté: la hache de Katarina.

- Ça ne veut rien dire, articula-t-il, elle a pu continuer à l'épée.

- Il n'y a pas de trace de lutte, assura Seamus, pas de sang.

- Bon, c'est bien, elle est pleine de ressources, elle sait ce qu'elle fait.

Fred Weasley rejoignit son trio d'amis. Malefoy leva les yeux vers lui.

- J'ai trouvé un truc. Je ne sais pas trop ce que c'est mais ça ne vient pas de la bibliothèque.

Malefoy tendit machinalement la main et Fred Weasley y déposa un objet.

Le jeune homme chancela et devint livide, à tel point que Fred et George durent le soutenir pour l'empêcher de s'effondrer.

- Malefoy qu'est ce qu'il y a?

- Je dois voir Harry... Tout de suite !

.

OoO

.

Son dos lui faisait horriblement mal. Et ses bras également, dans une certaine mesure. Non. Mal n'était pas le bon terme. Elle ne sentait plus ses bras. Ses épaules étaient douloureuses.**  
><strong>Voilà... ses épaules.**  
><strong>Ses épaules...son dos... quoi d'autre ?**  
><strong>Un début de migraine...**  
><strong>Elle secoua doucement la tête... bon... rien de grave a priori.**  
><strong>Elle s'obligea à ouvrir les yeux.**  
><strong>Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes d'efforts pour y parvenir.**  
><strong>Elle était bien avancée... la pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité. Il fallait qu'elle se lève.**  
><strong>Non... une minute... elle était déjà debout... il fallait qu'elle se concentre...**  
><strong>Comment pouvait-elle être debout ? Elle était inconsciente... Et comment avait-elle sombré dans l'inconscience ?

Elle avait entendu une voix... et puis plus rien... le noir total...

Elle n'était pas vraiment debout... enfin si mais ses jambes ne la portaient pas... Elle appuya dessus et se sentit soulagée de voir qu'elle avait toujours de la force. La douleur dans ses épaules décrue à l'instant même où elle reprit appui sur ses jambes.

Elle essaya de tirer sur ses bras. Elle n'obtint qu'un bruit métallique.

Ses yeux commençaient à s'habituer à l'obscurité. Elle leva la tête et distingua des chaînes accrochées au plafond. Des chaînes reliées à des poignets... ses poignets...

Draco allait la tuer... si quelqu'un ne s'en chargeait pas avant.**  
><strong>Quelqu'un... ou quelque chose...**  
><strong>Du bruit parvint jusqu'à elle. Il lui sembla qu'une porte s'ouvrait.

La lumière envahit soudainement la pièce. Une lumière blanche, très crue, douloureuse...

Elle referma vivement les yeux.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens, fit une voix masculine, notre invitée est réveillée...

.

OoO

.

Installée confortablement sur les genoux de son mari, Ginny Potter, anciennement Weasley, s'employait à lui démontrer que le fait d'être enceinte de 2 mois ne l'empêchait pas de le rendre complètement fou et pas forcement à cause de ses envies délirantes.  
>La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, les faisant sursauter.<p>

- Non mais oh ! Malefoy, tu te crois où? Râla Harry.

Ginny lui posa une main apaisante sur le bras en voyant le regard de l'intrus.

- Draco? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Il se tourna vers elle, les yeux à moitié dans le vague.

- Ils ont Katarina.

Harry se redressa brusquement.

- Quoi? Qui ça ils?

Malefoy se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, le visage défait.

- À ton avis Potter? Le capitaine Kurk et les klingons !

- Kit a mauvaise influence sur toi Draco, répliqua Ginny sans sourire.

Malefoy eut un profond soupir.

- On a retrouvé la hache de Katarina dans une réserve.

- Attends, elle était seule dans cette réserve, demanda sévèrement Harry.

- Ouais, avoua Draco.

- Bon sang, s'énerva le chef, mais à quoi tu pensais Malefoy !

Ginny frappa Harry sur le bras. Malefoy avait l'air assez mal en point sans que quiconque en rajoute.

- Draco, reprit-elle doucement, ça ne veut rien dire, elle a pu suivre une piste sans te prévenir.

- Falcon était affolé.

- Ce piaf est peut-être un génie, grimaça Harry, mais ça reste un simple piaf.

Malefoy se leva et alla poser son front contre la vitre, appréciant le contact glacé.

- Gin, ça ne t'ennuie pas d'aller chercher Weasley et Granger?

Comprenant que Malefoy voulait parler à Harry en privé, Ginny s'empressa de sortir.

Le jeune homme se leva et alla rejoindre Malefoy devant la fenêtre.

- Alors?

- Ils ont Katarina, Harry, et ils vont la tuer, mais avant, ils vont la détruire.

- Comment sais-tu cela? Ginny a peut-être raison, elle a pu partir seule à la poursuite de quelque chose...

Malefoy se tourna vers lui et déposa un objet dans la main d'Harry.  
>Celui-ci l'examina.<br>C'était un petit œil en émeraude. Il avait dû sauter de l'objet sur lequel il était serti.  
>Il tourna la pierre entre ses doigts. Elle lui semblait vaguement familière.<p>

- Tu sais ce que c'est, Malefoy?

- Je ne pourrais jamais oublier l'objet dont il vient. J'en fais encore des cauchemars.

- Malefoy...

- Il a Katarina, Potter ! Cet enfoiré a ma femme !


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut les gens.**  
><strong>Apres avoir bien galéré pour mettre ce chapitre en ligne, car, comme toujours, ffnet marche super bien , voila le chapitre 4.<strong>  
><strong>Alors Attention! Ce chapitre justifie le rating de la fic (il mériterait peut-être même un rating M) mais il était absolument nécessaire pour le déroulement de l'histoire...<strong>  
><strong>Donc...vous voila prévenu! xD<strong>

**Je remercie Mistycal, bêta-correctrice et bêta-lectrice; et Littled3vil qui m'a rappelé que j'avais un chapitre à mettre en ligne!**

**Sur ce...**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>- Tu veux commencer, Macnair ? reprit la voix<p>

Le dénommé Macnair s'approcha d'elle. Elle réprima son envie de s'éloigner de la main décharnée qui lui caressa le visage, s'attardant sur ses lèvres et descendant le long de son cou en suivant le dessin de la veine jugulaire.

Il la détailla de la tête aux pieds. Pour la première fois, elle regretta sa façon de se vêtir. Un pantalon noir taille basse et un haut près du corps, sans manches, découvrant le ventre. On lui avait ôté son long manteau noir. Pour la première fois, elle regretta d'exposer son corps de la sorte. Bien que des vêtements ne l'auraient sans doute pas protégée de ce qui allait suivre.

Il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour ne pas fermer les yeux, qu'elle venait à peine de réussir à ouvrir, en voyant Macnair sortir un couteau de sa poche. Il fit glisser la lame sur son visage, sur ses bras, sur son ventre, sans la blesser.  
>L'attente était insupportable, mais dans quelques minutes elle regretterait qu'elle n'ait pas été plus longue...<br>Elle ne sentit rien lorsqu'il l'entailla. Une entaille somme toute assez superficielle, le long de son bras. Puis une deuxième, sur l'autre bras. Une troisième enfin, en travers du ventre.  
>Le sang coulait doucement, elle le sentait.<br>Mais la douleur qu'elle attendait n'arriva pas.

Macnair tendit le bras et l'un de ses complices lui tendit une bouteille. Il en fit sauter le bouchon d'un coup de dent et l'approcha du visage de Katarina.  
>L'odeur familière lui sauta au visage : du citron.<br>Elle serra les dents, bien décidée à n'émettre aucun son. Et elle tint bon, tandis que le liquide acide était versé sur les entailles.  
>Elle en avait vu d'autres...<p>

Mais ça ne faisait que commencer...

Macnair eut un sourire amusé et recula de quelques pas.

- Amycus, à toi. N'oublie pas, en douceur, on a le temps...

Elle fixa le nouveau venu avec tout le mépris dont elle était capable. Etre l'épouse de Draco Malefoy avait cet avantage.  
>Amycus n'avait pas les nerfs de Macnair car il réagit aussitôt, lui assenant une gifle brutale qui lui fendit la lèvre et lui aurait fait perdre l'équilibre si elle n'avait pas était quasiment suspendue au plafond.<br>Elle lécha le sang sans un mot. Et planta à nouveau son regard dans celui du Mangemort.  
>Celui-ci était plus violent, moins maître de lui-même.<p>

Il lui restait à cerner le dernier. Ou plutôt la dernière...

- Alecto ? Tu veux bien lui faire perdre son air supérieur ?

La femme s'avança et sortit sa baguette. Celle-ci ne s'amusait pas. D'instinct, Katarina sut qu'elle ne retiendrait pas ses cris.

- Endoloris !

Sans ses chaînes, elle se serait effondrée. Elle réussit à garder le silence trois secondes. Puis elle hurla, déclenchant les rires de ses bourreaux.  
>Amycus s'approcha à nouveau. Celui-ci aimait jouer avec ses poings. Il fit pleuvoir une grêle de coups sur elle.<br>Son corps, affaibli par le sort de la femme la faisait souffrir le martyre. Un coup plus fort qu'un autre vint l'atteindre dans les côtes et elle entendit un craquement sinistre.  
>Elle toussa et du sang coula de sa bouche. Cette côte cassée avait du toucher un poumon...<p>

Ces idiots allaient la tuer plus vite qu'ils ne le voulaient...

Elle le sentit la tirer par les cheveux, lui tirer la tête en arrière. Le coup suivant l'atteint au creux des reins, lui coupant le souffle.  
>Elle essaya de respirer par la bouche mais elle ne parvint qu'à avaler un peu de sang. Elle cracha au sol et se prit une gifle magistrale en retour.<p>

- Arrête, dit la voix calme mais amusé d'Alecto, c'est au tour de Macnair, laisse-le jouer un peu avec ses couteaux.

A regret, Amycus abandonna son nouveau jouet. Macnair s'approcha de la cheminée et alluma un feu d'un geste négligeant de la baguette. Alecto s'approcha de lui

- Eh ! Retiens-toi ! Il ne faut pas la tuer ! Il tient à s'en occuper lui-même. Il veut juste qu'on l'affaiblisse un peu !

- Pas de soucis...

Du coin de l'œil, Katarina le vit plonger une barre en fer dans le feu. Au bout de quelques minutes, il revint, la barre rougeoyante à la main. Un V la terminait. Elle essaya de se débattre. C'était ainsi que les moldus qui juraient allégeance à Voldemort et qui se destinaient à une vie d'esclave étaient marqués, d'un V, apposé au fer rouge, dans les reins ou sur l'épaule.  
>Elle sentit son haut se déchirer jusqu'à la moitié du dos et se débattit de plus belle.<p>

- Tu veux que je la stupéfixe ? demanda Alecto

- Non, c'est bien plus drôle comme ça...

Elle sentit aussitôt une douleur aiguë sur le coté gauche. Macnair venait d'enfoncer un de ses couteaux d'au moins deux centimètres dans son flanc.  
>Deux secondes plus tard, elle hurla de douleur tandis que l'odeur de chair brûlée envahissait la pièce.<br>Elle ne voulait pas leur faire le plaisir de craquer, mais les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire.  
>Satisfait, Macnair s'écarta et désigna la jeune femme à Alecto...<p>

- Je te laisse terminer de la préparer... Il ne va pas tarder

Alecto s'approcha avec un sourire mauvais et sortit à nouveau sa baguette.

- Voyons voir...

Elle souleva la tête de Katarina. Celle-ci était déjà assez mal en point... Elle eut un sourire mauvais... après tout, elle pouvait s'amuser un peu, il avait emmené son ami avec lui et celui-ci pourrait la remettre un peu sur pied avec une potion, juste assez pour qu'elle ne perde pas une miette de la suite du jeu...

- Endoloris !

Katarina se cambra en hurlant. La douleur était intolérable. Elle avait l'impression que des milliers d'aiguilles chauffées à blanc s'insinuaient partout dans son corps. Alecto fit cesser le sort au bout de quelques dizaines de secondes.  
>Elle observa le corps tremblant et secoué de sanglots de Katarina.<br>Elle se tourna vers son frère

- On a encore combien de temps ?

Il haussa les épaules.  
>A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Mangemort cagoulé<p>

- Il est là... Vous avez fini ?

- Presque, répondit Alecto

Elle se retourna vers Katarina, réfléchit une seconde et brandit sa baguette

- Sectumsempra!

Les yeux de Katarina s'agrandirent sous le choc de la douleur, et tandis que le sang se mettait à couler de la plaie apparue sur son ventre, ses jambes refusèrent de la porter plus longtemps et elle s'écroula, retenue par les chaînes, ce qui réveilla aussitôt la douleur de ses poignets et de ses épaules.  
>Mais la douleur dans son corps était trop intense pour qu'elle s'en soucie.<br>La porte s'ouvrit et deux hommes entrèrent.  
>Elle releva la tête vers eux et croisa un regard sombre. Elle faillit soupirer de soulagement. Ca ne la sauverait pas, mais au moins elle savait que Harry et les autres sauraient ce qui lui était arrivé.<p>

Severus Rogue y veillerait.

Mais il ne pourrait pas la secourir. Il devait protéger sa couverture.  
>Elle tourna les yeux vers la seconde personne. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Mais elle sut immédiatement de qui il s'agissait.<p>

Et elle sut avec tout autant de certitude que tout ce qu'elle venait de subir n'était qu'un hors d'œuvre.

Elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré, non, mais elle vivait, jour après jour, dans son ombre menaçante.  
>Elle retrouvait les cheveux blonds, la haute taille, ces yeux gris dont l'intensité lui coupait le souffle. Tout en lui rappelait Draco. Mais les yeux de son mari, même dans ses pires colères, n'avaient jamais eu la dureté qu'elle voyait dans ceux de Lucius.<br>L'aristocratique sorcier lui sourit et s'inclina légèrement devant elle.

- Je fais enfin votre connaissance, très chère.

On aurait pu croire qu'il saluait quelqu'un dans une soirée mondaine, si la principale intéressée n'était pas enchaînée au mur et couverte de sang.  
>Kit avala péniblement sa salive et s'obligea à plonger son regard dans celui du blond.<p>

- Vous comprendrez que je ne vous serre pas la main, ironisa-t-elle

Lucius eut un sourire froid en s'approchant.

- Voici donc ma... belle fille, fit-il d'un air dégoûté.

Il souleva dédaigneusement une mèche de cheveux qui barrait le visage de Kit.

- C'est donc pour ceci que mon fils est devenu un traître à son sang.

- Vous m'accordez trop d'importance, Draco avait tourné le dos à face-de-serpent bien avant que je n'entre en scène.

Lucius eut un reniflement sceptique, comme s'il doutait que son rejeton ait pu volontairement tourner le dos à son enseignement.

- Lorsque vous ne ferez plus partie de l'équation, très chère, je n'aurais aucun mal à le ramener dans le droit chemin.

Kit ne put retenir un ricanement moqueur malgré la douleur qu'elle ressentait.  
>Lucius fronça les sourcils et laissa courir sa main le long du bras de la jeune femme, la faisant tressaillir.<br>Il suivit d'un doigt très léger la coupure provoquée par le sort d'Alecto. La respiration de Katarina s'accéléra, arrachant un sourire triomphant à Lucius.  
>Il la contourna, se glissant dans son dos, entre elle et le mur, et la plaqua contre son torse, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur.<br>Tout en la maintenant fermement contre sa poitrine d'une main, il lui caressa doucement les cheveux de l'autre.

- Je comprends quelles pulsions ont animé mon fils lorsqu'il t'a vue. Draco a toujours eu un goût très sûr en matière de femelle. Mais aussi agréable à regarder sois-tu, il n'aurait pas du perdre de vue que tu n'es qu'un être inférieur.

Katarina serrait les dents pour ne pas répondre. Le passage soudain au tutoiement ne présageait rien de bon.  
>Luttant contre la rage qui l'envahissait, elle inspira lentement pour tenter de faire quelque peu refluer la douleur sourde qui l'avait envahie depuis que la Mangemort lui avait jeté le sort de découpe.<br>Elle luttait également contre l'inconscience. La perte de sang qu'elle subissait commençait à se faire ressentir.  
>Certes l'inconscience aurait été un soulagement bienvenu, mais cela signait également la fin de tout espoir.<p>

- Cela dit, continua Malefoy senior à voix basse, il est vrai que tu es un divertissement intéressant. Vois toi-même...

D'un mouvement de baguette, il libéra l'une des mains de la jeune femme et la plaqua violemment sur son entrejambe.

- Vois comme tu ne me laisses pas indifférent

Katarina essaya de refermer violemment sa main sur les attributs masculins de son beau-père mais il anticipa le mouvement sans peine.

- Pas encore, ma douce, mais ça va venir. Tu pourras apprécier la différence entre un morveux tout juste entré dans l'âge adulte et un homme d'expérience.

Katarina se dit à cet instant que, mourir pour mourir, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Elle remua silencieusement les lèvres.  
>Lucius se pencha vers elle pour entendre ce qu'elle murmurait, et, rassemblant tout son courage, et priant Merlin, Morgane et tous les dieux moldus pour que sa mort soit rapide, elle lui cracha au visage.<br>Sans perdre son calme une seconde, le sorcier se recula de quelques pas, tira un fin mouchoir de soie brodé à ses initiales de sa poche et s'essuya tranquillement.  
>Il rangea ensuite, toujours aussi calmement, le carré de tissu, et s'approcha d'elle, se plaçant une fois de plus dans son dos.<p>

Il lui tira violemment les cheveux, la forçant à pencher la tête en arrière, exposant sa gorge. Il l'embrassa le long de la veine jugulaire, descendant jusqu'à la naissance de l'épaule où il laissa la marque de ses dents.  
>Le gémissement que laissa échapper Katarina se mua en hurlement de douleur quand les doigts du sorcier s'enfoncèrent brutalement dans la plaie béante de son abdomen.<p>

Lucius maintint la pression qu'il exerçait sur la plaie jusqu'à ce qu'il sente les muscles de Katarina se relâcher.  
>Il revint rapidement face à elle et la gifla violemment, lui ouvrant plus profondément la coupure qui ornait sa lèvre et la tirant de l'inconscience dans laquelle elle était en train de sombrer.<p>

- Severus ! Remets-la moi en état ! Je n'en ai pas fini avec elle ! Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle me claque dans les doigts avant que j'aie eu le temps de vraiment m'amuser avec elle !

Rogue acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Katarina ne se faisait aucune illusion. Rogue ne tenterait rien. Son rôle était bien trop essentiel pour qu'il risque sa couverture pour elle. La guerre enseignait l'humilité. Dans la lutte contre Voldemort, elle était facilement remplaçable, pas Severus Rogue.

L'espion lui fit avaler une première potion et elle sentit aussitôt ses muscles douloureux se détendre.  
>Severus lui lança un sort de diagnostic complexe. Le sort nécessitait au moins dix minutes pour être lancé, puis il délivrait les informations en environ dix minutes supplémentaires.<br>Katarina en fut infiniment reconnaissante, certaine qu'il n'avait besoin d'aucun sort de diagnostic quel qu'il soit pour évaluer son état et qu'il essayait juste de gagner du temps.  
>De gagner suffisamment de temps pour que Draco la trouve. Car il finirait par la retrouver, elle le savait.<br>La seule inconnue qui demeurait était : « la retrouverait-il avant de n'avoir d'autre choix que le bois de son cercueil ? »  
>Rogue répara ses côtes cassées une à une, vérifiant après chaque coup de baguette que l'os s'était bien ressoudé.<br>Il soupira profondément, bien qu'en toute discrétion, il avait l'impression de réparer une poupée cassée afin qu'on puisse l'abîmer à nouveau.  
>Il s'attaqua ensuite aux coupures causées par le Sectumsempra, grâce à une incantation connue de lui seul, remerciant intérieurement Merlin que cette idiote d'Alecto n'ait jamais été capable de lancer ce sort avec suffisamment d'intensité pour qu'il soit mortel. Après tout, le sectumsempra était son projet, son bébé, sa création ; personne d'autre que lui ne savait l'utiliser au maximum de ses capacités et personne ne savait en contrer les effets aussi bien que lui.<br>Les blessures se refermèrent lentement sous l'action de sa baguette.

Derrière lui, Lucius commençait à montrer des signes d'impatience, pour ne pas dire de franc agacement.

- Severus, tu as vraiment besoin de tout ce temps ?

- Ça dépend, rétorqua patiemment le maître de potion

- De quoi, grinça le blond

- De si tu veux qu'elle survive plus de dix minutes, répliqua Severus d'un ton sans réplique

Lucius grommela quelque chose d'inaudible mais laissa son ami terminer tranquillement.  
>Malgré toute la lenteur qu'il avait mis dans ses soins, Severus fut bien obligé d'admettre que Katarina était « remise à neuf ».<br>Il lui donna une fiole de régénération sanguine puis, à regret, il recula dans le fond de la pièce, remettant la jeune femme entre les mains de Malefoy.

Un sourire mauvais étira les lèvres de ce dernier. Il s'approcha lentement de Katarina et l'image d'un chat se rapprochant d'une souris prise au piège traversa l'esprit de la prisonnière.  
>Elle soutint son regard sans ciller, consciente qu'il valait mieux éviter de le défier, mais incapable d'adopter l'attitude soumise et terrifiée qu'il devait attendre d'elle.<br>Lucius pointa sa baguette sur elle et lança une incantation que Katarina ne comprit pas.  
>Aussitôt un flot de souvenirs l'envahit, dans un flux trop rapide pour qu'elle puisse vraiment les distinguer.<p>

Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait fait ?  
>La sensation désagréable disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, la laissant légèrement désorientée. Le sourire de Lucius était plus qu'inquiétant.<br>Il sembla réfléchir un instant, puis, pointant à nouveau la baguette vers elle, il marmonna une nouvelle incantation.

Katarina eut la sensation d'être plongée dans un écran de fumée.  
>La seconde d'après, elle avançait dans une pièce plongée dans le noir. Elle regarda ses poignets. Elle n'était plus attachée, elle était seule, et il n'y avait plus la moindre trace des Mangemorts.<br>Elle regarda à nouveau ses poignets. La peau blanche ne portait aucune des traces qu'elle aurait du porter après plusieurs heures d'entrave.

- Y'a quelque chose qui cloche, murmura-t-elle

Elle entendit un bruit derrière elle et se retourna vivement.  
>Alors que, quelques secondes plus tôt, elle était totalement plongée dans les ténèbres, elle pu distinguer un matelas, éclairé par une lueur fantomatique.<br>Sur le matelas, il y avait un corps.  
>Mue par une curiosité presque morbide, elle avança lentement vers la forme immobile.<br>Arrivée à deux mètres de celle-ci, elle se figea et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

Neville...

Elle se laissa tomber à coté de lui, remarquant aussitôt la plaie sur son bras, là où le lycan l'avait mordu.

- Tu n'es pas réel, souffla-t-elle, tu es mort...

Elle se le répéta en boucle, tel un mantra, ce qui n'empêcha pas le fil de son souvenir de se dérouler.  
>Neville tenta de se redresser sur le matelas et toutes ses résolutions, à savoir ne pas tomber dans ce piège grossier, volèrent en éclat. Elle se précipita pour l'aider.<br>Elle cala dans son dos le coussin qui venait d'apparaître sur le matelas.

- Qu'est ce que tu attends, murmura-t-il en grimaçant de douleur.

Elle le regarda, interdite. Sentant un poids dans sa main, elle baissa les yeux et découvrit le lourd revolver serré dans son poing.

« Non, gémit-elle intérieurement, pas encore, pas une deuxième fois »

Neville la regardait avec le même air suppliant que la première fois. Il l'implorait de l'abattre. Il savait que si elle ne le faisait pas, dès la prochaine pleine lune, la connexion avec son créateur s'établirait et il deviendrait une bête sanguinaire, sans souvenir, sans morale, sans autre but que déchirer, démembrer et tuer.  
>Elle le sentit lui saisir le poignet et plaquer l'arme à l'emplacement de son cœur.<br>Elle savait que ce n'était pas réel, ce n'était qu'un souvenir... Mais elle ne put retenir les larmes qui commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues.  
>Elle en savait assez sur les actes sorciers pour se douter qu'elle ne sortirait de ce souvenir qu'avec la mort de Neville.<p>

Et si elle ne le faisait pas, Neville allait-il se transformer en Lycan sous ses yeux par la seule volonté de Malefoy ? Même si ça n'était jamais arrivé dans la réalité ?  
>Elle ne voulait pas prendre ce risque. Elle ne voulait pas voir ça. Elle assura sa prise sur le revolver et, les yeux plongés dans le regard de Neville, elle appuya sur la détente.<p>

Comme la première fois.

Elle éclata en sanglots alors qu'une fumée opaque l'enveloppait. Alors que celle-ci se dissipait, elle tenta de se pencher en avant, prise de hauts le cœur.  
>La douleur dans ses poignets se réveilla aussitôt.<p>

Elle était de nouveau attachée au mur, face à Malefoy, qui, confortablement installé dans le fauteuil qu'il avait conjuré, la regardait, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Un sort intéressant, n'est ce pas ? demanda-t-il dans un rire léger.

Katarina serra les dents, s'obligeant à ne pas répondre aux provocations de son « cher » beau-père.

- Qu'y a-t-il, insista-t-il, bien décidé à la faire réagir, tu boudes ?

D'une main, il la força à pencher la tête en arrière en agrippant ses cheveux. Elle serra les dents, retenant un gémissement de douleur. Elle ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir.  
>Frustré du plaisir de la voir et l'entendre exprimer sa douleur, Lucius resserra sa prise sur la chevelure de la jeune femme et, de l'autre main, il pinça violemment le V imprimé au fer rouge dans sa chair. Katarina se mordit brusquement les lèvres, faisant affluer un goût métallique dans sa bouche.<br>Lucius fronça les sourcils. Elle commençait à l'énerver à résister ainsi.  
>La lâchant brusquement, il retourna vers la table, de l'autre coté de la pièce. D'un mouvement nonchalant de sa baguette, il fit apparaître un assortiment de lames, de lanières et de tiges métalliques aux pointes effilées, qu'il examina soigneusement.<p>

Il ressemblait à un enfant devant un nombre trop important de jouets. Il en prenait un, l'examinait sous toute les coutures, le reposait, en prenait un autre, recommençait...  
>Il fit durer ce manège une dizaine de minutes sous le regard écœuré de Rogue qui savait bien quel était le but de son « ami ».<p>

Il voulait que Katarina se détende afin de la sortir de cette sorte d'état second qui lui permettait de résister à la douleur.  
>C'était la base même de la torture ; alterner la douleur extrême et le calme plat.<br>Tout comme un randonneur qui laisse refroidir ses muscles n'arrive plus à repartir, le corps ne pouvait plus résister à la douleur s'il se relâchait.

Enfin, Lucius choisit une lame fine et très aiguisée, et, la faisant tourner entre ses doigts, il s'approcha de la jeune femme.  
>Calmement, il commença par taillader le haut noir déjà malmené, le coupant juste sous les seins.<br>Puis il retourna tout aussi calmement vers la table et s'empara d'une des tiges métalliques.  
>Il fronça les sourcils en revenant vers elle. Il lui palpa la peau avec un sourire froid et concentré. Il ne devait pas toucher d'organe vital. Il ne voulait pas la tuer. Pas encore...<p>

Au bout de quelques minutes, il posa la pointe de la tige entre deux cotes, et, d'un geste sec et puissant, il enfonça le morceau de métal dans la chair, arrachant un hurlement de douleur à sa belle fille.

Il sourit, satisfait de voir les larmes couler ; enfin il avait réussi à la faire réagir. Et quelle réaction ! Tout ce qu'il aimait : des hurlements et des larmes. Il ne manquait que les supplications, les promesses... Mais il avait l'intuition que Katarina n'était pas du genre à supplier.

Cela gâchait quelque peu son plaisir, se dit-il en plongeant une nouvelle barre dans le corps ensanglanté de sa prisonnière, déclenchant un nouveau hurlement.  
>Il constata que ce dernier était bien plus faible que le précédent. Elle fatiguait plus vite. Il retourna s'asseoir dans son fauteuil.<p>

- Severus, veux-tu bien à nouveau la remettre en état de marche, demanda-t-il, presque boudeur de voir son jouet déjà cassé.

Severus lui jeta un regard froid en allant examiner la jeune femme. Il eut un soupir de découragement en constatant l'ampleur des dégâts. Cette fille était en morceaux. Et il devait la remettre à neuf, afin que ce psychopathe de Lucius puisse recommencer à la mettre en pièce.  
>Et s'il la tuait, se demanda-t-il. Discrètement et sans douleur ?<br>Une simple potion et Lucius ne devrait y voir que du feu...  
>Mais c'était dangereux, évidemment, il risquait sa couverture...<br>Il croisa le regard de Katarina

- Non

Elle avait murmuré ce mot si bas, qu'il avait presque du le lire sur ses lèvres déchirées. Il s'en doutait. Jamais elle ne consentirait à ce qu'il risque d'être découvert pour elle. Peu importe ce qu'on lui ferait subir. Elle voulait qu'il garde intacte sa couverture.

La cause, c'était le plus important !

Il regarda les fioles qui lui restaient et inspira à fond. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme pour la maintenir immobile, et, de l'autre, il retira vivement la tige métallique qui transperçait le corps de Katarina, lui arrachant un nouveau hurlement, au grand plaisir de Lucius. Sans attendre, il fit de même avec la seconde tige. Il versa immédiatement le contenu d'une fiole sur les plaies, arrêtant l'hémorragie.  
>Une seconde fiole (régénération sanguine) puis une troisième (anti douleur) et Rogue avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour elle.<br>Soucieux de l'épargner au maximum, il l'ausculta lentement, malgré les signes d'impatience que montrait Malefoy.  
>Il conjura une éponge et une bassine d'eau et entreprit de laver le corps de la jeune femme.<p>

- A quoi tu joues Severus, grogna Lucius

- Je vérifie s'il n'y a pas des blessures que je n'aurais pas vu, je m'en voudrais de rendre un devoir bâclé, riposta sarcastiquement Rogue

- 20 points pour Serpentard...

- Je ris... déclara Severus toujours aussi sérieux.

Lucius étouffa un ricanement, s'attirant un regard noir du maître de potions.  
>A court d'idée, celui-ci du se résoudre à s'éloigner une fois de plus de Katarina et à prononcer les mots qu'il détestait.<p>

- Voilà, elle est comme neuve...

Lucius hocha distraitement la tête, observant la jeune femme d'un air calculateur.  
>Il se leva nonchalamment et tira sa baguette de la cane où il l'avait replacée.<p>

- J'aimerais essayer quelque chose... une petite variante du sort de tout à l'heure, chuchota-t-il

Il pointa la baguette et le sort frappa Katarina de plein fouet. Etourdie, elle secoua la tête, étonnée de ne ressentir aucune douleur. Que lui avait-il fait ?  
>Elle entendit un gémissement de douleur et tourna la tête en direction du bruit. Elle distingua une forme allongée dans un coin de la pièce. Une forme gémissante et ensanglantée. La forme bougea et l'estomac de Katarina se contracta brusquement. Draco ! Mais que faisait-il ici ? Comment était-il arrivé là ?<p>

- Tu vois, murmura Lucius à son oreille, sans toi il ne lui serait rien arrivé... Il va mourir par ta faute... Parce qu'il t'a épousée...

Katarina se débattit, essayant d'échapper à ses chaînes avec l'énergie du désespoir.  
>Elle pouvait résister à la douleur, à la torture, elle pouvait affronter sa mort, elle s'y était préparée depuis la mort de Neville. Elle s'était juré ce jour là de donner sa vie si cela pouvait sauver un membre de son équipe...<br>Mais elle n'était pas prête à voir mourir Draco.

- Non, hurla-t-elle en voyant le sorcier blond s'approcher de son mari

Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues tandis qu'elle se débattait de plus belle.  
>Lucius pointa sa baguette sur son fils et elle hurla de toutes ses forces.<p>

- Avada Kedavra

La lumière verte jaillit de la baguette. Elle devint si brillante que Katarina du fermer les yeux.  
>Un rire moqueur retentit dans le silence de la pièce.<br>Katarina ouvrit les yeux.  
>Lucius était toujours assis dans son fauteuil. Le corps de Draco n'était nulle part en vue.<p>

Rogue s'approcha d'elle.

- Attends Lucius, laisse-moi vérifier où elle en est...

- Mais je t'en prie, sourit l'aristocrate, il n'y a que toi pour t'intéresser plus au délabrement mental d'une victime qu'à l'amusement de la torture physique...

Rogue se contenta de hausser les épaules et de pointer sa propre baguette sur Katarina.

- Légilimens !

Il se retrouva instantanément plongé dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Il la repéra immédiatement, recroquevillée dans un coin et se dirigea vers elle. Ou plutôt il poussa son propre esprit vers la manifestation du sien.

- Katarina ?

Rogue avait toujours été incapable d'appeler Katarina Miss Evans ou Madame Malefoy. Comme elle refusait catégoriquement qu'il utilise son ancien nom, il s'était résigné à l'appeler par son prénom.

- Katarina, répéta-t-il

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

- Draco, bredouilla-t-elle

- Il va bien, assura Severus

Elle secoua la tête, l'air perdue.

- C'était une manipulation de Lucius, je vous le promets. Il a utilisé une variante du sort qui vous a fait revivre la mort de Longdubat... Draco est vivant...

Severus espérait de tout cœur que ce soit vrai, après tout, il n'en savait rien. Draco était peut-être mort en cherchant son épouse.  
>Katarina leva les yeux vers lui à nouveau.<p>

- Il est vivant ?

- Oui, promit Severus, Lucius veut juste vous briser

- Votre couverture, paniqua-t-elle en réalisant que Severus l'aidait

- Je suis dans votre esprit. Il croit que je m'assure simplement que votre état s'aggrave bien comme il l'a prévu. Vous devrez jouer le jeu...

Katarina hocha la tête.

- Severus ? Je n'en ai plus pour longtemps n'est-ce pas ?

Severus ne répondit pas.

- Ils ne me trouveront pas. Ils ne savent même pas où chercher. Ramenez mon corps, ok ? Rendez-le à Draco... Faites passer ça pour du sadisme...Laisse-le là où on pourra le trouver. Ne le laissez pas aux lycans…

- Je vous le promets, déclara-t-il

Et il sortit de son esprit.

- Alors ? demanda Lucius dès qu'il constata que son ami était de retour parmi eux.

- Plus ou moins, ça a marché.

- Comment ça plus ou moins ?

- Elle sait que Draco n'est pas là, mais elle pense qu'il est effectivement mort...

- Parfait, répondit le sorcier en souriant

Une tige métallique souple à la main, il s'approcha de Katarina et commença à la frapper de toutes ses forces. Rogue fit une grimace... A ce rythme là, elle ne tiendrait pas très longtemps... Probablement Lucius en avait-il marre de rester enfermé dans cette pièce et il ne devait plus avoir la patience de continuer ses petits jeux.  
>Au bout de seulement quelques minutes de ce régime, Katarina ne tenait plus sur ses jambes et n'était retenue au mur que par les chaînes qui enserraient ses poignets.<br>A demi évanouie, elle ne hurlait plus depuis longtemps.

- Amycus, Macnair, ordonna Lucius, détachez-la de ce mur et rattachez-la sur la table.

Les deux Mangemorts s'exécutèrent. Rogue fit avaler une potion de régénération sanguine à la jeune femme. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait pour elle, lui donner un peu de temps, un dernier espoir avant la mort. Il n'avait plus de potion de soin, ni de potion anti-douleur sur lui.

- C'est la dernière fois que je peux la remettre en état Lucius, je n'ai plus de potion... signala-t-il à son ami.

Les intentions de Lucius lui apparurent clairement lorsqu'il vit le sorcier blond détacher sa ceinture. Rogue se détourna. Il ne pouvait rien pour elle et il n'avait aucune envie de contempler l'aristocrate violer sa propre belle-fille.  
>Sentant le poids de Lucius sur elle, Katarina tenta de se débattre mais elle était trop faible pour être réellement efficace. D'un autre coté se dit-elle, à coté de tout ce qu'elle venait de subir, le viol n'était pas le pire qui pouvait lui arriver. Cela rajoutait seulement une couche de plus à son humiliation.<br>Elle cessa de se débattre en sentant une lame aiguisée déchirer son pantalon. Quelques secondes plus tard, un violent coup de genou de Lucius lui écarta les jambes et elle le sentit entrer en elle.  
>Elle serra les dents, ne laissant échapper aucune plainte. Elle ne sentait qu'une très faible douleur. Son corps tout entier la faisait trop souffrir pour qu'elle se soucie de cela.<br>Mais elle sentait l'humiliation et le dégoût que lui inspirait son beau-père.  
>Au bout de quelques minutes, des larmes coulèrent doucement sur son visage, des larmes qui n'avaient pas pour cause la douleur, et Lucius, sur un dernier coup de reins, se retira, satisfait.<p>

Le doloris la frappa de plein fouet sans qu'elle s'y attende. Elle n'avait même pas entendu le sorcier prononcer l'incantation.  
>Elle ouvrit la bouche pour hurler mais elle n'avait plus la force de le faire.<br>Soudain tout s'arrêta. Lucius la contemplait, moqueur.

- Bien, déclara-t-il, je crois que je me suis suffisamment amusé. Il est temps d'en finir.

Tandis que Macnair et Amycus la soulevaient sans ménagement, elle se dit que tout était enfin terminé. Dans quelques secondes l'éclair vert allait la frapper et ce serait fini.

- Un avada serait bien trop simple… Je sais… Sectumsempra !

Katarina sentit son corps se déchirer en plusieurs endroits et le sang s'écouler à flot. Il était évident que Lucius, contrairement à Alecto, maitrisait ce sort à la perfection.  
>Elle entendit vaguement Severus Rogue proposer de la déposer à un endroit facile d'accès tout en protégeant son corps des lycans…<p>

- Imagine l'effet que ça leur fera de trouver son corps dans cet état… de savoir que les lycans n'y sont pour rien… et s'ils la trouvent avant qu'elle ne se vide de tout son sang, imagine ce que cela va leur faire de savoir que s'ils avaient connu le contre sort du sectumsempra, ils auraient peut-être pu la sauver

Lucius éclata de rire et donna son accord. Il prit lui-même le corps ensanglanté dans ses bras et ordonna à Severus de le conduire à l'endroit auquel il pensait…


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou les gens,**  
><strong>Chapitre avec un jour de retard, fête familiale oblige...<strong>

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>- Il faut réfléchir, soupira Harry<p>

Draco donna un violent coup de poing dans le mur le plus proche sous le regard désolé des autres personnes présentes qui ne se risquèrent pas au moindre commentaire.  
>Cela faisait six heures qu'ils « réfléchissaient » et ils n'étaient pas plus près que six heures plus tôt de trouver où son malade de père pouvait bien retenir Katarina.<br>Ils avaient cherché des indices sur le lieu de l'enlèvement mais bien entendu ils n'avaient rien trouvé.  
>Il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir pour savoir qu'il n'y avait aucune propriété appartenant à son père en France. Lucius avait toujours détesté la France. Ou plus exactement il avait toujours détesté tous les pays extérieurs au Royaume-Uni. Son père avait toujours été extrêmement attaché à ses racines et persuadé que rien d'autre ne valait la peine d'être connu.<br>En conclusion, il pouvait être n'importe où… et Katarina avec lui.  
>Salazar… six heures… Merlin seul savait ce que son père était capable de faire en six heures…<p>

- Katarina est peut-être déjà morte, murmura Ron

- Non, répliqua Draco en se tournant vers ses collègues, je connais mon père, s'il ne l'a pas tuée sur place, c'est qu'il a l'intention de s'amuser avec elle. Il ne se lasse pas vite. Si Kit est résistante, elle est peut être encore en vie…

- Katarina est plus résistante que nous tous réunis, assura Hermione.

Draco hocha la tête. Bien vu…Kit était résistante… mais elle n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche et il savait d'expérience qu'il ne valait mieux pas énerver Lucius Malefoy.  
>La porte du bureau d'Harry s'ouvrit à la volée, manquant de réduire Hermione à l'état de crêpe.<br>Blaise se tenait sur le seuil.

- On a un message de Rogue !

Harry se leva d'un bond de son fauteuil.

- Des coordonnées GPS. Rien d'autre. Il a dû manquer de temps pour nous envoyer plus d'informations.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Draco se regardèrent et murmurèrent d'une seule voix :

- Katarina !

- Ok, aboya Harry, Draco appelle Fred, George et Seamus. Si Rogue nous envoie là-bas, c'est que le coin est dégagé. Herm, tu viens avec nous, Katarina aura sans doute besoin de soins d'urgence.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à l'équipe pour être prêt à partir.  
>Ils transplanèrent aussitôt en se basant sur les coordonnées GPS selon une technique développée par Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan près de 10 ans auparavant.<br>Ils réapparurent dans les ruines de l'ancien centre commercial. L'odeur persistante de caoutchouc brulé tenait les lycans à distance de l'endroit.

- Déployez-vous, ordonna Harry, trouvez-la !

A peine une minute plus tard, George appela ses coéquipiers.

- Elle est là !

Ils se précipitèrent vers le jeune homme… et vers le corps ensanglanté et inanimé de Katarina. Hermione poussa tout le monde pour atteindre la jeune femme et se laissa tomber à ses cotés, ses doigts cherchant frénétiquement le pouls de son amie. Elle soupira de soulagement.

- Elle est vivante.

Sans s'attarder sur les exclamations des garçons autour d'elle et identifiant au premier coup d'œil le dernier sort qu'avait reçu Katarina, elle pointa sa baguette et récita un sort qui ressemblait à une longue phrase latine, faisant écarquiller les yeux de Draco.

- Tu connais le contre-sort du sectumsempra ?

- Oui, le professeur Rogue me l'a appris en septième année, juste avant de nous aider à nous enfuir.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

- Il faut la ramener au lycée. J'ai stoppé les saignements mais elle est faible et je ne peux rien faire de plus ici. Il me faut du matériel. C'est une moldue. Je ne peux pas la soigner uniquement par des sorts.

Fred et George, les deux seuls à être capable de transplaner exactement à la même seconde, se chargèrent de ramener Katarina au Quartier Général de l'Unité.  
>A peine arrivée, Hermione entraina avec elle ses deux assistants, une jeune infirmière et un ancien étudiant en médecine et claqua la porte de l'infirmerie sur eux.<br>Et l'attente commença…

.

OoO

.

Hermione regarda le corps de son amie. Par où devait-elle commencer ?  
>Elle dégagea les cheveux de Katarina de son visage, les laissant pendre en arrière de la table avant de saisir des ciseaux et d'entreprendre d'ôter les lambeaux de vêtements.<p>

- Laura, demanda-t-elle à son assistante, prends un bidon d'eau stérile et des compresses. Il faut enlever tout ce sang si on veut savoir quoi faire.

La jeune femme s'empressa d'obéir. Avec David, l'étudiant en médecine, ils lavèrent ensuite le corps inerte de Katarina.  
>Les plaies causées par le sectumsempra avaient parfaitement cicatrisé mais il y en avait bien d'autres.<br>La jeune femme avait visiblement été sauvagement battue à l'aide d'un objet presque tranchant.  
>Hermione commença donc par soigner les nombreuses coupures à l'aide d'un onguent cicatrisant. Il resterait quelques fines cicatrices toutefois.<br>Une fois cela fait, elle examina la jeune femme et ne put que constater amèrement le viol dont elle avait été victime.  
>Le corps de Katarina était de nouveau intact, du moins en apparence. Seules quelques cicatrices et bon nombre d'ecchymoses subsistaient. Elle fit signe à David d'approcher afin de l'aider à faire un examen plus approfondi.<br>Ils avaient de la chance d'avoir le jeune homme parmi eux. Il était en fin d'études de médecine, spécialité chirurgie, quand les événements l'avaient forcé à fuir avant d'être diplômé. Son épouse avait été tuée durant leur traversée de la méditerranée et lui-même n'avait survécu que par miracle. Depuis il était à leur cotés.

- Elle a trois côtes et le poignet cassés, énonça-t-il

- C'est tout ? Ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Laura

Hermione ne releva pas mais elle comprenait ce que voulait dire son assistante. Elle aussi s'était attendue à bien pire. Mais une fois les dégâts infligés par le sort réparés, le reste n'était pas dramatique.  
>Ses bourreaux n'avaient surement pas imaginés une seconde qu'elle puisse survivre au sectumsempra.<br>Elle jeta un sort de diagnostic pour voir si son amie avait été victime d'autres sorts ou potions sorcières. C'était les seuls effets qui pouvaient être diagnostiqués par un sort chez les moldus. Pour les blessures externes ou internes, ils devaient procéder manuellement.  
>Ses yeux s'agrandirent au fur et à mesure que le parchemin devant elle se remplissait.<br>Le point le plus important étant qu'elle ne pouvait plus espérer la soigner grâce à des potions sans risquer un empoisonnement. Katarina avait littéralement été gavée de potions ces 6 dernières heures ce qui laissait à penser que le professeur Rogue avait été présent. Elle n'imaginait pas un autre Mangemort administrer des soins.  
>Toujours était-il qu'ils allaient devoir se débrouiller avec la méthode moldue.<br>David s'éloigna enfin de Katarina et s'approcha d'elle, un pli soucieux lui barrant le front.

- Hermione est-ce que tu as des anesthésiants ?

- Oui, il y en avait dans ce que l'équipe de Katarina a ramené de l'hôpital. Pourquoi ?

- Je crois qu'elle fait une hémorragie interne. Si on ne l'opère pas, on va la perdre.

- Je n'ai jamais fait ca, paniqua Hermione.

- Tu m'assisteras. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Laura prépare un champ opératoire.

.

OoO

.

Draco faisait les cent pas devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Blaise était assis sur le sol, dos au mur, tandis que Ron et Harry se tenaient près de la porte. Harry avait envoyé Ginny se coucher en lui promettant de venir la chercher dès qu'il y aurait du nouveau. Luna avait accompagné la jeune femme.  
>Au bout d'un temps qui leur sembla interminable, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit sur Hermione.<p>

- Tu peux aller la voir Draco. Elle dort mais elle est hors de danger.

Le jeune homme blond se précipita à l'intérieur tandis qu'Hermione, épuisée, se laissait tomber sur une chaise.  
>Ron se plaça derrière elle et l'entoura de ses bras afin de lui communiquer sa chaleur et sa force.<p>

- Hermione ? Demanda Harry

- Je pense que le professeur Rogue était présent, soupira Hermione. Quelqu'un lui a administré des potions de soin, des antidouleurs et des potions de régénération sanguine, plusieurs fois. Ce qui veut dire que ce que nous avons constaté en termes de blessures est loin d'être tout ce qu'elle a subi. Ils l'ont soumise au doloris également et à un sort d'altération de la perception, mais je ne sais pas dans quel but.

Hermione jeta un regard inquiet à David qui venait de sortir les rejoindre. Harry et Blaise, qui faisaient face à la jeune femme, interceptèrent son regard sans difficulté.

- Quoi d'autre Hermione ? Demanda Blaise.

Elle secoua négativement la tête en se laissant aller contre Ron, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

- David ?

Le jeune médecin soupira

- Elle a fait une hémorragie interne. Je pense qu'ils se sont servis d'un objet métallique pour la transpercer. Ils ont ensuite soigné les plaies mais sans réparer les dégâts internes. On a bien failli la perdre.

- Mais tout va bien n'est ce pas ? demanda Harry

- Oui. Seulement…

- Seulement quoi, s'énerva le chef de l'unité qui commençait à perdre patience.

- Seulement, intervint Hermione d'une voix défaite, nous avons été obligés de l'opérer.

- Et alors ?

- Nous avons du lui enlever l'utérus et les deux ovaires…

Un silence de mort accueillit la nouvelle.

.

OoO

.

Harry, Ron et Blaise se regardaient, ne sachant que dire. Hermione était retourné auprès de Kit qui n'allait surement plus tarder à se réveiller.  
>Elle allait avoir la lourde tache d'annoncer la nouvelle au couple.<p>

- Malefoy va mal le prendre, soupira Ron, Kit est forte mais elle va devoir lutter contre son propre chagrin et contre le sien à lui.

- L'essentiel c'est qu'elle soit en vie, non ?

- Je doute que Dray prenne le fait de ne pas avoir d'héritier avec autant de philosophie, répliqua Blaise d'un air sombre, ils ont conclu un mariage sorcier, ce n'est pas comme s'ils pouvaient divorcer…

Le silence retomba entre les trois hommes. Pas un n'esquissa un geste pour quitter le couloir.

.

OoO

.

- Granger ! Elle se réveille !

Hermione posa ses dossiers et se précipita au chevet de son amie.

- Katarina ? Regarde-moi…

Elle vérifia les signes vitaux de sa patiente et soupira de soulagement. Tout semblait normal.

- Comment te sens-tu?

- J'ai mal. A la hanche gauche et à l'épaule du même coté.

- Oui je sais. Malheureusement je n'ai pas pu réparer complètement les dégâts. Il faudra que tu prennes un médicament qui soulagera la douleur d'une part et permettra à tes muscles de fonctionner. Je crains que tu ne doives prendre ces médicaments à vie pour pouvoir utiliser ta hanche et ton épaule.

- Ils me permettront de me battre comme avant ?

- Oui

- Bien

- Comment ça se présente ? intervint Draco

- C'est comme une seringue. Un tube de métal dans lequel tu insères une cartouche de produit. Tu poses ce coté contre la peau, tu armes en soulevant cette languette et tu appuies là. Si la douleur est trop forte, vise une veine.

- Ca ressemble à un stylo, constata le Serpentard en prenant l'objet des mains d'Hermione

- Oui et le produit se répand très vite dans le corps. La douleur diminue dès la première minute suivant l'injection.

Draco rendit le stylo-injecteur à Hermione et reprit la main de sa femme.  
>Hermione prit une profonde inspiration et s'assit en face du couple.<p>

- Il y a autre chose, soupira-t-elle

Katarina se tourna vers elle précautionneusement en serrant les dents.

- Tu es arrivée dans un sale état, tu t'en doutes. Même une fois les effets du Sectumsempra contrés, ce n'était pas gagné. Tu as fais une importante hémorragie interne due à des lésions brutales qui n'ont été soignées qu'en surface.

- Oui, acquiesça Katarina, Lucius s'est déchainé avec des sortes de tiges métalliques.

Elle pressa la main de Draco en le sentant se crisper à l'évocation de son père.

- Nous n'avons pas réussi à simplement stopper l'hémorragie en réparant les tissus endommagés.

- Viens-en aux faits Granger ! S'énerva Draco.

- Nous avons du t'opérer Kit. Nous avons été obligés de te retirer les ovaires et l'utérus. Je suis désolée.

Katarina n'eut aucune réaction, pas un frémissement, à tel point qu'Hermione se demanda si la jeune femme avait compris ses paroles.  
>Malefoy était devenu livide et la main qui tenait celle de sa femme s'était crispée.<br>Il porta sa main libre à ses yeux et inspira profondément.  
>Hermione pressa doucement le genou de son amie avant de se retirer discrètement, se doutant que le « masque Malefoy » resterait en place tant que le couple ne serait pas seul.<br>Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Draco, le visage fermé, sortit à son tour dans le couloir.

- Kit veut savoir quand elle peut revenir dans notre chambre.

- Je vais lui donner une dose d'Anexsia et lui préparer quelques recharges, répondit Hermione, troublée par le manque de réaction du couple, ensuite elle pourra rentrer avec toi.

- Ok, soupira le Serpentard en ayant soin de ne croiser le regard d'aucune des personnes présentes dans le couloir.

Comprenant l'impatience de Draco et Katarina de se retrouver chez eux, Hermione réunit rapidement quelques doses d'Anexsia et après avoir montré à la jeune femme comment charger le stylo-injecteur, elle l'aida à faire sa première injection.  
>Quelques minutes plus tard, son amie, les jambes encore tremblantes et soutenue par son époux, qui finit d'ailleurs par la soulever dans ses bras, quitta l'infirmerie et rejoignit sa chambre.<br>Pendant plusieurs jours, personne ne vit ni Katarina, ni Draco.  
>Puis le jeune homme recommença à s'entrainer et à participer aux missions de reconnaissances et de ravitaillement.<br>Katarina était encore bien trop faible pour reprendre une quelconque activité physique.  
>L'inaction lui pesait et, s'il ne lui avait rien dit de particulier, Draco ne lui avait quasiment pas adressé la parole depuis l'annonce de sa stérilité. Il était déjà parti quand elle se réveillait et elle cédait au sommeil bien avant qu'il ne la rejoigne le soir.<p>

Harry et Ron étaient ravis de voir que le Serpentard avait aussi bien pris l'idée de ne jamais avoir d'héritier et répétaient à qui voulait bien l'entendre que, après tout, Draco avait déjà tourné le dos à son éducation en épousant une moldue et qu'il ne devait pas être si attaché que ça au nom maudit des Malefoy.  
>Blaise Zabini ne répondait rien aux discours de ses deux amis mais il savait lui que l'attitude calme de Draco n'était qu'une façade et il attendait, impuissant, de voir cette façade se lézarder et s'écrouler. Hermione partageait son inquiétude tout en sachant qu'il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire.<p>

.

OoO

.

Draco rangea le matériel de combat qu'il venait d'utiliser pour son entrainement et jeta un coup d'œil sur l'horloge fixée au mur : 23h20.  
>Il eut un soupir et sortit son balai.<br>Une heure plus tard, il allait prendre une douche et prenait la direction de sa chambre où Katarina devait dormir depuis plusieurs heures.

- Dray ?

Il se tourna avec lassitude vers Zabini et haussa un sourcil interrogateur dans sa direction sans répondre.

- Tu n'es toujours pas couché ?

- Je pourrais te retourner la question, répondit Draco, agacé.

- Oui mais moi je partage ma chambre avec Lee Jordan, je n'ai pas ma merveilleuse épouse que j'ai bien cru perdre il y a moins d'un mois qui m'attend.

- A cette heure-ci, je doute qu'elle m'ait attendu

- Qui l'en blâmerait, marmonna Blaise avant de poursuivre plus fort, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Dray ?

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles…

Le beau métis leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu es crevé, Dray, tu t'entraines comme un dingue et si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, je dirais que tu fais tout pour éviter de rentrer chez toi.

- Dis-moi Blaise, quand est-ce que c'est arrivé, soupira Draco sans relever l'allusion de son ami, quand est-ce qu'on a commencé à considérer des chambres de 3 mètres sur 4 comme notre « chez nous » ? Où est passé la fierté des Serpentard ?

Blaise eut un sourire désabusé, cette conversation, ils l'avaient approximativement tous les deux mois, à chaque fois que la vie qu'ils menaient leur pesait. Et la conversation finissait toujours de la même façon : non, il n'échangerait cette vie là contre rien au monde et certainement pas contre la vie qu'ils avaient quittée. Mais en général, c'était lui et non Draco qui doutait. Lui parce que sa mère n'avait jamais été partisane de Voldemort. Elle était fière de son sang pur et n'aurait probablement pas apprécié que son fils ramène une fille de moldus à la maison mais cela s'arrêtait là. Elle n'aurait jamais ordonné à son fils de prendre la marque. Elle l'aurait probablement emmené vivre sur un autre continent pour le protéger. Alors que Draco…Il n'avait pas eu le choix. Cela avait été la marque ou la mort, probablement de la main de son propre père et après de longues séances de tortures. Draco n'avait rien à regretter de son passé.

- Rentre Dray, va retrouver ta femme

- Ouais. Bonne nuit Blaise.

Blaise hocha la tête et regarda son ami s'éloigner.  
>Quelques minutes plus tard, Draco entrait dans sa chambre et commença à se changer sans prendre la peine d'allumer la lumière afin de ne pas réveiller son épouse.<br>Il venait à peine de passer un pantalon en soie et une chemise noire dans la même matière que ladite lumière s'alluma brusquement lui faisant cligner des yeux.

- Où étais-tu ?

- J'avais envie de voler un peu en nocturne. Pourquoi ne dors-tu pas ?

- Je t'attendais

- Tu dois te reposer Katarina

- Ca va faire un mois que je me repose Malefoy, un mois où je n'ai quasiment pas mis le nez en dehors de cette chambre si ce n'est pour aller voir Gin dans la sienne.

Draco hocha distraitement la tête sans répondre, tout en inspectant les livres de la bibliothèque.

- Elle s'angoisse pour la naissance, ajouta doucement Katarina, elle m'a demandé d'être présente pour la soutenir vu que Hermione sera trop occupée à pratiquer l'accouchement lui-même.

- Bien

Katarina remonta les jambes contre elle, ignorant la douleur diffuse que ce mouvement fit naitre dans sa hanche gauche, et entoura ses genoux de ses bras.

- Pourquoi tu rentres si tard ?

- Je dois m'entrainer Katarina. Et il y a beaucoup à faire dans le camp.

- Je suis revenue ici vers 22h. Parce qu'Harry est rentré se coucher. Si lui lève le pied, pourquoi pas toi ?

- Il doit apprendre à déléguer, il va être père, ajouta-t-il amèrement.

Il finit par choisir un livre et s'installa dans le fauteuil dans un coin de la chambre. Katarina se mordit les lèvres, la conversation ne prenait pas du tout le tour qu'elle espérait.

- J'en ai marre d'être inactive, poursuivit-elle, tu crois que je pourrais recommencer à m'entrainer ?

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir

- Quand j'ai eu la grippe il y a un an, tu voulais que je reste couchée pendant trois mois.

- Quelle importance Katarina, soupira Draco en levant les yeux vers elle, tu préfères que je te dise que c'est hors de question ? On se disputera et tu n'en feras qu'à ta tête… alors je gagne du temps et nous évite des discussions inutiles…

- Depuis quand est-ce que tu considères que discuter avec moi est inutile ?

Draco se contenta de hausser les épaules sans répondre en replongeant dans son bouquin.  
>Katarina sentit les larmes lui bruler des paupières mais elle réussit à les empêcher de couler.<p>

- Tu m'en veux ?

- Ne sois pas ridicule je te prie, répondit son mari sèchement sans lever les yeux...

- Je n'ai pas fais exprès de me faire capturer figure-toi.

Draco marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible

- Pardon ?

- J'ai dis : si tu n'en faisais pas toujours qu'à ta tête, peut-être que nous n'en serions pas là aujourd'hui

- Là où ? Je vais bien, non ?

- C'est une façon de voir les choses.

- J'aurais pu mourir, tu n'as pas idée de ce…

- Bien sur que si, la coupa-t-il, j'ai vécu 17 ans avec cet homme, je sais de quoi il est capable.

Katarina avala difficilement sa salive. Si elle continuait cette conversation tout allait lui échapper, elle le savait. Elle et Draco avaient toujours été le couple star de l'unité, bien plus que Harry et Ginny ou Ron et Hermione… Parce qu'il était improbable. Malgré le changement de camp du Serpentard, personne n'aurait imaginé une seconde le voir ainsi avec une moldue. Et après Neville, personne n'aurait imaginé non plus que Katarina pourrait succomber au charme de Draco.  
>Mais bien décidée à aller jusqu'au bout ce soir, elle se leva et se planta devant son mari.<p>

- Tu comptes m'ignorer encore longtemps ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles

- Menteur ! Tu rentres à des heures impossibles, poursuivit-elle en haussant le ton, tu pars avant que je me réveille, tu es épuisé mais tu continues et tout ça pour m'éviter. Tu ne m'as pas touchée depuis que je suis revenue.

- Je croyais qu'il fallait ménager ta hanche

- Arrête de te cacher derrière des excuses merdiques Malefoy, la vérité c'est que la seule chose qui t'importe c'est que je ne puisse plus avoir d'enfant ! Alors qu'on n'avait jamais dit qu'on en aurait !

- Pardon ? S'énerva-t-il en jetant son livre sur le coté et en se levant à son tour

- Quoi ? On est en pleine guerre ! Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais accepté de porter un enfant dans ces conditions ?

- La guerre se serait finie un jour !

- Mais quand ? Et qui dit qu'on aurait été toujours là !

- Ton optimisme fait plaisir à entendre, se moqua-t-il

- La vérité c'est que tu es furieux qu'on m'ait retrouvé ! Tu aurais préféré que je sois morte ! Parce que tu préférerais être veuf qu'enchainé à une femme qui ne peut plus te donner ton précieux héritier !

- Bien sur que non, riposta faiblement le Serpentard en détournant les yeux.

Katarina ressentit comme un coup de poing à l'estomac en voyant l'air coupable de son mari. Elle avait jeté cette accusation sans trop y croire, déterminée avant tout à faire réagir son époux, mais elle n'aurait jamais cru frapper juste.  
>Elle sentit les larmes couler sur son visage tandis qu'elle reculait de quelques pas et que Draco se laissait retomber dans son fauteuil.<p>

- Alors c'est ça…murmura-t-elle, à tes yeux je ne vaux plus rien

Elle regarda autour d'elle hébétée et attrapa un petit sac dans lequel elle conservait les dents des lycans qu'elle avait tués. Elle le renversa sur le sol, laissant ses trophées s'éparpiller dans toute la pièce. Elle fourra ses doses d'Anexsia et le stylo injecteur à la place et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle hésita une seconde puis sortit sans un mot.  
>Draco resta assis dans son fauteuil, sans chercher à la retenir.<p>

Katarina erra quelques dizaines de minutes dans les couloirs de l'unité, ne sachant où aller. Ses amies étaient toutes en train de dormir et elle ne voulait pas les déranger. Les chambres occupées étaient pleines, les autres chambres n'étaient pas encore aménagées.  
>Elle pensa confusément à aller se refugier à l'infirmerie ou dans le bureau de Harry. Le sien était bien trop éloigné et sa hanche lui faisait mal. Elle repoussa donc l'idée d'un bureau, dormir recroquevillée dans un fauteuil ne lui vaudrait rien.<br>Elle ne voulait pas non plus aller à l'infirmerie. Hermione s'y rendait très tôt et elle voudrait des explications que Katarina n'était pas sûre de vouloir donner.  
>Elle finit par arriver devant une porte fermée, tout au bout d'un couloir. La chambre de Severus Rogue. Enfin celle qu'il utilisait quand il venait ici. Et qu'il occupait seul, personne n'ayant voulu partager ses quartiers avec l'ancien professeur.<br>Harry avait exigé qu'aucune chambre ne soit protégée par magie, afin qu'elles puissent toutes être utilisées en cas d'urgence.  
>Severus Rogue était parmi les Mangemorts.<p>

Serrant les dents, elle se rendit jusqu'au bureau de Harry, dont elle avait le double de la clef et prit le passe partout qu'il rangeait dans le double fond de son tiroir.  
>Puis elle retourna dans la chambre du maitre des potions et s'y enferma. Elle se glissa dans les draps de soie noire et remonta sur elle les deux épaisses couvertures pliées en bout de lit.<br>Elle éclata en sanglots et resta recroquevillée sur elle-même jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve le sommeil.


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut les gens!**  
><strong>Je pense en coup de vent, entre un anniversaire (youpie youpie la famille...) et une soirée ciné pour vous donner le chapitre 6. vous avez vu comme je suis consciencieuse? Si c'est pas beau ça...<strong>

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

**bonne lecture**

**enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Severus Rogue donna le mot de passe à l'entrée de l'unité lui permettant de passer la porte. La sentinelle en poste identifia ensuite sa signature magique avant de désactiver la barrière de protection à cet endroit précis, lui permettant ainsi de pénétrer le complexe.<p>

Il était près de 4h du matin. Il avait terminé plusieurs potions avant d'informer Lucius qu'il partait dans les montagnes de l'Oural à la recherche de plantes rares.  
>Habitué, Lucius n'avait même pas daigné lever les yeux des parchemins qu'il étudiait pour lui souhaiter bonne recherche d'un ton absent. Ils savaient tous les deux que si le maître avait besoin de lui, il lui suffirait d'activer la marque.<p>

Tout le monde dormait probablement à cette heure-ci et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il était fatigué et la dernière chose dont il avait besoin était de faire un rapport long et fastidieux à Potter.

Bien qu'il refusât catégoriquement de l'admettre, son respect pour le " trio d'or " et nombre de ses anciens élèves n'avait cessé de grandir au fil de ces dix dernières années. Ils avaient enfin compris le sens des mots plans et préparation.  
>Ils ne fonctionnaient plus sur impulsions et Ronald Weasley avait démontré à plusieurs reprises que ses talents de stratège ne se limitaient pas qu'aux échecs.<p>

Il n'avait pas été surpris du mariage de Weasley avec Hermione Granger. Ces deux là se tournaient autour depuis leur seconde année à Poudlard.  
>Il n'avait pas davantage été surpris de celui de Potter avec la cadette des Weasley. Il avait toujours été évident à ses yeux que la rouquine était déterminée à se faire passer la bague au doigt par le survivant depuis la première fois où elle l'avait rencontré.<p>

Par contre, Draco, lui, l'avait plus que surpris.  
>En premier lieu, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que le jeune Malefoy possédait en lui suffisamment de courage pour tourner le dos à son maître, son père et toute son éducation… et plus encore qu'il rejoindrait la résistance.<br>Ensuite il n'aurait pas cru que Draco renierait tout l'enseignement de son père au point d'avoir conclu un mariage sorcier sans possibilité de divorce avec une moldue.

Il devait avouer que Katarina était assez phénoménale dans son genre.  
>Elle avait suffisamment de causticité pour tenir tête à l'ancien prince de Serpentard, se prenait pour une véritable princesse guerrière et n'était pas désagréable à regarder, il devait bien l'avouer.<br>Il espérait sincèrement que l'unité avait trouvé la jeune femme avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.  
>Et que Miss Granger se souvenait du contre sort du Sectumsempra.<br>Et que les autres blessures de la jeune femme n'aient pas été mortelles.

C'était une équation à beaucoup d'inconnues mais il n'avait pu faire plus. Le reste était dans les mains de Merlin.

Il se glissa furtivement le long du couloir du rez-de-chaussée où étaient logés les membres de l'unité, jusqu'à la dernière porte, sa chambre.  
>Il n'y avait séjourné qu'une nuit, depuis que l'unité avait annexé ce lycée, ou plutôt quelques heures, mais le fait de savoir qu'il existait quelque part dans le monde, une pièce qui lui appartenait, où il était en sécurité et où personne n'envahissait son espace personnel était rassurant.<p>

Moins d'une minute plus tard, toutes les illusions de Rogue s'effondrèrent comme un château de carte.  
>Il y avait un intrus dans son lit. Ruminant des menaces plus ou moins explicites de représailles sanglantes sur la seule personne à posséder un double de toutes les pièces, à savoir Potter, il contourna rapidement le lit dans la ferme intention de secouer le malotru avant de le jeter dehors sans ménagement.<br>Son geste se suspendit de lui-même quand ses yeux tombèrent sur le visage de " l'intrus ".

Katarina.

Ah…

Ce fut tout ce qui vint à Severus dans un premier temps, avant qu'un flot de questions n'envahisse son esprit.  
>Songeur, il suspendit sa cape derrière la porte et s'installa dans le fauteuil à droite de son lit.<br>Les légers bruits qu'il avait faits depuis son arrivée finirent par tirer la jeune femme du sommeil. Il ne doutait pas une seconde qu'elle se serait réveillée à la seconde où il avait posé la main sur la poignée de la porte si elle s'était trouvée dans un lieu moins sécurisé.

Avant que Katarina ne rassemble ses pensées et ne réalise qu'elle n'était plus seule, il prit la parole d'une voix sarcastique.

- Dois-je m'attendre à être provoqué en duel par monsieur Malefoy aux premières heures du jour ?

La jeune femme sursauta et se tourna brusquement vers lui. Même sans les traces brillantes que les larmes séchées avaient laissé sur sa peau inhabituellement pâle, ses yeux rougis l'auraient immédiatement renseigné sur son état d'esprit.

- Que faites-vous dans mes quartiers ? demanda-t-il sobrement, s'efforçant, une fois n'est pas coutume, de bannir toute trace d'accusation ou de sarcasme de sa voix.

- Je ne pensais pas que vous reviendriez si tôt, répondit-elle d'un ton qu'elle tenta de rendre ferme sans y parvenir tout à fait.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait demandé. Aussi haussa-t-il un sourcil impérieux, la voyant avec étonnement détourner le regard pour toute réponse.  
>Pendant toutes ces heures aux mains de Lucius, elle l'avait défié de la langue et du regard, sans jamais baisser les yeux, avec un courage confinant au suicide et là, une question, somme toute relativement anodine, avait raison d'elle.<br>Il hésita un instant à insister mais se ravisa en la voyant repousser les draps et se débattre pour sortir du lit.

- Katarina, soupira-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas et donna un violent coup de rein pour se mettre en position assise. Mais elle avait trop présumé d'elle-même. Une violente douleur lui vrilla la hanche et elle retomba en arrière avec un gémissement plaintif.  
>Avisant le stylo injecteur sur la table de nuit, un ingénieux système que lui avait montré un jour Hermione Granger, il le saisit, vérifia qu'il comportait une capsule de produit et le tendit d'une main à la jeune femme tandis qu'il l'immobilisait de l'autre.<p>

- Katarina, ne soyez pas ridicule, vous n'allez réussir qu'à vous faire mal davantage. Je vous promets de ne pas vous questionner ce soir, mais je suppose que si vous avez trouvé refuge dans mes appartements c'est que vous n'avez pas trouvé de solution plus satisfaisante. Il est près de 5h du matin. Je passerais le reste de la nuit dans ce fauteuil.

Le ton était si catégorique et la douleur si vive, que Kit n'osa pas protester. Sans un mot elle s'injecta une dose de l'analgésique et ne tarda pas à replonger dans un sommeil agité.  
>Severus s'installa dans le fauteuil, sachant d'avance qu'il ne fermerait pas l'œil de la nuit. Il était étonné de la capacité de la jeune femme à comprendre les subtilités et les obligations que lui imposaient son rôle d'espion, au point de parvenir à dormir en sa présence alors que quelques semaines plus tôt il avait été témoin des tortures que lui avait infligées Lucius, sans lever le petit doigt pour l'aider.<br>Il savait qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu qu'il jette sa couverture aux orties, mais de là à lui pardonner… Il y avait un pas qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'elle franchisse.  
>Et pourtant…il semblait bien qu'elle ne lui tienne pas rigueur de son absence de réaction.<p>

Quelques heures plus tard, Katarina émergea de nouveau.

- Vous n'avez pas dormi? demanda-t-elle d'une voix enrouée par le sommeil

- Qu'est ce que vous prenez ? demanda-t-il à son tour en brandissant le stylo injecteur sans répondre à la question de la jeune femme.

- De l'Anexsia. Pour ne plus avoir mal à la hanche et à l'épaule. Hermione dit que c'est à vie.

- Je suis navré.

- Vous ne devriez pas Severus, protesta Katarina, vous m'avez sauvé la vie.

Severus ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais la referma devant le regard éloquent que lui lança la jeune femme. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Il était 7h.

- Monsieur Potter arrive-t-il toujours à son bureau à 6h30?

Katarina hocha la tête. Il y avait des années que Harry dormait peu et mal. Les visions qu'il percevait de Voldemort se faisaient de plus en plus violentes et si Harry avait suffisamment progressé en occlumencie pour se protéger lorsqu'il était conscient, il n'avait jamais pu atteindre, au grand dam de Severus, un niveau suffisant pour se protéger également durant son sommeil.  
>Voldemort dormait rarement, quelques heures tout au plus. Harry avait donc fini par calquer ses horaires de sommeil sur ceux du mage.<p>

Severus conseilla à Katarina de dormir encore quelques heures, ce qui lui attira un regard noir auquel il répondit du haussement de sourcil avec lequel il accueillait toutes les protestations des élèves du temps de Poudlard, puis il prit le chemin du bureau de Potter pour y faire son rapport.

Il n'avait pas grand-chose à lui apprendre, mis à part le retour en Angleterre des Mangemorts responsables de l'enlèvement de Katarina.

- Puisqu'on parle de Katarina, reprit Severus, il semblerait qu'elle se remette plutôt bien de sa mésaventure.

- Vous l'avez vue ?

- En effet.

- Kit ne se lève jamais avant 8h30 en ce moment, s'étonna Harry.

- Elle n'est pas levée, confirma Severus, s'attirant un regard interrogatif du responsable de l'unité. Il semblerait, continua-t-il, que Monsieur Malefoy ait poussé son épouse à fuir la chambre conjugale. Katarina savait où trouver un passe et que ma chambre était vide. Elle ne s'attendait certes pas à ce que je revienne cette nuit. Et je n'ai pas eu le cœur de la mettre à la porte. Elle semble aussi combattive qu'avant.

- Trop peut-être, soupira Harry. Elle a été gravement blessée et son état nécessite du repos. Hermione pense qu'elle pourra fortement diminuer les doses d'Anexsia si elle ménage sa hanche et son épaule le plus longtemps possible.

- Je suis curieux de savoir pourquoi cette dispute entre Draco et elle a eu lieu. Son épouse étant blessée, je me serais attendu à ce qu'il fasse preuve de patience...

- Je pensais également qu'il avait bien pris la nouvelle dans l'ensemble. De toute évidence je me trompais…

- Eclairez-moi, Potter.

- Katarina a fait une grave hémorragie interne et, pour la sauver, Hermione et David ont été obligés de lui enlever les ovaires et l'utérus…

Severus ne répondit pas. Ainsi Katarina avait été réellement gravement blessée. Elle était passée bien plus proche de la mort qu'il ne s'en était douté. Et il comprenait à présent la nature de la discorde entre les deux époux. Draco Malefoy avait beau dire, il restait attaché à certaines traditions, et la continuité du nom en était une.

- Si cette dispute avec Malefoy est sérieuse, continua Harry, j'ai bien peur que Katarina n'évacue sa peine en devenant incontrôlable.

- Vous exagérez Potter, répliqua sèchement Rogue, Katarina aime se battre, c'est un fait. Elle est avide de vengeance, je la comprends. Et elle n'est pas animée par tous les scrupules qui vous empoisonnent l'existence. Ce n'est pas pour autant que vous deviez l'étiqueter folle ou dangereuse. Laissez-lui du temps.

- Je n'ai pas dit qu'elle était folle. Et je ne prétends pas qu'elle soit dangereuse pour qui que ce soit d'autre que les vampires et les lycans. Mais il est crucial qu'elle se repose.

Harry se leva, signifiant ainsi à son ancien professeur que l'entretien était terminé. Severus se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Elle vous respecte Severus, lança Harry, essayez de la convaincre qu'il faut qu'elle se ménage. Je vais voir à la faire installer ailleurs.

- C'est inutile pour l'instant. Je dormirais sur un lit de camp. N'ébruitez pas pour le moment qu'elle et son mari sont en froid. Ses détracteurs n'en seraient que trop contents. Et si jamais cette situation devenait définitive, je pense que ce serait à Monsieur Malefoy de trouver un autre lieu où loger.

Harry hocha la tête et Severus reprit le chemin de sa chambre.

A peine arrivé, il ouvrit les volets d'un mouvement sec de sa baguette, inondant la pièce de soleil. Katarina ferma vivement les yeux et tira la couverture sur sa tête en maugréant quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à : tous les mêmes ces serpents.  
>Sans relever, Severus ouvrit un coffre et fouilla à l'intérieur. Il vit du coin de l'œil Katarina qui essayait tant bien que mal de se hisser sur un coude pour voir ce qu'il fabriquait, mais un regard noir suffit pour qu'elle se laisse retomber sur le lit d'un air innocent.<p>

Une boîte en bois dans une main, un plateau moldu conçu pour les petits déjeuners au lit dans l'autre, il vint s'asseoir au pied du lit.

- Asseyez-vous, ordonna-t-il sans faire un geste pour aider la jeune femme qui lui lança un regard reconnaissant pour ne pas la traiter en invalide.

Il posa le plateau au-dessus de ses jambes et la boîte en bois sur le plateau.

- Miss Granger ou plutôt Madame Weasley à présent, exige que vous vous reposiez. Vous n'allez donc pas quitter ce lit avant nouvel ordre.

- Mais… commença à protester Katarina

- Taisez-vous, ordonna Rogue en levant une main impérieuse, nous sortirons marcher une fois par jour et vous pourrez aller prendre deux douches par jour.

- Je vais m'ennuyer à mourir, gémit Katarina

- Cela ne durera qu'un temps. Si vous vous obstinez à vouloir vous entraîner, vous finirez dans un fauteuil roulant, mentit-il.

Cette menace eut l'effet escompté et Kit jura sur tout ce qu'elle avait de plus cher au monde (à savoir son épée et sa hache) qu'elle allait être bien sage, raisonnable et inactive, quitte à en mourir d'ennui.  
>Rogue leva les yeux au ciel.<p>

- Nous allons trouver de quoi vous distraire.

- Quoi donc?

Il ouvrit la boîte en bois et en sortit des pions en bois sculptés, qui gigotaient dans tous les sens, sous les yeux médusés de la jeune femme

- Savez-vous jouer aux échecs?

.

OoO

.

- Echec…

- Vous allez finir par vous transformer en perroquet à force de répéter ça, grogna la jeune femme en cherchant comment sauver son jeu.

- Mat en trois coups, ajouta Severus d'une voix moqueuse, récoltant un regard furieux.

- Allez-y, enfoncez le clou !

Il eut un sourire amusé. Cela faisait près d'un mois qu'il apprenait à Katarina à jouer aux échecs.  
>La jeune femme avait refusé de réintégrer sa chambre même après qu'Harry eut proposé que Draco déménage dans celle de Blaise et Lee.<br>Officiellement, Kit avait donc prit place dans la chambre de Luna et de la colocataire de celle ci, une ancienne élève de poufsouffle.  
>En réalité, elle n'avait pas quitté la chambre de Severus. L'espion avait métamorphosé le lit deux places en deux lits une place séparés par un paravent, et cela leur convenait parfaitement.<p>

- Echec...

- Pardon? Non…protesta Katarina

Severus haussa un sourcil et reporta son attention sur le plateau de jeu.

- Ah… en effet… mon erreur est impardonnable… Echec et mat…

Le sourire de Katarina s'évanouit et elle se renfrogna, jetant un regard noir sur l'échiquier en croisant les bras.

- Vous êtes sur ?

- J'en ai peur.

- Ok, j'en ai marre !

- Vous vous améliorez, assura le sorcier, vous avez tenu dix minutes supplémentaires…

La jeune femme fit passer son regard sombre du plateau à lui tandis qu'il rangeait patiemment les pièces de bois sculptés.

- Voulez-vous aller marcher un peu?

La jeune femme retrouva instantanément le sourire.

- Pas longtemps, la prévint-il, sachant pertinemment qu'elle réussirait à doubler le temps de promenade qu'il avait prévu, tout comme elle l'avait fait tous les jours depuis trois semaines.

Il était certain qu'elle reprenait vite du poil de la bête. Elle devait certes s'injecter régulièrement des doses d'Anexsia pour continuer à utiliser sa hanche et son épaule blessées, mais au niveau du moral, elle allait très bien.  
>La seule chose qui lui pesait encore était l'inaction. Severus se promit d'en parler à Granger. Il interrompit ses pensées, surpris. Depuis quand les désirs de qui que ce soit rentraient-ils en compte? Il dut bien se résoudre à admettre qu'il s'attachait à la jeune femme. Un peu trop vite… Un peu trop tout court...<br>L'intérêt qu'il lui portait dépassait le cadre de la surveillance et de l'apprentissage des échecs…  
>Il grimaça lorsque la question qui lui traversa l'esprit le ramena à son adolescence : Et Katarina, que pensait-elle de lui?<p>

- Je suis prête, résonna la voix enjouée derrière lui.

Il sourit à la jeune femme qui passa aussitôt son bras sous le sien. Il se convainquit qu'il ne fallait y voir là que la nécessité de la jeune femme d'être soutenue. Rien de plus.

- On va au gymnase? demanda Kit d'une voix cajoleuse.

- Certainement pas, trancha-t-il, c'est trop loin et trop en pente et les protections anti-transplanage ne me permettent pas de vous ramener ici en cas de fatigue.

- Je ne suis pas fatiguée, protesta-t-elle, indignée.

- Nous n'avons pas encore quitté le couloir, soupira-t-il.

.

OoO

.

Presque une heure plus tard, Severus réussit enfin à ramener une Katarina épuisée dans leur chambre. La jeune femme avait encore réussi à prolonger la promenade jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus poser un pied devant l'autre et il avait dû se résoudre à la porter sur les derniers mètres.

Il entra en bougonnant dans la chambre et se pencha pour déposer la jeune femme sur son lit. Ce faisant il perdit l'équilibre et tomba à moitié sur Katarina, évitant de l'écraser de justesse en faisant porter tout son poids sur sa main gauche. Il eut une absence de quelques secondes, son visage à moins de deux centimètres de celui de la jeune femme. Kit inspira rapidement avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure.  
>Severus ne put résister à la tentation, il franchit la distance qui les séparait et effleura ses lèvres. Il se releva immédiatement, se maudissant intérieurement. Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris ? L'amitié que lui accordait la jeune femme n'était elle pas précieuse ? Pourquoi venait-il de tout détruire ? Sans doute allait-elle fuir la chambre, et lui, dès qu'elle serait capable de reposer un pied par terre !<p>

- Je suis désolé, s'entendit-il murmurer d'une voix rauque

- Pourquoi ? demanda la jeune femme.

Elle n'avait pas l'air furieux, mais sincèrement étonnée par ses excuses.

- C'était inapproprié et ... je suis vraiment désolé.

- Moi aussi.

- De quoi êtes-vous donc désolée ? Vous n'avez rien fait.

- Justement, soupira la jeune femme. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, vous vous êtes éloigné trop vite de moi. Bien trop vite.

Severus se tourna si brusquement vers elle qu'elle fut sure d'entendre son cou craquer. A voir ses yeux écarquillés, bien loin de son habituel masque de froideur, elle comprit qu'il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à cette réaction.

- Quoi? marmonna-t-elle, aucune gamine n'a jamais craqué sur vous ?

- Non, je n'ai jamais provoqué ce genre de sentiment chez mes étudiantes, Merlin merci... Mais vous n'êtes pas une gamine...

- Alors pourquoi êtes-vous désolé ?

- Parce que… enfin Katarina, vous avez 26 ans et j'en ai 47. Je me moque pour ma part du qu'en-dira-t-on et si j'avais dix ans de moins… Mais ce n'est pas juste pour vous…Le mythe du vieil homme qui rajeunit au contact d'une jeune femme n'est pas réaliste. Je suis usé Katarina, et vraiment pas l'homme qu'il faut à une jeune femme pleine de vie telle que vous.

- Severus… je me moque du qu'en-dira-t-on au moins autant que vous. La plupart des sorciers d'Europe me connaissent comme la moldue complètement fondue qui a épousé un mangemort ! Ils disent tous que j'ai commis une grossière erreur et sur ce point là je suis d'accord avec eux. La seule chose c'est qu'ils pensent que je n'aurais pas dû épouser un mangemort et je pense personnellement que je n'ai juste pas choisi le bon…

Severus leva les yeux vers elle et elle sourit d'un air espiègle. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Une seule chose était sûre, s'il était en train de rêver, il ne voulait surtout pas se réveiller.  
>Katarina tendit une main et il avança machinalement d'un pas pour la prendre.<p>

- Vous l'avez dit, Severus, je ne suis pas une gamine... et je sais parfaitement ce que je veux. La seule inconnue qui demeure c'est : et vous ? Que voulez-vous ?

Severus eut un instant d'hésitation. Un instant seulement. Katarina venait d'être parfaitement claire et il avait déjà laissé partir Lily. Il ne commettrait pas deux fois la même erreur. Il se pencha vers la jeune femme et murmura :

- La même chose que vous.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et cette fois, ne se recula pas.

.

OoO

.

L'annonce de la liaison de Severus et Katarina faillit bien réussir à atteindre le but de Voldemort et coûter la vie à Harry Potter.  
>Sa distraite épouse lui avait assené la nouvelle sans la moindre précaution alors qu'il était en train de boire une grande gorgée de coca et les deux actions simultanées avaient bien failli causer sa mort par étranglement.<br>Il lui avait fallu de longues minutes pour cesser de tousser. Ginny, pas impressionnée une seconde, avait attendu patiemment pour s'enquérir :

- Il survivra, le survivant ?

Harry lui jeta un regard noir et la rouquine s'empressa de désigner son ventre d'un air innocent.

- Je suis enceinte !

- Tu as de la chance, riposta-t-il, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Donc Rogue et Katarina... Je suis sur que c'est illégal quelque part dans le monde !

- Tu es méchant Harry !

- Non mais sérieux, protesta Harry en se mettant à rire. Neville, Draco, Rogue...Je trouve qu'elle tourne de plus en plus mal.

- Je refuse de continuer à discuter avec toi, s'insurgea la rouquine, faussement furieuse, se levant pour partir.

- Parfait, sourit Harry en l'attrapant au vol, parce que je n'ai absolument aucune intention de parler !

- Tu ne diras rien ? Pour Katarina et Rogue ? Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait envie que cela s'ébruite pour le moment. Et surtout elle ne doit pas vouloir que Draco l'apprenne si vite.

- Je ne dirais rien, promit Harry, espiègle. S'il y a une fuite il faudra que tu cherches du coté d'Hermione, ou de Luna... ou de la dizaine de filles qui doivent déjà être au courant…

- Oh ferme-la, grogna Ginny avant de l'embrasser.

.

OoO

.

- C'est une plaisanterie ? demanda Draco à Blaise.

- C'est une rumeur, soupira le métis, Dray tu sais aussi bien que moi que plus de la moitié des rumeurs est un tissu de conneries.

- Mouais.

- De toute façon, quelle importance ? Tu l'as quittée...

- Elle s'est barrée, nuance.

- Et on se demande pourquoi, marmonna Blaise d'un air de reproche.

- Ouais ça va, grogna Draco, on connaît ton opinion sur le sujet.

Blaise ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre et Draco n'attendait de toute façon aucune réaction de sa part.  
>Ça faisait près de deux semaines qu'une rumeur persistante parlait d'une hypothétique liaison entre sa femme et Severus Rogue.<br>Depuis son départ de la chambre conjugale, Katarina avait obstinément refusé de lui parler. Elle lui avait fait porter un mot sec par un gamin du camp, lui demandant d'emballer ses vêtements et de les remettre à l'enfant et l'informant dans des termes très clairs qu'elle ne voulait plus avoir affaire à lui, et qu'il pouvait aller " sauter le premier utérus valide " qu'il pourrait trouver pour lui donner son précieux héritier, ajoutant que pour que la loi sorcière lui reconnaisse ce titre, elle s'engageait à le reconnaître comme son fils, du moment qu'elle n'ait jamais affaire à lui.  
>Il avait bien tenté de la voir, mais il s'était heurté au barrage de Severus à deux reprises avant que Harry ne le convoque pour lui intimer l'ordre de ne plus tenter d'approcher Katarina.<p>

Il avait tenté de trouver une oreille réconfortante auprès de son meilleur ami dès qu'il avait entendu les rumeurs qui courraient sur la jeune femme et l'espion, mais il s'était heurté à un mur. Blaise semblait décidé à prendre le parti de Katarina sur ce coup là. Ça ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié. Blaise n'avait jamais été capable de comprendre l'importance du nom. Sa mère avait été une mante religieuse qui avait enterré 6 maris avant de jeter son dévolu sur le père de Blaise. Isaïe Zabini lui avait donné tout l'argent et toute la liberté qu'elle désirait et elle en avait conclu qu'il était plus utile vivant que mort.  
>C'est son père qui avait élevé Blaise et il ne l'avait pas élevé dans cette étroitesse d'esprit qui caractérisait les sangs-purs, il avait coutume de dire à son fils : Qu'est ce qu'un nom ? Si tu t'appelais Smith, serais-tu différent qu'en t'appelant Zabini ? Si tu désignes ton filleul comme héritier, sera-t-il moins méritant qu'un hypothétique fils ? Ou si tu adoptes un enfant, l'aimeras-tu moins que s'il était de ton sang ?<p>

Blaise avait accepté et pardonné beaucoup de choses venant de Draco. Mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre et encore moins à cautionner, l'abandon d'une épouse blessée au nom de la continuité de la lignée. Et s'il ne tournait pas pour autant le dos à son ami, il lui disait clairement le fond de sa pensée.

.

OoO

.

- Il y a une rumeur, annonça Kit en bougeant sa tour.

- Il y a toujours des rumeurs.

- Une rumeur qui dit que nous avons une liaison et que tu as retransformé les deux lits en un seul.

- Tu me vois outré par de telles calomnies, se moqua Severus. Echec…

Katarina fronça les sourcils et donna une pichenette à son roi pour le faire tomber.

- On s'en fiche de ce jeu idiot, bougonna-t-elle en se levant.

Severus la soutint tandis qu'elle s'installait à califourchon sur ses genoux. Sa hanche allait mieux mais elle avait encore un peu de mal à lever la jambe et à marcher trop longtemps.

- Qu'est-ce qui te gène, demanda-t-il, qu'il y ait une rumeur sur nous ou qu'elle soit fondée ?

- Plutôt que Draco ait pu y croire… Il va me prendre la tête je le sens. J'ai déjà la hache qui me démange rien qu'à l'idée qu'il pourrait avoir le culot de me demander des comptes…

- Tu sais que l'ennemi est en supériorité numérique… si tu pouvais éviter de nous tuer un soldat…

Katarina eut un sourire amusé et se pencha en avant pour embrasser Severus. Le mouvement fit remonter une douleur sourde le long de sa hanche et elle étouffa de justesse un gémissement de douleur. Mais c'était sans compter les sens aiguisés de son amant.  
>Severus se leva immédiatement, soulevant la jeune femme dans le même mouvement et il la déposa sur le lit, s'allongeant à ses cotés.<p>

- Mieux ? demanda-t-il avec un demi-sourire

- Bien mieux, répondit-elle.

Cette fois ci, ce ne fut pas un gémissement de douleur qui interrompit leur baiser, mais un début de fou rire.  
>Severus eut un soupir faussement exaspéré et grogna.<p>

- Quoi, encore ? Pourquoi tu couines cette fois-ci ?

- Je ne couine pas, s'insurgea la jeune femme. Je me disais… Je n'arriverai jamais à faire croire aux copines que tu souris très souvent…

- Aux copines ? s'exclama Severus, horrifié. Quelles copines ? Tu leur parles de quoi ? Ne me dis pas que c'est à cause de toi, que Granger devient rouge comme une pivoine à chaque fois qu'elle me croise ?

- D'accord, je ne te le dirais pas.

- Katarina !

- Mmm ?

Elle avait recommencé à l'embrasser et ne put guère prononcer de parole plus élaborée.

- Tu ne changeras pas de sujet aussi facilement, protesta Severus avant d'interrompre brusquement ses récriminations lorsque la main de la jeune femme, jusque là posée sur son torse descendit soudain de plusieurs dizaines de centimètres.

Il était évident qu'ils n'auraient aucune discussion sur la tendance de Katarina à tout raconter à ses copines. Pas ce soir en tout cas.

.

OoO

.

Harry frappa nerveusement à la porte de la chambre du professeur Rogue. Il avait eut une idée mais il n'avait pu en parler à la principale concernée, Kit n'étant plus sortie de sa chambre depuis le milieu de l'après midi, la veille.  
>Il pensait que son idée était parfaite. Katarina n'était pas assez remise pour reprendre les missions mais elle s'ennuyait à mourir et n'était pas très loin de faire une dépression. Severus ne cessait de l'invectiver pour qu'il trouve une solution car la pratique des échecs ne suffisaient plus à canaliser la débordante énergie de la jeune femme.<p>

Severus vint ouvrir et salua Harry d'un signe de tête froid.

- Un problème Potter ?

- Non. Je venais voir Katarina.

- Que t'arrive-t-il ô grand chef sans peur et presque sans reproche ? claironna Kit de l'intérieur de la chambre.

Severus s'écarta pour laisser passer l'ancien Gryffondor.

- J'irai droit au but, je pense qu'il est grand temps d'instruire les jeunes. Je pense rendre les cours obligatoires : français, anglais, math, un peu de bio/soin… et aussi potion. Les profs civils prendront en charge les enfants et les matières moldues. Draco accepte de se charger des potions lorsque le professeur Rogue ne sera pas là et Hermione et David des soins et de la bio. Je pensais également rendre obligatoire pour les garçons de plus de 15 ans un cours de combat. Il sera ouvert aussi aux filles mais uniquement si elles le souhaitent, celles qui ne souhaitent pas se former au combat iront se former à l'intendance avec Luna. Je voudrais que tu donnes les cours de combat.

- Tu es sérieux, s'exclama Katarina, ravie.

- Oui, sourit Harry. Viens au repas à midi, j'annoncerai la chose.

Il embrassa Kit sur le front et salua d'un hochement de tête l'espion qui répondit de la même façon.  
>Katarina se jeta dans les bras de Severus avec un cri de joie.<p>

Contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait imaginé, les adolescents parurent ravis de la reprise des cours. Elle réalisa que la plupart d'entre eux, qui ne pouvaient participer à aucune mission, devait s'ennuyer autant qu'elle et qu'ils étaient ravis à la fois d'avoir de nouveau un but en se levant le matin, mais aussi de la perspective d'apprendre à se battre et de pouvoir, peut être, prendre part à un vrai combat.

Elle se trouvait à présent dans le bureau de Harry, en présence d'Hermione, Luna, Draco, David et Harry et tous essayaient de créer un emploi du temps hebdomadaire compatible avec leurs autres activités. Les professeurs civils n'avaient rien d'autre à faire de leurs journées et leurs cours viendraient boucher les trous laissés par l'équipe.

Severus et Ginny étaient là en observateurs et Draco n'avait pas osé faire de remarque à sa femme en présence du mangemort.

Alors qu'Hermione et Katarina se disputaient un créneau horaire, Severus grimaça et saisit son avant-bras gauche.

- Non, gémit Katarina.

- Il faut que j'y aille.

Il serra quelques minutes la jeune femme dans ses bras et sans se préoccuper de la présence de l'époux trompé, il l'embrassa tendrement.

- Tu seras prudent, n'est ce pas ?

- Je le suis toujours. Toi aussi…sois prudente… pas de folie…

- C'est promis !

Severus lui caressa la joue et releva les yeux vers l'ensemble des personnes présentes.

- Je vous contacterai dans environ deux semaines, si je ne suis pas revenu avant.

- Faites attention, Severus, souffla Ginny.

L'ensemble de l'équipe acquiesça et il hocha la tête. Il embrassa une dernière fois Kit et prit la direction de l'entrée du complexe d'un pas rapide afin de transplaner auprès de Voldemort.


	7. Chapter 7

**salut les gens!**  
><strong>Voila le chapitre 7. Sur ce chapitre on applaudit le grand retour de Morphée! "applause" "applause"... qui revient seconder Mistycal sur la beta-correction de cette fic...l'une au scénario, l'autre à l'orthographe! Merci à toute les deux!<strong>  
><strong>Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture et je vais faire mes courses!<strong>

**enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Un groupe de civil entra dans le complexe, encadré par une équipe. Harry s'avança à leur rencontre, Ginny à ses côtés. Quelques membres de l'Unité les suivaient. Il salua d'un signe de tête Seamus, qui avait dirigé les opérations et demanda :<p>

- Tout s'est bien passé ? Vous avez pu ramener tout le monde ?

- Oui, répondit Seamus avec un sourire, on n'a pas eu de problème. En fait, on n'a pas croisé de lycan. Juste un vampire qui avait dû se perdre et qui nous est tombé dessus dès que le soleil s'est couché… mais seul contre 7, il n'a pas fait long feu.

- Ok… parfait. Quoi d'autre ?

- Rien de transcendant, intervint Fred, tu vois le pont qui nous permettait de traverser le fleuve ? A une vingtaine de kilomètres d'ici ?

- Ouais…

- Ben il a fallu trouver un autre passage… Je pense que des civils ou peut-être des survivants de l'armée moldue ont voulu empêcher les lycans de passer en faisant sauter le pont.

Harry secoua la tête, contrarié. Cela les obligerait à trouver d'autres chemins pour passer avec les jeeps et les motos, sans parler d'éventuels civils. Les lycans, eux, se contentaient de transplaner, utilisant le transplanage d'escorte pour ceux, rares, qui n'étaient pas sorciers, avant de se transformer pour parcourir de longues distances en meute. Pas besoin pour eux de véhicules, de réserves de nourriture ou de tentes et couvertures. Sur ce point là, ils avaient l'avantage et ils le savaient. Sans doute avaient-ils beaucoup ri de la destruction de ce pont.

- Pas mal d'immeubles sont vandalisés en ville, continua George, prenant le relais, ça on le savait. Mais c'est pire dès que tu approches des campagnes, la majorité des fermes ont été brulées, probablement avec les habitants à l'intérieur d'ailleurs. Et les lycans ont pris soin de détruire les cultures. Quant au bétail, on a retrouvé que des carcasses à moitié dévorées. Mais je pense quand même que pas mal de bêtes ont dû s'enfuir et retourner à l'état sauvage. On n'a pas trouvé de cadavres de chevaux, et très peu de vaches. Les clebs se sont principalement attaqués aux chèvres et aux moutons.

- Bon, soupira Harry, effectivement pas grand-chose de nouveau. C'est ennuyeux pour les cultures mais il fallait s'y attendre. Pour le pont, on devrait pouvoir installer quelque chose, un genre de pont suspendu… je suppose que la structure est intacte sur les berges ?

- Ouais, comment tu le sais ?

- Les charges explosives sont posées au milieu de la cible. Plus de dégâts… On verra ça au besoin. C'est du bon boulot les gars ! Allez vous reposer jusqu'à ce soir, vous l'avez bien mérité.

Les jumeaux et Seamus hochèrent la tête et firent signe au reste de leur équipe de se disperser, leur rapportant les instructions de Harry. Les gars ne se firent pas prier et, éreintés par une mission de plusieurs jours, ils rejoignirent rapidement leurs quartiers respectifs.

Harry les suivit du regard quelques instants puis, il se tourna vers le petit groupe de réfugiés et s'éclaircit la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

- Bonjour à tous. Bienvenue au Quartier Général de l'Unité. Je suis Harry Potter et je dirige cette base. Vous savez tous que nous sommes en guerre. Certains d'entre vous ont peut-être déjà vu des lycans. Pour ceux qui n'en ont jamais rencontré, sachez que vous êtes chanceux. Ici, le régime militaire est dominant. Nous avons une hiérarchie stricte et, si vous n'y êtes pas soumis, vous demeurerez, tant que vous resterez ici, sous nos ordres et notre responsabilité. Nous allons tenter de vous déplacer le plus vite possible vers des villes fortifiées, débarrassées des lycans et des vampires. En attendant, vous serez en parfaite sécurité ici, je peux vous le garantir.

Il fit signe à Luna, Hermione et David de s'approcher.

- Mlle Luna Lovegood s'occupe de l'intendance, c'est elle qui va vous attribuer des chambres et soyons clairs, ses décisions seront sans appel. C'est également auprès d'elle que vous devez vous rendre en cas de problème de fournitures, que ce soit du savon, du dentifrice ou des draps. En cas de pépin de santé, quels qu'ils soient, vous pouvez vous adresser à Mme Hermione Weasley ou à Mr David Andrews, nos médecins. Nous avons un programme scolaire pour les moins de 18 ans et il est obligatoire. Pour les plus de 18 ans qui voudraient profiter de nos enseignements en combat et en intendance, ils peuvent se renseigner auprès de n'importe quel membre de l'Unité. Je vais vous laisser vous installer.

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas, tandis que Luna et ses trois assistantes allaient prendre les noms des réfugiés ainsi que leurs liens de parenté, afin de déterminer la répartition des chambres. Alors que le groupe s'éloignait en direction du bâtiment principal à la suite de Luna, deux hommes et deux femmes s'approchèrent de Harry.

- Excusez-moi, demanda la plus âgée des femmes d'un ton sec, y a-t-il un moyen de savoir si une personne a été installée dans une de ces villes fortifiées dont vous parliez ? Ou si elle est réfugiée dans ce camp ou un autre ?

- Nous sommes le seul camp de ce genre existant en Europe, madame, répondit Harry, et nous ne tenons pas de fichier des réfugiés. Mais la plupart demeurent avec nous plusieurs mois, dites-moi le nom de la personne et peut-être que l'un des membres de l'Unité pourra vous renseigner.

- C'est vraiment très mal organisé, râla-t-elle. Costelloe. Linda Costelloe.

- Oui, répondit Harry, elle est ici. Allez vous installer, le campement est immense mais une fête est prévue ce soir et vous l'y verrez sûrement. Si je la croise avant, je lui dirai que vous êtes arrivés.

- Je suppose que je dois me contenter de cela, soupira-t-elle avant de suivre son mari qui la tirait par le bras et qui fit un petit sourire d'excuse à Harry avant de s'éloigner.

Celui-ci soupira et, dès que le groupe se fut éloigné, lâcha un « et merde » retentissant. Seamus haussa un sourcil étonné et lui demanda :

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Et comment tu fais pour te souvenir toujours de tout ? Tu la connais cette Linda ?

- Toi aussi tu la connais crétin, siffla Hermione, on la connait tous.

- Ah non, je proteste, se rebiffa l'irlandais, moi ce nom ne me dit rien du tout.

- Ça suffit, cingla Harry empêchant Hermione de riposter. Ca fait 5 ans Hermione et personne n'a jamais utilisé ce nom.

- Bon alors ? s'impatienta Seamus. C'est qui cette Linda ?

- C'est Katarina.

.

OoO

.

Kit lisait un rapport d'enquête, allongée en travers du lit qu'elle partageait ordinairement avec Severus. Elle tentait de voir le bon côté des choses et de se dire qu'elle pouvait dormir en prenant toute la place sans subir les récriminations de son compagnon, plutôt que de se torturer avec le fait qu'il était parti depuis plus de 7 semaines et qu'il n'avait toujours pas donné signe de vie.

Elle voulut se redresser en entendant taper à la porte et grogna de frustration quand sa hanche protesta douloureusement. Elle se contenta donc de crier un « entrez » en se laissant retomber en arrière. Harry poussa la porte et aussitôt, fronça les sourcils.

- Ça va ?

- Ouais, je survivrai, grogna Kit. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Juste te dire qu'un groupe de réfugiés vient d'arriver, répondit Harry sans relever le ton agressif de son amie, et que parmi eux, une femme assez déplaisante a demandé si on savait où trouver Linda Costelloe.

Kit se redressa, l'air alarmé.

- Laisse-moi deviner : brune, frisée, pas très grande…

- Ouais.

- Ma mère, grommela-t-elle, manquait plus que ça.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Donc je suppose que le type châtain, très grand et l'air à deux doigts de l'étrangler, ça doit être ton père.

- Gagné !

- Il y a un type avec eux et une fille. Lui il est blond, foncé quand même, les cheveux longs, il me semble avoir entendu la fille l'appeler Frédéric. Elle, elle est petite, brune, maigre, le visage un peu trop long. Je sais pas son nom.

- Mon ex… et sa pétasse. Génial. Tu leur as pas dit où me trouver rassure-moi ?

- Non, rit Harry, mais tu risques de les croiser ce soir.

- Ce soir ?

- À la fête !

- Harry !

- Présence obligatoire ! La prévint-il avant de sortir sans lui laisser le temps de protester.

.

OoO

.

Katarina s'observait dans le miroir de sa chambre en maudissant Harry et ses idées stupides. Elle s'était maquillée comme d'habitude : du correcteur anticernes, du crayon et du mascara noir et une ombre à paupière de couleur soutenue. Pas de rouge à lèvres, un peu de gloss suffisait largement.

D'ordinaire elle choisissait une ombre à paupière prune, mais, par égard pour Harry qui l'avait sommée d'essayer « pour-une-fois-de-ne-pas-ressembler-aux-vampires-qu'on-est-censé-traquer », elle s'était décidée pour un brun irisé, en accord avec le seul effort qu'elle avait consenti à faire : sa tenue vestimentaire.

Exit les boots à talons carrés et le pantalon noir. Ce soir elle consentait à porter des sandales à talons, une jupe beige dont le bas semblait avoir été aux prises avec les griffes d'un chat sociopathe depuis les chevilles jusqu'à mi-cuisses et un haut découvrant les épaules, composé de superposition de voilages représentant les couleurs de l'automne. Elle tourna sur elle-même devant le miroir, s'assurant qu'aucune de ses cicatrices n'était trop visible.

Elle donna un coup de brosse à ses longs cheveux noirs et, après un instant de réflexion, elle décida de les laisser détachés. Après tout elle les gardait attachés en queue de cheval tous les jours et cela ne leur feraient sans doute pas de mal de respirer un peu.

Elle regarda d'un œil morne ses armes éparpillées sur le lit. Harry était revenu trois fois pour lui rappeler successivement de ne pas prendre sa hache, puis de ne pas prendre son épée, puis de ne prendre aucune arme. Quand elle avait essayé de protester, il lui avait promis qu'un coffre plein d'armes serait placé à proximité de la cour principale où avait lieu la fête. Il avait toutefois ajouté que le coffre serait fermé à clef et qu'il garderait la clef sur lui. Il avait bien entendu fichu le camp avant qu'elle ne puisse lui hurler dessus.

Elle jeta un dernier regard sur sa hache avant de pousser un soupir résigné et de se diriger vers la sortie. Elle ferma soigneusement la porte à clef et se dirigea vers la cour d'où s'élevait déjà la musique.

À peine arrivée, deux adolescents lui sautèrent dessus à propos du dernier cours qu'elle leur avait dispensé. Elle leur répondit distraitement, ses yeux scrutant malgré elle la foule pour essayer de repérer sa famille, et redoutant le face à face.

La musique changea pour une musique espagnole aux accents de flamenco. Alors qu'elle manœuvrait habilement pour contourner et échapper à ses élèves, deux mains lui enserrèrent la taille et la tirèrent en arrière.

- Le prince charmant est là, murmura Blaise à son oreille.

- Dommage pour toi, je suis réveillée, un prince charmant sert à rien si la princesse est pas endormie.

- Une princesse comme toi c'est la ruine de la profession ! Tu en aurais marre d'attendre ton sauveur au bout de deux minutes et tu botterais les fesses du méchant troll toi-même.

Katarina éclata de rire et chassa d'un geste de la main les adolescents qui étaient restés à portée d'oreilles. Ils obéirent sans discuter, peu désireux d'encourir la colère de leur professeur de combat.

Blaise désigna la piste de danse, où seuls quelques couples évoluaient, du menton.

- Viens. Allons montrer aux autres ce que c'est que danser...

De l'autre côté de la piste, Harry écarta sa bouteille de bière de sa bouche en haussant un sourcil mi-intrigué, mi-désapprobateur en voyant le couple se diriger vers le centre de la piste. Il s'attendait au pire. Blaise aimait choquer. Et Katarina le suivait volontiers dans ses délires.

Le couple se rendit au beau milieu de la cour et, d'un mouvement théâtral, Blaise colla son amie contre lui.

Suivant le rythme de la musique, Blaise contourna Katarina, suivant la courbe de son épaule de mordillements, tandis que sa main remontait le long de son ventre pour venir se poser juste sous ses seins.

Alors qu'il allait remonter sa main plus haut, Kit se retourna face à lui, enroulant sa jambe droite autour de sa hanche. Il accompagna le mouvement en soutenant la jambe d'une main tandis qu'il passait la seconde dans son dos pour la soutenir en la penchant en arrière. Il ne put résister à l'envie d'embrasser la gorge offerte. Il sentit celle-ci tressaillir sous le rire de sa propriétaire tandis qu'elle passait ses bras autour de son cou pour se redresser.

Harry retint un soupir. Il devait admettre que Blaise et Kit étaient d'excellents danseurs, mais leur danse ressemblait autant à un accouplement qu'à un combat. Les rares personnes qui évoluaient auparavant sur la piste s'étaient écartées et un nombre important de personnes regardait le couple. Harry remarqua avec une grimace que Draco, un air indifférent sur le visage, faisait partie des spectateurs.

Blaise fit tournoyer Katarina sur elle-même, et ils échangèrent quelques pas de flamenco, la violence de leurs mouvements contrastant avec la sensualité de ceux qu'ils avaient eus jusque là.

La musique changea et Harry fusilla Seamus du regard pour son choix mais l'irlandais ignora volontairement le regard de son ami.

Une mélodie sensuelle s'éleva et Blaise et Kit s'accordèrent en un instant à la nouvelle donne. Harry se demanda comment ils arrivaient à bouger en restant à ce point collés l'un à l'autre. Il faillit détourner les yeux, gêné. Cette danse était un véritable appel au viol. Bien que restant au-dessus des vêtements de sa partenaire et ne dévoilant que très peu de peau, les mains de Blaise se déplaçaient sur le corps de la jeune femme de manière presque obscène. Autant que l'était la réaction de cette dernière qui, la bouche entrouverte, la tête penchée en arrière, se laissait aller, comme une poupée, entre les bras du métis, qui menait la danse d'une main experte.

La jeune femme donna un coup de rein et se redressa tout en tournant le dos à son compagnon. Celui la saisit par les hanches et la plaqua contre son torse, la maintenant collée à lui d'une main posée sur le bas ventre, tandis que la seconde s'égarait en haut de sa cuisse à travers l'une des déchirures de sa jupe. Katarina, loin de s'offusquer des manières du jeune homme ondula de plus belle du bassin et, sans surprise, et sous le soupir résigné de Harry, le métis ne tarda pas à souffler quelque chose à l'oreille de la jeune femme qui acquiesça. Sans un regard pour la foule et sans la moindre discrétion quant à leurs intentions immédiates, Blaise souleva Kit sans aucune difficulté et elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille. Le couple se dirigea vers le sud du bâtiment principal, où, et nul de l'ignorait, se trouvait la chambre que Blaise partageait d'ordinaire avec Lee Jordan.

Harry les suivit des yeux et dès qu'ils eurent disparu, il regarda autour de lui. Comme il aurait pu s'en douter, Hermione secouait la tête d'un air réprobateur tandis que Ron cachait son sourire amusé. Draco, lui, était blême. Il repéra également les parents de Kit, non loin de lui, visiblement choqués par l'attitude de leur fille. Il soupira et fit un signe impérieux à Seamus, qui, sans protester, mit une musique entraînante, prisée des adolescents qui ne tardèrent pas à envahir la piste, détournant les pensées du spectacle que le couple avait offert quelques minutes plus tôt.

.

OoO

.

Sans surprise, moins d'une heure plus tard, Katarina refit surface, cette fois coiffée d'une queue de cheval et démaquillée.

Repérant Harry dans la foule, elle se dirigea vers lui. Ce n'est qu'une fois à sa hauteur qu'elle réalisa que ses parents et son ex étaient à ses côtés.

- Bonjour Linda, grinça sa mère d'un ton sec.

Kit regarda vivement autour d'elle, vérifiant que personne n'avait entendu et siffla sans regarder sa génitrice :

- Katarina.

- Si j'avais voulu t'appeler ainsi, je l'aurais fait !

Kit ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais n'en eut pas le temps. Une voix glaciale retentit derrière elle, manquant de la faire sursauter.

- C'était bien ?

Harry se passa une main sur le visage, il ne manquait plus que ça.

- Où est Blaise ?

- Je suppose qu'il se rhabille, répliqua Katarina d'un ton provocateur.

- Tu ne l'as pas attendu ?

- C'est un grand garçon, il n'a pas besoin de moi pour enfiler son jeans.

- Je croyais que tu l'aimais, s'énerva l'homme.

- Vraiment les hommes sont tous les mêmes ! Je l'aime bien c'est vrai, mais je ne vois pas ce que les sentiments viennent faire là-dedans.

- Arrête ça !

- Pourquoi ça Draco, s'énerva Katarina, perdant son ton moqueur, en quoi ça te regarde ?

- Tu es ma femme bordel !

Kit entendit vaguement le glapissement que produisit sa mère derrière elle, mais ne prit pas même la peine de se retourner.

- Sur le papier seulement. Toi et moi c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Alors ne viens pas avec tes grands airs pour me donner des leçons. Tu me trouves amorale ? Regarde-toi dans une glace avant de me juger. Moi je ne blesse personne.

La jeune femme se tourna vers Harry.

- En ce qui me concerne, la fête est finie. Je descends.

L'homme ne chercha même pas à protester. Tandis que Kit s'éloignait, sans un regard pour sa famille qui avait essayé de la retenir, la voix de Draco, glaciale, implacable, s'éleva.

- Tu as raison. Je n'ai plus rien à dire. Mais Lui, qu'est-ce qu'il en pensera ?

La jeune femme marqua un temps d'arrêt, une infime hésitation qui ne dura pas.

- Il comprendra, cracha-t-elle avant de dévaler la pente qui menait au gymnase.

Elle atteint très vite son sanctuaire. Elle tapa son code sur la fermeture électronique installée sur la porte d'entrée. Elle ne laissait jamais le gymnase ouvert après 17h, ainsi elle savait que seul certains membres de l'unité pourraient venir l'y chercher : Harry bien sûr, Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Blaise et Severus.

Elle avait changé le code après sa séparation d'avec Draco et n'avait donné le nouveau qu'à un nombre restreint de personne.

Elle gagna rapidement les vestiaires et remplaça sa tenue féminine par une tenue d'entraînement qu'elle prit dans son casier.

Elle regagna le gymnase à proprement parler et se plaça sous les barres asymétriques. Elle leva les bras et commença à se hisser sur les barres. Son épaule gauche protesta et elle serra les dents. Elle oubliait souvent que l'épaule était abîmée aussi bien que la hanche, cette dernière la faisant plus souvent souffrir. Elle décida d'ignorer la douleur et continua les tractions.

Pour qui se prenait ce sale prétentieux se demanda-t-elle sans cesser de forcer sur ses bras. Comment osait-il lui faire une scène ? Après ce qu'il avait osé lui jeter à la figure ? Après avoir pratiquement avoué à voix haute qu'il aurait préféré qu'elle périsse aux mains de son dégénéré de père. Il l'avait chassée, aussi sûrement que s'il l'avait physiquement jetée dehors. Ses aventures avec Blaise dataient de bien longtemps. De bien avant Draco. Le métis avait été parmi les premiers à se joindre à Harry et, s'il n'était pas plus haut placé dans le commandement, c'était parce que cela ne l'intéressait pas. Lui et elle étaient devenus amis presque immédiatement, dès qu'elle avait rejoint l'unité. Ils avaient commencé à se « rapprocher » après la mort de Neville et, s'ils n'avaient jamais succombé à leur désir durant son mariage avec Draco, ni durant sa vie commune avec Severus, elle n'était pas étonnée qu'ils retrouvent ainsi leur complicité.

Elle espérait de toute son âme que Severus soit vivant, mais le réconfort charnel lui était nécessaire, comme pour beaucoup. Et l'homme était absent depuis longtemps. Elle était sûre qu'il comprendrait et qu'il ne serait pas furieux. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être jaloux. Aucun sentiment romantique ne la liait à Blaise.

Ils se réconfortaient l'un l'autre. Rien de plus. Et Severus comprendrait.

Elle voulait désespérément y croire.

La douleur augmenta en intensité jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque et se laisse retomber au sol. Deux mains lui enserrèrent la taille et elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait.

- Ils ne t'ont pas suivi ?

- Non. Harry leur a dit que la porte était automatiquement fermée après 17h et que toi seule avait le code. Quant à Malefoy, je lui ai conseillé en des termes très clairs de ne pas t'approcher.

- Tu joues les preux chevaliers Blaise ?

- On peut dire ça. Je voulais juste te dire que Draco ne sait pas de quoi il parle. C'est l'amertume qui le guide ou la jalousie, je ne sais pas trop. Ou alors il est furieux contre lui-même pour sa réaction, parce qu'il sait pertinemment que s'il y a quelqu'un à blâmer dans votre séparation c'est lui. Il s'est conduit comme un parfait crétin, et je reste poli.

- Merci.

Elle se laissa aller dans l'étreinte de son compagnon et il resserra ses bras sur elle avant de continuer.

- On est adulte Kit. Je ne te demande rien, tu ne me demandes rien. On fonctionne comme ça et si Draco ne le comprend pas, tant pis pour lui. Mais je suis certain que Rogue comprendra. Ça fait longtemps qu'il est parti.

- Blaise…

- Je suis sûr qu'il va bien ! Il y a des tonnes de potions qui nécessitent plusieurs semaines de préparation.

- Je sais.

- Alors… tu remontes avec moi ?

- Non… J'ai des rapports à lire dans mon bureau. Je remonterai plus tard.

- Bien, soupira le métis, sans dire qu'à son avis elle essayait juste de fuir la confrontation avec sa famille.

Sans insister, il l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres, ainsi qu'ils s'étaient toujours embrassés et quitta le gymnase.

Restée seule, Katarina reprit son entrainement mais elle capitula rapidement lorsque sa hanche rejoignit son épaule pour lui rappeler qu'elle avait laissé ses doses d'Anexsia dans sa chambre. Elle saisit rageusement la serviette qu'elle avait posée sur un banc et épongea la sueur dans son cou. Savoir sa famille sur le site allait la rendre folle. Il fallait à tout prix qu'Harry accepte de l'envoyer en mission. Quelle qu'elle soit. Luna n'avait-elle pas dit qu'il n'y avait presque plus de viande dans les congélateurs de la cuisine ? Il était peut-être temps de partir en chasse. Elle en parlerait à Harry dès le lendemain décida-t-elle, la préparation d'une chasse était assez longue et, s'il était décidé d'en faire une, elle ne pourrait pas partir avant deux ou trois semaines.

Elle se dirigea vers son bureau avec un soupir et y entra sans prendre la peine d'allumer la lumière. Elle avait menti à Blaise. Les rapports de mission étaient déjà dans sa chambre mais elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de tomber sur qui que ce soit. Le canapé de son bureau suffirait pour ce soir.

- Je ne voudrais pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, fit une voix douce, déchirant le silence, mais tu vas te flinguer le dos là-dessus.

Katarina eut un sourire triste.

- Tu te mêles toujours de ce qui ne te regarde pas Nev'.

Elle tendit la main pour allumer sa petite lampe de bureau et se tourna vers le portrait qui l'observait attentivement.

Il avait été fait quelques mois après la mort du jeune homme, par un sorcier français qui avait tenu à lui faire ce cadeau avant d'être évacué vers le canada.

Elle avait été ravie de ce présent. Ravie certes, mais aussi profondément troublée. Elle avait parfois l'impression que ce tableau ne lui permettait pas de faire son deuil, que la douleur de la perte de Neville était encore présente, comme une plaie ouverte refusant de guérir.

Et si elle avait parfois envie de ne jamais revoir les yeux noisette et le sourire chaleureux de son âme-sœur, une partie d'elle-même se complaisait dans cette souffrance. Ce tableau, caché au fin fond de son bureau, était une véritable addiction. Elle pouvait passer des heures, enfermée dans la pièce sans fenêtre, plongée dans des discussions sans fin avec le portrait. Elle en ressortait la plupart du temps effondrée et en larmes mais elle y revenait toujours.

La peinture quant à elle, qui reproduisait avec tant de netteté et de justesse, et de cela elle ne cessait de s'en émerveiller, le comportement et la nature profonde du défunt, agissait de même. Neville déclarait régulièrement que tout cela n'était pas sain et qu'elle devait faire déplacer le tableau, qu'il ne devait plus venir dans ce cadre ci et se cantonner à hanter ceux installés dans le bureau d'Hermione et dans la chambre de sa grand-mère. Il passait des jours entiers plongé dans un mutisme et un immobilisme parfait et ces crises coïncidaient toujours avec les crises de larmes et de désespoir de son ex-compagne. Mais il revenait. Toujours. Parce que même mort, il n'avait pas cessé de l'aimer. Et il ne pouvait se résoudre à s'éloigner d'elle, comme elle serait toujours incapable de s'éloigner de lui.

Neville observa un instant Katarina en silence avant que la curiosité ne le pousse à reprendre la parole.

- Qu'est-ce que le blond peroxydé t'a encore fait ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'il a fait quoi que ce soit.

- Ben je suis allé dans mon autre portrait tout à l'heure et j'ai entendu Hermione dire à Ron que Draco était vraiment gonflé de te faire des réflexions. Je me suis douté que tu allais venir ici, alors je suis redescendu.

- Logique, soupira Katarina. Il ne m'a rien fait, il est pénible c'est tout. Et puis devine quoi ! Ma mère a débarqué !

- Aïe !

- Comme tu dis ! Comme si ta grand-mère ne suffisait pas avec ses regards glacials dès qu'elle me croise.

- Je lui ai pourtant dit de te ficher la paix, grommela la peinture, je retournerai la voir.

- Laisse tomber. Elle ne me dit rien, mais je sens la désapprobation suinter de tous les pores de sa peau en permanence.

- Ouais elle a toujours été très forte pour ça.

- Harry ne veut pas l'évacuer de force parce qu'il se dit qu'elle en aurait le cœur brisé. Je lui ai dit que ça ne pouvait pas être pire. D'abord tes parents. Puis toi. Quand j'ai épousé Malefoy, j'ai bien cru qu'on l'avait achevée.

- Pas la meilleure idée que tu aies eue, tu noteras.

- Je sais. Mais il avait tellement changé !

- Pas tant que ça. Mais ce n'est pas le problème, il y a autre chose. Tu n'as jamais su me cacher quoi que ce soit, alors dis-moi.

Katarina soupira et se laissa tomber dans le canapé, s'installant de façon à pouvoir continuer à faire face au portrait.

- Rien qui t'intéresse.

- Tout ce qui te touche m'intéresse mon ange.

Kit détourna le regard un instant avant de marmonner :

- Severus n'est toujours pas rentré

- Oh… Ça fait longtemps ?

- Bientôt deux mois. Mais je sais que c'est le cadet de tes soucis… D'ailleurs, ça a des soucis une peinture ?

- Tant que tu gardes le bidon de térébenthine loin de moi, non, pas tant que ça, plaisanta Neville, mais pour en revenir à Rogue, je suis sûr qu'il va bien.

- Ne fais pas semblant de t'inquiéter pour lui Nev'. Tu l'as toujours détesté.

- Oui certes. Mais je vais te dire, entre lui et le peroxydé, je préfère Rogue. Il a peut-être un caractère de cochon mais s'il y a bien une personne sur terre capable de lui tenir tête, c'est toi. Et puis s'il t'aime il sera capable, lui, de te laisser être toi-même.

Le silence se fit un instant.

- Et puis tu pourrais aimer le diable que je te soutiendrais, ajouta Neville.

- Euh… même si je me mets en ménage avec V…

- Non, y a des limites, la coupa la peinture avant qu'elle ne prononce le nom maudit.

Le silence retomba et la respiration de Kit se détendit. Neville s'était figé dans son cadre et avait fermé les yeux.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, la jeune femme troubla le calme de la pièce.

- Tu crois qu'il va bien ?

- J'en suis sûr. Éteins donc la lumière.

- Comment tu peux en être sûr ? Demanda-t-elle en s'exécutant.

- Je le sais c'est tout. C'est une intuition.

- J'espère que tu as raison, soupira-t-elle en baillant.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle dormait profondément, épuisée.

Dès qu'il fut sûr que la jeune femme ne pouvait plus l'entendre, Neville murmura :

- Moi aussi, mon ange, moi aussi.


	8. Chapter 8

**coucou, les gens!**  
><strong>Voilà le chapitre 8. Remercions Morphée et Mistycal pour leurs corrections...<strong>  
><strong>J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira... Je suis un peu en difficulté pour finir le chapitre 12, ce doit être le peu de review qui me perturbe (sifflote d'un air innocent).<strong>  
><strong>Allez bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine pour la suite!<strong>

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>- Salut Hermione, claironna Kit en entrant dans l'infirmerie.<p>

- Salut, répondit la brunette en souriant, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

- Je viens chercher de nouvelles doses d'Anexsia.

- Ah oui, je te prépare ça, mais viens un peu par ici que je t'examine.

- Je vais très bien Hermione, soupira Kit en lorgnant déjà vers la sortie.

- Oui oui, sourit la brune, connaissant l'allergie chronique de son amie à toute forme de soin, allez saute-moi sur la table d'examen.

Voyant qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas gain de cause, Katarina leva les yeux au ciel et se hissa avec un grognement sur la table. Hermione secoua la tête avec amusement et manipula en douceur le bras et la jambe de la jeune femme. Elle lui posa des dizaines de questions sur ses douleurs particulièrement celles de la hanche, plus souvent sollicitée que l'épaule.

Voyant son amie commencer à s'agiter et sentant qu'elle perdait patience, Hermione finit par la libérer non sans l'avoir menacée à plusieurs reprises de se plaindre au portrait de Neville. Elle lui remit un petit carton de cartouches d'Anexsia et Katarina haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- La dernière fois, je ne t'ai donné qu'un nombre restreint de doses parce je n'avais pas eu le temps de les préparer Mais là, je me suis occupée de mettre en cartouches tout ce qu'il nous reste. Tu en as pour plusieurs mois. Et d'ici qu'il n'y en ait plus, on aura trouvé une autre solution.

- Je te fais confiance pour ça. Bon je t'abandonne, j'ai cours et avec la guerre que je leur fais pour qu'ils soient à l'heure si j'arrive en retard ça va quand même foutre mal.

- C'est toi qui leur fais des leçons de ponctualité ? Pouffa Hermione.

Ginny se glissa dans l'infirmerie pour son rendez-vous hebdomadaire et Katarina en profita pour s'éclipser, ses précieuses cartouches sous le bras.

Elle ferma soigneusement la porte derrière elle, peu désireuse d'encourir les foudres de l'ancienne Gryffondor qui ne supportait pas que son infirmerie reste ouverte aux quatre vents.

Alors qu'elle sortait du bâtiment, elle eut la désagréable surprise de tomber nez à nez avec ses parents, toujours accompagnés du jeune homme qui avait jadis partagé sa vie et de sa nouvelle compagne.

Kit ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois, figée. Les quatre arrivants lui bloquaient la sortie et, à moins de filer lâchement s'enfermer dans l'infirmerie, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que les affronter.

Avant qu'elle ne se décide pour une attitude quelconque, son père prit les devants et la serra dans ses bras.

- Je suis tellement soulagé que tu ailles bien Linda.

- C'est Katarina à présent papa, répondit-elle en se dégageant doucement, Katarina Mal... Evans.

- Oh c'est vrai, ce jeune homme là… euh... Gary ?

- Harry…

- Oui Harry, il nous l'a dit. Il ne nous a pas expliqué pourquoi tu as changé de nom par contre.

- Question de sécurité... Je suis contente que vous ayez été évacués.

- 5 ans, siffla soudain sa mère, les faisant tous sursauter, pas de nouvelles pendant 5 ans !

- C'est faux, tant que la poste marchait, je vous ai envoyé un mot par mois.

- Nous n'avons rien eu depuis 3 ans.

- Forcément, y'a plus de poste !

- Y'a plus de téléphone non plus ?

- Tu crois qu'on se trimballe avec des cabines téléphoniques ? Et je t'aurais dit quoi ? Salut man', je me suis pas encore fait bouffer par un lycan, je te rappelle la semaine prochaine ?

- Ne fais pas de mauvais esprit Linda !

- Katarina !

- Tu n'as même pas daigné nous dire dans quoi tu travaillais ! Et quand je te vois ici, dans ces conditions barbares ! Seigneur il n'y a que de l'eau tiède !

- Je te signale que tu as de l'eau tiède parce que certains d'entre nous se lavent à l'eau froide, siffla Katarina.

- Quand je pense que je t'avais trouvé un boulot parfait à la mairie, que tu aurais pu devenir chef de bureau si tu avais bien voulu t'en donner la peine, continua la mère de Kit d'une voix coupante sans relever l'interruption, et que tu as tout abandonné pour quoi ? Pour ça… termina-t-elle d'un air écœuré.

- Ça comme tu dis, ça sauve des vies ! Le bureau de la mairie ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Il n'y a plus de mairie ! Il n'y a plus de gouvernement ! Ils ont tous fui aux États Unis et au Canada ! Comme s'il n'y avait pas de lycans là-bas ! Nos conditions de vie ici sont paradisiaques, crois-moi, en comparaison de celles que nous avions en Allemagne, ou même en Roumanie ! Nous bossons durs pour essayer d'empêcher les lycans de prendre le contrôle total et de tuer des innocents ! Alors ne me dis pas que nos vies n'ont aucun sens !

- Nous ? Comment ça nous ? Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu te bouges beaucoup ma fille ! Je vois sans cesse des gens partir pour des missions obscures, mais je ne te vois pas faire grand chose toi ! Tu es sans cesse enfermée dans ta chambre ou dans cet ancien gymnase. Je me demande bien ce que tu fais pour la communauté. Est-ce que tu es autre chose qu'une charge ?

Katarina pâlit sous l'insulte. Depuis qu'elle avait été blessée, elle n'avait plus participé à la moindre mission et cette inactivité forcée lui pesait. Elle se sentait inutile et les accusations de sa mère lui faisaient l'effet d'un coup de poignard en plein cœur.

- J'enseigne, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Le jeune homme, resté jusque là en retrait, ne put retenir un éclat de rire. La fille trop maigre qui l'accompagnait l'imita stupidement.

Katarina tourna un regard froid sur celui qu'elle avait aimé un jour, se demandant comment elle avait pu être attirée par lui. Il était petit, à peine quelques centimètres de plus qu'elle, et s'il y avait bien un point commun entre Neville, Draco et Severus, c'était leur haute taille. Il était d'un blond sale, un blond flirtant avec le châtain terne, bien loin de la blondeur immaculé de Draco, du châtain chaleureux et lumineux de Neville ou du noir envoutant de Severus. Mais ce qui la consternait le plus c'était le souvenir de son caractère profond : ne s'intéressant à rien et de toute façon incapable de s'exprimer correctement, il dénigrait sans cesse la moindre de ses passions. Il était méprisant, autoritaire, égoïste... Un Draco mais en pire et nettement moins séduisant, se dit-elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire Frédéric ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton glacial.

- Toi... Enseigner, hoqueta-t- il, depuis quand tu es capable d'enseigner quoi que ce soit ? Il faut pas avoir un brin de cervelle pour enseigner ? Et tu enseignes quoi ? Le macramé ?

Katarina le toisa un instant, constatant amèrement que ni sa mère, ni son père ne semblait en désaccord avec Frédéric. Serrant les dents pour ne pas lui faire une démonstration immédiate de ses compétences, elle les contourna rapidement et prit la direction du gymnase sans un mot.

Toute à sa colère, elle ne se rendit pas compte que sa famille lui emboîtait le pas, bien déterminée à savoir à quoi elle passait réellement ses journées.

Katarina entra d'un pas vif dans le gymnase où déjà un groupe d'une quinzaine d'adolescents s'échauffaient. L'entrée bruyante de la jeune femme fit se tourner les têtes et interrompre les discussions.

- Vous vous êtes échauffés ? siffla Kit sans les regarder et se dirigeant vers un immense coffre posé dans un coin de la pièce.

- Oui, répondit l'un des adolescents, nous avons fait une demi-heure d'étirements et de pompes.

- Parfait.

Elle sortit du coffre autant d'épées qu'il y avait d'élèves et les jeta au sol ordonnant d'un ton sec et d'une voix forte :

- Armez-vous !

Les adolescents se précipitèrent pour ramasser les épées, peu désireux d'attiser la colère évidente de leur professeur en lambinant.

Elle s'arma elle-même d'un long bâton, de ceux qu'elle utilisait pour apprendre aux débutants à utiliser leurs réflexes.

- Par deux, cria-t-elle, ai-je besoin de le dire ?

Les jeunes s'entre-regardèrent d'un air nerveux tout en se mettant en duo.

- Je le sens mal ce cours, murmura l'un d'eux.

Bien heureusement pour lui, Katarina, qui venait de voir ses parents, postés en observateurs dans un coin du gymnase, ne l'entendit pas. Elle regarda d'un œil noir les quatre silhouettes immobiles avant de se tourner résolument vers les jeunes gens qui se faisaient face, prêts à commencer le cours.

- Soldats ! Combattez ! Ordonna Kit en prenant appui sur son bâton.

Aussitôt le bruit assourdissant du choc du métal retentit dans la pièce et Katarina monta le ton pour se faire entendre par dessus le fracas des armes.

- Sylvain, le bras plus haut quand tu pares un coup, avec une épée plus lourde, il t'aurait atteint au visage !

La jeune femme s'avança au milieu des combattants, provoquant une vive inquiétude chez son père.

- Prend plus appui sur ta jambe droite, Maxime, tu te déséquilibres là.

Elle s'arrêta un instant pour observer l'adolescent qu'elle venait de reprendre et, voyant qu'il ne modifiait pas sa posture, elle faucha brusquement la jambe gauche du jeune homme qui s'écroula sur le sol avec un cri de douleur.

Sans lui accorder un regard, elle leva une main, sans mot dire. Aussitôt, la totalité des adolescents cessèrent les combats.

- Je ne suis pas satisfaite, asséna sévèrement la jeune femme, vous gérez mal votre espace et votre énergie. Vous ne tiendrez pas une minute face à un lycan. Mais peut-être seriez-vous plus utile en temps qu'appât qu'en temps que combattant ! Posez les armes et mettez-vous sur le côté.

Elle ramassa deux épées et les croisa derrière sa nuque, s'en servant d'appui.

- Voyez-vous les combats un contre un sont monnaies courante lors d'un cours. Malheureusement uniquement lors d'un cours. Lorsque vous serez sur le champ de bataille, si tant est que je vous laisse y poser un pied un jour, vous vous retrouverez souvent au milieu d'une dizaine de lycans qui attaqueront tout ce qui passera à leur portée. Vous pourrez combattre deux, trois, voire quatre bêtes à la fois. Et pour cela une seule épée ne suffit pas. Il est donc indispensable que vous appreniez à gérez deux armes simultanément.

Elle décroisa ses deux épées et les tendit devant elle, les montrant à ses élèves.

- Il me faut deux volontaires, ordonna-t-elle. Non pas toi, siffla-t-elle lorsque Maxime se leva, je fais une démonstration, je n'ai pas le temps de te tenir la main.

Assis juste à côté des parents de Katarina, un adolescent se pencha vers un autre et lança à mi-voix :

- Eh Evans ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, ta sœur ?

Le dénommé Evans haussa les épaules. Il savait que Katarina était sur les nerfs depuis le départ de Severus mais c'était le premier cours où la jeune femme s'acharnait ainsi sur eux. Sa décision de leur enseigner le maniement de deux armes simultanément alors même qu'elle n'était pas satisfaite de leur manière de combattre avec une seule était un signe de l'agitation qui avait prit possession de celle qui était sa sœur. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre plus en détail à son ami, la voix de Katarina s'élevant brusquement.

- Lucas ! Puisque tu as envie de te faire remarquer, tu seras le premier combattant. Un second volontaire ? Anthony ?

Il n'osa pas protester et jeta un regard noir à Lucas, lui reprochant muettement d'avoir attiré l'attention sur eux. Il aimait combattre et il ne lui déplaisait pas de combattre sa sœur, ce qu'il faisait souvent lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Mais il savait que les démonstrations se terminaient plus que souvent par l'humiliation complète des volontaires, ou plutôt des cobayes ou encore des victimes, comme ils disaient entre eux dès que la jeune femme avait le dos tourné. Et cela ne lui convenait pas du tout de se retrouver dans cette position.

Katarina commença par expliquer diverses méthodes de combats avant de faire une démonstration qui, sans surprise, ne tarda pas à tourner au désavantage des deux adolescents, malgré l'ardeur qu'ils mirent dans le combat. Ils finirent à terre tous les deux sous les rires de leurs camarades. Rires que la jeune femme fit taire d'un seul regard, avant de signifier sèchement aux adolescents qu'ils pourraient se permettre de rire lorsqu'ils seraient capables de se battre correctement.

Elle ordonna à ses élèves de se mettre au travail et leur mena un train d'enfer jusqu'à ce que chacun d'entre eux soit passé une fois avec deux épées contre deux de ses camarades.

Enfin, au grand soulagement des adolescents, elle leur accorda une pause. Sans se faire prier, les jeunes gens sortirent en courant prendre l'air dans le parc.

Les parents de Katarina s'approchèrent d'elle. Son père lui adressa un sourire mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui parler, sa mère sifflant aussitôt à l'encontre de sa fille :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de frère ?

- Anthony nous a rejoins il y a deux ans, expliqua patiemment la jeune femme, il a refusé de se soumettre et de devenir un serviteur humain et ses parents l'ont jeté dehors. Heureusement pour lui, nous passions en ville à ce moment là et il s'est joint à nous. Comme il n'avait que 15 ans, Harry devait lui adjoindre un tuteur au sein de l'unité et il m'a désignée. Anthony et moi sommes devenus assez proches et comme il ne voulait plus porter le nom de ceux qui l'avait jeté à la rue, le condamnant à une mort certaine, il a décidé, avec l'accord d'Harry de prendre le même nom d'emprunt que moi : Evans. Du coup on a commencé à parler de nous comme de frère et sœur, et avec le temps, c'est devenu une habitude.

Sans laisser le temps à quiconque de répondre, Katarina se leva et rappela les adolescents qui s'empressèrent d'obéir. L'entraînement reprit, avec, si cela était possible, plus de violence et de dureté.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Katarina jeta brutalement tout le monde dehors, de toute évidence avant l'heure, si l'on en croyait les regards interrogateurs des élèves. Seul Anthony demeura en arrière, les yeux fixés sur la jeune femme.

Celle-ci fut soudain prise de tremblements et il s'élança vers elle. Elle le coupa dans son élan en sifflant :

- Tony ! Bureau !

L'adolescent hocha la tête et se précipita vers la pièce de l'autre coté du gymnase, il revint aussitôt, toujours au pas de course, tenant dans sa main le stylo injecteur de sa sœur. Celle-ci s'en saisit d'une main tremblante et s'injecta sans attendre le produit dans la cuisse.

Très vite, ses tremblements se calmèrent au fur et à mesure que le produit pénétrait dans son sang.

- Pourquoi tu as attendu si longtemps pour en prendre ? demanda-t-il.

- Hermione m'a donné toutes les doses qu'il lui restait. Elle m'a dit qu'il y en avait pour plusieurs mois mais...

- Mais quoi ?

- Mais j'en prends bien plus qu'elle ne le croit. Et je ne tiendrai pas un mois avec ce qu'elle m'a donné.

- Ils vont trouver une solution, protesta l'adolescent, mais quand tu as mal, il faut que tu en prennes, tu peux pas t'amuser à attendre d'être à terre pour te soigner !

Kit se releva et se dirigea vers la sortie sans répondre. Anthony se releva derrière elle et insista.

- Kit je suis sérieux ! Tu m'écoutes au moins ?

- Range les armes, se contenta d'ordonner la jeune femme sans adresser un regard ni à l'adolescent, ni à ses parents, toujours présents.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte de son bureau claqua derrière elle et le bruit du verrou retentit.

.

OoO

.

Katarina vérifia une dernière fois le contenu des jeeps : fusils, couteaux, cartouches... Il y avait plus de trois semaines qu'elle avait convaincu Harry de la nécessité d'organiser une chasse et qu'elle préparait minutieusement celle-ci. Ce matin-même, Dean avait repéré sur l'écran satellite un troupeau d'une dizaine de bêtes. Il n'avait pas été capable de lui dire s'il s'agissait de chevaux ou de vaches mais l'un comme l'autre serait parfait.

Elle avait désigné sept de ses élèves pour l'accompagner dans cette expédition. Bien que les chasses soient dangereuses, le bruit des fusils et l'odeur du sang attirant irrésistiblement les lycans, il était rare qu'une expédition regroupe plusieurs membres de l'unité s'il y avait des combattants de libres.

- Pourquoi je ne peux pas venir ? Soupira Anthony, vexé de ne pas avoir été choisi.

- Tu n'es pas prêt, répéta pour la énième fois Katarina, un brin exaspéré, travaille un peu plus et tu seras de la prochaine expédition, c'est promis.

L'adolescent haussa les épaules et se détourna, furieux. Katarina leva les yeux au ciel et siffla Falcon qui s'envola du toit où il était posé pour venir auprès d'elle. Elle retint un gémissement en voyant sa mère se diriger vers elle d'un pas rapide. Depuis que ses parents avaient rejoint le quartier général de l'unité, elle s'était arrangée pour ne les voir que le strict minimum et, malgré cela, chacune des rencontres avec sa mère avait tourné à la dispute.

- Où vas-tu ? Demanda la femme d'un ton impérieux.

- Faire des courses, répondit Kit sans un regard ni pour elle ni pour son père et son ancien compagnon qui venaient de rejoindre sa génitrice.

- Ne te moque pas de moi, siffla la femme, furieuse.

- Je ne me moque pas, s'énerva Katarina, nous n'avons plus de viande, plus assez pour nourrir tout le monde, et nous avons repéré un troupeau. Tu n'as pas arrêté de me demander à quoi je servais ici, et bien la prochaine fois que tu auras un steak dans ton assiette, tu repenseras à qui tu le dois !

Harry s'approcha du groupe et tendit un arc et deux carquois de flèches à la jeune femme. Il fit signe à Seamus, posté en sentinelle sur le mur d'enceinte et ce dernier ouvrit le portail de fer. Un adolescent s'installa au volant de la première jeep et Kit y grimpa.

- Bonne chance, murmura Harry avant de retourner vers son bureau.

Les jeeps prirent la direction du lieu supposé de rassemblement des bêtes et les trois adolescents qui entouraient Katarina s'armèrent de fusils et observèrent les alentours en silence. Dans le second véhicule, les trois adolescents qui ne conduisaient pas firent de même. Au dessus d'eux, volant en cercle, Falcon veillait.

Après une demi-heure de route, sur un signe de Katarina, les jeeps ralentirent jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement, côte à côte. Dans un champ peu éloigné d'eux, paissait une dizaines de juments, autour d'un étalon qui caracolait gaiement.

- Bien, souffla Katarina, prenant soin de ne pas élever la voix, Kévin et Max, vous restez au volant et vous laissez le moteur tourner, il se peut qu'on doive filer en vitesse. Les autres, choisissez chacun une bête, identifiez-la à voix haute. Vous ne tirez qu'une fois. Dès que vous avez abattu votre cible, vous lâchez vos armes et vous deux vous avancez les jeeps au milieu des bêtes. Nous les chargeons toutes et nous leur ouvrirons le ventre une fois qu'on aura redémarré. Il va falloir aller très vite. Dès que nous aurons tiré, les risques de voir débarquer les lycans vont se multiplier par cent. Je devrais pouvoir tirer deux fois à l'arc. Si nous ne ratons pas nos cibles, nous devrions avoir 7 bêtes, ça va être limite pour les bagnoles mais on va s'en sortir. Vous êtes prêts ?

Les adolescents hochèrent la tête et désignèrent chacun leur tour la bête qu'ils visaient. Au signal de Kit ils tirèrent dans un parfait accord. Comme elle l'avait prévu, aucun d'entre eux ne rata sa cible. Les bêtes venaient à peine de tomber au sol que les 5 adolescents, couteaux en main, se précipitèrent vers elles, achevèrent celles qui vivaient encore en leur tranchant la gorge et les hissèrent dans les jeeps. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils hissaient une bête dans le véhicule, Katarina, armée de sa hache leur tranchait la tête et les quatre membres qu'elle jetait au sol. Malgré tout c'est avec deux jeeps extrêmement chargées qu'ils allaient devoir faire le chemin du retour et une angoisse sourde étreignit Katarina. Un mauvais pressentiment...

À la seconde où toutes les bêtes furent chargées, elle donna le signal du retour. Kévin démarra aussitôt et Max s'engagea à sa suite.

La majorité du trajet s'effectua sans encombre mais dès qu'ils entrèrent en ville, Kit redoubla de vigilance, sachant qu'elle entrait à présent en territoire lycan.

Ils n'étaient plus qu'à environ quatre kilomètre du quartier général quand la jeune femme avisa un mouvement du coin de l'œil.

- Et merde, soupira-t-elle.

Elle s'avança vers l'avant de la jeep et demanda à Kévin :

- Tu peux accélérer ?

- Non, répondit catégoriquement le jeune homme, on est trop chargé. On est presque arrivés !

- Ils nous auront rattrapé avant, siffla Katarina en escaladant les cadavres de chevaux pour retourner à l'arrière du véhicule, arc tendu entre les mains. Écarte-toi, ordonna-t-elle à Max qui déboîta immédiatement pour se porter à la hauteur de son camarade.

La silhouette sombre qu'elle avait entr'aperçue s'avança en pleine lumière et elle grimaça en voyant deux autres lycans se joindre au premier. Ils n'arriveraient pas à les semer, réalisa-t-elle.

Elle visa et tira. Elle rata son but et, si la flèche atteignit l'une des bête à la cuisse, elle ne la tua pas. Elle constata également, dépitée, que les deux autres lycans n'abandonnaient pas la course pour se ruer sur leur malheureux camarade. Sans doute l'odeur du sang émanant des jeeps était-elle trop forte pour qu'ils se laissent distraire.

- Combien ? Hurla-t-elle à Kévin.

- Trois kilomètres !

C'était bien trop. Il fallait absolument gagner du temps et elle savait que si les lycans les rejoignaient, les ados paniqueraient, l'empêchant de se battre efficacement.

Elle n'hésita qu'une fraction de secondes, après tout elle avait déjà combattu deux loups à la fois, ce ne serait pas une première, loin de là.

- Ralentis, ordonna-t-elle à Kévin en ramassant son épée, et dès que j'ai sauté, filez le plus vite possible au QG.

Habitué à lui obéir en toute chose, aucun des adolescents ne protestèrent, tous conscients qu'elle s'en sortirait bien mieux seule qu'auprès d'eux.

Katarina sauta du véhicule et aussitôt, l'un des lycan se transforma, révéla un homme d'une trentaine d'année, la peau noire luisante, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Teals, dit Katarina d'un ton résigné, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Toujours incapable de résister à l'appel du sang ?

- Comment résister à des bêtes bien grasses et déjà chassées ? Bien que, je l'avoue, la perspective de plonger mes crocs dans la chair bien tendre de l'exécutrice est mille fois plus tentant.

- L'exécutrice ? Un nouveau titre ? J'en suis honorée !

- Ce n'est pas là un compliment, siffla le lycan.

- Ça dépend du point de vue...

- Soit honorée si cela te fais plaisir. De toute façon, tu vas mourir !

Katarina éclata de rire, sans toutefois quitter un instant des yeux ni l'homme, ni le lycan qui se trouvait à trois pas derrière lui. Si on lui avait donné un euro à chaque fois qu'un lycan lui annonçait qu'elle allait mourir, elle serait riche à millions. Et pourtant elle était toujours là, et la grande majorité de ceux qui avait prédit sa mort avait connu la leur avant elle.

- Tu crois vraiment que deux malheureux lycans vont arriver à m'avoir ? Demanda-t-elle, arrogante.

Teals éclata de rire à son tour. Un rire froid, aussi naturel à ses yeux que l'inquiétude que le portrait de Neville manifestait quant à l'absence de Severus.

- Oh pauvre petite fille, susurra-t-il de sa voix grinçante.

Katarina fronça les sourcils et assura sa prise sur l'épée qu'elle tenait à la main, réalisant pour la première fois qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son épée personnelle. Dans sa hâte de descendre de la jeep, elle avait saisit la première arme lui passant sous la main. Elle en était contrariée et la moquerie évidente du lycan l'irrita encore davantage.

- Approche, tu vas voir si elle est pauvre et petite la fille en question !

- Si tu savais comme tu te trompes, continua l'homme comme si elle n'avait rien dit.

- Quoi, demanda-t-elle sarcastiquement, vous n'êtes pas des lycans ?

- Si, répondit Teals en souriant, mais nous ne sommes pas deux...

Comme dans un cauchemar, Katarina vit alors cinq silhouettes sombres quitter la protection que leur offrait l'ombre des immeubles.

Elle avala douloureusement sa salive, raffermissant inutilement sa prise sur l'épée, sachant parfaitement que jamais elle ne parviendrait à tenir tête à sept bêtes à la fois.

Devant elle, Teals, sur un dernier sourire, se retransforma.

Katarina n'hésita qu'une seconde. Elle tourna les talons, et se mit à courir. Sur un hurlement sinistre, les sept lycans se lancèrent à sa poursuite.

.

OoO

.

Harry, ainsi que la majorité de l'unité, attendaient anxieusement dans la cour devant les grilles du lycée le retour de l'équipe de chasse. La famille de Katarina leur tournait autour mais aucun d'eux n'avait réussit à faire comprendre à ces gens obtus le danger que pouvait représenter une chasse.

Un bruit de moteur se fit enfin entendre et Harry se redressa brusquement.

- Ils sont là, annonça-t-il d'une voix forte, préparez-vous à ouvrir les grilles et les protections.

En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, les jeeps tournèrent le coin de la rue. Au signal d'Harry les protections tombèrent au niveau de la grille qui se remonta. Les véhicules s'engouffrèrent l'un derrière l'autre dans la brèche sous les applaudissements des adolescents qui étaient restés au camp. Harry s'approcha de la première jeep et les premières paroles qu'il prononça firent tomber un silence de mort sur l'assemblée.

- Où est Katarina ?

- C'est bien son genre de se soustraire au travail. Ça n'a jamais été une foudre de guerre, siffla Ghislaine, la mère de Katarina.

Les sept adolescents échangèrent un regard, prêts à monter au créneau pour prendre la défense de leur instructeur. Harry leur fit signe de ne pas relever et de répondre à la question et Kévin laissa tomber d'une voix blanche :

- Restée en arrière. Pour ralentir deux lycans, ajouta-t-il avec un regard venimeux pour Ghislaine Costelloe.

Harry hocha la tête et fit signe à tous les adolescents d'aider à décharger et à dépecer les bêtes. Il n'était pas vraiment inquiet, il savait Katarina tout à fait capable de tenir tête à deux lycans.

Néanmoins, il resta posté devant la grille, scrutant la rue devant lui, de plus en plus nerveux au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient. Katarina était du genre rapide et elle aurait dû depuis longtemps faire son apparition après avoir fait un sort aux deux bêtes. Mais la rue restait désespérément vide.

Blaise s'approcha dans son dos et murmura en suivant le regard d'Harry :

- C'est trop long. Elle devrait déjà être là. On devrait peut-être constituer une équipe et partir à sa recherche, elle a peut-être eu des ennuis ?

Harry hocha la tête d'un air absent. Blaise n'ajouta rien. Il savait ce que pensait Harry et il pensait lui-même la même chose. Si Katarina avait eu un problème en affrontant les lycans, l'équipe aurait pour véritable but de ramener le corps.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard et, sans que Harry n'ait fait le moindre geste, Blaise hocha la tête et tourna les talons pour aller préparer une expédition urgente. Il n'avait pas fait trois pas que Harry le rappela brusquement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? Demanda le métis en scrutant la rue déserte.

Sans répondre Harry désigna le ciel et Blaise leva la tête, juste à temps pour voir Falcon rentrer au quartier général à tire d'ailes.

Un bruit de course et des grognements retentirent, déchirant le silence de la ville. Katarina tourna le coin de la rue, courant de toutes ses jambes. À seulement une vingtaine de mètres derrière elle, sept lycans déboulèrent à sa suite, les crocs découverts.

Sans ralentir sa course, Katarina hurla en direction de Harry et Blaise :

- Fermez la grille !

Harry lança un ordre bref et la grille commença à descendre lentement. Baguette en main, il se tint prêt à remettre en place les protections. Blaise s'approcha de la grille, les dents serrées.

- Plus vite, murmura-t-il, tu y es presque.

La jeune femme redoubla d'effort, des gouttes de transpiration coulant le long de ses tempes, les traits crispées par la douleur. Elle se jeta au sol en arrivant au niveau de la grille qui était presque totalement descendue. Elle roula à l'intérieur de l'enceinte et Harry replaça les protections juste à temps pour que les bêtes, entraînées par leur élan, s'écrasent contre le champ magnétique. Secouant la tête de frustration, le plus gros des lycans reprit forme humaine, révélant un homme noir et massif.

Serrant les dents, Katarina se releva rapidement et s'approcha de la grille. Seul le champ magique séparait les deux adversaires et Teals eut un sourire mauvais, dévoilant des dents acérées.

- Ce n'est que partie remise, l'exécutrice, bientôt mes crocs s'enfonceront dans ta gorge et lorsque ton sang jaillira... Ce jour là sera un jour de liesse pour ma race !

- Je ne serai pas toujours seule contre sept, répondit sèchement Katarina, un jour nous serons face à face et à défaut de crocs, c'est la lame de mon épée qui te tranchera la gorge ou ma hache qui te fracassera le crâne, et crois-moi, c'est avec ma lame encore dégoulinante de ton sang, que j'arracherai le cœur de ce chien galeux qui se dit votre chef !

- Greyback te fera ravaler tes paroles, cracha Teals, il t'éviscérera comme il l'a fait de cette loque de Londubat !

Il fallut les efforts conjugués de Harry et Blaise pour empêcher la jeune femme de s'emparer d'une arme et de sortir se jeter sur le lycan.

Celui-ci éclata de rire et se retransforma en loup avant de hurler la retraite. L'unité regarda les bêtes disparaître dans les profondeurs de la ville sans un mot. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'ils furent tous hors de vue que Blaise consentit à lâcher son amie.

- En plus tu n'étais même pas armée, grogna-t-il.

- Bien sûr que si, riposta-t-elle, mais je l'ai lâchée en cours de route, elle me ralentissait.

La jeune femme porta soudain une main à sa hanche en étouffant un gémissement de douleur. Alors que Blaise se faisait la réflexion qu'elle était vraiment très pâle, Katarina s'écroula dans ses bras, inconsciente.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ouh la! J'avais oublié! Cent fois désolée! Voilà donc la suite avec le chapitre 9. On remercie chaleureusement Morphée et Mistycal pour leur travail de Beta sur ce chapitre...**

**bonne lecture! (n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis!)**

**bisous**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>- Tes parents commencent à se poser des questions, prévint Harry en entrant dans la chambre de Katarina sans frapper.<p>

- Bonjour Harry, répondit sarcastiquement la jeune femme en glissant un couteau dans sa botte, je vais bien et toi ?

- Tu es sûre que tu te sens suffisamment en forme pour cette mission ? La chasse ne date que d'une semaine et tu as sacrément morflé ce jour là !

Katarina se tourna vers Harry d'un air exaspéré en enfilant son manteau noir par-dessus lequel elle fixa le harnais qui lui servait à attacher son épée dans son dos et sa hache à la taille.

- Harry... Comme tu viens de le dire, ça date d'une semaine et je n'ai perdu connaissance qu'une dizaine de minutes. J'ai trop forcé sur ma hanche ce soir là.

- Qui dit que ça ne peut pas arriver ce soir ?

- Écoute, j'ai un stylo injecteur sur moi et j'aurai Olivier, Seamus et Terry dans mon équipe. Je ne serai pas la seule ancienne.

- Mouais, marmonna Harry, et combien de nouvelles recrues sont sur le terrain ?

- Trois.

- Anthony ?

- Il n'est pas prêt. Il conteste les ordres en permanence, il n'est pas fiable.

- C'est pas nouveau. Y'a que Rogue pour savoir le prendre...

- Il le craint, c'est normal. Severus est impressionnant.

- À qui le dis-tu...

Katarina éclata de rire en finissant de se préparer et poussa Harry hors de la pièce.

- Allez ! Zou ! C'est l'heure !

Ils sortirent ensemble sur le parvis devant les grilles où, comme lors de chaque expédition, la majorité des civils s'était réunie pour voir partir l'équipe d'expédition. Katarina eut un mouvement de recul en voyant ses parents et Frédéric, toujours flanqué de sa petite amie, devant les portes, à côté des membres de l'équipe qui finissaient de se préparer. Ayant perdu connaissance à son retour de chasse, elle n'avait pas entendu les commentaires acerbes de sa mère sur son inconscience et son évidente incompétence. Mais plus de la moitié de ses élèves, indignés, lui avait rapporté les paroles venimeuses de sa génitrice.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda sa mère d'un ton indigné.

- Ça quoi ? Soupira Katarina en resserrant la boucle qui maintenait sa hache.

- Cette tenue ! Ces... ces armes !

- Tu dis ça comme si c'était une obscénité.

- Je ne veux pas te voir avec des armes !

- Ah, ben je vais avoir l'air fine, moi, face à un lycan sans arme !

- Et pourquoi tu te retrouverais face à ces monstres ?

- Tu crois qu'on va où là ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant l'équipe.

- Attends, intervint son père d'un air inquiet, tu pars avec eux ?

- Je dirige l'équipe papa !

- Pauvre équipe, marmonna Frédéric.

Katarina serra les dents et ne répondit pas.

- Au fait, j'aimerais me battre, continua l'homme en se tournant vers Harry.

- Et bien, il faut suivre une formation de combat...

- J'en ai déjà une !

- Jouer aux jeux de guerre sur PS2, ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle une formation, marmonna à son tour Katarina.

- Et de toute façon, continua Harry sans relever l'interruption, personne n'est autorisé à se rendre au combat sans l'aval de notre lieutenant responsable des recrues.

- Et où je peux le voir celui-là ?

Harry eut un sourire moqueur et désigna Katarina qui agita la main dans un salut moqueur. Frédéric se renfrogna en lui jetant un regard noir.

- Incapable d'obéir aux ordres, immature... Moi vivante tu ne mettras pas les pieds dans une opex. Maintenant excusez-moi mais j'ai du travail.

Elle tourna les talons sans leur laisser le temps de répondre. Comme à son habitude, elle grimpa sur le toit de l'accueil et lança Falcon en reconnaissance. L'oiseau s'éloigna à tire d'aile et revint quelques minutes plus tard. Il se posa sur son épaule et elle pencha la tête vers lui, comme pour l'écouter. Enfin, elle sauta dans le vide, arrachant un cri à sa mère, un soupir exaspéré à Harry et Hermione et un sourire amusé à Blaise.

- On est partis ! Ordonna-t-elle à son équipe.

Elle commença à se diriger vers la sortie, puis, se ravisant, revint vers son père.

- Tout ira bien, papa.

- Je n'aime pas ça... Et si tu rencontres une de ces bêtes, hein ?

- Ben tu sais, j'en ai déjà tué 42 ces cinq dernières années. Et approximativement une soixantaine de vampires...

Elle lui sourit et tourna les talons pour rejoindre son équipe. Sur un signe de sa part, le petit groupe se mit en marche.

Harry ordonna la fermeture des grilles et remit en place les protections.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'une opex ? Demanda une jeune femme.

- Opération extérieure, répondirent en cœur les adolescents qui n'avaient pas été choisis pour la mission.

Les ignorants, Frédéric s'approcha d'Harry, l'air arrogant.

- Alors, sérieusement, quand est-ce que je peux aller me battre ?

- Je crois que t'as pas compris mon pote, ton ex est la seule à décider si quelqu'un est apte à aller sur le terrain ou pas. Elle est la seule à avoir voix au chapitre. En d'autres termes, tant qu'elle refuse de te laisser te battre, tu restes là. C'est un officier de notre organisation alors tu as plutôt intérêt à faire profil bas. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

Et Harry s'éloigna sans un mot de plus. Juste avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment, il cria par-dessus son épaule :

- Mettez quelqu'un en sentinelle ! Prévenez-moi dès qu'ils reviennent.

.

OoO

.

- Chef, demanda l'un des ados nerveusement, c'est pas un peu trop calme ? On a pas vu l'ombre d'une bête.

- Tu les verras bien assez tôt, répondit Olivier avant que Katarina ne réagisse. Et cesse de lui parler, laisse-la se concentrer.

Les trois adolescents hochèrent la tête en silence. Kit ne leur avait pas même jeté un regard. Elle marchait quelques mètres en avant du groupe, Falcon volant en larges cercles au-dessus de sa tête. Elle faisait confiance à son instinct autant qu'à celui de l'oiseau pour déceler à temps le moindre danger.

Sylvain avait raison, il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un lycan dans les rues, ce qui, aux vues de l'heure matinale, ne la surprenait pas outre mesure. Ils n'allaient de toute façon pas tarder à arriver à leur lieu de mission : un ancien abattoir où une meute de 5 lycans, d'après leurs informations, avait élu domicile. À moins de 500 mètres de la bâtisse, la jeune femme s'arrêta et fit quelques recommandations de dernière minute au groupe.

- Nous sommes 7 et eux 5. Chacun de nous allons nous charger d'une bête, ce qui veut dire que vous serez trois pour tuer la dernière. Placez-vous de façon à toujours protéger les arrières de vos camarades, restez concentrés, ne paniquez pas, et essayez de rester à côté de nous. N'hésitez pas à crier si vous êtes en difficulté.

Tendus, les adolescents hochèrent la tête. Ils se glissèrent silencieusement jusqu'aux portes de l'abattoir. À travers celles-ci, filtraient des grognements. Les lycans étaient de toute évidence en train de se nourrir. Katarina rangea son épée et détacha sa hache, plus lourde et moins maniable mais nettement plus efficace selon sa conception des choses. Derrière elle, Seamus, Terry et Olivier s'étaient également armés. Les adolescents, qui avaient leurs armes en main depuis le départ de la base, Kit ne faisant pas assez confiance à leur dextérité pour les laisser dégainer seulement en cas d'attaque, réaffirmèrent leur prise sur leurs épées. De tout le groupe, Olivier était le seul à porter un fusil. Les adolescents avaient râlé, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme leur signale que l'homme n'avait droit qu'à une seule chance : s'il ratait sa cible, il n'aurait pas le temps de recharger avant que la bête ne soit sur lui. Elle n'était pas inquiète. Olivier ratait rarement sa cible et il portait, tout comme elle, une hache.

Seamus plaça une petite charge d'explosif devant la porte. Katarina regrettait de ne pas pouvoir utiliser cette méthode pour éliminer de grands nombres de lycans quasiment sans risque, mais les explosifs étaient rares et ils ne pouvaient se permettre de les utiliser que pour ouvrir des portes récalcitrantes.

La charge sauta, laissant, là où se tenait une porte quelques secondes plus tôt, un trou béant.

- C'est parti, ordonna Kit en s'élançant vers l'ouverture.

.

OoO

.

- Harry, lança Ron en ouvrant la porte du bureau de son meilleur ami, tu ferais mieux de venir.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- L'équipe de Katarina est revenue.

Le ton grave de Ron était malheureusement familier à Harry. Il soupira en se passant une main sur les yeux, hésitant à poser la question, celle dont il redoutait le plus la réponse. Après quelques instants de silence, il leva les yeux vers son ami et se résigna à demander :

- Qui ?

- Sylvain et Laurent, les deux jeunes. C'était leur première mission, soupira Ron. _  
><em>

Harry se renversa sur son fauteuil en mettant ses deux mains sur son visage.

- Katarina ? Demanda-t-il, sa voix étouffée derrière ses mains.

- Tu la connais... Elle fait comme si de rien n'était. Elle a filé vers sa chambre à peine arrivée, sans décrocher un mot. D'après Seamus elle n'est pas sérieusement blessée. Quelques estafilades, un méchant coup de griffe sur le bras, mais Olivier avait de la potion cicatrisante sur lui et elle s'est soignée sur place. Terry a un bras cassé, un lycan l'a projeté contre un mur. Et le troisième jeune a pris un coup de griffe dans le dos. Hermione s'occupe de lui.

- Des détails sur les circonstances de la mort des deux jeunes ?

- D'après Seamus et Olivier, ils étaient aux prises avec 9 lycans et non 5 comme prévu initialement. Les gamins se sont retrouvés séparés du groupe. Katarina a essayé de les rejoindre mais une bête lui a sauté dessus. L'un a pris de suite un coup de griffe mortel.

- Et le second ?

- Morsure... Kit l'a abattu. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que ça reste entre nous.

- Il n'y avait que ça à faire, tu le sais.

- Je sais Harry, elle a fait ce qu'il fallait, mais les civils ont du mal à se faire à cette réalité. Et je ne t'apprends rien en te disant qu'elle est agressive en ce moment et qu'elle explosera à la moindre remarque.

- Je sais bien.

- Ça fait combien de temps ? Que Rogue est parti ?

- Trois mois... Il devait nous donner des nouvelles au bout de deux semaines mais...

Harry ne termina pas sa phrase. Il n'en eut pas besoin, Ron savait parfaitement ce qu'il avait en tête et ce en toutes circonstances.

Celui-qui-avait-survécut se leva et tapa dans le dos de Ron :

- Allez ! Allons voir si on peut aider !

.

OoO

.

Katarina entra dans le réfectoire et passa derrière le comptoir de service. Elle se servit une louche de ragoût et jeta un morceau de pain à la tête d'un ado qui protestait qu'elle n'avait pas fait la queue comme tout le monde.

Elle se dirigea vers une table vide, posa son bol sur le plateau et retourna une chaise où elle s'installa à califourchon. Elle commença à manger rapidement, sans un regard autour d'elle. La chaise en face d'elle crissa sur le sol comme on la tirait et elle retint un grognement en voyant sa mère s'asseoir en face d'elle.

- Tu manges trop vite, remarqua la femme.

- Je suis pressée, répondit sèchement Katarina.

- Ta mission n'a pas été un franc succès.

- Au contraire, répliqua la jeune femme en levant les yeux vers sa mère, nous avons nettoyé la zone, comme prévu.

- Deux enfants sont morts, comment peux-tu dire ça ?

- On est en guerre, des morts il y en a tous les jours, tu ferais bien de t'y habituer.

- Comment peux-tu être aussi insensible ? Reprit la femme après quelques secondes de silence en montant le ton.

- Oui, s'énerva Katarina en se levant, c'est exactement ça, parce que je fais un boulot où il n'y a pas de place pour la sensiblerie ! Je n'ai pas le temps de m'apitoyer !

Elle se leva, abandonnant son bol à moitié plein sur la table et s'éloigna à grands pas.

- Tu sais que tu es responsable ! Retentit la voix de sa mère derrière elle.

Elle serra les dents et ne répondit pas, sortant rapidement du réfectoire pour prendre la direction de la réserve.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entra dans les vestiaires après s'être assurée que sa mère ne l'avait pas suivie. La plupart des personnes qu'elle côtoyait la pensait totalement imperméable aux morts. Peu de gens savaient qu'elle gardait une trace de chacun de ses « soldats » tombés au combat, de ces enfants qui n'auraient même pas dû savoir ce que les mots « stratégie », « embuscade », « souffrance » et « mise à mort » voulaient dire.

Hermione, Draco, Severus, Blaise… voilà ceux qui savaient. Harry aussi probablement, bien qu'elle ne le lui ait jamais dit, montré ou confirmé. Mais leur « chef sans peur et presque sans reproche » comme elle aimait à l'appeler, savait toujours plein de choses, et particulièrement ce qu'il n'était pas censé savoir, aurait rajouté Severus.

Elle entra toute habillée dans une cabine de douche qu'elle verrouilla avec soin. Elle ôta sa chemise et la jeta sur le banc en bois dans l'angle de la cabine avant de s'asseoir, les coudes sur les genoux, ses mains enserrant sa nuque tandis que ses longs cheveux masquaient son visage.

Elle inspira et expira à plusieurs reprises, cherchant à retrouver le calme que sa confrontation avec sa mère lui avait presque fait perdre. Elle se refusait à inscrire deux nouvelles morts sous l'emprise de la colère : ces gosses méritaient plus que ça.

Quand elle fut à peu près certaine de se contrôler, elle tira un couteau du fourreau qu'elle portait à la cheville droite et ouvrit l'eau froide d'un coup sec. Pas un tressaillement ne l'agita alors que le liquide glacé imprégna ses vêtements. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle leva le bras gauche et contempla d'un air amer les 7 cicatrices parfaitement parallèles qui traversaient horizontalement son bras. La première était presque dans le pli du coude et mesurait environ 4 cm de longueur sur 2 mm de largeur. Les six suivantes étaient identiques, espacées les unes des autres d'environ un demi-centimètre. Katarina soupira et affirma sa prise sur le couteau. Sa main ne trembla pas tandis qu'elle traçait deux nouvelles entailles. Le sang se mêla à l'eau, rougissant le carrelage blanc de la douche. Elle lâcha l'arme sur le sol et saisit dans sa poche arrière le flacon qu'elle avait pris dans la réserve. Elle le déboucha avec les dents et l'odeur acide du citron envahit la cabine. Écartant son bras ensanglanté du jet d'eau, elle versa le liquide jaunâtre sur ses plaies, sifflant de douleur à la brûlure. Intraitable, inspirant et expirant profondément pour contrôler la souffrance, elle versa la moitié du contenu du flacon. Elle resta ensuite sans bouger, légèrement pliée en deux, jusqu'à ce que l'intensité de la brûlure diminue. Puis elle se leva et repassa rapidement son bras sous l'eau froide, avant de couper l'eau. Sans sortir de la cabine, elle sécha les plaies avec sa chemise avant de verser dessus l'autre moitié du flacon. Elle essuya sommairement le surplus avant de repasser le vêtement souillé et trempé. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à passer se changer dans sa chambre. Peu importe le temps qui passerait, ces deux gosses ne resteraient pas des victimes anonymes de la guerre. Elle, elle se souviendrait de leur mort.

.

OoO

.

- Elle a frappé ce type là, Frédéric.

- Ça lui aura peut être rabattu son caquet, grimaça Blaise.

- Ce n'est pas la question, protesta Hermione, il a eu besoin de trois points de suture !

- Ce type n'arrête pas de la provoquer et d'essayer de la rabaisser, protesta Blaise. Ils n'ont pas l'air de se rendre compte que Katarina a changé depuis le temps où elle vivait avec eux. Ils n'ont pas l'air de se rendre compte que le monde a changé !

- Blaise, tempéra Harry, personne n'aime ces gens, mais Kit a toujours réussi à garder son calme avec les civils, qu'elle perde son sang froid ainsi, ça m'inquiète !

- Là ce n'est pas la peine de se poser de questions, soupira Hermione, Severus... Toujours aucune nouvelle ?

- Non, aucune, répondit Harry en se levant pour regarder par la fenêtre. Mais je garde confiance. S'il avait été découvert, Tom se serait fait un plaisir de nous le faire savoir.

Sur un signe de tête de leur chef, le groupe se retira. Harry resta devant la fenêtre, songeur. Certes il ne pensait pas que le rôle d'espion de Severus ait été découvert mais il n'ignorait pas que le mangemort pouvait très bien avoir déplu à son « maître » de multiples façons. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que l'ancien professeur de potion n'ait pas fait partie des dommages collatéraux d'une des colères de Tom.

.

OoO

.

Katarina posa le stylo-injecteur sur sa cuisse et appuya sur le bouton d'injection. Elle s'appuya contre le mur et attendit que ses tremblements se calment. Elle avait attendu longtemps avant de se résoudre à s'injecter une dose d'Anexsia. La dernière qu'elle possédait.

Elle n'avait rien dit à personne excepté à Tony lorsque celui-ci l'avait pressé de prendre une dose quelques heures plus tôt. Il avait promis de garder le silence à ce sujet lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas que cela arrive aux oreilles de quiconque. À quoi bon ? Hermione, ou toute personne de l'unité qui serait au courant, préviendrait Harry qui se ferait un devoir de la confiner au camp pour sa « propre sécurité ». Or elle refusait purement et simplement l'idée de cesser de se battre. Elle n'abandonnerait pas. Elle était parfaitement consciente des risques qu'elle prenait ; si la douleur devait la submerger au beau milieu d'un combat, son sort était scellé. Mais elle s'en était fait la promesse il y avait longtemps, elle ne se cacherait pas derrière des portes closes. Elle mourrait au combat.

Elle ôta la robe longue en éponge bleu nuit qu'elle passait au sortir de la douche et enfila un pantalon noir et un débardeur de la même couleur avant de choisir l'une des chemises blanches de Severus et de l'enfiler par-dessus sa tenue. Elle eut un sourire amusé en se disant que sans elle personne n'aurait jamais rien vu de cette pauvre chemise que le bout des poignets, dépassant de la redingote noire de l'espion.

Avec un soupir, elle prit la direction du réfectoire. Harry l'avait prévenue : cela faisait plus de trois jours qu'elle n'y avait pas mis les pieds pour éviter de croiser sa famille. Et ça ne pouvait plus continuer. Pour le bien être de l'unité, elle ne pouvait pas se couper du groupe. Si elle avait été un simple soldat, le problème ne se serait pas posé, mais en temps que membre de l'équipe dirigeante, elle ne pouvait pas s'isoler ainsi. Si elle ne se présentait pas au repas du soir, il ne la laisserait plus partir en mission, ni même enseigner. Lui rétorquant qu'il serait seul responsable d'un éventuel carnage, Katarina avait juré qu'elle viendrait.

À présent, elle devait faire face à la situation.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entra dans le réfectoire et étouffa un gémissement de détresse. À sa gauche : ses parents, Frédéric et Elize ou « le squelette » comme l'appelait secrètement Katarina, qui n'avait jamais pardonné à cette ancienne camarade de Fac, avec qui elle était particulièrement liée, la trahison qu'elle avait ressentie quand, en rentrant plus tôt de son travail pour cause de migraine, elle l'avait trouvée au lit avec son fiancé. Avec le recul, elle devait admettre que la jeune femme lui avait probablement sauvé la vie, mais elle ne pouvait pas pour autant lui pardonner.

En face : la quasi-totalité de ses élèves; à droite : son cauchemar personnel dans cette vie : Augusta Londubat, sanglée dans son éternelle robe de sorcier noire.

Parcourant la salle des yeux elle fusilla Harry du regard. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules, l'air de dire qu'il fallait bien que cette situation se présente un jour.

En face d'elle ses élèves lui firent signe de venir les rejoindre. Elle ne le faisait pas souvent. Elle était leur professeur et leur supérieur hiérarchique sur le terrain et ne voulait donc pas lier de lien de camaraderie avec les jeunes gens. Mais parfois, surtout lorsque la mort d'un proche les frappait, elle cédait à leurs demandes. Ils avaient besoin de réponses, et ils savaient qu'elle les leurs donnerait sans fioriture et sans édulcorer la réalité de la guerre.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit son père se lever et se diriger vers elle. Elle se tourna vers lui, tournant ainsi le dos à Augusta dont elle sentait le regard perçant et désapprobateur posé sur elle.

- Chérie, viens donc manger avec nous, sourit l'homme.

Elle n'avait jamais rien su refuser à son père. Il n'était pas méchant. Il était juste… aveugle. Il n'avait jamais été réellement capable de voir la mesquinerie et la cruauté mentale de son épouse à l'égard de leur fille unique, comme il n'avait pas vu cette dernière plonger tête la première dans l'alcool, comme il n'avait jamais rien su des colères dévastatrices de Frédéric qui, lorsqu'elle s'était enfuie, devenaient de plus en plus régulièrement d'une rare violence… Pour lui la vie s'écoulait dans une calme normalité. Et elle n'avait jamais réussi à lui faire admettre le contraire. Elle n'avait pas vraiment essayé.

- Allez, insista-t-il doucement en la voyant hésitante, nous sommes ta famille après tout.

Elle secoua la tête et le suivit jusqu'à la table où elle s'assit à côté de lui et face à sa mère. Elle hocha la tête en direction d'un de ses élèves qui lui montrait un bol de soupe et quelques minutes plus tard, il lui porta un plateau. Sachant parfaitement qu'elle donnait à sa mère le bâton pour se faire battre, elle ne remercia l'adolescent que d'un signe de tête avant de commencer son repas.

- La politesse est en option ici à ce que je vois, grinça la femme.

Katarina serra les dents et ne répondit pas, continuant son repas avec la ferme intention de se retirer dès celui-ci achevé.

Les réflexions continuèrent à jaillir à intervalles réguliers : sa tenue, son attitude, sa coiffure, son maquillage et son poids. Ce dernier sujet faillit faire sortir la jeune femme de son calme apparent. Toute son adolescence n'avait été qu'un long régime, sa mère la trouvant sans cesse en surpoids et à présent, la voilà qui l'accusait presque d'anorexie. Bien entendu, Frédéric, assis à l'autre bout de la table, ne se privait pas d'acquiescer à chaque critique. Katarina savait qu'il lui en voulait et elle ne se sentait pas fière d'elle d'avoir perdu tout sens commun au point de le frapper comme elle l'avait fait. Bien sûr l'homme avait clamé partout qu'elle l'avait pris par surprise et que c'était là la seule raison qui expliquait qu'elle ait ne serait-ce que réussi à le toucher.

Après plus de 15 minutes, Katarina finit par craquer et se leva brusquement, déterminée à quitter le réfectoire. Elle leva son bol vide à l'intention d'Harry, lui prouvant ainsi qu'elle avait rempli sa part du contrat en se nourrissant, puis elle reposa le récipient sur le plateau qu'elle tendit à l'une des stagiaires de Luna qui passait près d'elle.

Elle hocha la tête en direction de son père et commença à s'éloigner. Elle n'alla cependant pas loin. À peine avait-elle fait trois pas que la voix de sa mère s'éleva brusquement derrière elle.

- Qui t'a donné la permission de te lever de table ?

Kit fit volte face, incrédule. Cette folle était-elle sérieuse ? De toute évidence, oui. Il semblait que Ghislaine soit totalement incapable de réaliser que sa fille avait à présent 26 ans et que le monde bourgeois dans lequel elle avait toujours vécu s'était irrémédiablement effondré.

- C'est une plaisanterie, dit-elle à haute voix, sans s'adresser à quelqu'un en particulier. Une plaisanterie ou un putain de cauchemar…

- Je te prierais de surveiller ton langage en ma présence, hurla Ghislaine, perdant le contrôle d'elle-même.

Katarina la fixa, hésitante. Elle savait que si elle se laissait aller à répondre, les choses n'allaient pas tarder à mal finir. Réellement mal finir. Elle sentait la colère qui s'agitait en elle. Ce genre de colère dont seul Severus pouvait venir à bout, et dans une moindre mesure, Blaise. L'absence de l'espion lui serra le cœur une fois de plus tandis qu'elle sentait le gout du sang dans sa bouche. Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle se mordait la langue pour garder son sang-froid, réalisa-t-elle. La colère n'allait pas tarder à la submerger. Il fallait qu'elle sorte de là au plus vite.

Elle se détourna, bien décidée à sortir du réfectoire quoi qu'il arrive, la voix de sa mère qui s'insurgeait de son impolitesse résonnant derrière elle.

Alors qu'elle avait presque atteint la porte, une autre voix la figea sur place, la glaçant jusqu'aux os.

- Ne vous mettez pas dans cet état très chère. Vous avez fait de votre mieux mais quand une pomme est pourrie, on ne peut rien y faire.

- Augusta, protesta faiblement Hermione depuis sa place.

La vieille dame releva la tête fièrement, ignorant l'interruption et foudroya Katarina du regard. La haine que celle-ci lut dans les yeux de la grand-mère de Neville manqua de la faire vaciller. Elle aurait pourtant dû être habituée. La vieille dame ne la condamnait pas pour la mort de son petit-fils, elles avaient même été toutes deux très proches après le décès. Non, Augusta Londubat, qui avait porté le deuil toute sa vie, la haïssait d'avoir osé recommencer à vivre.

- Augusta, siffla Katarina d'une voix blanche, ne vous mêlez pas de cela je vous prie. Vous ne faites qu'envenimer les choses.

- La vérité envenime toujours les choses pour ceux qui ont quelque chose à se reprocher, ma petite-fille !

Le terme, affectueux autrefois, sonnait à présent comme une insulte.

- C'est pas vrai, marmonna la jeune femme, découragée.

- Oh tu peux rognioner (1) ma petite, tu passes peut-être pour bien vaillante (2) ici, mais moi je sais à quoi m'en tenir, tu es et tu resteras une valdenière (3), une simple paltonière (4) !

Plus loin dans la salle, Draco et Blaise se contractèrent tous deux, Harry, après avoir échangé un regard avec Ron, se redressa, hésitant à intervenir, sachant qu'il risquait d'envenimer les choses s'il donnait l'impression à la vieille femme de prendre le partie de Kit. Cette dernière ferma les yeux un instant, la dernière des Longdubat usait sans cesse d'un langage d'une autre époque mais elle n'avait nul besoin de traduction. Ces reproches là elle les lui avait dits sur tous les tons et dans tous les termes.

- Augusta, vous ne pouvez pas m'en vouloir toute votre vie, soupira la jeune femme.

Elle n'avait pas envie de se battre, pas envie de s'énerver. Neville disait lui-même qu'il fallait acquiescer à ce que disait sa grand-mère et n'en faire qu'à sa tête ensuite. Juste avant de mourir, il lui avait dit de veiller sur la vieille dame et même si celle-ci la détestait, elle ne pouvait pas renier sa parole. C'est pourquoi elle s'efforçait sans cesse de se montrer d'un calme parfait, mais au fur et à mesure que l'absence de Severus se prolongeait et que l'angoisse l'envahissait, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir ses engagements.

- Harry, demanda-t-elle soudain en se tournant vers l'homme brun, confie ma classe à Seamus demain, tu veux bien ? Je me sens fatiguée, je vais devoir me reposer un jour ou deux.

Pas dupe une seconde, Harry hocha néanmoins la tête, devinant que la jeune femme se retirait pour éviter de céder aux pulsions de violence qui l'habitaient. Blaise lui sourit d'un air apaisant, l'interrogeant du regard sur la nécessité de l'accompagner. Elle secoua négativement la tête. Elle avait besoin d'être seule, mais la vielle sorcière n'avait pas l'intention de lâcher le morceau aussi facilement.

- Fatiguée ? Pour t'escambiller(5), paumoyer (6) ta hache ou pugner (7), là tu n'es pas fatiguée ! Cesse un peu de nous raconter des histoires, ma petite-fille !

Katarina pâlit brusquement et du coin de l'œil, elle vit Draco se lever, le visage fermé et être retenu par Blaise. Hermione et Harry échangèrent un regard inquiet et ce dernier se tint prêt à intervenir au cas où Kit perdrait définitivement son sang froid et oublierait qu'elle se trouvait face à une dame âgée. Mais la jeune femme, toujours aussi pâle, secoua la tête d'un air incrédule avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix blanche.

- Des histoires. Vous voulez une histoire ? Il était une fois… C'est bien ainsi que commencent les contes, non ?

La vieille femme pinça les lèvres et, se détournant, claudiqua vers la porte d'entrée, déterminée à retourner dans sa chambre sans en écouter davantage. Mais malheureusement pour elle, elle ne se déplaçait pas assez vite pour échapper à la voix de son ancienne petite-fille par alliance.

- Il était une fois, continua Katarina, l'histoire de gens qui s'aimaient. Et qui jouèrent à la guerre.

Augusta stoppa net et se retourna pour dévisager la jeune femme livide qui soutint son regard sans ciller.

- Neville n'aurait… commença-t-elle.

- Il n'est plus là ! La coupa durement Kit.

La vieille sorcière la regarda intensément, les lèvres pincées, avant de lâcher, avec un mépris palpable.

- Je me demande bien ce que ce… ce… ce mangemort à de plus que mon Neville…

- Un cœur qui bat…

- Sans oublier un sens de la répartie incroyable, l'expérience et un sang-froid à toute épreuve, intervint une voix sarcastique depuis la porte de la réserve, derrières elles.

Katarina se retourna brusquement, son visage se vidant du peu de couleur qu'il lui restait. Elle fit un pas en avant, incertaine, se demandant si son esprit ne lui jouait pas des tours.

- Vous voilà enfin Severus, intervint calmement Blaise.

L'intervention de son ami sembla réveiller la jeune femme. Elle franchit la distance qui la séparait du mangemort en quelques pas et se jeta dans ses bras, enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille. Toute la tension qu'elle avait accumulée depuis trois mois sembla soudainement quitter ses épaules quand la main de Severus se posa sur sa nuque pour la serrer contre lui.

* * *

><p>(1) : marmotter des injures entre ses dents<p>

(2) : active, vive

(3) : vaurienne

(4) : putain

(5) : s'allonger pour l'acte sexuel. Augusta la traite tout simplement d'escaladeuse de braguettes

(6) : manier hardiment

(7) : combattre

* n.b : merci à Me-Violine qui a fourni ces termes d'ancien français.


	10. Chapter 10

**Désolée pour l'attente mais ma beta est partie en vacances sans avoir eu le temps de m'envoyer le chapitre corrigé. J'ai essayé de la joindre pour lui demander si je pouvais publier... En vain... Je publie donc ce chapitre sans vérification, il sera donc susceptible d'être légèrement modifié à son retour (mais ce ne seront que des détails)**  
><strong>J'espère que je n'ai pas laissé passer d'incohérence.<strong>

**Bonne lecture!**

**Enjo**y!

* * *

><p>Severus ferma la porte de la chambre et ôta sa redingote noire avant de se retourner juste à temps pour réceptionner Katarina dans ses bras. Il la souleva sans effort, laissant tomber le vêtement sur le sol, et elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, l'embrassant désespérément sans lui laisser le temps de dire le moindre mot. Elle tira sur le col de sa chemise en se penchant légèrement en arrière. Répondant à la demande muette il la porta jusqu'au lit et l'allongea sur les couvertures.<p>

- Katarina...

- Plus tard les explications, souffla-t-elle en faisant sauter un bouton de la chemise blanche dans sa précipitation de la lui retirer.

Il ne se fit pas prier davantage. Sortant sa baguette se sa robe, il lança un sort de silence sur la pièce avant de les dévêtir d'un autre sort.

« Autant pour le romantisme » songea-t-il en plongeant en elle d'un seul coup de rein.

Il connaissait suffisamment sa compagne pour savoir qu'à cet instant là, elle n'avait pas du tout envie du moindre préliminaire et que s'il se risquait à vouloir faire durer les choses plus que nécessaire il y avait de très forte chance qu'elle l'assassine sur-le-champ et sans sommation. Par ailleurs, il était loin de se plaindre de la situation.

45 minutes et un second round tout aussi rapide plus tard, l'espion déposa un baiser sur la tempe de la jeune femme qui somnolait à ses côtés.

- Katarina, bien que je préfèrerais nettement rester ici et faire les choses plus… correctement, je pense que la patience de Potter a suffisamment été mise à l'épreuve.

- Hein ? Marmonna très intelligemment Katarina sans ouvrir les yeux.

- Il faut que j'aille faire mon rapport.

- Je viens avec toi, répliqua la jeune femme, soudain parfaitement réveillée.

- Tu es sûre ? Ça va être particulièrement ennuyeux…

- Je veux savoir, insista la jeune en se débattant pour réussir à se remettre en position assise, ignorant obstinément la douleur sourde de sa hanche.

Vaincu, Severus acquiesça tout en tendant la main pour l'aider. Il enfila une vieille robe de sorcier tandis que la jeune femme revêtait une robe en éponge et, ainsi vêtus, ils se glissèrent discrètement dans les vestiaires de l'étage, leurs effets à la main. Après une douche rapide, ils s'habillèrent et Katarina enferma leurs affaires de toilettes et les vêtements qu'ils avaient ôtés dans un des casiers à code qui s'étalaient le long des murs.

Arrivés devant le bureau d'Harry, la jeune femme entra sans frapper, faisant sursauter le jeune homme qui lui jeta un regard noir.

- Y'avait pas de portes chez toi ?

- Si si, mais j'espère toujours te surprendre dans une situation gênante et pouvoir m'en servir pour un chantage quelconque, répondit espièglement la jeune femme, faisant ricaner Severus dans son dos.

Harry soupira et leur fit signe de prendre place en face de lui avant de se laisser aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

- Alors Severus, vous voilà enfin de retour. Nous commencions à nous inquiéter.

« Et c'était un euphémisme » songea Harry avec un regard en coin vers Katarina ; si l'absence du mangemort avait dû se prolonger, il n'était pas sûr que l'organisation ait survécu à l'angoisse de la jeune femme.

- Je m'en doute. J'aurais voulu vous envoyer un message pour vous rassurer mais le seigneur des Ténèbres ne m'a pas presque pas quitté et lorsqu'il n'était pas présent, c'est Lucius qui était là.

Sentant Katarina se raidir au nom du sorcier, il lui prit la main sans pour autant détourner son regard d'Harry.

- Se méfie-t-il de vous ? Demanda Harry d'un air concerné.

- Non, il voulait un certain nombre de potions extrêmement délicates à préparer et il savait qu'il fallait quelqu'un en permanence près de moi pour m'apporter des ingrédients et me remplacer dans le tournage le temps que je m'alimente et me rafraîchisse. Hors considérant la nature des potions concernées et la fragilité des ingrédients, il ne faisait guère confiance qu'à Lucius, en dehors de lui-même, pour m'assister.

- Voldemort s'abaissant à l'assistanat, ironisa Harry, ce devait être des potions primordiales…

- En effet. Il s'agit des potions lui donnant son immortalité.

- Pardon? s'étrangla le jeune homme, vous… vous…

- Ne soyez pas stupide Potter. Le seigneur des ténèbres pense effectivement que ces potions le protègent de la mort. Je les ai, en fait, très légèrement modifiées. Il ne peut attraper aucune maladie et n'est sensible à aucun poison. En contrepartie, les effets sur son sommeil et sur son anatomie sont désastreux mais ce n'est que le cadet de ses soucis. Il pense que ces potions le garantissent aussi des sorts et c'est vrai pour les sorts mineurs. Mais les modifications que j'y aie apportées font que le breuvage ne le protège en rien des sorts de magie noire ou des impardonnables.

- Bien, sourit Harry, il ne se méfiera donc pas le jour où nous serons enfin face à face.

- C'est l'idée, confirma le mangemort. Et de votre côté ? Comment se sont passés ces trois derniers mois ?

Après un regard rapide à la jeune femme qui n'échappa pas à Rogue, Harry entama le récit des dernières semaines. Le visage du mangemort se ferma lorsqu'Harry aborda le passage de la chasse et de la course poursuite qui s'en était ensuivie. Son regard glissa sur Katarina au moment de la mort des deux jeunes dans la mission qui avait précédé son retour mais la jeune femme, le regard fixé sur le mur, haussa imperceptiblement les épaules avant de marmonner :

- Ce sont les risques de la guerre, il n'y a rien à en dire.

Severus ne répondit pas et se leva avec un signe de tête vers Harry. Toujours sans un mot, il attrapa fermement sa compagne par le bras et la fit lever avant de la pousser vers la sortie.

- À plus tard Potter.

Harry se contenta d'un hochement de tête avant de se frotter le front d'un air las et de se replonger dans ses documents.

.

OoO

.

- Il n'y a rien à en dire, Severus, siffla Katarina en nettoyant sa hache.

- Mis à part le fait que tu nettoies une arme parfaitement propre… Je sais reconnaître les signes !

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- De ça, soupira-t-il en prenant sa main et en découvrant son bras et les deux marques qui se refermaient à peine.

Kit tenta de retirer sa main mais il la maintint fermement contre sa poitrine.

- Katarina, quelqu'un qui penserait réellement que ces morts sont sans importance ne se mutilerait pas ainsi dans le seul but de se souvenir de ces enfants.

- Quelqu'un qui s'en soucierait vraiment n'en aurait pas besoin.

- Il y a des morts pendant la guerre. Certains pleurent, hurlent, se lamentent sur l'injustice de ces morts et les oublient en quelques heures, heureux de ne pas faire partie des victimes. D'autres s'en moquent réellement. Et d'autres, comme toi, présentent au monde un visage indifférent pour ne pas s'effondrer. Ce qui ne les empêche pas d'être concernés et de souffrir intérieurement des horreurs auxquelles ils assistent.

- On t'a déjà dit que tu étais extrêmement irritant ? Soupira la jeune femme en se blottissant contre lui.

- Une ou deux fois… Écoute, je te connais, tu auras beau clamer que tout ça ne t'atteint pas, je sais que ces morts te tourmentent, tout comme le fait d'avoir dû renoncer à avoir des enfants.

Katarina tressaillit, se souvenant de la réaction de son mari. Et si Severus, lui aussi, ne pouvait concevoir l'avenir sans héritier ? Les paroles suivantes eurent tôt fait de la rassurer.

- Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi. Pour moi c'est différent… J'approche de la cinquantaine. À mon âge on ne pense plus à ces choses là. Mais si un jour, tu désirais recourir à l'adoption, tu auras tout mon soutien. Et si tu n'en éprouves pas le besoin, ne t'en fais pas pour moi, tu me suffis amplement.

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui, un sourire ravi sur le visage. Severus réagissait au-delà de ses espérances et elle était soulagée de ne plus avoir à éviter le sujet. Comment avait-elle pu rester si longtemps sans lui ? Il la connaissait si bien. Tout allait bien se passer à présent.

.

OoO

.

Severus était rentré et tous les adolescents s'en réjouissaient. Pas qu'ils apprécient plus que cela le renfermé professeur, mais, depuis son retour, les cours de combat étaient devenus bien moins pénibles et dangereux. S'ils sortaient encore du cours pleins de courbatures et d'hématomes, il n'y avait plus eu de blessures plus sérieuses. En effet, Katarina, de bien meilleure humeur, si elle se montrait toujours intransigeante, était plus patiente et moins brutale dans ses démonstrations. Et ça, c'était suffisant pour vénérer l'homme.

Les membres de l'équipe étaient eux aussi ravis de son retour. D'une part, au fil des années, ils avaient appris à le respecter à défaut de réellement l'apprécier ; d'autre part, depuis qu'il était rentré, Katarina ne se terrait plus au fond de sa chambre ou de son bureau. Elle recommençait à sortir dans le parc, à profiter du soleil et plusieurs de ses cours avaient eu lieu à l'extérieur.

Pour l'heure, elle se promenait en compagnie de Luna et Ginny en plaisantant sur les emménagements que la rouquine avait l'intention d'apporter dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Harry et dont elle s'était bien gardée de faire part à son époux.

Un bruit de fenêtre brisée fit sursauter les amies qui se retournèrent juste à temps pour voir deux silhouettes s'enfuir, laissant derrière eux une vitre brisée et une pierre grosse comme le poing. Échangeant un regard entendu, Luna et Katarina laissèrent leur amie en arrière pour s'élancer à la poursuite des deux garçons d'une dizaine d'années qui courraient de toutes la vitesse de leurs jambes vers leurs parents, attablés aux tables extérieures du réfectoire, ainsi que la plupart des résidents du quartier général. Les gamins ayant une confortable avance, ils arrivèrent sans mal à se jeter dans les bras de leurs mères respectives avant que les deux jeunes femmes ne les atteignent.

Katarina retint une grimace en reconnaissant les fauteurs de troubles. Le père du premier d'entre eux, un petit brun du nom de Stéphane, étaient résolument pour le système éducatif de l'unité. Il trouvait tout à fait normal que chaque enfant résidant sur le site soit traité exactement comme ses camarades et avait accepté sans réserve d'abandonner l'autorité parentale aux dirigeants de l'unité, reconnaissant sans difficulté qu'il était impossible que des parents s'accordent d'eux même sur une conduite à suivre concernant leurs enfants. Katarina savait que l'homme ne poserait aucun problème. Le second contrevenant aux règles, en revanche, était le fils unique d'une mère célibataire qui prônait l'absence d'interdiction concernant son chérubin. Celle-ci tentait sans cesse de protéger son petit Nathanaël des punitions que ses forfaits ne manquaient pas de lui attirer.

Sans surprise, lorsque les deux amies arrivèrent devant les tables, le père de Stéphane propulsa son fils vers les jeunes femmes en lui lançant :

- Ça ne sert à rien de venir te cacher derrière les jupes de ta mère, tout ce que tu vas gagner c'est une double punition. Il va bien falloir que tu apprennes à obéir !

L'enfant se débattit un instant mais un regard glacial de Severus, qui venait de rejoindre le petit groupe suffit à le faire tenir tranquille.

Katarina, elle, se dirigea vers le second enfant qui avait trouvé refuge dans les bras de sa mère, laquelle regardait la jeune femme d'un air de défi.

- Ne vous approchez pas de Nathanaël, lui siffla-t-elle.

- Soyez raisonnable Samantha, soupira Katarina, vous savez parfaitement que vous n'avez pas voix au chapitre concernant la discipline, évitez une nouvelle scène pénible en ne vous mêlant pas de cela.

- C'est mon fils ! Piailla la femme en se levant, se plaçant devant l'enfant qui pleurnichait.

- S'il était mieux élevé, il ne s'attirerait pas autant d'ennuis, intervint un homme, père lui-même de deux garçons. Si on vous écoutait, il faudrait peut-être lui donner des bonbons en récompense de sa désobéissance !

- Imposer des limites à un enfant empêche son développement, insista la femme, d'un air buté.

- Ça dépend des limites, siffla Katarina qui commençait à perdre patience et remerciait le ciel d'avoir en charge les adolescents plutôt que les enfants, votre fils n'a pas cassé une vitre en jouant au ballon, il l'a volontairement fait exploser à coup de pierres !

La femme soutint son regard sans répondre, les bras croisés.

Katarina sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez, et, perdant patience, elle repoussa fermement Samantha sur le côté et saisit l'oreille de Nathanaël qui pailla de plus belle.

- Lâchez mon fils tout de suite ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Hurla la femme en tentant d'arracher son enfant à la poigne de Katarina.

Severus, perdant lui aussi patience, vola au secours de sa compagne en saisissant le gamin par le bras et déclara d'une voix glaciale :

- Cela est assez. Ce petit impertinent posait déjà des problèmes avant mon départ et je vois que rien ne s'est arrangé. Je pense qu'il est plus que temps qu'il goûte une bonne fois pour toute à l'éducation anglaise. Il aura, quand j'en aurai terminé avec lui, une bonne raison de brailler.

Sans un regard pour la mère de Nathanaël, outrée, il prit la direction du bâtiment principal, où se trouvaient les salles de jeux et où, à cette heure-ci, étaient réunis tous les enfants. Après quelques pas, il se tourna vers Stéphane, qui n'avait pas bougé, restant tête basse aux côtés de Luna.

- Suis-moi, lui lança-t-il, ta punition sera peut-être moins sévère, mais tu seras sanctionné toi aussi.

L'enfant s'empressa d'obéir et marcha docilement au côté de l'homme, tandis que son camarade se débattait de toutes ses forces en hurlant.

Katarina et Luna emboîtèrent le pas à Severus, laissant la mère de Nathanaël dans un état proche de la crise de nerf, empêchée de suivre son fils par les parents présents, lesquels ne supportaient plus l'attitude du gamin bien trop gâté pour son propre bien.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, les enfants surexcités se précipitèrent vers leurs parents pour leur raconter comment Nathanaël, après avoir tenté de donner un coup de pied à l'homme qui le grondait publiquement, avait reçu une fessée devant tous ses petits camarades avant d'être condamné à trois jours de chambre d'isolement.

Stéphane, lui, qui avait fait preuve d'un repentir immédiat, avait été grondé et avait été envoyé, d'une tape sur les fesses, dans un coin de la bibliothèque où il devait copier cent fois : « je ne désobéirai plus aux adultes et ne casserai plus rien volontairement ».

En ricanant, les garçons, sous le rougissement des filles, narrèrent comment monsieur Severus avait prévenu Nathanaël que la prochaine fois, sa punition se ferait pantalon baissé.

Observant les enfants, un sourire en coin, Katarina remarqua que Samantha avait déserté la scène. Sans doute était-elle partie à l'étage des enfants, espérant récupérer son fils sur-le-champ. Peu importe, elle ne faisait pas le poids contre Severus. La cloche de la réunion journalière sonna dans le lointain et Katarina s'arracha à sa contemplation pour prendre le chemin du foyer. Sa hanche lui faisait mal et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas grimper la pente menant à la pièce vitrée aussi vite qu'elle le faisait d'ordinaire. Inutile d'attendre Blaise ou Severus, ils la rejoindraient.

- C'était une scène horrible à voir, fit une voix aigre derrière elle et elle retint un soupir agacé.

- Je sais, maman, répondit-elle sans cesser de marcher, obligeant sa génitrice à lui emboîter le pas, mais tu t'habitueras. Samantha et son fils posent des problèmes depuis leur arrivée ici.

- Je ne blâmais pas cette pauvre femme. Pour qui vous prenez-vous donc, de décider ainsi de l'éducation de ces enfants ?

- Pour ceux qui assurent votre sécurité ! On ne peut pas se permettre d'avoir des enfants pourris gâtés dans les jambes, c'est trop dangereux.

Un grognement irrité lui parvint tandis que sa mère se portait à sa hauteur sans difficulté et Katarina maudit une fois de plus Lucius Malefoy par la faute de qui elle n'était plus en mesure d'allonger le pas pour échapper à la voix criarde de son aînée.

- C'est facile pour toi de clamer que les parents doivent vous laisser gérer le côté discipline. Tu ne réagirais sans doute pas de la même façon s'il s'agissait de tes enfants !

Katarina sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement. Elle secoua doucement la tête, décidant de mettre la sensation douloureuse sur le compte de l'effort qu'elle fournissait pour avancer dans la pente de plus en plus raide et haussa les épaules avec nonchalance.

- Ça on ne le saura jamais.

- Ça finira bien par arriver, d'autant qu'il me semble que tu es en couple… enfin, si on peut appeler ta liaison avec un homme qui pourrait être ton père, une relation de couple.

- Je ne peux pas avoir d'enfants, répondit Kit en serrant les dents pour ne pas s'emporter face aux remarques de sa mère concernant Severus.

Ghislaine resta muette un moment, quelques minutes bénies qui, au grand désappointement de sa fille, ne durèrent pas.

- Ne sois pas ridicule Linda.

- Katarina, riposta machinalement la jeune femme, bien qu'elle sache ses protestations inutiles.

- Tu as vu des dizaines de médecins parce que tu n'arrivais pas à tomber enceinte de Frédéric et ils n'ont rien trouvé, continua la femme sans relever l'interruption. C'est toujours ainsi, quand il ne trouve pas de cause, ils brandissent la pancarte de la stérilité. Ou alors il rejette la faute sur quelqu'un d'autre. Quand je pense qu'ils ont eu le culot de demander à ce pauvre garçon de passer des examens ! Quelle humiliation ! Il a bien fait de refuser.

- Bien entendu, ironisa Katarina, ça ne pouvait pas venir de lui, tu penses ! À propos, depuis le temps qu'ils sont ensemble, Skeletor n'est toujours pas enceinte ?

- Skeletor ? Oh… Linda, ne sois pas mesquine ! Mais effectivement, oui, elle n'est pas encore tombée enceinte. Je t'avoue que je pense que la pauvre petite doit avoir quelque chose qui cloche…

- Oui, répondit Kit d'un ton moqueur, gardons-nous bien d'accuser le grand homme d'avoir la tuyauterie qui foire !

-Linda ! Si tu veux mon avis, le problème te concernant est purement psychologique. Ça arrive, tu sais, tu te braques et ton cerveau bloque les hormones responsables de l'ovulation. Ça arrive très souvent…

Katarina leva les yeux au ciel sans répondre. Sa mère avait peut-être en partie raison. Peut-être que son corps avait bloqué les ovulations quand Frédéric avait commencé à devenir violent. Elle avait tant prié pour ne pas donner un enfant à un homme capable de la jeter à terre avant de la rouer de coup de pieds qu'elle avait très bien pu « bloquer la machine ». Qu'il essaie de la traiter ainsi à présent, se dit-elle avec un sourire mauvais, il réaliserait bien vite deux choses. La première qu'elle avait changée et n'avait absolument plus peur de lui. Lorsque l'on affrontait quasiment quotidiennement de grosses bêtes aux grandes dents, on ne pouvait guère être effrayé par un homme tel que Frédéric. Encore moins quand on était passé entre les mains d'un tortionnaire de la trempe de Lucius. Ensuite, il réaliserait sans difficulté que lorsqu'elle l'avait frappé, quelque temps auparavant, la chance n'y avait été pour rien. Ou plutôt si, lui avait eu de la chance qu'elle réalise ce qu'elle était en train de faire avant de l'avoir purement et simplement mis en pièce.

- … et je pense que si tu arrêtais tes bêtises et reprenais une vie plus normale, tu n'aurais aucun problème pour concevoir.

Katarina grimaça en constatant que sa mère n'avait pas cessé son discours. Une vie plus normale ? Qui aujourd'hui pouvait prétendre avoir une vie normale ? Ceux qui servaient les lycans, se traînant à leurs pieds en espérant ne pas voir leur famille se faire massacrer sous leurs yeux ? Les civils encore dehors ? Ceux qui se regroupaient en communautés dans des immeubles désaffectés et se nourrissaient de rats et de chats de gouttière ?

Et quand bien même aurait-elle la possibilité de partir dans un endroit où elle n'aurait plus besoin de se battre, le ferait-elle ? Non, se dit-elle tandis qu'un éclair de douleur partant de la hanche irradiait dans tout son corps. Elle ne pourrait jamais déposer les armes, pas tant qu'il resterait un seul de ces monstres en vie. Pas tant que Greyback serait dans la nature.

Peut-être n'atteindrait-elle jamais son but, peut-être que son corps finirait par la trahir sur le champ de bataille. Peu importait. Elle avait toujours su qu'elle mourrait au combat.

La main de sa mère la retint au moment où elles allaient entrer dans le foyer déjà bondé.

- Tu ne dois pas te montrer égoïste Linda. Tu as passé l'âge de jouer à la bagarre. Tu ne crois pas que tu as causé assez de morts ?

Katarina accusa le coup. Elle inspira profondément, s'exhortant à ne surtout pas répondre. D'un geste las, elle désigna Harry, qui, debout sur l'estrade, attendait patiemment que tout le monde soit installé pour commencer la réunion.

- Je dois y aller maman, on se voit plus tard.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle rejoignit l'estrade. Severus était déjà là, tout comme la totalité de l'unité, à l'exception de Luna et de deux de ses assistantes, préposées à la surveillance des enfants.

Elle adressa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant à son compagnon avant d'aller prendre appuie contre la table, à la gauche d'Harry, Ron occupant la place de droite.

- Bien, commença le survivant d'une voix forte. Allons-y. Ginny, Luna t'a-t-elle donné les informations concernant la nourriture ?

- Oui, répondit la jeune femme en se levant avec difficulté, refusant toutefois d'un air agacé l'aide de ses frères. Grâce à Kit et son équipe nous avons suffisamment de viande pour tenir un moment, mais Luna pense qu'il serait bon de prévoir une nouvelle chasse. Elle voudrait faire sécher la viande en prévision de l'hiver. La dernière expédition a ramené des tonnes de conserves et paquets de pates et de riz. Nous venons aussi de récolter nos premiers fruits et légumes. Grâce aux serres nous avons aussi bien des citrouilles que des fraises. La formule de l'engrais de croissance accélérée établie par Neville nous sert bien à ce niveau là. L'un dans l'autre on se débrouille et on ne risque pas de mourir de faim.

- Ça c'est une bonne nouvelle, sourit Harry avant d'adresser un sourire moqueur à Severus, vous voyez, vous aviez fini par apprendre quelque chose à Neville !

- Il a toujours été très attentif dès que cela concernait ses chères plantes, riposta sarcastiquement l'espion.

- Oui, un brin obsédé, ajouta Fred, déclenchant un petit rire chez ses camarades.

- Bien, reprit Harry, recentrant la discussion. Nous sommes donc bons au niveau des repas. Pour le reste de l'intendance ?

- Et bien, il nous manque encore quelques ingrédients pour refaire du savon, du shampoing et du produit nettoyant mais les serres sont en route, on devrait avoir ce qu'il nous faut d'ici deux jours et d'après Luna, on a assez de produits pour tenir jusqu'à ce que les réserves soient reformées.

- Parfait. Hermione, David, qu'en est-il du côté médical ?

- Et bien, tout comme pour l'intendance, nous avons assez de produit désinfectant pour tenir jusqu'à ce que les stocks soient reconstitués, répondit Hermione en consultant ses notes. Le stock d'anesthésiant est quasiment complet, nous n'en avons pas vraiment eu besoin, mais on n'en a jamais trop. La présence de Severus est une bonne chose, je ne peux pas faire toutes les potions de soins, je ne les connais pas. J'ai de l'onguent cicatrisant et de la potion anti-douleur à profusion. J'ai lancé un chaudron de pimentine ce matin, mais j'ai une liste de potions que j'aimerais avoir en stock et dont j'aimerais discuter avec lui.

- Pas de problème, intervint sobrement Severus.

- Bien vous verrez donc cela ensemble ; au niveau des médicaments moldus ?

- On est ric-rac, soupira David, on a du paracétamol et des antihistaminiques ainsi que du sirop contre la toux, mais on n'a plus d'antibiotiques, à part pour les enfants, sans parler de ce que l'on a évoqué la dernière fois.

Harry hocha la tête. Les réserves d'Anexsia étaient vides. David lui avait dit qu'il existait d'autres médicaments ayant la même utilité et en avait fait une liste. Il savait qu'il faudrait bientôt trouver une solution mais ils avaient déjà vidés les quatre hôpitaux de la ville, et la perspective de devoir s'aventurer dans les villes voisines ne l'emballait pas. Plus la route était longue, plus la mission était périlleuse.

- On va voir ça plus attentivement, fais une liste des médicaments les plus importants, ainsi que le matériel médical. Si j'envoie une équipe dans une autre ville, je ne veux pas qu'ils perdent leur temps à trier, tout devra aller très vite.

Le jeune médecin acquiesça consciencieusement. Harry consulta son parchemin et se tourna vers les professeurs du lycée.

- Comment se passent les cours ?

- Pour les petits, ils sont comme tous les gamins de leur âge, ils râlent et il faut souvent élever la voix pour qu'ils travaillent. Pour les ados, ils sont plutôt content d'avoir de nouveau un but et ils sont plus assidus qu'ils ne l'ont jamais été avant la guerre, du moins pour ceux que je connais, expliqua une prof de français en dardant un regard faussement sévère sur le groupe d'adolescent qui eut la bonne grâce de rougir.

- Les filles se débrouillent bien en intendance, ajouta Lavande avec un sourire vers les adolescentes. Vous aurez remarqué que la qualité des repas ne cesse de s'améliorer…ajouta-t-elle, provoquant quelques rires dans l'assemblée. Par contre, je le répète pour certains, nous ne sommes pas des femmes de ménage, nous nous chargeons de la lessive du linge de maison et de l'entretien des parties communes, mais vous devez vous charger de votre lessive personnelle et du nettoyage de vos chambres.

- Tu fais bien de le préciser, acquiesça Harry, les filles ne sont pas vos bonnes et elles ont déjà énormément de travail entre les repas, le nettoyage du réfectoire, du foyer, des halls d'entrée, des couloirs, des escaliers, des salles de classes etc… Je tiens à préciser qu'outre leurs quartiers personnels, les membres de l'équipe se chargent eux-mêmes de l'entretien de leurs bureaux, et que les étudiants de Katarina se chargent du nettoyage du gymnase ainsi que des parties extérieures. Alors faites un effort, nous sommes un centre d'aide et de résistance, pas un hôtel. Les filles de l'intendance ne prendront en charge le ménage des lieux personnel que dans certains cas : personnes d'un âge avancé, maladie, blessures…

Quelques grognements se firent entendre parmi les civils mais la plupart approuvèrent bruyamment Harry, arguant qu'il était inconcevable de ne pas mettre la main à la pate. Sans surprise, Katarina remarqua que « Skeletor », comme elle avait prit l'habitude de l'appeler, s'était renfrognée. Sans doute se croyait-elle d'un statut trop élevé pour faire une tâche aussi terre à terre, qui sait si elle ne risquait pas de se blesser gravement ! Elle pouvait même se casser un ongle !

- Katarina ?

- Oui ? Répondit-elle, rougissant légèrement en constatant qu'Harry l'avait appelé plusieurs fois.

- Les combattants ?

- Et bien, commença-t-elle en se concentrant sur son discours pour oublier la douleur de plus en plus violente qui faisait trembler ses jambes depuis un moment, les jeunes ne sont pas encore tous prêts mais ça ne saurait tarder. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de demande d'adultes, seulement quatre. J'ai étudié ces demandes et pris ma décision : monsieur Castrovillari, je suis désolée mais je ne vous laisserai pas vous battre. Vous avez trois enfants en bas âge et vous êtes veuf. Je ne vous laisserai pas prendre de tels risques. Je sais que vous voulez aider, mais prenez contact avec Luna et je suis certaine que vous pourrez nous être utile d'une manière ou d'une autre.

L'homme hocha doucement la tête. Il se doutait que sa candidature serait rejetée mais il n'avait pas voulu passer pour un lâche.

- Monsieur Coulon, je vous attends à 14h demain, avant mon prochain cours, nous commencerons votre entrainement. Si vous désirez ensuite assister au cours avec les ados, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.

Katarina serra le dossier de la chaise derrière laquelle elle se tenait, espérant que son état de faiblesse allait passer inaperçu.

- Monsieur Gérard, je dois refuser votre candidature également. Je ne doute pas de votre capacité et de votre engagement mais le docteur Andrew ne vous juge pas apte au terrain. Toutefois votre formation en électronique peut être très utile en surveillance, et je vous encourage à vous rapprocher de monsieur Jordan pour en discuter.

- Très bien, je vais faire cela.

- Enfin, Frédéric, ce n'est pas la peine d'inonder mon bureau de demandes, la réponse sera toujours non. Je refuse de t'entrainer. Tu n'es pas capable d'être sous les ordres de quelqu'un et tu ne seras jamais à la tête d'une équipe ici. Tu es donc trop imprévisible et dangereux sur le terrain.

- Espèce de salope, grogna Frédéric, tu te venges parce que je t'ai jeté, voilà tout !

Katarina ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la douleur lui coupa le souffle. Elle chercha de l'air en se mettant à trembler et, alors que Severus se levait précipitamment pour la rejoindre, elle sentit comme une décharge dans tout son corps avant que tout ne deviennent noir.

Harry, heureusement posté à ses côtés, la rattrapa avant que sa tête n'heurte violemment le sol, mais il ne put que ralentir la chute, se laissant tomber en même temps que la jeune femme pour l'accompagner.

Hermione et David se levèrent d'un même mouvement et l'auscultèrent rapidement, avant d'échanger un regard inquiet.

Ils s'écartèrent pour laisser passer Severus qui souleva Katarina sans difficulté avant de la transporter rapidement à l'infirmerie, tandis qu'Harry levait la réunion, intimant aux civils de rejoindre leurs quartiers respectifs.

- Anthony, souffla Hermione en attirant l'adolescent à l'écart, va chercher une dose d'Anexsia pour ta sœur.

- Elle n'en a plus, murmura le jeune homme sur le même ton.

- Pardon ?

- Elle s'est injectée la dernière dose hier matin.

- Mais c'est impossible, d'après mes calculs, elle aurait dû avoir suffisamment de doses pour tenir encore au moins deux mois…

L'adolescent détourna le regard d'un air agité et Hermione resserra sa prise sur son bras.

- Elle a beaucoup augmenté les doses, n'est-ce pas ?

- Elle en prenait trois fois pas jour… deux fois la dose qu'elle prenait au début à chaque fois.

Hermione soupira. Si c'était ainsi, Katarina avait devant elle moins de temps qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Il allait falloir qu'elle en parle à Severus. Mais avant cela, elle devait trouver une solution pour la jeune femme. Elle renvoya Anthony avec ses camarades, lui interdisant de divulguer la moindre information et lui demandant de prétendre qu'une ancienne blessure s'était ré-ouverte. L'adolescent hocha la tête et obéit immédiatement tandis que l'ancienne Gryffondor s'empressait de rejoindre David et Severus à l'infirmerie.

- Elle n'a plus d'Anexsia, soupira-t-elle en entrant dans son domaine. Elle a augmenté les doses sans m'en parler…

- Alors on trouvera autre chose, assura David.

.

OoO

.

- Comment va-t-elle, demanda Harry sans préambule dès que les personnes concernées se trouvèrent dans son bureau.

- Mal, soupira Severus, elle a vite reprit conscience mais la douleur était si forte qu'on a craint qu'elle ne se replie sur elle-même.

- Elle n'était pas d'accord mais je l'ai assommée de morphine, ça l'a plongée dans un semi-coma. Ce n'est pas l'idéal mais elle ne souffre plus, expliqua Hermione. Cela dit, il faut rapidement trouver une solution pérenne parce que je ne vais pas pouvoir la garder sous morphine très longtemps, les risques sont trop grands.

Harry hocha la tête, et s'assit dans son fauteuil, passant une main sur ses yeux tandis qu'il réfléchissait.

- Potter ? Vous avez l'intention de faire quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est évident Severus, répondit Harry d'un ton agacé. Vous et David vous allez vous plonger dans les recherches. Trouvez-moi un substitut. Combinez le sorcier et le moldu. On ne peut peut-être pas la soigner exclusivement de potions mais on peut lui en donner quand même un peu. Hermione, tu restes avec elle et tu adaptes la dose de morphine pour essayer de faire durer son état de coma le plus longtemps possible sans risque. Blaise, monte une équipe. Des gens de confiance, personne qui ne soit pas membre de l'unité. Vous allez vous rendre dans les trois villes les plus proches et fouiller les hôpitaux. Rapportez tout ce qu'il y a en Anexsia et les médicaments qui ont le même effet, David va vous donner une liste. Personne ne doit rien savoir. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une émeute devant ma porte à chaque fois que quelqu'un ira mal, je ne peux pas monter une expédition à chaque fois pour une seule personne. Katarina est une exception. Faites ce qu'il faut !

Chacun hocha la tête et partit précipitamment effectuer la tache qui venait de lui être allouée. Resté seul, Harry se tourna vers sa fenêtre. Cela faisait des semaines qu'ils auraient dû chercher une solution. Il espérait qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour sauver la jeune femme.

.

OoO

.

- Madame Weasley ? Pardonnez-moi, mais comment se porte ma fille ?

La voix posée de Monsieur Costelloe fit lever la tête à Hermione. Le sourire qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui adresser s'évanouit en constatant que l'homme était flanqué de son épouse, l'air pincée, et de son ancien gendre qui avait, de toute évidence, laissé sa moitié dans un coin.

- Elle va relativement bien, se contenta-t-elle de répondre d'une voix posée, je la maintiens dans un coma artificiel pour l'empêcher de souffrir. Severus est avec elle.

Ghislaine émit un petit son dédaigneux qu'Hermione ne releva pas. La femme jetait régulièrement des coups d'oeil rageurs vers les rideaux derrière lesquels elle soupçonnait que sa fille se trouvait. Harry entra dans l'infirmerie mais, toute à son indignation, elle ne le remarqua pas, pas plus qu'elle ne remarqua son époux serrer la main au dirigeant des lieux et demander à la jeune femme brune s'il pourrait bientôt voir son enfant.

Soudain, n'y tenant plus, elle siffla.

- C'était bien la peine que cette sale gamine quitte la maison et un emploi en or pour venir s'embarquer dans cette histoire si elle n'est pas capable de se rendre utile !

- Madame Costelloe ! S'indigna Hermione.

- Quoi madame Costelloe ? Je ne fais qu'énoncer l'évidence ! Ma fille n'a aucune résistance !

- Allez-vous fermez votre clapet plein de venin, vieille harpie, ou dois-je m'en charger moi-même ? Rugit Severus en sortant brusquement de derrière le rideau. Si vous aviez subi ne serait-ce que le centième de ce que votre fille a enduré, sans doute seriez-vous morte. Ou folle !

- Je ne vous permets pas de… commença Ghislaine avant de se taire dans un glapissement lorsque la baguette de Severus se retrouva sous son nez.

- Severus !

La voix de Harry claqua dans le silence de mort qui venait de tomber. Après une hésitation, Severus abaissa sa baguette et répondit d'une voix glaciale :

- Veillez à ce que ces personnes tiennent leur langue, ou je m'en chargerai. Je vais chercher de quoi faire la lecture à Katarina, ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus calme à Hermione, pouvez-vous veiller sur elle en mon absence ?

- Bien sûr Severus, sourit Hermione avant de disparaître derrière les rideaux.

Faisant taire sa femme, qui s'apprêtait à se remettre à hurler, d'un geste sec, Richard Costelloe se tourna vers Harry.

- J'ai entendu maintes histoires concernant ma fille mais toutes tendent vers un seul état de fait. Elle a été blessée, récemment. Auriez-vous l'amabilité de nous éclairer ?

Harry regarda sévèrement les trois personnes devant lui avant de lâcher d'un ton glacial :

- Katarina a été blessée en mission. Elle s'en est sortie d'extrême justesse mais son état a nécessité une opération très lourde. Pour sauver sa vie, le docteur Andrew a été obligé de procéder à l'ablation de l'utérus et des ovaires. Sa hanche a également été durement touchée et c'est cette blessure qui continue à la faire souffrir. Tout ceci, ajouté aux autres épreuves que Katarina a traversé, me conduisent à affirmer que votre fille est celle qui a payé le prix le plus élevé pour la protection de gens comme vous.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, Harry tourna les talons et sortit de l'infirmerie, laissant les trois civils profondément ébranlés, seuls, au milieu de la pièce déserte.


	11. Chapter 11

**Message perso: Rendez vous dans le monde des adultes, majeurs, vaccinés et libres !**

**Si le cœur vous en dit j'ai un blog qui manque cruellement de visiteurs (même si j'y raconte que des bêtises) : http: / radioselene. hautetfort . com. En espérant vous y voir ! (enlevez les espaces)**

**Coté mauvaises nouvelles… Nous allons être absentes et sans internet jusqu'au 16 aout inclus (en fait le nous signifie : MORPHEE !) Donc nous ne pourrons poster la suite que le 20 aout. Pour toute réclamation son numéro est le 06.4… Non je déconne (je suis même pas sûre qu'elle aura un réseau mobile dans son trou), mais par contre elle a un profil ffnet… Moi je dis ça, je dis rien… et je ne suis responsable en aucune façon… xD (Mais j'essaierais, peut-être, de faire un petit os sur Dementia dans les brèves.**

**Et maintenant: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Hermione promena sa baguette sur le corps de Katarina et lui réinjecta une dose de morphine avec un soupir.<br>Il y avait près de deux semaines que Blaise, Ron et Draco, renonçant après réflexion à construire une équipe complète, étaient partis faire le tour des hôpitaux des villes voisines. Elle espérait qu'ils seraient bientôt de retour. Mis à part l'inquiétude qu'elle ressentait à l'idée que Ron prenne de tels risques, bien qu'elle comprenne la nécessité de garder l'expédition secrète, elle s'angoissait également pour la jeune femme. David et elle faisaient tout leur possible pour la maintenir dans son coma léger et artificiel sans provoquer d'overdose de morphine, mais elle craignait que le corps de Kit ne puisse pas en supporter davantage.  
>Elle vérifia à nouveau les constantes de son amie d'un coup de baguette puis, en prenant soin de fermer les rideaux derrière elle pour dissimuler le lit de la jeune femme aux regards, retourna s'installer à son bureau.<p>

Elle était presque au bout de son travail, à savoir trier les dossiers de ses patients en détruisant ceux des personnes décédées, et créer de nouveaux dossiers pour les civils ayant rejoins la base depuis peu, lorsque Harry entra dans l'infirmerie.  
>Elle ne le vit pas immédiatement, plongée dans le dossier de Katie Bell qu'elle finit par mettre sur la pile des dossiers à détruire avec un soupir.<p>

- Je sais, intervint Harry, la faisant sursauter.

- Tu sais quoi ?

- Que tu en as marre de détruire des dossiers.

- Aucun d'eux n'avait trente ans, répondit-elle, certains n'en avaient même pas vingt.

- Je sais, répéta-t-il. Je fais ce que je peux, Hermione.

- Personne ne te reproche rien, Harry. On est tous conscient du boulot que tu as fait en organisant cette unité et sans toi, on serait sûrement tous morts. Seulement, ce n'est pas facile.

Harry hocha la tête et, s'approchant de la jeune femme, il lui pressa l'épaule d'un geste réconfortant.  
>Du menton, il désigna les rideaux.<p>

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Elle est stable… pour l'instant. Mais je ne vais pas pouvoir la maintenir dans ce coma encore longtemps. Il faut vraiment que Ron, Draco et Blaise se dépêchent.

- C'est pour ça que je suis là, Mione, ils viennent de rentrer. Ils sont dans mon bureau avec Severus et David. J'ai demandé à Ginny de venir veiller sur Kit pour toi. Elle ne va pas tarder à arriver. Tu nous rejoins ?

- Bien sûr, acquiesça la jeune femme.

Elle entreprit de ranger rapidement son bureau en attendant son amie qui arriva, légèrement essoufflée, une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

- Tu n'as pas couru j'espère, demanda Hermione suspicieusement.

- Absolument pas, riposta la future maman. Bon, que faut-il faire ?

- Normalement rien, soupira Hermione. J'ai placé un sort d'alerte sur elle, si jamais il se déclenche, préviens-moi par radio.

Ginny hocha la tête et s'installa confortablement dans le fauteuil près du lit de Katarina, un livre dans les mains.

De son côté, il ne fallut guère de temps à Hermione pour rejoindre le bureau de Harry. Elle ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement en constatant de ses yeux que Ron allait parfaitement bien. Après avoir rapidement embrassé son époux et salué Draco et Blaise, elle s'approcha de la caisse en plastique et jeta un œil sur les dizaines de boites qui y étaient jetées en vrac. Elle reconnu l'Anexsia, retenant machinalement les différents autres médicaments présents : Vicodin, Lorcet, Maxydone, Dolorex Forte…  
>David était déjà en train d'établir un inventaire chiffré de leurs possessions.<p>

- Étant donné les différences de posologie, déclara-t-il au bout de quelques minutes, je dirais qu'il y a là de quoi assurer à Katarina cinq à six mois de traitement.

Hermione grimaça mais ne dit rien, Severus ayant prit la parole avant qu'elle ne puisse le faire.

- Si elle prend une potion une fois sur cinq, cela nous donnera un peu plus de temps pour trouver plus de médicaments. C'est le maximum qu'elle pourra ingurgiter en moyen de soin sorcier mais c'est mieux que rien.

Cette fois Hermione ne put retenir un petit bruit étranglé qui fit se tourner tout le monde vers elle.

- Quoi Granger ? Siffla Severus, récoltant un regard noir de Ron.

- Et bien, répondit Hermione en levant une main pour dissuader Ron d'invectiver l'ancien professeur, je pense que nous ne devons pas espérer autant de répit. D'après ce que j'ai pu constater, la consommation d'antidouleurs de Katarina augmente de façon exponentielle. Même en considérant la possibilité de remplacer quelques prises par des potions, et au vu de la fréquence de ses prises et du dosage qu'elle s'administrait à chaque fois, je crains que nous n'ayons que trois mois devant nous. Peut-être moins.

- Tu en es sûre, Hermione ? Demanda Harry, tendu.

- L'Anexsia que nous possédions aurait dû durer encore un mois… et elle n'en a plus depuis plusieurs semaines.

Un lourd silence suivi la déclaration de la jeune femme. Le bilan de santé de Katarina se révélait bien plus noir qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginé au premier abord. Harry se frotta les yeux et se redressa.

- Très bien, dans ce cas, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Il faut surveiller de près la consommation de médicaments de Kit ; la connaissant, elle ne voudra embêter personne avec ses problèmes et quand elle n'aura plus de quoi se soigner il sera trop tard pour intervenir. Nous ne pouvons pas décemment la plonger dans le coma à chaque fois que nous manquons d'antidouleurs, il faut qu'on puisse anticiper. Severus, vous êtes de nous tous le plus à même de vérifier discrètement ses dosages ; Hermione, ne lui confie qu'une dizaine de doses à la fois. Ça nous permettra de voir venir. Je vous demande de garder le silence sur notre possession de médicaments : si les gens, et ce qui que ce soit en dehors de nous sept, de Ginny et de Katarina, demandent en quoi consistait la mission, répondez que vous avez ramené des médicaments pour les enfants et du matériel de soin mais passez sous silence le reste. Je sais que ce n'est pas juste mais je préfère garder ces doses pour Kit.

Tous hochèrent la tête sans protester. Harry se leva, signifiant la fin de la réunion.  
>Hermione se tourna vers Severus.<p>

- Je vais passer prendre une douche et me changer, je vous rejoins auprès de Kit et on va pouvoir commencer à la réveiller en douceur.

L'ancien professeur hocha sèchement la tête et, après avoir réduit la caisse de médicaments et l'avoir cachée au fond de sa poche, il prit la direction de l'infirmerie en compagnie de David. Blaise et Draco, après avoir salué leurs amis, partirent vers le gymnase. Hermione et Ron retournèrent dans leur chambre. La jeune femme s'absenta le temps d'une douche et lorsqu'elle revint, habillée de frais, elle trouva son mari regardant pensivement par la fenêtre.

- Ron ? Tout va bien ?

- Je me demandais… commença le rouquin sans se retourner… cette histoire de dosage… C'est normal qu'elle les augmente comme ça ?

Hermione soupira et Ron se tourna vers elle, les sourcils froncés.

- Elle n'a pas le choix. Son corps s'habitue au produit et il ne la soulage plus, elle doit augmenter les doses pour ne pas souffrir.

- Ce n'est pas dangereux ? Jusqu'où va-t-elle continuer ?

Hermione leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de son mari, sans répondre. Le jeune homme soupira.

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait…

.

OoO

.

Katarina entrouvrit péniblement les yeux. La première chose qu'elle remarqua fut l'absence de douleur. La seconde fut la main de Severus enserrant la sienne.

- Kit, appela doucement Hermione en promenant sa baguette sur le corps de la jeune femme, comment te sens-tu ?

Katarina ouvrit la bouche mais pas un son n'en sortit, elle se racla la gorge et Severus s'empressa de lui tendre un verre d'eau tout en la redressant légèrement d'une main. La jeune femme avala doucement quelques gorgées avant de croasser à l'intention d'Hermione :

- Je me sens bien. Mieux que depuis une éternité.

- Oui, c'est la morphine, l'informa la jeune médicomage, tu ne vas rien sentir pendant un moment.

- Combien de temps ? S'inquiéta Kit. Comment vais-je faire après ?

- Calme-toi, ordonna Severus d'un ton ferme. Messieurs Zabini, Malefoy et Weasley sont revenus d'expédition avec suffisamment d'Anexsia et de produits équivalents pour nous permettre de voir venir…

Katarina fronça les sourcils à cette affirmation.

- Attendez une minute, je suis restée inconsciente combien de temps au juste ?

- Un peu plus de deux semaines… Révéla Hermione.

Les yeux de Katarina s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Elle jeta un regard à Severus qui confirma d'un hochement de tête.

- Vous voulez dire que mes élèves sont restés livrés à eux-mêmes tout ce temps ?

- Tu sors à peine du coma et c'est à ça que tu penses ? S'offusqua Hermione.

Katarina haussa les épaules d'un air buté et Severus intervint avant que les deux amies ne commencent à se chamailler.

- Monsieur Finnigan et le professeur de sport de ce lycée ont assurés l'intérim.

- Je peux reprendre quand ?

- Si tu te reposes, dans trois jours, soupira Hermione, renonçant à faire la morale à la convalescente. Je t'ai préparé dix doses d'Anexsia. Essaie de les économiser mais ne présume pas trop non plus de tes forces.

- Promis… Je peux partir ?

- Tu te reposes ! Et tu laisses Severus te porter jusqu'à ta chambre…

- D'accord… Alors, je peux y aller ?

- Et tu n'essaies pas d'aller en douce au gymnase, ajouta Hermione d'un ton sévère.

- Je serai sage…un vrai petit ange… s'il te plait ?

Hermione dévisagea un instant son amie qui affichait un air de pure innocence et soupira.

- Allez file…

Katarina amorça un mouvement pour sauter du lit et Hermione se racla la gorge, la stoppant net. La jeune femme eut un sourire angélique et tendit les bras à son compagnon qui, avec un rictus moqueur, la souleva du lit et prit la direction de leur chambre.  
>Hermione secoua la tête d'un air désabusé en les suivant du regard, avant de s'installer à son bureau pour noter le nombre de doses de médicament confiées à sa patiente.<p>

.

OoO

.

Kit, debout sur le lit, regardait son reflet dans la fenêtre.

- C'est quand même pas pratique ton histoire.

- Quelle histoire ? Demanda Severus distraitement sans lever les yeux de son parchemin.

- L'absence de miroir…

- Ah… Il y en a un dans les vestiaires…

La jeune femme haussa les épaules et attrapa ses cheveux à pleines mains.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je les attache, je les coupe, je les brule ou je les rase ?

- Pendant que tu y réfléchis je vais ouvrir, se moqua Severus en désignant la porte à laquelle des coups venaient de retentir.

Il ouvrit le battant, découvrant ainsi le père de Katarina sur le seuil.

- J'aurais voulu voir ma fille, dit l'homme d'un ton incertain.

Severus jeta un regard à sa compagne qui hocha la tête en descendant du lit.

- Très bien, déclara-t-il, je vais vous laisser discuter.

- Je ne veux pas vous chasser, protesta Richard Costelloe.

- Il en faudrait plus pour me chasser de chez moi, répliqua Severus d'un ton froid, j'ai simplement quelque chose à faire et ne vois aucune raison d'en différer l'exécution. Cela vous permettra de vous retrouver entre vous. Je te vois tout à l'heure, ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus chaleureux en embrassant la jeune femme qui les avait rejoints à la porte.

Katarina le regarda s'éloigner dans le couloir avant de se tourner vers son père.

- Entre…

L'homme referma la porte derrière lui et, après un petit moment d'hésitation, il s'assit avec précaution sur le bord du lit.  
>Katarina se percha sur le bureau de Severus, profitant de l'absence de l'ancien espion qui ne supportait pas sa manie d'utiliser chaque meuble comme de banales chaises.<p>

- Tu voulais me parler ? Demanda-t-elle après quelques minutes de silence.

- Je voulais savoir comment tu allais…

- Je vais très bien.

- Je suis venu te voir, tu sais… quand tu étais inconsciente… Mais ta mère… Enfin tu sais comment elle est. Elle a braqué tout le monde avec ses réflexions et ton… euh… ton ami s'est mis en colère.

- Severus… Il s'appelle Severus.

- Oui Severus… Enfin bref, ensuite, je n'ai plus trop osé y aller, surtout avec ta mère et ce petit imbécile de Frédéric qui ne me laissaient pas faire trois pas tout seul. Ça a été une vrai galère de les semer aujourd'hui d'ailleurs… Enfin… je m'égare. Oui donc, ce jour là, quand ta mère a énervé tout le monde, monsieur Potter a dit quelque chose… Il nous a dit que tu avais été blessée. Il est resté assez vague sur les circonstances mais il a parlé d'un problème lors d'une mission et j'aimerais… enfin j'aurais voulu que tu m'en parles…

Katarina se leva brusquement, s'éloignant de son père pour regarder par la fenêtre. L'homme venait sans doute de faire le plus long discours de son existence et entre tout autre sujet, il avait dû choisir celui-ci…  
>Elle n'avait jamais parlé avec quiconque de ce qu'elle avait exactement subi aux mains de Lucius. Ni à Blaise, malgré leur complicité. Ni au portrait de Neville, malgré ses questions. Ni à Hermione, qui avait soigné ses blessures et pu constater la violence dont avait fait preuve l'aristocrate, pas même à Severus, témoin impuissant de son calvaire.<br>Alors en parler à son père… qui ne connaissait rien à ce monde… rien à la guerre… c'était au dessus de ses forces.

- Linda ?

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, les sourcils froncés, une protestation au bord des lèvres et il leva une main dans un geste d'apaisement.

- Oui je sais… Katarina… désolé, la force de l'habitude…

- Papa, soupira Kit, je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de replonger dans le passé et crois-moi quand je te dis que tu ne veux pas connaître les détails de ma captivité.

- J'ai lu des récits de guerre, des témoignages de la seconde guerre mondiale, répliqua Richard. Et tu as raison, je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir de détails. L'essentiel c'est que tu sois vivante.

La jeune femme eut un sourire soulagé. Sourire qui mourut sur ses lèvres quand son père ajouta :

- Mais ça ne va pas suffire à ta mère…

.

OoO

.

- Pourquoi pas, marmonna Harry, confortablement renversé dans son fauteuil. Mais on ne peut quand même pas supprimer tout le temps libre des jeunes, ce ne serait pas bon pour eux.

- Il serait peut-être possible de réduire le nombre de cours de combats. 30 heures de combats par semaine est un peu excessif, ne trouvez-vous pas ? Le nombre de blessures et de cas d'épuisement augmente chaque jour. Les jeunes ne seront pas moins préparés si les cours de combats sont limités à 3 heures par jour et 4h le samedi. Cela fera un total de 19h ce qui me semble raisonnable.

- C'était ce qui était initialement prévu, soupira Harry, mais Katarina a augmenté insidieusement le nombre de ses cours et comme personne ne semblait s'en plaindre, je n'ai pas eu envie de me heurter à elle inutilement…

Severus eut un rictus moqueur et Harry se rembrunit un instant avec d'afficher un sourire calculateur.

- Je suis sûr que vous vous ferez une joie de lui annoncer vous-même la réduction de son temps d'enseignement au profit des potions…

Le sourire de Severus s'effaça aussitôt. Il était persuadé depuis quelques temps qu'il était nécessaire de former chaque recrue à l'art des potions. Moldus comme sorciers pouvaient confectionner les breuvages de soins basiques ne nécessitant pas l'appuie de sorts et il pensait sincèrement que savoir les réaliser était un plus dans la formation de chaque combattant. Il pensait également que trop d'heures d'entrainement physique finiraient par nuire aux adolescents, lesquels négligeaient de plus en plus leurs devoirs pour se reposer en prévision des cours de sa compagne.  
>Il savait que cette réalité serait dure à faire admettre à Katarina, qui pensait que rien n'était plus important que la guerre, mais il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire, à présent qu'il avait décidé de ne pas retourner auprès de Voldemort.<br>Celui-ci ne l'avait pas encore rappelé auprès de lui, mais cette accalmie ne durerait pas et il guettait chaque jour la brûlure familière à laquelle il était résolu de ne plus répondre.

- Vous êtes le chef de cette unité, Potter, il me semble que le plaisir d'annoncer à Katarina que ses cours vont devoir être remaniés vous revient.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir qu'il soutint sans broncher avant de hausser les épaules. Le survivant avait annoncé tant de mauvaises nouvelles de cet ordre à Kit ces dernières années que les colères de la jeune femme lui glissaient dessus comme l'eau sur les plumes d'un canard.

- Ne vous faites aucune illusion, quand je lui aurais dit par quoi ses cours vont être remplacés, elle va partir à votre recherche comme un missile à tête chercheuse moldu et croyez-moi, je n'aimerais pas être à votre place.

- Ne vous inquiétez donc pas pour moi, Potter, j'ai certains arguments que vous n'avez pas pour m'éviter les foudres de Katarina…

- Je ne veux rien savoir, protesta le jeune homme avec une grimace horrifiée.

L'ancien mangemort eut un rictus satisfait en se laissant aller contre le dossier de sa chaise.

- Bien, trêve de plaisanterie, Potter, puis-je préparer un programme de cours de potion pour les mois à venir ?

- Vous pouvez, affirma Harry en se levant. Je vais prévenir Katarina qu'à compter de la semaine prochaine les cours de combat ne dureront plus que 3 heures du lundi au vendredi et 4 heures le samedi matin.

- Je l'ai laissée dans notre chambre en compagnie de son père, si elle n'y est plus, elle doit être au gymnase, elle avait l'intention d'aller travailler dans son bureau.

Harry hocha la tête et, après avoir signifié d'un geste à son ancien professeur de le précéder à l'extérieur de son bureau, prit la direction de la chambre du couple dans l'espoir d'y trouver Kit.

.

OoO

.

Katarina était en train d'essayer de fixer les cordes à nœuds correctement quand Harry l'interpella, manquant de lui faire perdre l'équilibre.

- Tu n'es pas supposée faire ce genre de chose toute seule, la réprimanda le jeune homme en montant sur un escabeau et en la saisissant par les hanches pour la stabiliser. Tu aurais pu demander à quelqu'un de venir t'aider.

- Je n'étais pas descendue pour ça, avoua Kit en prenant appui sur les épaules d'Harry pour descendre de son perchoir.

Après avoir fixé les cordes par magie et avoir aidé la jeune femme à ranger les escabeaux, Harry s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre et fit signe à Katarina de le rejoindre.

- Tu fais du bon boulot avec les jeunes, commença-t-il, mais j'ai remarqué que de plus en plus d'entre eux négligent le reste de leur éducation pour se reposer en prévision de tes cours.

- Ils auront le temps de faire des études, riposta la jeune femme en haussant les épaules, si du moins ils restent en vie. Et c'est grâce à mes cours qu'ils en auront la possibilité !

Harry soupira. La jeune femme était déjà sur la défensive et il n'avait pas encore abordé le sujet qui l'amenait dans le gymnase.

- Quand nous avons mis les cours en place, nous avions adapté les durées de chaque matière en fonction des besoins des jeunes. Au fil du temps, tu as sensiblement augmenté la durée de tes créneaux et je n'ai rien dis car personne ne semblait s'en plaindre. Mais il me semble évident à présent que tes élèves n'arrivent plus à suivre et l'épuisement peut être aussi dangereux à long terme que le manque d'entrainement.

Harry fit une pause, jaugeant la jeune femme du regard, qui, l'air butée, les bras croisés, ne desserra pas les dents.

- Le combat ce n'est pas tout dans la formation d'un soldat, reprit-il voyant qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de répondre quoi que ce soit. Pour l'instant seuls Severus, Draco, Blaise et Hermione sont capables de confectionner des potions de soins et s'il leur arrivait quoi que ce soit, les nouvelles recrues seraient dans l'incapacité de se soigner correctement. Je pense donc qu'il faut revenir à l'ancienne formule de 3 heures de combats par jour. 4 heures le samedi matin. Et d'ajouter 1 heure de potion obligatoire pour tous du lundi au vendredi.

- Tu plaisantes ? Grinça Katarina en se levant d'un bond, les yeux lançant des éclairs. Nous sommes en guerre Harry ! Ce qui compte en temps de guerre, c'est le combat, pas la cuisine ! Tu ne peux pas envoyer sur le terrain des recrues sous-préparées ! Tu ne crois pas qu'il y a assez de morts comme ça ?

- Tu les entraineras quelques jours de plus avant de les envoyer sur le terrain voila tout, riposta sèchement le survivant.

Katarina ouvrait la bouche pour protester quand la porte du gymnase claqua. Les deux résistants se tournèrent vers l'entrée où venait d'apparaître Ghislaine Costelloe.

- Il faut que je te parle, grinça la femme en dardant un regard glacial sur Harry, l'intimant silencieusement de se retirer.

Le jeune homme jeta un regard à Kit qui haussa les épaules d'un air fataliste.

- Faisons comme tu voudras, marmonna-t-elle en se dirigeant vers sa mère.

Harry hocha la tête et, saluant Ghislaine d'un bref signe de tête, il sortit sans demander son reste, de peur que Katarina ne revienne sur son accord.  
>Restée en tête à tête avec sa mère, Kit lui fit signe de prendre le chemin du bâtiment principal.<p>

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, maman ?

- Il faut qu'on parle de cette histoire d'opération…

Katarina se rembrunit aussitôt et ne put retenir un soupir parfaitement audible.

- Ne souffle pas, siffla Ghislaine, j'estime être en droit de demander quelques explications.

- Il n'y a rien à en dire. Comme Harry vous l'a dit, j'ai été blessée en mission, mon état a nécessité une opération. Point. Il n'est pas utile que tu connaisses les circonstances dans lesquelles j'ai été blessée.

- Je me fiche totalement des détails, s'emporta Ghislaine. Comment as-tu osé subir une telle opération sans prendre la peine de me consulter ? Je suis ta mère, j'ai tout de même mon mot à dire sur ce genre d'évènement !

Katarina écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement, stoppant net sa marche. Elles étaient presque arrivées à la hauteur du bâtiment principal et quelques personnes trainaient dans la cour. Ce fut la seule chose qui retint la remarque cinglante qui s'apprêtait à franchir ses lèvres. Que croyait donc sa mère ? Qu'elle avait subi une opération de chirurgie esthétique ? Hermione et David avaient dû prendre une décision dans l'urgence, et ce dans le seul but de lui sauver la vie ! Quand bien même les moyens de communication auraient été en fonctions, prévenir sa mère aurait été le cadet de leurs soucis.  
>Quant à demander une quelconque permission…<p>

Alors que la femme la sommait de s'expliquer et que Kit sentait s'évaporer le peu de patience qu'il lui restait, elle avisa, sur sa droite, Anthony et un de ses camarades qui trainaient non loin d'elle, hésitant visiblement à l'aborder.

- Quoi ? Aboya-t-elle, tournant le dos à sa mère pour leur faire face.

- Euh, commença Anthony d'un air embarrassé, poussé discrètement en avant par son ami, on a entendu des trucs…

- Des trucs ?

- Ouais… Enfin Harry nous a dit un truc…

- Accouche Tony !

- Ouais bon… euh… c'est vrai cette histoire de potions ? On va vraiment se taper des cours en plus ?

- Pas en plus, grimaça Kit, à la place… Il y aura moins de cours de combat.

Les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard, partagé entre le soulagement et l'agacement.

- Vous auriez pu nous demander notre avis, tu crois pas, râla Anthony.

- Ah ça suffit hein, explosa Katarina, je ne vais pas payer les pots cassés à la place d'Harry, si vous êtes pas contents, allez vous plaindre à celui qui a eu cette brillante idée, et fichez-moi la paix !

Plantant là les deux adolescents comme sa mère, la jeune femme s'engouffra dans le bâtiment, prenant d'un pas rapide la direction de sa chambre.  
>Marmonnant des imprécations contre son irresponsable et insolente de fille, Ghislaine partit d'un pas rapide à la recherche de son époux.<p>

Restés seuls dans la cour, Anthony et son ami se regardèrent, dépités.

- En attendant, soupira ce dernier, ça hurle dans tous les sens, mais on se coltine quand même la chauve-souris…

- C'est du mec de ma sœur dont tu parles, protesta Tony sans grande conviction.

Son camarade haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent et les deux comparses rejoignirent leurs camarades qui attendaient avidement la confirmation des nouvelles données par Harry.

.

Ooo

.

Le soir était déjà tombé depuis longtemps quand Severus rentra dans ses quartiers après être passé par les douches. Retirant sa robe se sorcier qu'il avait enfilée par-dessus son pyjama noir, il s'appuya contre le mur et observa sans mot dire sa compagne qui nettoyait rageusement une épée déjà étincelante.

Sentant le regard réprobateur de l'homme posé sur elle, Kit finit par lever un regard interrogateur.

- Quoi, demanda-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes, constatant que Severus n'avait pas l'intention de parler le premier.

Ce dernier se contenta de hausse un sourcil en prononçant un seul mot : « cuisine ? »

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Katarina pour éclater de rire, se libérant de toute la tension qu'elle avait accumulée au cours de la journée.  
>Ravie d'avoir ainsi détendu la jeune femme, Severus se glissa dans le lit. Elle ne tarda pas à poser son arme et son chiffon et à se blottir contre lui. Il l'attira plus près sans un mot, éteignant les lumières d'un coup de baguette. Ce n'est qu'un long moment plus tard qu'ils s'endormirent enfin, totalement apaisés.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**Salut les gens! Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances?**  
><strong>J'ai profité de cette pause pour avancer un peu dans l'écriture (un peu seulement). <strong>

**Voila le chapitre 12. J'espère qu'il vous plaira... On remercie comme toujours mistycal et Morphée!**

**enjoy**

* * *

><p>Le loup s'ébroua, projetant de l'eau tout autour de lui. Il leva la tête vers le ciel, où la silhouette de Big Ben se découpait, et huma l'air avant de s'engager d'un pas trottinant dans une ruelle adjacente.<br>Il ne tarda pas à arriver devant une bâtisse sombre. Il se faufila sous la grille délimitant l'entrée du parc. Une fois de l'autre côté, il baissa la tête et ferma les yeux, haletant. Quelques instant plus tard, un homme à la peau noire se tenait agenouillé à l'endroit où s'était tenue la bête.  
>Il se releva et s'avança dans l'allée jusqu'à l'imposante porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit d'une poussée brusque.<br>Des profondeurs de la maison, des grognements, des aboiements, des jappements, des plaintes et des couinements lui parvenaient et il se servit de son ouïe pour s'orienter dans le labyrinthe de couloirs.  
>Il descendit un étage et s'enfonça dans les sous-sols de la demeure, jusqu'à arriver dans une vaste pièce où une vingtaine de bêtes étaient rassemblées, dormant, somnolant, ou se battant dans un vacarme assourdissant.<br>Sans hésitation, l'homme se dirigea vers un loup plus imposant que les autres, se tenant à l'écart, sur une estrade. Il posa un genou à terre et baissa la tête en signe de soumission.  
>Le loup tourna la tête vers lui et, après l'avoir observé quelques secondes, se leva et bondit vers l'arrivant. Il se transforma avant même d'avoir achevé son saut, en un homme aux longs cheveux grisonnants et aux dents jaunes et pointues, le visage barré d'une cicatrice, qui tapa sur l'épaule de son subordonné.<p>

- Teals… que viens-tu faire en Angleterre ?

- Nous avons un problème Greyback…

.

OoO

.

- C'est quoi encore ça ? Grogna Harry quand une adolescente déposa une pile de papiers sur son bureau.

- Je crois que c'est les rapports de mission de la semaine m'sieur Potter.

Harry grimaça à l'appellation et fit signe à la jeune fille de sortir après l'avoir remerciée.  
>Il soupira en prenant le premier rapport : il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'organiser la résistance lui vaudrait autant de paperasse à lire, à étudier et à classer. Il parcourut rapidement le document qu'il tenait en main. Après quelques minutes, il passa au rapport suivant.<br>Lorsqu'il entama la lecture du troisième document, il fronça les sourcils, reprenant les deux premiers rapports pour vérifier les données. Il lut rapidement les cinq rapports restants, émanant d'autant d'équipes distinctes et se redressa brusquement sur son siège avant d'étaler la trentaine de feuilles sur son bureau. Il vérifia fébrilement les informations une nouvelle fois avant de saisir un radio-émetteur derrière lui.

- Ron… Ron ?

Secouant la tête, il changea la fréquence.

- Hermione !

Il n'y eut même pas un grésillement en réponse et Harry se retint de justesse de jeter son émetteur contre le mur. Lee Jordan avait passé près de douze semaines, plusieurs années auparavant, à attribuer à chaque membre dirigeant de l'unité une fréquence personnelle et sécurisée, mais personne ne prenait jamais la peine d'allumer sa radio.  
>Maugréant dans sa barbe diverses menaces à l'encontre de ses compagnons d'armes, il rassembla les papiers et se précipita dans le bureau de Ron qui, sans surprise, était vide.<p>

- Me demande bien pourquoi je prends la peine de lui attribuer un bureau à chaque fois qu'on se pose quelque part, grommela-t-il en prenant la direction de l'infirmerie.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour rejoindre le bâtiment où se trouvait le domaine d'Hermione.  
>Il ouvrit la porte à la volée.<p>

- Weasley ! Bordel !

- Oui ? Demanda Ron, amusé, tandis qu'Hermione s'exclamait un « Harry ! » indigné.

Harry soutint son regard noir quelques secondes avant de détourner les yeux en marmonnant de vagues excuses.  
>Hermione avait toujours eut cette capacité à le faire se sentir comme un enfant prit la main dans le pot à biscuit. <em><br>_Il leur tendit la liasse de document, se raclant la gorge pour reprendre contenance.

- Ce sont les rapports de missions de la semaine. Regardez !

Hermione parcourut plusieurs rapports en diagonale avant de relever la tête brusquement.

- Oh Merlin ! Harry !

- Ouais je sais. C'est bizarre.

- J'ai le droit de comprendre ? Protesta Ron.

- Il suffit de lire Ronald, riposta immédiatement Hermione.

- Il n'y a plus aucune trace de lycans en ville depuis une bonne semaine, intervint Harry, coupant court à la dispute qui s'annonçait.

- Tu déconnes ? Tu veux dire qu'on en est débarrassés ?

- N'allons pas trop vite. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne les a pas vus depuis un moment qu'ils sont effectivement partis…

- Tu devrais demander à Severus ce qu'il en pense. Il a fréquenté les mangemorts assez longtemps pour en connaître un rayon sur les lycans…

- Ouais, acquiesça Harry tandis qu'Hermione hochait la tête, je vais d'abord aller prévenir Malefoy, il doit partir en expé cet après-midi et il faudrait qu'il surveille un peu les alentours.

Le jeune homme reprit les rapports que lui tendait son amie et, avec un soupir résigné à la pensée de devoir chercher l'ancien Serpentard dans tout le complexe, il sortit de l'infirmerie.  
>Comme il l'avait supposé, il lui fallut plus de vingt minutes pour mettre la main sur Draco.<p>

- Putain Malefoy ! Hurla-t-il du plus loin qu'il le vit, je vais te coller un GPS dans le cul !

Ledit Malefoy se contenta de hausser un sourcil perplexe. Il tendit le bras derrière lui et agita sa radio.

- À quoi ça sert que Lee se décarcasse ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. « Évidemment… »

- Passons, soupira-t-il. Je voulais te dire de bien ouvrir l'œil tout à l'heure.

- Je vais ramasser du bois, Potter, rien d'autre.

- Ouais je sais bien, mais j'ai plusieurs rapports de mission qui font état de la disparition des lycans. Ron pense qu'ils sont partis

- Weasley a peut-être pas tort, répondit Malefoy en haussant les épaules, ça fait des mois qu'ils saccagent la ville et celles alentours. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils aient plié bagages dès qu'ils n'ont plus rien eu à chasser. On doit faire des dizaines de kilomètres pour trouver du bétail et tu connais les lycans, ils préfèrent s'installer à proximité d'un garde-manger. Ils ont dû décider de partir pour de… comment dire… plus verts pâturages.

- Mouais, grommela Harry, je serai quand même plus rassuré si on n'entendait plus parler d'eux pendant encore une ou deux semaines. Au moins.

- Très bien, j'ouvrirai l'œil. Au cas où, je vais emmener deux hommes supplémentaires. On ne sait jamais.

Harry hocha la tête et prit la direction du gymnase où il était sûr de trouver Katarina à cette heure de la journée. Il y avait de fortes chances que Severus soit avec elle. Ron et Draco semblaient penser tous les deux que les lycans avaient désertés la ville ; Hermione avait l'air du même avis qu'eux, bien qu'elle ne se soit pas prononcée ; il pensait lui-même que les bêtes avaient décampées mais, par sécurité, il préférait attendre quelques temps avant de crier victoire.  
>Le gymnase était vide. Le survivant étouffa un grognement contrarié et passa dans le bureau de Katarina.<p>

- Eh Nev' ! Où est Kit ?

- Salut Harry ! Je vais bien et toi ?

- Neville !

- Dans les vestiaires… Appelle avant d'entrer, Rogue est avec elle…

- Ok, merci !

- Eh Harry ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Harry marqua un temps d'arrêt sur le pas de la porte et secoua la tête.

- J'aimerais bien le savoir…

Laissant derrière lui un portrait intrigué, il repassa dans le gymnase et appela.

- Kit ? Severus ?

Aussitôt il entendit des bruissements de tissus et chassa d'un mouvement énergique de la tête les images qui s'infiltraient dans son esprit.  
>Quelques secondes plus tard, le couple le rejoignit, le regard noir.<p>

- J'espère pour vous que c'est important Potter, siffla Severus.

- Nonobstant le fait traumatisant de savoir que mon prof de potion a effectivement une vie sexuelle, tous les rapports de la semaine signalent une disparition des lycans.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Kit, coupant cours à la réplique mordante que s'apprêtait à assener son compagnon à leur insolent commandant, et arrachant lesdits rapports des mains de ce dernier.

Elle parcourut rapidement les documents qu'elle tenait tandis que Severus lisait par-dessus son épaule.

- Intéressant, commenta l'ancien espion d'une voix neutre.

- On part quand ? Demanda Kit en relevant les yeux.

- Attends on…

- S'il n'y a plus de lycans, on n'a plus rien à faire ici ! On laisse le complexe aux civils et on se tire !

- Ce que Potter essaie de te dire, Katarina, c'est que rien ne nous garantit qu'ils ont vraiment disparu.

- Alors il suffit de faire plusieurs missions de reconnaissance pour les chercher !

Harry hocha la tête.

- Oui, il ne faut pas se précipiter. Nous allons organiser ça pour les prochaines semaines.

- Et si nous ne trouvons rien d'ici, disons, trois semaines ? Demanda Kit, fébrile.

- Alors il sera temps de plier bagage…

.

OoO

.

Teals se redressa sur un signe impérieux de son alpha. Il monta sur l'estrade à la suite de Greyback et s'installa à ses côtés en soupirant.

- Ça ne va pas te plaire, prévint-il en coulant un regard vers son supérieur.

- Pour que tu aies fait tout ce trajet, je me doute bien, répliqua ce dernier.

- Cette salope est vivante…

Greyback décapsula une bière et but une longue gorgée, vidant la moitié de la bouteille, avant de demander d'une voix pâteuse.

- Quelle salope ?

Teals grogna une réponse, faisant grimacer Fenrir.

- Si tu veux grogner, transforme-toi ! Dans le cas contraire : articule !

- Désolé, Alpha.

- Alors ? Quelle salope est encore en vie ?

- Evans.

Greyback s'étrangla sur sa bière et se redressa, fixant son subordonné.

- Tu déconnes ? Kit Evans ? En vie ?

- Oui, Alpha.

- Non contente de porter un nom de chat, cette garce a aussi leurs neuf vies ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faut donc faire pour l'enterrer ?

Prudemment, Teals s'abstint de toute réponse. Greyback se leva, envoyant valser son siège de rage, et donna un coup de pied à un loup demeuré sur son chemin, lequel geignit et recula se recroqueviller dans l'ombre.  
>L'alpha grogna férocement, faisant s'écarter tous les autres loups.<br>Il se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte menant au premier étage et l'ouvrit d'une poussée brutale. Sans se retourner, il aboya :

- Teals ! Amène-toi ! Il faut le lui dire… Il aura des questions à te poser !

Ledit Teals eut un sourire imperceptible et emboita le pas à son alpha, le suivant dans les escaliers puis dans les couloirs interminables du deuxième étage jusqu'à une immense porte finement ouvragée, contrastant avec le délabrement des étages inférieurs.  
>Fenrir grogna quelque chose d'inaudible avant de frapper quelques coups puissants contre le battant.<br>Quelques secondes passèrent sans qu'aucun bruit ne filtre de l'intérieur de la pièce. Greyback étouffa un juron et frappa de nouveau, plus fort, faisant trembler la porte.  
>Teals jeta un coup d'œil vers les hautes fenêtres, à travers lesquelles on apercevait la lune, et pensa fugacement que l'occupant de la chambre n'allait pas apprécier de se faire réveiller à une heure pareille, mais il se garda bien du moindre commentaire.<br>Du bruit se fit enfin entendre à l'intérieur et la porte s'ouvrit brutalement.

- Quoi ?

Greyback bouscula le sorcier qui dardait sur lui un regard noir et pénétra dans la chambre, faisant signe à Teals de le suivre.

- Faut qu'on parle Blondie !

Lucius prit une profonde inspiration, s'exhortant mentalement au calme et referma la porte d'un geste sec.

- Pour la dernière fois cesse de m'appeler Blondie ou je pourrais bien perdre mon sang-froid, quitte à en assumer les conséquences devant le Maître !

Greyback balaya la menace d'un haussement d'épaules et se laissa lourdement tomber dans un fauteuil.

- Où est ta douce moitié ?

- Elle dépense mon argent en Chine.

- Bien nous sommes donc tranquilles pour discuter…

Lucius soupira ostensiblement.

- Et de quoi, par merlin, souhaites-tu discuter qui ne puisse attendre une heure décente ?

- Tu devrais t'asseoir. Teals est venu nous porter quelques nouvelles de France et ça ne va pas te plaire.

Le sorcier se rembrunit en prenant place dans un second fauteuil.

- Je suis tout ouïe.

Fenrir eut un rictus sournois et se passa la langue sur les lèvres, comme savourant par avance le coup qu'il allait porter.

- Kit Evans est en vie.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, aucune expression ne passa sur le visage de Lucius.

- Si c'est une plaisanterie, le loup, je ne la trouve pas drôle.

- Mes loups ont autre chose à faire que de traverser un pays pour faire des blagues stupides. Tu ne dois pas l'avoir abimée autant que tu t'en es vanté.

- Elle était sur le point de crever ! Hurla Lucius en sautant sur ses pieds, blême de colère. Je l'ai vidée de son sang cette chienne de moldue !

- De toute évidence, ses amis l'ont trouvée à temps… Tu as foiré ton coup, Blondie !

Lucius sortit sa baguette d'un geste rapide et d'un sort informulé, balança Greyback et son siège contre un mur. Teals poussa un grognement d'avertissement, au bord de la transformation, prêt à sauter à la gorge de celui qui venait d'attaquer son alpha, et le sorcier déplaça vivement sa baguette dans sa direction.

- Teals ! Tout va bien ! Grogna Fenrir en se relevant.

Le loup-garou jeta un regard en coin vers son alpha. Sa respiration se calma, sa température corporelle redescendit et sa pilosité, qui avait commencé à devenir plus abondante, sembla fondre sous sa peau.  
>Privé d'une raison de se battre avec un loup-garou enragé, Lucius retourna sa rage contre une commode qui explosa dans la cheminée.<br>Greyback ricana, s'attirant un regard noir de l'aristocrate.

- Et bien Lucius, intervint une voix doucereuse depuis la porte qui s'était ouverte sans bruit, quelle est donc cette humeur sombre ?

Teals et Lucius tombèrent immédiatement à genoux. Greyback, en sa qualité de chef d'un peuple allié, se contenta de s'incliner profondément.

- Pardonnez-moi Maître, déclara humblement Lucius. Pardonnez-moi d'avoir troublé votre repos.

- Je n'ai guère besoin de repos. Il n'en est pas de même pour tes frères et sœurs d'armes qui risquent de t'en tenir rancune.

- Seul le repos et l'opinion de mon Maître ont une importance à mes yeux, assura le sorcier.

Voldemort eut un rictus satisfait et s'assit confortablement dans un fauteuil, croisant ses longs doigts sous son menton.

- Et bien, je t'écoute Lucius, quelle nouvelle t'a ainsi mis hors de toi ?

Lucius réfléchit quelques instant avant de se rapprocher du mage noir, se trainant sur ses genoux jusqu'à lui.

- Maître, vous souvenez-vous m'avoir autorisé à m'absenter de mon poste il y a de cela quelques mois ?

- Je m'en souviens…

- Lors de mon absence, j'ai capturé la chienne, la vermine, la moldue qui a détourné mon traitre de fils de votre grandeur. Je l'ai torturée en votre nom, j'ai permis qu'elle soit marqué au fer rouge du sceau apposé sur vos esclaves, je l'ai laissée agonisante, les entrailles exposées en plein vent, respirant à peine… Et on m'annonce, aujourd'hui, qu'elle aurait survécu !

- C'est fâcheux, s'amusa Voldemort. Je conçois ton irritation mais ce n'est, après tout, qu'une moldue. Elle périra en temps utile.

Lucius baissa la tête.

- Maître… J'ai honte de cette obsession à détruire cette catin. Mais mon fils a osé la lier à lui dans un mariage sorcier, souillant ainsi ce sacrement et je ne trouverai pas de repos tant que cette Kit Evans n'aura pas rendu son dernier souffle. Une fois cela fait, je tuerai mon ignoble progéniture et mon nom sera à nouveau digne de vous servir !

- Kit Evans… où ai-je déjà entendu ce nom ?

Teals releva la tête vers son alpha, demanda silencieusement l'autorisation de parler.

- Dis au Maître ce que tu sais…

- Oui Alpha. Kit Evans est une vraie punaise. Elle travaille pour Harry Potter. Cette peste est responsable, directement ou indirectement, de la mort de plusieurs dizaines des nôtres. Elle a également fait certains ravages dans les clans vampires.

Voldemort fronça les sourcils.

- Je me souviens à présent. Cette moldue était à la tête du petit groupe de mercenaires qui a presque totalement exterminé un nid de vampires à Berlin…

- C'est exact Maître, confirma Teals.

Le mage se leva, un rictus froid aux lèvres.

- Réjouis-toi Lucius. Tu vas avoir une nouvelle occasion d'assouvir ta soif de vengeance : Harry Potter et ses amis commencent à me fatiguer. Va réveiller tes compagnons de guerre. Il est plus que temps d'en finir.

.

OoO

.

- Miss Granger ?

- Professeur ?

- Je ne suis plus votre professeur depuis une décennie…

Hermione referma le dossier qu'elle consultait avec un sourire résigné. Elle avait beau faire, l'ancien espion n'avait jamais pu prendre l'habitude de l'appeler par son nom d'épouse et il semblait réticent à l'idée d'utiliser le prénom de la plupart de ses anciens élèves, quand bien même il leur avait demandé de l'appeler « Severus ».

- Je suis venu chercher de nouvelles doses pour Katarina.

- Oui bien sûr…

Hermione ouvrit un meuble fermé à clef et en sortit une dizaine de doses, qu'elle inscrivit dans le registre qu'elle utilisait pour garder un œil sur la consommation de son amie en antidouleurs.  
>Elle tendit les cartouches de produit à l'ancien Serpentard qui les rangea dans les poches de sa robe.<p>

- Je pourrais vous parler quelques minutes, Severus ?

Le mangemort hocha la tête et prit place en face de la jeune femme.

- Je vous écoute.

- Katarina continue d'augmenter régulièrement les doses d'Anexsia ?

- En effet. Elle tente de repousser le plus longtemps possible les prises mais elle a atteint une fréquence d'un jour sur deux et si les choses continuent d'évoluer de la même manière, elle arrivera à une prise par jour d'ici quatre à cinq mois.

- C'est bien ce que je craignais, soupira Hermione. Elle augmente les doses trop vite.

- Elle ne peut pas faire autrement.

- Je sais, Severus, je ne l'accuse pas.

La jeune femme se leva et contourna son bureau pour aller fermer la porte.

- Severus, je ne suis pas sûre qu'Harry ait compris les implications de la blessure de Kit. Je ne sais même pas si Kit elle-même l'a vraiment compris, elle est si stoïque qu'il est difficile de se faire une opinion, mais le risque qu'elle s'effondre au milieu d'un combat est réel.

- Il me semblait que c'était déjà le cas depuis son retour de captivité. Je ne prétends pas ne pas être inquiet, mais empêcher Katarina de se battre reviendrait à nous empêcher de respirer.

- Je sais. C'est pourquoi je n'ai pas demandé à Harry de l'empêcher de retourner en mission. Elle quitterait l'unité pour faire cavalier seul plutôt que d'être confinée à des travaux d'intendance. D'autant plus que le risque n'est pas plus important qu'avant. Il n'est en réalité guère plus réel que la possibilité pour quiconque d'avoir une crampe ou de faire une mauvaise chute au mauvais moment. Mais là n'est pas le problème.

- Éclairez-moi…

- Et bien, je l'ai dit, à plusieurs reprises, à Kit, mais elle semble refuser de prendre en compte la gravité de la situation. Comme nous l'avons dit, elle va devoir augmenter régulièrement les doses de médicaments, mais au rythme où vont les choses…

Hermione s'interrompit, cherchant ses mots. Severus patienta en silence jusqu'à ce qu'il lève les yeux et croise le regard de Neville, qui avait rejoint son portrait sans un mot. L'expression du visage de la peinture fit remonter un frisson glacé le long de sa colonne vertébrale et il claqua sèchement la langue, incitant la jeune femme à poursuivre.  
>Hermione soupira.<p>

- Au rythme où vont les choses, Kit va continuer à s'injecter de plus en plus d'antidouleurs pendant environ un an.

- Un an ? Et ensuite ?

- Ensuite, elle mourra…

.

OoO

.

Katarina entra dans le réfectoire, précédée de ses élèves débutants. Sans un regard autour d'elle, elle se rendit au comptoir pour se servir un bol de soupe, échangeant quelques mots avec l'une des apprenties de Luna.  
>Elle accepta le morceau de pain que lui tendait la jeune fille, et se tournant vers la salle, la scanna des yeux, cherchant une table libre.<br>Ron et Hermione étaient attablés dans un coin et le rouquin lui fit signe de se joindre à eux.

- Severus ne t'accompagne pas, demanda Hermione avec un sourire.

- Il doit me rejoindre ici, mais il doit certainement être plongé dans une potion quelconque. Mais j'ai cours cet après-midi et je ne peux pas l'attendre. Je le verrais tout à l'heure.

- Il n'y a vraiment que pour tes cours que tu es à l'heure, se moqua Ron.

- Evans !

Le trio sursauta sous l'appel furieux de Draco. Kit se recomposa aussitôt une expression impassible, se tournant à demi vers son mari.

- C'est pourquoi ?

- Mes cours ne sont pas moins importants que les tiens ! Quoi que tu en dises et quoi que tu en penses !

- Nous sommes en guerre, n'est-ce pas ? Et en guerre, le combat c'est primordial, répliqua la jeune femme d'un ton moqueur.

- Tout le monde ne peut pas foncer dans le tas sans avoir le commencement d'un plan et finir dans un cachot en compagnie de mon très cher père ! Les cours de stratégies sont censés éviter ce genre de désagréments !

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard inquiet, tandis qu'autour d'eux des murmures indignés s'élevaient. Personne, ou presque, ne savait l'objet de la dispute de l'ancien couple mais les paroles de Draco choquaient.

- Ils sont arrivés quelques minutes après l'heure ! On avait un combat à finir, il n'y a pas mort d'homme, soupira Katarina, exaspérée.

- C'est une question de principe, siffla Draco d'une voix forte, visiblement hors de lui, tu sais ce qu'est un principe ? Question idiote, reprit-il sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, si tu avais des principes ça se saurait ! Il suffit de te voir faire ! Tu es passé sans trop de problèmes de mon lit à celui de Rogue, n'est-ce pas ?

- Draco, je te préviens… menaça Kit en sautant sur ses pieds.

- Sans compter tes récentes escapades dans celui de Blaise, termina-t-il d'un air mauvais.

La jeune femme en resta muette d'indignation. Non que quiconque dans le réfectoire ignore ses aventures avec le mulâtre mais qu'il le lui jette à la figure de cette façon, la faisant passer pour une prostituée de bas étage… Elle fit un pas en avant et Draco darda sur elle un regard noir.

- Essaye, gronda-t-il, ça fait longtemps que l'envie de t'en coller une me démange.

Kit pâlit de rage et Ron se levait à demi, près à la saisir pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur l'ancien Serpentard, quand un raclement de gorge les fit tous se figer.  
>Ils se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers l'entrée, où Severus, le regard plus noir que jamais, se tenait.<br>Katarina sentit un cube glacé tomber au fond de son estomac. Son courage lui fit défaut et, tournant les talons, elle fila sans demander son reste en passant par les cuisines.  
>Severus se lança à sa poursuite, la rattrapant sans difficulté à moins d'une vingtaine de mètres du bâtiment. La saisissant par un bras, il la conduisit à l'écart, derrière une haie et l'entoura de ses bras, la collant dos à lui.<p>

- Katarina… calme-toi.

- Severus… Je suis désolée… je suis tellement désolée…

L'homme la fit pivoter, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

- Je le savais déjà. Monsieur Zabini me l'avait avoué. Je suis parti longtemps Katarina. Assez longtemps pour que tu ais pensé que je ne reviendrais pas. Je sais que tu as besoin d'étreintes pour dépasser l'horreur de cette guerre et, si je mentirais en disant que ça m'est égal, je préfère que tu te sois consolée de mon absence avec Blaise, sachant qu'aucun sentiment amoureux ne vous lie, plutôt qu'avec n'importe quel imbécile du campement qui aurait peut-être été tenté de te poursuivre de ses assiduités malgré mon retour. J'apprécie votre discrétion, et je ne t'en veux pas. Pas le moins du monde.

- Je ne sais pas si je serais aussi ouverte d'esprit que toi…

- Le problème ne se posera pas. Et je n'irai plus nulle part.

L'ancien espion se pencha vers la jeune femme et effleura ses lèvres avant de soupirer.

- Tu as un cours il me semble. Quant à moi… je crois qu'une petite discussion avec monsieur Malefoy s'impose…

- Tu crois que…

- File en cours !

Katarina eut un sourire résigné et, sur un dernier baiser, s'empressa d'obéir.  
>Dès que la jeune femme eut disparu de sa vue, Severus fit demi-tour, retournant au réfectoire. Il jeta un regard dans la pièce toujours bondée, repérant sans difficulté son ancien élève. Il n'eut besoin que d'un signe de tête pour que celui-ci se lève pour le suivre d'un air maussade.<br>Lorsqu'ils eurent atteint l'endroit où il avait rassuré sa compagne, Severus se tourna vers Draco, l'air mauvais.

- Devons-nous avoir de nouveau cette conversation, monsieur Malefoy ?

Le blond grogna quelque chose en retour, furieux.

- Pardon ?

- Rien…

- Draco… Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Katarina ne pardonne pas. Et t'acharner ainsi sur elle ne changera rien. Si ce n'est de finir par me mettre en colère. Veux-tu vraiment me mettre en colère ?

- Elle se fout de vous, Severus.

- Draco, siffla Rogue, tu es a deux doigts de découvrir pourquoi ton père ne pousse jamais la plaisanterie bien loin avec moi… Pour la dernière fois, fous la paix à ta femme !

Sans attendre un quelconque assentiment, Severus tourna les talons pour s'éloigner quand une vive douleur lui traversa le bras gauche. Il porta la main à sa marque en grimaçant.

- Il ne manquait plus que ça, grogna-t-il.

- Quoi ?

- Je dois voir Potter. Voldemort sait à présent que je suis déserteur…

.

OoO

.

Hermione, Ron, Draco, Severus et Katarina étaient dans le bureau d'Harry, l'air sombre.

- Ça devait bien finir par arriver, murmura Hermione.

- Certes, rétorqua Severus, mais j'espérais qu'il ne s'en rendrait pas compte si tôt.

Katarina haussa les épaules.

- Ça ne change pas grand-chose.

- Katarina a raison, soupira Harry. Il ne peut pas vouloir ma peau plus qu'il ne la veut déjà.

Un rire nerveux secoua l'assemblée. Depuis que Severus avait décidé de ne pas retourner auprès de Voldemort, chacun d'entre eux savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que celui-ci ne s'en aperçoive, la nouvelle ne surpris donc y avait de toute façon plusieurs années que le statut d'espion de l'ancien professeur ne leur donnait plus l'avantage sur leurs ennemis.  
>Alors qu'Harry allait libérer son équipe dirigeante, Lee entra en coup de vent dans le bureau.<p>

- Harry ! On reçoit un appel radio ! Il faut que tu écoutes ça !


	13. Chapter 13

**Coucou, **

**voici le chapitre 13 sous les applaudissements déchainés de la foule **_clap clap clap_**... oui on peut rêver...**  
><strong>On remercie chaleureusement Morphée et Mystical (pas pu m'en empêcher) pour leurs vérifications. <strong>  
><strong>Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine pour l'avant-dernier chapitre de Au Coeur de la Guerre (ca fait tres spot télévisé, non?)<strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>- Harry ! On reçoit un appel radio ! Il faut que tu écoutes ça !<p>

L'urgence dans la voix de Lee fit lever Harry d'un bond. Hermione et Ron, mus par l'habitude, lui emboitèrent le pas.  
>Après avoir échangé un regard, Kit et Severus les suivirent et Draco, avec un soupir agacé, les imita quelques secondes plus tard.<br>Lorsqu'il entra à son tour dans l'ancienne salle d'informatique reconvertie en centre d'information et de communication, Harry avait déjà écouté le message, prononcé dans un anglais approximatif, qu'avait enregistré Lee. Ce dernier, penché sur une radio, cherchait frénétiquement à rétablir la liaison.

- Harry, s'exclama-t-il soudain, on a un contact.

Il se leva, laissant la place à son chef.

- Ici l'unité générale de la résistance. Est-ce que vous m'entendez ?

- Vous être Harry Potter ?

- Oui.

- Moi avoir entendu parler de vous. On avoir besoin aide.

- Vous avez besoin d'aide ? Répéta Harry en prenant garde de parler lentement. Où êtes-vous ?

Il y eu un silence et un instant, Harry crut que la liaison avait été coupée mais, dans un crachotement trahissant la distance, la voix retentit à nouveau.

- Abbateggio. Italie.

Harry jeta un regard à Hermione qui hocha la tête, articulant silencieusement « bibliothèque scolaire », lui signifiant ainsi de ne pas s'attarder sur une localisation qu'ils pourraient trouver sans difficulté dans l'un des nombreux atlas que renfermait la bibliothèque du lycée. Le survivant lui fit un signe de tête et la suivit du regard tandis qu'elle quittait précipitamment la pièce en compagnie de Ron. Hermione avait raison. Inutile de perdre du temps à demander la localisation exacte des lieux alors qu'ils pouvaient être coupés à tout instant.

- Quel est le problème ? Préféra-t-il demander.

- Vampires. Village être colonisé par vampires. Clan.

Harry soupira.

- Les vampires ne peuvent pas sortir le jour. Vous devez abandonner le village.

- Beaucoup enfants et personnes âgées.

- Très bien. Avez-vous de quoi survivre encore quelques temps ? Nourriture ? Eau ? Les vampires ne peuvent pas entrer dans les maisons sans y être invités.

- Eau…oui. Homme aller à la rivière tous les jours. Mais nourriture. Plus beaucoup. Nous pas sorciers. Vampires sorciers. Pas pouvoir aller chasser et revenir avant nuit. Eux traquer nous.

- Combien de jours pouvez-vous tenir avec la nourriture qu'il vous reste ?

Il y eut un autre silence et il sembla que l'homme s'entretenait avec d'autres personnes. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il reprit la parole.

- Nous pouvoir… 10 jours… 12 au plus.

Harry se passa une main sur le visage, il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir, ces gens attendaient une réponse, un espoir.

- Rationnez-vous, finit-il par déclarer. Nous arrivons aussi vite que possible.

- Merci. Vous être…

La liaison fut coupée sans qu'Harry n'ai pu entendre la fin de la phrase. Ces gens étaient chanceux de ne pas avoir affaire à des lycans. Sans barrières magiques, ceux-ci pouvaient entrer où bon leur semblaient. Mais ce n'était peut-être qu'une affaire de jours avant qu'une horde ne finisse par atteindre ce village.

- Merci Lee, lança-t-il à son camarade avant de sortir de la salle et de reprendre la direction de son bureau, toujours suivi par Severus et Kit.

Draco suivait également, mais à quelques pas, ne voulant visiblement pas s'approcher de trop près du couple formé par sa femme et son mentor.  
>Il ne leur fallut guère de temps pour rejoindre le bureau d'Harry. Ron et Hermione étaient déjà là, penchés sur un gros livre intitulé « Atlas d'Europe Occidentale ». Sur un carnet posé à côté d'elle, Hermione prenait des notes sans lever les yeux de la carte qu'elle étudiait.<p>

- Hermione ? Demanda le survivant en se laissant tomber sur une chaise, faisant un signe négatif à Ron qui avait commencé à s'extraire de son fauteuil pour lui rendre sa place.

- Oui, répondit la jeune femme, comprenant la question à demi-mot. J'ai trouvé. Abbateggio… C'est un petit village italien à peu près situé au centre du pays.

- Jamais entendu parler, marmonna Draco.

- Moi non plus, renchérit Harry levant un sourcil vers Hermione pour qu'elle les renseigne.

- Oh… Il est juste à côté de Roccamorice.

- Connais pas…

- Euh…Près de Scafa ?

- Non plus…

- C'est dans le trou du cul du monde, intervint Ron. C'est perdu au milieu de la forêt. Ça fait moins de 20 km carré et ça ferait passer pré-au-lard pour une grande ville. Heureusement qu'il y a un index de toutes les villes sinon on aurait cherché longtemps. C'est si petit qu'il faut aller sur la carte régionale pour le trouver. Et d'après ce bouquin, ajouta-t-il en brandissant un guide touristique, le coin est réputé pour abriter des loups dans la forêt.

- Ça doit être pour ça que les lycans n'y ont pas encore mis les pieds, intervint Kit, ils ont horreur de se frotter aux meutes sauvages.

- C'est un bon point, acquiesça Harry. Il va peut-être falloir aller là-bas, mais on ne pourra pas faire transplaner les personnes trop âgées. Il faudra soit leur faire quitter le village à la manière moldue, soit se débarrasser de ce clan de vampire. Et tant qu'on n'a pas plus de renseignement…

- On va les aider ? Demanda Hermione.

- Oui, assura Harry, la question est de savoir si on envoie une seule équipe pour poser des protections, les aider pour obtenir de la nourriture et voir de quoi il retourne, ou si nous considérons que nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici et que nous pouvons donc tout aussi bien tous partir en Italie. Dans tous les cas, une équipe transplanera là-bas pour assurer une protection et si nous décidons de tous y aller, les autres iront avec les jeeps. On a les coordonnées GPS ?

- Oui, assura Ron en agitant de nouveau son bouquin.

- Et au niveau du carburant pour les jeeps ?

- La formule mise au point par Severus ne demande pas énormément de temps, Si on commence à produire maintenant, on aura ce qu'il faut d'ici quatre jours.

- Parfait. Pas de problèmes matériels, c'est déjà ça. Alors… qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Severus haussa un sourcil interrogateur à l'intention de Kit mais la jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de prendre la parole. Draco la devança.

- Je pense qu'on doit y aller. On n'a pas vu de lycans depuis 10 jours. On n'a plus rien d'autre à faire ici qu'à leur tenir la main. Ils ont des adultes pour gérer le quotidien, les filles formées par Luna sont capables de gérer l'intendance seules. Ils n'ont plus vraiment besoin de nous.

- J'ai formé suffisamment de combattants pour leur permettre de gérer les problèmes. Même si quelques lycans finissaient par revenir, ils sauraient gérer la situation. Je pense qu'on doit y aller.

Severus hocha la tête. Il était arrivé à la même conclusion. Leur présence ne semblait plus utile dans ce coin de la France ; ils ne pouvaient retourner en Angleterre tant que Potter n'aurait pas mis un terme au règne de Voldemort, mais celui-ci se cachait, dirigeant à travers ses mangemorts, ne se mettant jamais en situation de rencontrer le survivant. Un jour, sans doute, voudrait-il en finir, mais d'ici là…

- Je pense que nous devrions partir également. Les civils se reposent sur nous et tant qu'ils n'y seront pas obligés, ils nous laisseront nous occuper d'eux comme d'enfants.

Harry hocha la tête et se tourna vers Ron.

- On devrait rester, annonça le rouquin, s'attirant des regards noirs. Je suis pas sûr que 10 jours suffisent à affirmer qu'il n'y a plus de lycans. Et on ne peut pas être partout. On peut toujours envoyer une équipe en renfort mais ça devrait s'arrêter là.

- Tu laisserais ces gens mourir ? Siffla Kit, montant aussitôt sur ses grands chevaux.

- Je viens de dire qu'on devrait envoyer une équipe. Pas qu'on doit les laisser mourir. Mais je trouve que déplacer toute l'unité est exagéré !

Katarina ouvrit la bouche pour riposter mais la main de Severus lui enserra le poignet, le serrant juste assez pour qu'elle ravale ses paroles avec un couinement indigné.

- Nous devrions y réfléchir calmement chacun de notre côté. Retrouvons nous demain matin avec vos arguments et Potter pourra ainsi décider.

Harry acquiesça.

- Severus a raison. Faisons comme ça.

Hermione se racla la gorge et tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment d'opinion sur le sujet. Je veux dire, je sais qu'il faut aider ces gens, mais une équipe pourrait-elle suffire ou non ? Je ne saurais le dire. J'ai perdu l'habitude des stratégies et des combats depuis que je m'occupe du secteur médical. Mais je sais une chose, si nous voulons tous partir, c'est cette semaine Harry. Sinon il faudra attendre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que chaque jour qui passe rapproche Ginny de l'accouchement et je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit prudent de la faire accoucher sur la route, dans une jeep. Si nous ne partons pas dans les jours qui viennent, je ne pourrais pas prendre le risque de la laisser entreprendre un tel voyage. Elle ne peut plus transplaner et il faudra donc attendre après la naissance pour envisager de la déplacer.

- Nous prendrons donc une décision définitive demain, assura Harry.

Hermione lui sourit avant de se lever et d'entrainer Ron vers la sortie, ses bouquins sous le bras. Harry ne doutait pas un seul instant que dès le lendemain matin elle pourrait leur fournir le meilleur itinéraire pour se rendre dans le village assiégé.  
>Severus assura qu'il allait de ce pas entamer la préparation du substitut de carburant qu'il avait mis au point. Qu'ils partent ou qu'ils restent, ce ne serait pas un vain travail. Kit lui emboita le pas et prit immédiatement la direction du gymnase. Pour s'entrainer ou pour demander son avis à Neville, Harry n'aurait su le dire.<p>

Draco resta assis en silence quelques instant et le survivant, qui avait reprit place dans son fauteuil attendit, refusant de brusquer l'ancien Serpentard.  
>Au bout de quelques minutes celui-ci se redressa dans son siège.<p>

- Quelque soit ta décision, Potter, je veux faire partie de l'équipe qui partira.

Harry soupira.

- Malefoy, les choses sont-elles tendues à ce point ?

- Je peux gérer si nous sommes en pleine zone de combat ou sur les routes, mais tant qu'il n'y à rien à faire la situation va me rendre fou. Il faut que je m'éloigne d'elle.

- Très bien, accepta Harry. Tu peux préparer tes affaires et commencer à réfléchir à qui tu souhaites avoir dans ton équipe. Mais n'en parle pas. Pas pour l'instant.

Draco se leva et, après avoir hoché la tête en un remerciement muet, quitta le bureau, laissant Harry perdu dans ses pensées.

.

OoO

.

Le lendemain, dès 8h, le bureau d'Harry avait été pris d'assaut. Chacun voulait savoir quelle était la décision du commandant sur le départ éventuel pour l'Italie. Hermione, comme s'en était douté le survivant, avait mis au point plusieurs itinéraires possibles, pour le cas où l'un d'entre eux aurait été endommagé et serait devenu impraticable pour les jeeps. Elle avait également relevé les coordonnées GPS du village et fait la liste des choses à faire pour chaque alternative : le départ d'une seule équipe, ou le départ de la totalité de l'unité.

Harry étudia les documents que lui tendit la jeune femme et ne retint pas un sifflement appréciateur. Il jeta un regard complice à Ron :

- Je ne me demande même plus comment elle a fait pour avoir des O partout aux BUSES !

- J'ai essayé de trouver un bouton, quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui nous prouverait qu'elle n'est pas humaine, mais non, rien à faire…

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, habituée aux taquineries des deux hommes. Peu enclin à supporter une attente supplémentaire, Draco se racla sèchement la gorge et Harry lui jeta un regard en coin.

- Ça va, ça va… Donc oui, j'ai réfléchis et je suppose que vous également. Avez-vous changé d'avis depuis hier ?

L'ensemble de l'équipe secoua la tête, chacun restait sur ses positions.

- Bien. Voilà ce que j'ai décidé : Une équipe menée par Malefoy va partir en Italie. Elle aura pour mission d'organiser une chasse, de poser des protections sur un périmètre permettant aux habitants de réaliser quelques cultures et d'essayer d'en savoir un peu plus sur les vampires. Le reste de l'unité les rejoindra après l'accouchement de Ginny. Ainsi nous ferons d'une pierre deux coups. Nous venons en aide à ces villageois tout en nous assurant que tout danger est écarté ici. Cela vous convient-il ?

Ron hocha immédiatement la tête. Il faisait confiance à Harry pour prendre les bonnes décisions et encore une fois, celui-ci ne l'avait pas déçu. Quelques semaines de plus sur place, le temps que Ginny ait son bébé et puisse voyager, suffiraient certainement à être fixés une bonne fois pour toute sur le départ définitif des lycans.  
>Severus et Malefoy de leur côté, étaient on ne peut plus satisfaits. Le premier était ravi de voir partir le mari officiel de sa compagne avec qui les relations devenaient de plus en plus tendues. Le second était soulagé de s'éloigner d'une situation qu'il avait conscience avoir provoquée et de se sentir utile à nouveau.<p>

La seule à ne pas apprécier la décision de leur chef était sans conteste Katarina. Celle-ci fulminait littéralement, et seule la main de Severus, enserrant fermement son poignet, l'empêchait de sauter sur ses pieds pour hurler sur le survivant.  
>Comment osait-il lui faire cela ? Plus rien d'intéressant ne les retenait dans cette ville et, alors qu'une bataille leur tendait les bras, ils n'allaient pas bouger ? Qu'Harry veuille attendre, pour plus de sécurité, l'accouchement de son épouse, elle le comprenait parfaitement, mais qu'il envoie Malefoy au front… Malefoy ! Et qu'était-elle censée faire pendant que ce petit snobinard s'appropriait SA bataille ? Oh, elle le savait, même si ce trouillard d'Harry n'avait encore rien dit… De l'intendance, voilà ce qu'elle allait faire ! Organiser le départ de l'unité, faire un inventaire précis de ce qu'ils abandonneraient aux civils pour qu'ils puissent organiser leur vie sans eux, s'assurer que ses étudiants comprennent quelles seraient désormais leurs responsabilités…<br>Elle darda un regard absolument noir sur le survivant, prête à rendre un immense service à cet imbécile et son nom pompeux Lord Volditruc en le tuant elle-même.  
>Harry soutint son regard sans ciller. Il savait pertinemment que la jeune femme serait mécontente de sa décision, mais il s'était engagé auprès de Malefoy et il ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision. L'impétuosité de Kit devrait se mettre en sourdine encore quelques semaines. Et de toute façon, elle était la seule à même de savoir lequel de ses étudiants devait se voir confier la place de chef dans la nouvelle organisation de la base. Harry nommerait lui-même un adulte pour superviser le tout mais il revenait à l'instructeur de combat de nommer une sorte de chef militaire. Et il était hors de question que Katarina prenne cette décision à la légère dans sa hâte de partir. Coincée pour plusieurs semaines, elle n'aurait d'autre choix que de faire un choix mûrement réfléchit.<p>

- Parfait. Malefoy, je veux les noms des six membres qui t'accompagnent demain matin. Vous transplanerez sur place dans quatre jours. Tu n'emmènes que des volontaires. Je suis certain que David acceptera de partir avec vous pour s'occuper des villageois. Certains doivent avoir besoin de soins et nous avons besoin d'Hermione ici.

Draco et la jeune femme hochèrent la tête de concert et Harry se leva, signifiant la fin de la réunion.

- Dans ce cas, nous annoncerons la nouvelle ce soir.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, Katarina se leva à son tour et sortit du bureau à grandes enjambées après avoir violement claqué la porte derrière elle.  
>Severus secoua la tête, plus amusé qu'agacé par la réaction de sa compagne et lui emboita le pas, d'une allure plus mesurée.<br>Ron et Hermione prirent congés à leur tour et se séparèrent presque aussitôt, la jeune femme retournant à son infirmerie pour parler à David et Ron se rendant auprès de ses frères pour leur proposer un entrainement.  
>Enfin, Malefoy se leva. Il hésita une seconde à la porte avant de se tourner vers Harry.<p>

- Potter… c'est…

- Ne dis rien, l'interrompit le survivant. Tu fais partie de cette équipe au même titre que Katarina et, si je peux rarement vous contenter tous les deux, il est hors de question que tu sois le seul à faire des compromis. Ça lui passera.

Draco hocha la tête, soulagé d'avoir le soutien de son ancien ennemi et quitta le bureau. Il avait une équipe à réunir.

.

OoO

.

Hermione baissa sa baguette avec un sourire satisfait.

- Ginny, tu es en parfaite santé !

La rouquine grommela quelque chose d'inaudible en se laissant glisser au bas de la table d'examen.

- Plait-il ? Demanda Hermione d'un ton moqueur.

Ginny lui jeta un regard peu amène en croisant les bras d'un air boudeur.

- Je suis affreuse.

- Ne sois pas idiote, Ginny, tu es resplendissante.

- Ouais, comme un boursouf obèse.

- On appelle Harry pour arbitrage ?

- Harry n'a jamais su faire preuve d'objectivité me concernant, répliqua Ginny du tac au tac. Quand j'avais 15 ans, il me voyait comme la huitième merveille du monde alors que j'étais une petite peste égoïste et arrogante.

- C'était il y a plus de 10 ans et tu t'es bien arrangée depuis, lui assura Hermione.

- Parce que Ron a fini par prendre les choses en main et m'a remis les idées en places !

- Le professeur MacGonagall elle-même n'osait pas entrer dans la salle commune, se souvint Hermione avec un sourire amusé, et pourtant tu hurlais comme s'il était en train de t'égorger.

- C'est qu'il n'y est pas allé de main morte, rougit Ginny au souvenir de la scène, mais je ne l'avais pas volé.

- Harry était furieux quand il est revenu de son cours avec Dumbledore. Ron lui a dit qu'il serait libre de faire de toi une princesse pourrie gâtée dès qu'il t'aurait épousé mais qu'en attendant ce grand jour, tu continuerais à dormir sur le ventre aussi longtemps que tu te conduirais comme une… quel était le terme ?

- De mémoire ? Une petite arriviste égoïste qui savait au moins à présent pourquoi elle avait le feu au cul…

Hermione éclata de rire et Ginny se joignit volontiers à elle.

- Je l'ai détesté de toute mon âme, confia-t-elle à son amie, mais je suis bien consciente que sans lui, j'aurais très certainement mal tournée.

Elle grimaça en portant les mains à son ventre.

- Bébé est déchainé, soupira-t-elle.

- Tu n'en as plus pour longtemps.

- Ça fait des lustres que tu me dis ça, protesta la rouquine avec indignation. Et je n'ai pas l'embryon d'un début de commencement de contraction ! Et j'en ai ras la citrouille ! Si Harry avait l'intention de faire une équipe de Quidditch, crois-moi, il va devoir revoir ses plans !

- D'accord, d'accord, rit Hermione en levant les mains dans un faux geste de défense. Je sais, j'ai compris, tu en as marre. Écoute la seule chose que je peux te conseiller c'est de marcher le plus possible. Parfois cela favorise le déclenchement du travail.

Ginny eut un sourire soulagé.

- Marcher. Ok. Ça je peux le faire !

.

OoO

.

Cinq ou six hommes, assis autour d'une caisse, jouaient aux cartes ; à quelques pas d'eux une femme tressait les cheveux d'une autre, et un couple s'était glissé sous une table recouverte d'une couverture élimée et les grognements qui s'en échappaient ne laissaient aucun doute sur leurs activités. Le reste de la meute, transformé, était éparpillé aux quatre coins du refuge, baillant, dormant ou se disputant quelques os.  
>Le calme relatif qui régnait dans l'entrepôt vola en éclat lorsque Greyback, suivi de Teals, entra.<br>Ceux qui ne l'étaient pas encore se transformèrent et l'alpha fut en un instant enseveli sous la vingtaine de loups enthousiastes qui cherchaient tous à faire preuve de leur affection.  
>Fenrir les laissa se presser autour de lui une dizaine de minutes avant de pousser un cri à mi-chemin entre l'aboiement et le hurlement qui n'aurait pas dû pouvoir sortir d'une gorge humaine.<br>Aussitôt, les loups s'aplatirent sur le sol en poussant des couinements soumis.  
>À quelques pas de là, de l'autre côté de la porte du refuge, Bellatrix Lestrange, l'air boudeur, se tenait derrière Voldemort qui observait la scène avec amusement.<p>

- Maître, chuchota-t-elle d'une voix geignarde, laissez-moi apprendre le respect à ce chien !

- Tiens-toi tranquille Bella, répondit laconiquement le mage noir sans détourner les yeux des loups.

- Mais Maître… Comment ose-t-il vous faire attendre de la sorte ?

- Ce ne sont que des animaux, Bella. Regarde-les se presser autour de leur Alpha. Ils ne sauraient vivre sans lui.

- Ni nous sans vous.

Voldemort lui jeta un vague coup d'œil qui sembla électriser la mangemort. Lucius et MacNair échangèrent un regard moqueur. Depuis la mort de Rodolphus quelques mois plus tôt, plus rien ne semblait retenir Bellatrix qui couvait son maître adoré d'œillades énamourées. Celui-ci tolérait les démonstrations de Bella avec une sorte de détachement amusé, considérant sans doute que cette inclination rendrait la femme plus loyale encore à son égard.  
>À l'instar de leur maître, les mangemorts reportèrent leur attention sur la meute qui avait cessée de gémir et couvait l'alpha de regards plein d'admiration.<p>

- Nous avons un hôte de marque, claironna Greyback, inclinez-vous devant le seigneur des ténèbres !

Les loups s'aplatirent encore davantage le museau entre les pattes, les yeux fixés sur Voldemort.

- Tout se passe-t-il comme prévu ? Demanda le lord.

Teals fit un pas en avant et fit un geste impérieux à un loup de taille moyenne à la robe grise. La bête se transforma en un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, de taille moyenne, aux tempes grisonnantes, qui posa immédiatement un genou à terre.

- Selon les ordres de Teals, nous sommes restés cachés. Personne n'est venu fouiner par ici.

Greyback hocha la tête d'un air satisfait et l'homme se retransforma.

- Tu as fait du bon travail Teals. Tu peux nous laisser.

Teals remercia Greyback d'un air soulagé et sembla glisser dans sa forme animale.  
>Greyback se tourna vers Voldemort, l'air interrogateur.<p>

- Tu peux te joindre à eux, Fenrir. Quant à vous, mes amis, tachez de vous installer confortablement. Nous allons devoir attendre.

.

OoO

.

Fenrir Greyback regardait froidement l'intérieur du refuge depuis la porte où il était adossé.  
>Il n'appréciait guère de voir ses loups se terrer dans un coin de la pièce, entassés les uns sur les autres, mais dans la mesure où il leur avait lui-même ordonné de ne pas faire de vagues, il ne pouvait pas leur reprocher ce repliement sur eux-mêmes.<br>Il savait fort bien en quoi résidait le problème. C'était l'arrivée, le matin même, d'une vingtaine de vampires, venus en renfort sur l'ordre de Voldemort, qui perturbait les lycans.  
>Bien qu'unis sous la bannière du mage noir, qui leur promettait un avenir luxurieux, plein de chasses et de victimes, les deux espèces étaient des ennemis héréditaires qui s'affrontaient depuis la nuit des temps dans une guerre sans merci.<br>Les vampires étaient arrogants et, sans aucune gène, s'étaient installés à leur aise, à peine arrivés, occupant la moitié de l'espace disponible. Les mangemorts s'étaient pour leur part installés sur la moitié de l'espace restant. Il en résultait que la vingtaine de loups s'entassait sur seulement un quart de la salle.

Fenrir traversa le refuge, jetant un regard noir aux « crocs ambulants » sous le ricanement de Lucius qui récolta un grondement furieux. Ceci n'eut d'autre effet que d'amuser encore plus le mangemort, qui savait que la proximité de leur Maître empêcherait le lycan de lui sauter dessus.  
>Celui-ci écarta le rideau que les mangemorts avaient installé pour permettre à Voldemort de bénéficier d'un espace privé, et passa du côté isolé. Le seigneur des ténèbres était assis dans un fauteuil qu'il avait conjuré et était plongé dans ses pensées, les mains croisées sous son menton.<p>

- Seigneur ?

Le mage ouvrit ses yeux rougeoyants et les posa sans répondre sur l'alpha qui répondit à l'ordre muet de poursuivre.

- Les derniers vampires que vous avez convoqués sont arrivés.

- Parfait Fenrir, je viens les voir.

Greyback s'écarta, laissant le passage à son Maître vers lequel tous les regards convergèrent aussitôt.

- Comprennent-ils mes paroles ? Demanda le mage avec un geste vers les loups

- Aussi bien que sous leur forme humaine, Maître. Ils se maitrisent mieux ainsi. La présence de vampires…

- Je sais.

Le lord avança de quelques pas, remarquant avec un rictus moqueur que Bellatrix se penchait en avant, retenant son souffle pour mieux boire ses paroles.

- Mes très chers amis, je suis ravi de vous voir réunis ici pour participer à l'anéantissement de cette épine dans mon pied qu'est Harry Potter. Je sais qu'un certain nombre d'entre vous ressent une certaine animosité envers cette moldue. Cette… quel est son nom ?

- Kit Evans, le renseigna Fenrir dans un souffle.

- Oui, Kit Evans, répéta le Lord, provoquant un grondement rageur dans l'assemblée qui s'étouffa lorsqu'il leva une main. N'oubliez pas que je souhaite la destruction totale de cette unité. Ne vous focalisez pas sur cette insignifiante vermine. À présent nous allons provoquer le conflit en faisant en sorte que les choses tournent en notre faveur.

- Comment cela, maître ? Demanda avidement Bella.

- Ce cher Harry n'a jamais su gérer convenablement sa colère… Guerre et psychologie sont intimement liées ma chère Bellatrix. Fenrir, qu'un groupe restreint de tes loups surveille discrètement l'unité de Potter. Qu'ils ne se fassent surtout pas remarquer, ces vermines doivent se sentir en sécurité. Ils finiront bien par sortir de leur trou et là, que tes lycans frappent sans tarder et se retirent dès qu'ils auront fait la victime adéquate.

- Adéquate ? Que doivent-ils viser, seigneur ?

Voldemort eut un rictus mauvais.

- Ce qui fera souffrir Potter !


	14. Chapter 14

**Désolée, désolée, désolée... Je sais on a raté un samedi! Mais en fait on s'est embrouillé les pinceaux avec ma beta! J'étais sure qu'on avait calé le chapitre parce qu'on en avait parlé et elle s'est rendu compte le vendredi qu'en fait non. Donc on a du décaler d'une semaine.**  
><strong>en plus, pour continuer dans le rôle de l'auteur indigne, le dernier chapitre de cette fic ce sera dans 15 jours, parce que je serais jamais au point pour samedi prochain... Je sais je suis indigne, mais c'est la faute a poudlard12 et à son école de sorcellerie (j'ai eu O partout, félicitez l'auteur!)<strong>

**Mais promis, je me resaisie et je me remet a l'écriture!**

**sur ce, bonne lecture et à dans 15 jours!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Hermione soupira en notant le nombre de draps et de médicaments moldus qu'elle comptait emporter. C'était peu. Très peu. Mais en emporter plus laisserait les civils démunis.<br>David entra derrière elle et jeta un coup d'œil sur la liste.

- Ça ne suffira pas, remarqua-t-il

- Je sais, mais je ne veux pas que vous manquiez de quoi que ce soit une fois que nous serons partis. En ce qui concerne les médicaments, nous trouverons des hôpitaux sur le chemin s'il le faut, mais nous n'avons pas beaucoup de moldus dans l'unité. En réalité, il se peut que nous ne partions qu'avec Kit et Tony. Pour les draps et les ustensiles de cuisine pour le voyage, il va falloir faire une expédition en ville.

- Une expédition ? s'étonna David. Il reste encore des choses utiles à récupérer dans cette ville ?

- Oh, il y a des tas de trucs qu'on n'a même pas regardé, comme les casseroles ou les assiettes en fer. Il y avait une cuisine complète sur place, mais je nous vois mal voyager avec ces grands faitouts ou la vaisselle en faïence… Luna doit être en train de faire une liste de ce qu'il nous faudra pour survivre sur la route.

David hocha la tête tout en rangeant les médicaments destinés à Katarina dans un carton qu'il marqua au nom de la jeune femme. Hermione le regarda faire silencieusement un moment avant de se décider à reprendre la parole.

- Alors c'est décidé David ? Tu ne pars pas avec nous ?

Le jeune homme posa le carton qu'il venait de fermer et se tourna vers Hermione.

- Tu t'en sors très bien toute seule. Les civils auront besoin d'un médecin et, comme tu le dis toi-même, seuls Kit et Tony partent avec vous. De plus, il est plus que temps que je me débrouille seul, tu ne crois pas ? Je me suis suffisamment reposé sur l'unité. Il est temps que je prenne ma vie en main et que je me rende utile auprès des miens.

Hermione eut un sourire compréhensif et hocha la tête.

- Je comprends. Tu es un excellent médecin, j'espère qu'ils auront conscience de la chance qu'ils ont que tu restes avec eux. Mais tu me manqueras.

- Ouais, toi aussi.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et replongèrent dans leur inventaire.

.

OoO

.

- Je hais le classement, grogna Ron en tendant un carton vide à Harry. Rappelle-moi pourquoi je fais ça ?

Harry lui jeta un regard noir par-dessus le carton qu'il avait commencé à remplir.

- Pour donner l'illusion que tu sers à quelque chose, peut être ?

Ron eut un sourire amusé qui s'accentua lorsqu'il vit Ginny passer devant le bureau.

- Ça fait combien de fois que ma frangine passe devant la fenêtre ?

- Un certain nombre. Hermione lui a dit de marcher et, va savoir pourquoi, ça s'est traduit par « faire les cent pas devant le bureau d'Harry jusqu'à le rendre dingue ».

- Oui, se moqua Ron, et c'est bien fait ! Je te l'avais bien dit ! Voilà ce qui arrive quand on pelote la petite sœur de son meilleur ami, on finit par la mettre enceinte et on devient fou ! Et le meilleur ami se marre !

Harry lui lança le contenu de la corbeille à papier au visage, ce qui fit éclater le rouquin de rire.

- Un jour, Hermione attendra un enfant… et je m'assurerais personnellement qu'elle fasse de ta vie un enfer, Weasley !

Le rire de Ron redoubla et Harry fronça les sourcils, retenant difficilement son propre rire.

- Allez, fous-moi le camp ! Je finirais seul !

Ron lâcha immédiatement les documents qu'il tenait dans ses mains sur la chaise à coté de lui et se dirigea vers la porte en ricanant. Il l'ouvrit pour sortir mais n'eut pas le temps de lancer une dernière remarque ironique à son ami. Sur le seuil de la pièce se tenait Ginny, l'air contrarié.  
>Harry soupira en reposant le carton qu'il venait de saisir.<p>

- Oui, mon cœur ?

- Harry James Potter ! Épargne-moi ce ton condescendant ! Tout est de ta faute !

- Euh oui je sais, j'ai bien enregistré cette information.

Ginny lui lança un regard noir et croisa les bras d'un air boudeur. Dans son dos, Ron haussa exagérément les sourcils et Harry se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire.

- Je vais devenir dingue.

- Est-ce que je peux t'aider, demanda-t-il en reportant immédiatement son attention sur son épouse.

- Hermione prétend que marcher peut avancer la naissance de TON enfant. Mais je tourne en rond.

- Oui j'ai remarqué…

- Pardon ?

- Je veux dire oui, je comprends, mais le complexe est assez grand pour que tu puisses te promener.

- Je m'ennuie ! Je ne peux rester que sur l'esplanade et tout le reste est construit sur niveaux. Ce qui réduit mon champ d'action de manière drastique !

Harry soupira et attira Ginny à lui en s'asseyant sur le bureau.

- Et que puis-je faire pour te distraire ?

Derrière elle, Ron leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête. Malgré des années de mises en garde, Harry se laissait toujours aussi facilement piéger par les yeux bleus larmoyant de la rouquine. Comme il aurait pu le parier, l'air triste de Ginny s'évapora aussitôt pour laisser place à un sourire radieux.

- Je veux partir en mission !

Harry fut prit d'une quinte de toux tandis que Ron écarquillait les yeux. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne s'était attendu à pareille demande.

- Ok, dit prudemment le survivant, on va essayer de discuter calmement. Tu ne peux pas partir en mission, Gin.

- Et pourquoi pas ? répliqua la jeune femme d'un ton acerbe.

- Parce que tu ressemble à une mongolf… commença Ron

- Parce que tu es enceinte de 8 mois, s'empressa de le couper Harry.

- Irrecevable, rétorqua Ginny en ignorant superbement son frère et ses comparaisons. Il n'y a plus aucun danger maintenant. Ce n'est pas différent d'aller faire des courses au supermarché en temps de paix. L'équipe va se contenter de fouiller quelques maisons pour essayer de trouver des trucs utiles.

Harry jeta un regard interrogateur à Ron qui haussa les épaules. Il était vrai que personne n'avait vu l'ombre d'un lycan depuis un bon moment. L'équipe de sauvetage menée par Malefoy devait partir deux jours plus tard et il était maintenant certain que le reste de l'unité les rejoindrait dès l'enfant de Ginny venu au monde. Aussi se contenta-t-il de faire remarquer :

- Et bien… si on prend en considération qu'on a décidé de lever le camp justement parce qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire ici…

- …je peux sortir du complexe, c'est bien ce que je disais, termina Ginny d'un ton ravi.

Harry soupira de nouveau et s'adressa encore à Ron

- Qui est sur la mission ?

- Luna, Olivier, Cho et…euh…Seamus il me semble.

- bon… Tu ne porteras rien…

- Oui, tout ce que tu veux, mon amour !

- Et si tu es fatiguée, tu rentres immédiatement, c'est clair ?

- Oui mon amour.

- Allez file, va te préparer !

- Oui mon amour !

Harry la regarda trottiner hors de son bureau avant de se tourner vers son beau-frère.

- Trouve-moi Olivier.

- Oui mon amour !

Le pot à crayon que lança le survivant rata son meilleur ami d'un cheveu tandis que celui-ci sortait du bureau en riant.

.

OoO

.

- Bon, tu n'oublies pas hein ? Tu ne portes rien, tu rentres si tu es fatiguée.

- Oui, ça fait dix fois que tu me le répètes, chéri.

- Désolé

- Je te promets d'être sage.

Harry eut un sourire amusé et se pencha pour embrasser Ginny, posant une main sur son ventre, sentant ainsi l'enfant s'agiter.  
>Ginny interrompit le baiser en se mettant à rire.<p>

- C'est déjà le ou la chéri à son papa…dès que tu poses la main sur moi, il ou elle danse le mambo.

- Et pourtant Merlin sait à quel point je suis un piètre danseur.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau avant de la pousser tendrement vers Oliver et Luna.

- allez file, ils t'attendent…

Il la regarda s'éloigner en trottinant pour rejoindre l'équipe et sortir du complexe en leur compagnie.  
>Un gamin du camp arriva en courant et tira sur sa manche.<p>

- M'sieur Potter, y'a Miss Evans qui dit que si vous venez pas tout de suite au foyer, elle va tuer quelqu'un.

Harry hocha la tête avec un petit rire et, après avoir ébouriffé les cheveux de l'enfant, prit la direction du foyer.  
>Sans surprise, Kit faisait face à sa mère qui, les bras croisés, ne semblait pas décidée à lâcher le morceau. Richard se tenait à l'écart, refusant de toute évidence de prendre part à la dispute.<br>Harry lui tapa sur l'épaule avec sympathie avant de se diriger vers les deux femmes.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Elles se tournèrent vers lui d'un même mouvement.

- ah, monsieur Potter, il est hors de question que ma fille aille je ne sais où.

- Ghislaine, soupira Richard tandis que Kit poussait un grognement rageur.

- Elle me rend dingue, siffla la jeune femme, maman, tout ce que tu pourras dire ou faire ne changera rien au fait que je vais partir avec l'unité.

Ghislaine se retourna vers Kit, furibonde, mais Harry, perdant patience, ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

- bon, j'en ai ma claque. Dans cette base, considérez que vous vous trouvez sous une sorte de loi martiale. Donc voilà comment ça va se passer, vous allez nous ficher une paix royale ou je vous fais boucler dans votre chambre jusqu'à notre départ. Et avec un bon sort de silence, vous pourrez vous égosiller autant que vous voudrez sans que ça nous dérange plus que ça !

Ghislaine et Kit en restèrent bouche-bée. La plus âgée s'empourpra et tourna vivement les talons sans rien ajouter. Richard eut un sourire amusé et emboité le pas à son épouse. Katarina se tourna vers Harry.

- Alors là, chef, tu es mon héros !

- Ca veut dire que tu vas arrêter de m'en vouloir parce que tu ne fais pas partie de la première équipe à partir en Italie ?

- Ne rêve pas, je t'en veux à mort !

- Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne partais pas du tout, protesta Harry, mais si quelque chose cloche avec ton traitement tu auras besoin d'Hermione, or Hermione doit rester ici avec Ginny !

Katarina fit une grimace, mais l'entrée de Severus dans la pièce la dissuada de poursuivre la discussion.

- Admettons, lâcha-t-elle avant de se tourner vers son compagnon. Tu aurais du voir Harry rabattre le caquet à ma mère ! C'était du grand art !

- Si j'avais su qu'il suffisait de cela, renchérit Harry, je l'aurais menacée bien avant !

- Les menaces, il n'y a que ça de vrai, ricana Severus.

- Je crois me souvenir que vous ne vous contentiez pas de menacer, bougonna Harry, faisant éclater Kit de rire.

Il lui accorda un sourire avant de reporter son attention sur Rogue.

- Vous en êtes où de l'engrais liquide accéléré ?

- J'ai presque fini. Il y en aura suffisamment pour que les moldus en aient pour environ un an. Et nous pourrons en emporter une dizaine de fioles avec nous.

Harry hocha la tête, satisfait.

- Bien quand Olivier, Cho, Seamus et Ginny reviendront, on fera un point.

Kit écarquilla les yeux.

- Ginny ? Comment ça Ginny ?

- Elle a voulu y aller.

- T'es devenu barge ?

- Je pense que ce que Katarina veut dire c'est que ce n'est guère prudent d'avoir autorisé miss Weasley à participer à une expédition, temporisa Severus.

- Oui, voilà, répondit la jeune femme avec un regard en coin vers son amant, c'est ce que Katarina veut dire.

Harry lui jeta un regard peu amène avant de se justifier.

- Elle s'ennuyait à mourir et il n'y a plus aucun danger.

- Peut-être, protesta Kit, mais même s'il n'y a pas de risque de combat, une femme enceinte ne peut pas faire de mission ! On ne peut pas tout avoir !

- Katarina ! l'interrompit sèchement Potter. Ça suffit ! Ce qui est fait est fait !

La jeune femme secoua la tête d'un air incrédule avant de sortir de la pièce à grands pas.

- Je sais ce que je fais, déclara Harry

- si vous le dites Potter, répondit Severus avant de rejoindre sa compagne.

Resté seul, Harry donna un coup de pied rageur dans une chaise avant de répéter pour lui-même.

- Je sais ce que je fais…

.

OoO

.

- Tiens Olivier, j'ai trouvé trois couvertures de survie dans le cellier.

- Ginny, tu as un œil de lynx, sourit l'ancien capitaine de quidditch en rangeant les trois paquets argentés dans son sac à dos.

Un bruit sourd retentit dans le grenier, les faisant sursauter. Le rire de Cho retentit et ils se détendirent. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'asiatique descendit les escaliers du pavillon qu'ils étaient en train de fouiller, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. L'air bougon, Seamus la suivait, un carton dans les bras.

- Ce foutu grenier est rempli de rideaux et de vêtements.

- Tu t'es pris les pieds dedans ?

- Ouais, mais j'ai trouvé du matériel de camping : des assiettes et des tasses en plastique, une bâche, un flacon d'assainisseur d'eau.

- Gin a trouvé des couvertures de survie et moi deux couteaux suisse. Avec ce qu'on a trouvé dans les deux autres maisons et les draps que Cho a récupéré, je pense qu'on a ce qu'il nous faut.

- Quoi ? On rentre déjà ? protesta Ginny d'un air indigné.

Olivier eut un sourire et secoua la tête, amusé.

- On n'a besoin de rien d'autre Gin'

- Oh allez Olivier ! Il y a un magasin de surplus de l'armée à quelques pâtés de maison.

- Il a été pillé Ginny, tenta de la raisonner Cho.

- Oui mais les pilleurs auront prit les armes, peut être des vêtements, mais on peut toujours regarder s'il en reste, et surtout, on peut chercher des timbales en alu, des couvertures, ce genre de choses. C'est sur le chemin pour rentrer en plus !

Olivier soupira et échangea un regard avec Seamus et Cho qui haussèrent les épaules de concert. Il hésita un court instant, jetant un œil sur le regard suppliant de la rouquine, et hocha la tête.

- Bon…si ça peut te faire plaisir… Tu n'es pas fatiguée ?

- Non, je pète la forme !

- Alors, allons-y.

Ils sortirent de la maison et descendirent le boulevard qui les ramenait vers le lycée. A un pâté de maison du complexe, ils bifurquèrent dans une ruelle pour rejoindre le magasin de surplus de l'armée.  
>Ils se trouvaient à environ 100 mètres quand Cho pila net.<p>

- Vous avez entendu ?

Ils se figèrent tous, l'oreille aux aguets.

- Entendu quoi ?

- Je suis pas sûre…

- J'entends rien, intervint Ginny, les sourcils froncés.

Ils se remirent en marche, mais, moins de 20 mètres plus loin, ils s'immobilisèrent de nouveau.

- Là, j'ai entendu, déclara Olivier

- Des civils ? demanda Cho

- Ou des rats, renchérit Ginny

Olivier jeta un regard à Seamus et, après avoir posé son sac à dos au sol, arma son fusil.

- Simple précaution, soupira-t-il en réponse au regard interrogateur de Cho.

Il avança vers l'immeuble d'où était venu le bruit et secoua la poignée de la porte. Fermée. Il se retourna vers le groupe pour les rassurer quand il y eut un fracas de verre brisé et une masse brune lui tomba sur le dos, le jetant à plat ventre par terre. Il hurla en sentant des griffes se planter dans ses reins. Il eut le temps d'entendre les filles hurler son nom et tout devint noir.

.

OoO

.

C'est Katarina qui les vit en premier.  
>Elle était montée sur le toit de l'accueil pour échapper à la corvée d'intendance dans laquelle Harry entendait la cantonner.<br>Assise les jambes dans le vide, elle buvait du café dans une thermos qu'elle avait subtilisé à Luna. De temps à autre, elle jetait un regard vers le bâtiment principal, soucieuse de ne se laisser surprendre ni par Harry, ni par Severus, les deux seuls susceptibles de la renvoyer immédiatement à ses listes.  
>Falcon la tira des pensées dans lesquelles elle commençait à plonger en volant autour d'elle en poussant des cris perçant. Les sens aussitôt en alerte, elle balaya les abords du complexe du regard et son souffle se coupa. Elle se laissa glisser le long de l'échelle, ne prenant pas le temps de se relever pour sauter, comme à son habitude, manquant de perdre l'équilibre en touchant le sol, et se précipita vers l'entrée, ralentissant à peine pour hurler à deux civils :<p>

- Allez chercher Harry et Hermione, vite !

Elle jeta un vague regard par-dessus son épaule, sans ralentir sa course, et, constatant que les deux hommes s'éloignaient au pas de course, elle redoubla de vitesse, sentant le champ de protection faire picoter sa peau quand elle le traversa. Elle espéra vaguement que Harry, Hermione ou n'importe quel autre sorcier, n'allait pas tarder à venir abaisser les protections pour leur permettre de revenir dans le complexe. Une petite voix intérieure lui souffla qu'elle se montrait imprudente en sortant ainsi, désarmée, mais elle ne s'y attarda pas, ne cherchant qu'à rejoindre au plus vite le petit groupe titubant qui avançait vers elle.

Cho ployait sous le poids d'Olivier, qui, un bras passé autour des épaules de l'asiatique, à moitié évanoui, tentait de conserver un rythme de marche honorable. Katarina lui prêta aussitôt main forte, se glissant sous le bras libre de l'ancien capitaine de Quidditch pour l'aider à avancer vers le complexe.  
>Les yeux fixés sur l'objectif elle lança, la voix tendue :<p>

- Seamus ! Parle-moi !

- Ils nous sont tombés dessus à deux rues d'ici. Ils ont chopé Olivier d'abord mais je crois qu'ils voulaient juste l'écarter de leur chemin parce qu'ils ne se sont pas attardés sur lui. On n'a même pas eu le temps de réagir.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang. Elle vient de perdre conscience. On est revenu aussi vite qu'on pouvait. J'avais peur qu'ils profitent qu'on soit limité dans nos mouvements pour attaquer de nouveau mais non, dès qu'ils ont frappés, ils se sont enfuis.

La porte du complexe s'ouvrit et la lueur légérement bleutée de la protection disparue. Harry sortit en courant, en hurlant le nom de son épouse, suivi de près par Hermione, Ron, Draco et Severus.

- qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? aboya ce dernier tandis que Harry arrachait littéralement Ginny des bras de Seamus.

- Lycans, siffla Kit.

- Ils nous attendaient, souffla Olivier, luttant contre l'inconscience. Ils savaient qu'on sortirait aujourd'hui.

- Ils visaient Ginny, renchérit Seamus. Ils ont écartés Olivier et ils ont foncés sur elle. Ils ont foutu le camp aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus. Harry… ils étaient là pour elle.

Harry lui jeta un vague regard en continuant sa course vers l'infirmerie. David avait déjà préparé tout le matériel médical nécessaire dès que la rumeur de blessures graves lui était parvenue. Le chef de l'unité posa la jeune femme sur la table d'auscultation et Hermione le poussa sur le coté, s'affairant avec son collègue autour de son amie.

- Vous pouvez vous charger d'Olivier, Severus, demanda-t-elle sans détourner son attention.

- Bien entendu. Il semble n'avoir que quelques griffures.

- Que tout le monde sorte, cria la jeune femme. Il y a trop de monde ici, j'ai besoin de place et Ginny a besoin d'air.

- Je reste, riposta Harry.

Hermione se contenta de hocher la tête, sachant qu'il était inutile de chercher à éloigner le jeune homme pour l'instant.  
>Pendant que David, armé d'une éponge, nettoyait le corps de la rouquine, Hermione jetait une batterie de sort de diagnostic.<p>

- Il faut provoquer l'accouchement !

- Quoi ? demanda brusquement Harry en relevant la tête.

- Un coup de griffe a touché le ventre et la puissance de l'impact a provoqué un décollement du placenta. Il faut absolument faire naitre cet enfant.

-Comment ?

- J'ai prévu une potion pour ça. Je l'ai préparée il y a deux mois. On n'est jamais trop prudent. Je vais transférer la potion dans son estomac si elle ne reprend pas conscience dans les prochaines minutes et environ 10 minutes après la prise, les contractions commencent.

- Mais comment elle va accoucher si elle est inconsciente ?

- Si elle était moldue, je serais obligée de lui faire une césarienne, mais sa magie va pousser à sa place.

Hermione s'éloigna de quelques pas pour préparer les instruments dont elle avait besoin. David la rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard.

- Ca se présente mal, n'est ce pas ?

- Elle a une hémorragie interne, surement due au décollement du placenta, murmura Hermione, j'espère que nous pourrons l'enrayer dès que l'enfant sera né.

- Elle n'a pas de morsures.

- Merci Merlin !

Revenant auprès de sa patiente, Hermione transféra le contenu de la fiole qu'elle avait prise dans l'armoire directement dans l'estomac de la rouquine d'un coup de baguette. Après quelques minutes, le corps de Ginny se cambra.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? s'affola Harry

- Ce n'est rien, ce ne sont que les contractions qui commencent, sa magie prend le relai. Harry tu devrais sortir et attendre avec les autres. J'ai besoin de place et tu risques de nous gêner.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais le corps de Ginny se cambra de nouveau, plus violement, et il battit en retraite à l'extérieur. Ron, Fred et George étaient là, attendant des nouvelles avec angoisse.

- Hermione la fait accoucher, murmura Harry, le visage tordu par l'inquiétude.

Les garçons hochèrent la tête et l'attente commença. La situation n'était pas sans leur rappeler la capture de Katarina, quelques mois plus tôt, et l'attente devant l'infirmerie tandis que David opérait la jeune femme. Chacun espérait que l'issue de cette nouvelle attaque serait au moins semblable à la précédente.

Après plus de deux heures d'attente, un cri se fit entendre à l'intérieur de la pièce et les quatre hommes se levèrent d'un bond. Il leur fallut attendre encore une demi-heure avant que la porte ne s'ouvre enfin, laissant passer Hermione, pale et tremblante.

- Comment va le bébé ? demanda Harry

- Bien. Elle va bien.

- C'est une fille ?

- Oui.

Hermione se passa une main sur le visage.

- Harry…

- Ginny va être ravie, elle a toujours voulu une fille. Elle dit que les garçons s'attirent trop d'ennuis pour la santé mentale de leur mère.

- Harry…

Le ton désespéré d'Hermione fit taire le jeune homme. Il regarda la jeune médicomage.

- Non.

Le ton était catégorique, défiant Hermione de le contredire. Une larme coula sur la joue de la jeune femme et il la bouscula pour entrer dans la pièce.

- Hermione ?

Elle leva les yeux vers Ron et secoua la tête.

- Ses blessures étaient trop graves. Bien trop graves, murmura-t-elle avant de faire volte face pour retourner dans l'infirmerie, suivie par Ron, tandis que les jumeaux se laissaient lourdement tomber à terre, sous le choc.

Harry pleurait. Pour la première fois depuis la mort de Sirius. Et pourtant, merlin savait qu'ils avaient eut leur lot de morts. Mais jamais le survivant ne s'était laissé aller ainsi. Il tenait le corps de Ginny dans ses bras et sanglotait, se balançant d'avant en arrière. Hermione sentit Ron l'enlacer par derrière et les larmes de ce dernier couler dans son cou.  
>Apres une vingtaine de minutes, David revint de la pièce adjacente, le bébé dans ses bras, lavé et habillé d'un petit pyjama, enveloppé dans une couverture. Il marqua une hésitation sur le pas de la porte et l'enfant se mit à pleurer. Hermione fit aussitôt un pas vers David mais celui-ci secoua la tête. Au bout de quelques minutes, les pleurs persistants de l'enfant tirèrent Harry de sa prostration. Il leva la tête, reposant avec douceur Ginny sur le drap couvert de sang. Sans un mot, il tendit les bras et David y déposa le petit paquet remuant. Il écarta les pans de la couverture et regarda sans mot dire le visage de sa fille avant d'étouffer un sanglot.<p>

- Elle ne se souviendra pas de sa mère…

- Tu lui parleras d'elle, souffla Hermione, nous lui parlerons tous d'elle.

- Ouais vieux, renchérit Ron, on fera en sorte qu'elle ne l'oublie pas.

Bercée par son père, la fillette cessa progressivement de pleurer pour l'observer de ses grands yeux encore bleus. Même s'il savait qu'elle ne voyait encore que très flou, il eut l'impression qu'elle lisait en lui comme un livre ouvert.

- Comment vas-tu l'appeler ? Vous en aviez parlé ?

- Un peu. On voulait mettre le nom de Molly en second prénom mais je suis sur qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas si je le change.

- Maman s'en moquera, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, assura Ron.

- On voulait l'appeler Holly, parce que sa naissance était un jour bénie mais…je crois que je vais l'appeler Hope. Hope Ginevra Lily Potter.

- C'est un très beau prénom, murmura Hermione. Tu devrais la ramener dans ta chambre, je vais venir te montrer comment préparer les biberons. Je m'occupe de Ginny et j'arrive.

Harry se retourne brusquement.

- Ginny ?

- Je vais la laver, et la mettre sous un sort de stase. On l'enterrera à Poudlard, pas ailleurs !

Une larme coula sur la joue du survivant.

- Oui à Poudlard…

.

OoO

.

Cela faisait trois jours que Ginny avait succombé à ses blessures. Trois jours que Harry n'avait pas quitté sa chambre, ne se préoccupant que de Hope. Trois jours que Katarina et Severus le remplaçait à la tête de l'unité, les autres membres dirigeants, tous de la famille de la défuntes, étant incapables de remplir ce rôle.

La jeune femme faisait un tour dans la cour du complexe, ressentant le besoin de prendre l'air. Personne n'avait tenté de l'aborder, son regard glacial ayant découragé ceux qui avait eut l'intention de lui poser la moindre question.  
>Draco avait fini de réunir son équipe et le départ de cette dernière était prévue par transplanage pour le lendemain. Le reste de l'unité se mettrait en route quelques jours plus tard, à la façon moldue, dès qu'ils auraient réglé le problème lycan.<p>

Les piaillements perçants de Falcon la tirèrent de ses pensées et elle tressaillit, se rappelant de la dernière raison qui avait poussé le rapace à pousser de tels cris, mais il n'y avait aucun danger, personne n'étant plus autorisé à quitter le complexe. Elle scruta le ciel mais ne vit aucune trace du volatile.  
>Pestant et rageant, elle monta une fois de plus sur le toit et chercha de nouveau l'oiseau des yeux. Elle ne tarda pas à le repérer, ou plutôt ne tarda-t-elle pas à repérer une masse informe de plumes volant dans tous les sens.<br>Allons bon, Falcon avait déniché une proie. C'était étrange, jamais il n'avait chassé aussi près de leur campement, habitué depuis toujours à ne pas attirer l'attention inutilement.  
>Plissant les yeux, elle finit par réaliser que la proie sur laquelle s'acharnait ainsi son rapace était un petit hibou portant une lettre attachée à la patte.<br>Elle siffla d'un ton impérieux, mais du appeler l'oiseau de toute sa voix pour qu'il cesse de s'en prendre au petit messager. Celui-ci vint se poser tout tremblant devant la jeune femme, tandis que Falcon, vexé, se posait dans un arbre, lui tournant ostensiblement le dos.

Sachant que l'un de ses anciens camarades de classe était devenu vétérinaire, elle lui déposa le hibou avant de retourner au bureau de Harry où travaillait Severus.

- On a reçu ça… le nom d'Harry est marqué dessus. A ton avis, on l'ouvre ?

- Non… On le porte à Potter. S'il ne veut pas s'en occuper, il nous le dira.

- Mais Severus…

- Porte-le à Harry, Katarina…

Boudeuse, mais n'osant pas protester tant Severus paraissait contrarié, Kit prit la direction de la chambre d'Harry. Elle entendit Hope gazouiller lorsqu'elle frappa à la porte mais il lui fallut frapper plusieurs fois et attendre plusieurs dizaines de minutes avant que Harry ne se décide à venir lui ouvrir.

- Tiens, lui dit-elle en lui tendant la missive avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, Severus n'a pas voulut que je l'ouvre.

Harry lui arracha la lettre des mains et la décacheta violement, manquant de la réduire en miette dans le processus. Il lut les quelques lignes et se figea, devenant livide de rage. Il froissa le parchemin et le jeta à ses pieds.

- Rassemble tout le monde au foyer, j'arrive, cracha-t-il avant de claquer la porte.

Kit ramassa la missive et la parcourut des yeux. Elle sentit elle-même le sang se retirer de son visage tandis qu'elle s'élançait dans le couloir, criant à tous ceux qu'elle croisait d'aller chercher tout le monde et de la rejoindre au foyer. Blaise, qu'elle croisa dans les escaliers, lui emboita le pas.  
>Elle entra sans frapper dans le bureau d'Harry et jeta le parchemin devant Severus.<p>

- Lis !

Severus ne lui posa aucune question et, défroissant le document, en entama la lecture à voix haute, pour le bénéfice de Blaise, qui avait suivi Kit dans le bureau.

- Harry Potter, j'ai appris le récent décès de ta traitre-à-son-sang d'épouse. Bien que ce ne soit guère une grande perte pour le monde sorcier je conçois que le fils d'une sang-de-bourbe ait pu la trouver à son goût. Reçois toutes mes condoléances mon cher Harry. Tant de morts… tant de souffrances qui pourraient t'être évitées… et être évitées à ceux qui t'entourent…à ceux que tu aimes…  
>Ah l'amour…l'amour… la plus grande force disait le vieux fou… Où est cet adorateur des moldus aujourd'hui ? Dans la tombe… comme ta précieuse rouquine, comme tous ceux qui comptent pour toi y seront bientôt.<br>Rends-toi Harry Potter, rends-toi et épargne d'autres souffrances au Monde. Tu n'as jamais pu te mesurer à moi. Tu le sais. Tu n'en as ni la force, ni le talent, ni le courage. Et avec ton meilleur combattant diminué par la douleur, tu n'as aucune chance. Renvoie mon hibou pour me dire où et quand tu souhaites déposer les armes.  
>Rends-toi, et j'épargnerais tes amis. Et la dernière mort à déplorer sera celle de ta petite morue.<p>

- Putain de merde, souffla Blaise

- Je ne vous le fait pas dire, monsieur Zabini.

- Harry nous veut tous dans le foyer, leur apprit Kit.

Harry était déjà là quand ils entrèrent dans la salle bondée. Ron vint aussitôt à leur rencontre l'air interrogateur et Severus lui tendit la missive. Celle-ci passa de main en main parmi les membres de l'unité, déclenchant une vague de colère. Harry se leva de son siège et monta sur une table, de façon à être bien visible de tous.

- J'ai reçu aujourd'hui un message de ce très cher Tom. Son hibou pourra lui apporter ma réponse dans quelques heures.

Les moldus se regardaient, incertains, peu d'entre eux connaissant le nom de naissance de Voldemort.  
>Katarina, elle, déglutit avec difficulté en croisant le regard de Harry. Un regard rougeoyant, qui n'avait presque plus rien d'humain, qui ressemblait bien trop à celui qu'ils devaient combattre.<p>

- Cette guerre a assez duré, siffla le survivant d'une voix chargée de colère. Préparez-vous. Nous allons y mettre un terme !


	15. Chapter 15

**Coucou les gens,**

**Non ! Vous ne rêvez pas ! Le chapitre 15 (et dernier chapitre) de Au cœur de la guerre est enfin terminé, corrigé et posté !**

**Je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désolée du délai trèèèèès long mais TOUT absolument TOUT s'est ligué contre moi !**

**Une monstrueuse panne d'inspiration, d'abord. C'est la raison principale de ce retard, j'ai été des semaines entière sans être capable d'écrire le moindre mot.**

**Quand j'ai enfin réussi à écrire ce chapitre, c'est le temps qui nous a manqué. Morphée avait des obligations universitaires qui ne lui ont pas permis de se pencher sur le chapitre immédiatement et, lorsqu'elle a trouvé un moment pour s'en occuper et qu'elle l'a validé, c'est Mistycal qui a eu elle aussi des obligations qui ont retardé encore la publication.**

**Mais nous avons fini par vaincre ! Et ce chapitre fait le double de la longueur des chapitres précédents.**

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture en espérant que cet épilogue vous plaira et je vous donne rendez vous à la fin du chapitre pour quelques infos sur ma prochaine fic.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p>Katarina frappa pour la seconde fois à la porte du bureau et la voix irritée d'Harry lui ordonna d'entrer.<p>

- Tu n'es pas en train d'affuter ton épée ? Siffla-t-il. Tu vas l'avoir finalement ta bataille !

- Mon épée est parfaitement affutée, déjà ensuite, comment peux-tu être aussi sûr qu'ils viendront ?

- Le hibou vient de partir. Je connais Tom. Ils viendront.

Kit hocha la tête et se percha en équilibre sur le dossier d'une chaise.

- Comment va Hope ? C'est Luna qui s'en occupe ?

Harry lui jeta un regard en coin.

- Tu dois être la seule à ne pas me demander comment je vais, moi.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

- Je suis bien placée pour savoir à quel point cette question peut être insupportable.

- Neville…

Elle hocha la tête et il soupira.

- La douleur ne s'estompe jamais, n'est-ce pas ?

- Si, elle s'estompe. Moi parce que je n'avais pas le choix, la guerre m'obligeait à avancer. Toi, c'est Hope qui l'atténuera. Mais elle ne disparaît jamais. Jamais vraiment. Pourtant j'ai aimé Draco et j'aime Severus… Mais Neville… c'est Neville…

Il lui adressa un sourire sans joie avant de secouer la tête comme pour se remettre les idées en place.

- Bon, tu voulais me voir pourquoi ?

- Y'a un truc qui me turlupine depuis un moment, annonça Kit en se rembrunissant.

Harry se renversa dans son fauteuil et la dévisagea, lui accordant toute son attention. Si elle prenait la peine de venir le voir au lieu de s'entrainer pour le combat qui aurait lieu le lendemain, c'était que quelque chose clochait.

- Je t'écoute…

- Bon… Tu te souviens de quand on est allé chasser ?

- Euh, ouais, quand tu as failli finir en croque-lycan, répondit Harry en fronçant les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi elle lui parlait d'un évènement ayant eu lieu plusieurs mois plus tôt.

- Comment ils ont su ? demanda-t-elle sans s'attarder sur l'expression utilisée par son chef sur le sort funeste qu'elle avait bien failli connaître.

- Hein ?

- Comment ils ont su qu'on allait chasser ? Ils nous attendaient à l'entrée de la ville.

- C'était une chasse, Kit, il y avait du bruit, du sang… Il ne faut pas chercher plus loin.

Katarina descendit de son perchoir et vint s'asseoir sur le bureau, devant le jeune homme.

- Il y a deux choses en lesquelles je ne crois pas : les coïncidences et les lutins…

- Ben en fait…

La jeune femme étouffa un grognement en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Bon ok pour les lutins, mais je ne lâcherai rien sur les coïncidences, surtout celle-là.

- Très bien, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'ils savaient où vous trouver ?

- Les lycans ne cherchent pas leur nourriture en meute, pour commencer. Contrairement aux vrais loups, ils sont trop indisciplinés pour ça. La chasse à plus de deux individus tourne en bataille à tous les coups.

- Continue…

- Sur le moment, je n'y ai pas fait attention. D'abord il fallait que je sauve ma peau, je croyais avoir à affronter 2 bestioles et ils étaient 7. Ensuite, j'ai été malade et je n'y ai pas repensé. Mais le message que t'as envoyé Voldetruc m'a fait repenser à plusieurs choses. En fait c'est une phrase qui m'a fait réaliser qu'il y avait un problème quand il te dit que ton meilleur soldat est diminué par la douleur. Déjà la première chose, c'est pas les mangemorts et Voldichose qui me qualifieront de meilleur soldat… je suis disqualifiée pour le titre, vu que je suis une moldue. Mais les lycans, eux, ils ne me sous-estiment pas.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de suivre…

- Minute… tu vas comprendre. Donc on est d'accord que seuls les lycans ont pu lui dire que j'étais un bon soldat…

- Ouais…

- Mais les lycans savent pas que je suis sous médoc… Ils ne sont pas au courant pour ma hanche, ou alors je suis extrêmement vexée de ne pas avoir reçu de vœux de bon rétablissement.

- Abrège.

- Comment ils savent ça ? Et si on veut chercher encore plus loin, comment Lucius savait que j'étais dans la bibliothèque le jour où il m'a capturé ? Comment il a su que j'étais furieuse contre Draco et que donc je m'isolerai du groupe ? Comment ils savent tout ça ?

Harry ferma les yeux et se passa une main sur le visage.

- Bordel de merde…

- Quelqu'un les renseigne…

- Je ne peux pas y croire !

- J'ai retourné les infos dans tous les sens. Je vois pas d'autre explication !

- Ok… On a un traitre… Mais qui ?

Les épaules de Katarina s'affaissèrent.

- J'ai un nom. Mais je voudrais que tu essaies de trouver… Être sûre que je me trompe pas… Et j'espère que je me trompe… Harry, il faut que je me trompe…

- Tout le monde connaît nos déplacements… C'est donc par rapport aux infos données sur toi qu'il faut chercher… Il faut que ce soit quelqu'un qui savait que tu étais blessée…

- Toute l'unité sait ça, Harry…

- Ouais, c'est pas faux. Donc quelqu'un qui savait que tu n'avais plus de médicaments… Moi, Hermione, David, Severus, Ron, Draco, Anthony, tes parents, ton ex…et Blaise.

- Et quelqu'un qui ne savait pas que j'avais retrouvé des médocs. L'info n'a pas filtrée. On a dit à tout le monde que je prenais des tisanes qui m'empêchaient de tomber dans les pommes mais qui ne faisait guère plus d'effet, histoire que tu ne croules pas sous les demande de soins personnalisés.

- Qui le savait ? Moi, Herm, Ron, David, Severus, Draco et Blaise…

- Mes parents aussi… Enfin je l'ai dit à mon père… Et le connaissant il l'aura dit à ma mère.

- Elle l'aura dit à ton ex ?

- Surement… Et de toute façon, ils étaient pas là quand Lucius m'a chopée.

Harry ferma les yeux dans un profond soupir.

- Il ne reste qu'Anthony.

Kit se leva brusquement et alla poser son front contre la fenêtre du bureau. Elle resta dans cette position quelques secondes avant de se retourner vers Harry et de confirmer.

- Il ne reste qu'Anthony.

Harry se leva à son tour et la rejoignit devant la fenêtre.

- Il est responsable de la mort de Ginny… siffla-t-il, les dents serrées.

- Et il m'a livrée à Lucius…

- Je suppose qu'il n'est plus là ?

- Tu supposes bien. Quand j'ai réalisé ça, je l'ai cherché partout mais il n'est plus dans le complexe. Quand Ginny est morte, il a dû foutre le camp. Harry…

- Quoi ?

- Demain, tu seras focalisé sur Voldmachin…

- En effet…

- Concentre-toi sur ce barge… Pour Tony…

- Oui ?

- Laisse-le-moi…

.

OoO

.

Katarina commença à se glisser hors du lit mais ne put aller bien loin : un bras la saisit par la taille et la ramena fermement sous les couvertures.

- Il est quatre heures et demi à peine.

- Je sais. Mais si Harry a raison et qu'on doit se battre aujourd'hui, il faut que je me lève.

- Tu es prête. Et c'est bien parce qu'on va se battre aujourd'hui que je veux profiter de ces derniers instants de sérénité.

Kit capitula sans difficulté. Deux heures durant, ils restèrent immobiles et silencieux, Severus adossé à la tête de lit, la jeune femme serrée dans ses bras. Au terme de ces deux heures, Kit se leva pour s'habiller et cette fois, il ne la retint pas, préférant agir de même. La jeune femme enfila ses harnais, laissant les armes sur le bureau, et observa l'homme qui boutonnait lentement l'austère redingote qu'il portait toujours.  
>Severus n'avait montré aucune émotion lorsqu'elle lui avait révélé la trahison d'Anthony et elle ne savait donc pas s'il était furieux contre lui-même pour n'avoir rien vu, ou contre l'adolescent pour être si stupide, ou encore si la nouvelle ne l'avait réellement pas touché, lui qui répétait sans cesse que dans une guerre les traitres étaient aussi inévitables que les morts… Peut-être n'avait-il tout simplement pas voulu parler d'un sujet aussi négatif pour leur dernière nuit avant le combat, surtout en étant conscient qu'en parler n'y changerait rien.<br>Après avoir fini de s'habiller, Severus s'assit dans un fauteuil et Katarina vint se blottir sur ses genoux.

- Tu as peur ? Demanda-t-il, les lèvres sur ses cheveux.

- Non, répondit-elle d'un air absent, ce n'est qu'une bataille de plus. Juste un nouveau combat.

Le sorcier la serra plus fort sans rien dire. À quoi bon lui répéter une fois de plus que la présence de Voldemort changerait tout ? Elle n'avait pas peur de lui et, même après avoir été torturée par Lucius, elle ne concevait toujours pas que quoi que ce soit puisse être plus dangereux qu'un lycan.  
>À travers la fenêtre le ciel commença à s'éclaircir, dévoilant de lourds nuages noirs qui masquaient le soleil.<br>Quelques coups furent frappés à la porte et Blaise entra sans attendre de réponse.

- Il est là.

.

OoO

.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ?

- C'est Tu-Sais-Qui, souffla Blaise en réponse à l'exclamation de son amie.

- Ben non, je sais pas qui, protesta Katarina, je demanderais pas sinon.

- Tu-Sais-Qui, c'est son nom.

- C'est un nom stupide !

- C'est Voldemort, intervint Severus, coupant court à la chamaillerie.

- Je croyais qu'il était supra-puissant ! Il a pas franchement l'air à le voir regarder autour de lui comme un abruti.

- Il ne peut pas nous voir, expliqua patiemment Severus. Tu te souviens qu'hier tout le monde est sorti du complexe sous un champ de protection et qu'on a fait une cérémonie ? Vous n'avez plus pu voir la base jusqu'à ce que miss Granger vous en donne l'adresse.

- Mouais, j'ai rien compris à votre cirque d'ailleurs…

- Ça s'appelle le fidelitas. Personne ne peut ne serait-ce que voir le quartier général à moins qu'Hermione ne leur dise où le trouver, intervint Blaise. On appelle ça le gardien du secret.

- Pratique…

- Quand on choisit le bon gardien, oui. Mais Harry a expliqué tout cela avant de nous faire tous sortir.

- J'ai pas fait attention plus que ça.

- Toi, du moment qu'il n'y a pas d'épée et de cibles à embrocher, tu te déconcentres très vite, grommela le métis, arrachant un sourire moqueur à la jeune femme.

Celle-ci reporta son attention sur la grande place où leurs ennemis venaient d'arriver et balaya la foule du regard.

- Il y a pas mal de vampires, remarqua-t-elle, il suffirait que les nuages s'écartent pour que Pouf ! Barbecue !

- N'y compte pas, répliqua Severus, crois-moi, ce temps couvert est tout sauf naturel. La magie noire est à l'œuvre pour permettre aux vampires de combattre.

- Alors nous combattrons ! Il y a pas mal de lycans aussi. Teals, bien sûr, et…

Katarina s'interrompit brusquement. Ses yeux se firent glacials.

- Greyback !

Severus et Blaise échangèrent un regard qu'elle ne remarqua pas.  
>Depuis tout ce temps, depuis toutes ses années de traques, après tous ces combats, toutes ses missions, enfin elle tenait sa vengeance, à portée de main…<br>Sa volonté vacilla légèrement quand son regard se posa plus à gauche et elle déglutit.

- Lucius…

Elle s'en voulut aussitôt de sa réaction. Ce n'était qu'un humain. Il était dépourvu de crocs et de griffes. Elle ne devait pas le craindre ainsi.

- Ne t'occupe pas de lui, lui murmura Severus à l'oreille, il a plus que probablement reçu l'ordre de se concentrer sur les sorciers et de laisser les moldus aux lycans.

Kit murmura quelque chose d'inaudible mais son compagnon n'eut pas le temps de lui demander de répéter, Harry s'était avancé au milieu de la cour.

- Les combattants, derrière-moi, ordonna-t-il d'une voix forte, les autres, vous serez en sécurité tant que vous resterez dans l'enceinte du quartier général.

Severus, Blaise et Katarina descendirent du toit où ils étaient montés pour évaluer les forces ennemies et rejoignirent leur chef. Juste avant que celui-ci ne donne l'ordre d'ouvrir les grilles, l'ancien espion se pencha vers la jeune moldue et effleura sa tempe de ses lèvres.

- Sois prudente.

- Reste en vie, répondit-elle sur le même ton en l'embrassant.

Les grilles s'écartèrent. Severus sortit sa baguette, comme le faisait autour de lui la plupart des sorciers. Katarina raffermit sa prise sur sa hache, et ils quittèrent la sureté du complexe.  
>Le visage de Voldemort s'éclaira d'un rictus mauvais, le rendant plus effrayant encore.<p>

- Harry Potter… Depuis tout ce temps…

- Pas assez longtemps, siffla Harry.

- Dix ans ne t'ont pas suffi pour trouver le courage de m'affronter ?

Le jeune homme serra les dents, se rappelant les conseils d'Hermione qui avait prédit que le Lord ferait tout pour lui faire perdre son sang-froid et l'avait supplié de ne pas tomber dans le piège. Aussi il adopta le même ton moqueur que son adversaire.

- Ah, je n'étais pourtant pas difficile à trouver. Tu n'as pas eu ma carte ? On ne peut décidément pas faire confiance aux hiboux postaux…

- Je suis habitué à devoir prendre les choses en main, mon cher Harry, et tu n'as pas changé, aussi malingre et insolent que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, lors de la mort de ce regretté Sirius Black.

- Je te retourne le compliment Tom, siffla Harry en serrant les dents, toujours aussi blafard et décharné. Tu as dû te terrer bien profondément pour avoir cette tête là… Quoi que je ne suis pas certain que du soleil aurait changé quoi que ce soit… Dis-moi Tom ? Ça bronze un cadavre ?

- Je l'ignore Harry, peut-être pourrions-nous interroger ton épouse à ce sujet…

Harry devint livide et la rage le submergea. Oubliant les recommandations d'Hermione, il brandit sa baguette et hurla :

- Endoloris !

- Avada Kedavra !

.

OoO

.

Dès que les premiers sorts fusèrent, Katarina glissa sur le côté et, s'éloignant des mangemorts, partit à la recherche d'Anthony. Il était évident pour elle que l'adolescent était présent. Il était bien trop sûr de ses qualités de combattant, bien trop arrogant, pour se tenir à l'écart d'un tel combat.  
>Contrairement à ses autres élèves, qui avaient acceptés sans broncher ses décisions de les laisser participer ou non aux missions et batailles, Tony avait toujours surestimé ses capacités, refusant la moindre critique, le moindre conseil et la moindre directive.<br>Elle allait le trouver, et lui prouver une bonne fois pour toutes qu'il n'était qu'un novice en terme de corps à corps, un novice qui aurait dû réfléchir à deux fois avant de choisir le camp des monstres. Et quand elle en aurait fini avec lui, elle s'occuperait de Greyback…  
>Un vampire se dressa soudain devant elle, la faisant sursauter. Elle évita d'extrême justesse un coup de poing qui, s'il l'avait atteint, aurait pu lui briser la mâchoire, dans le meilleur des cas. Elle riposta instinctivement d'un coup de hache qui manqua de couper la créature en deux. La facilité avec laquelle elle en vint à bout lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Ce n'était qu'un novice, un « bébé » et elle avait été si concentrée dans sa recherche d'Anthony qu'il avait bien faillit l'avoir.<br>Elle devait se montrer plus prudente.  
>Elle assura sa prise sur sa Hache et repartit à la recherche de l'adolescent, sans, cette fois ci, se fermer à son entourage.<br>Elle parcourut une dizaine de mètres supplémentaires, glissant sans encombre entre les combattants, quand une forme sombre surgit devant elle, la faisant bondir en arrière.  
>Elle dévisagea un instant l'énorme loup noir qui la regardait, la tête légèrement penchée, la langue pendante, le faisant ressembler à un gros chien inoffensif, et soupira.<p>

- Teals…

Il lança un jappement affirmatif et Kit leva les yeux au ciel.

- Épargne-moi ton cinéma du gros toutou à sa mémère, tu veux ?

Le loup grogna. La jeune femme haussa un sourcil moqueur et le lycan retroussa les babines en grognant de plus belle.  
>Elle changea sa hache de main et vrilla son regard dans celui menaçant de l'animal qui, sur un dernier grognement furieux, se jeta sur elle.<br>Elle évita de justesse l'assaut mais ne réussit pas à atteindre Teals de sa hache. Le lycan roula sur quelques mètres, emporté par son élan, mais se releva aussitôt et, dans le même mouvement, se jeta de nouveau sur sa proie qui réussit, cette fois, à entailler profondément le flanc du montre.  
>Le loup recula de quelques pas en geignant et Kit repartit aussitôt à l'offensive. Il tenta de la mordre mais elle réussit à lui décocher un violent coup de pied dans la mâchoire.<br>Teals commença à paniquer. Il avait toujours regardé les combats à distance raisonnable, n'avançant en première ligne qu'entouré de plusieurs loups. Pour la première fois, il se retrouvait seul, face à face dans un combat, un vrai combat, pas une de ces joutes amicales que lui et ses frères se livraient pour tromper l'ennui entre deux sorties. Il ne risquait pas un coup de griffe ou une morsure un peu trop appuyée la jeune femme face à lui ne jouait pas, et, cette fois, il ne pouvait vraiment compter que sur lui-même. Avant qu'il ne puisse reculer hors de portée, le dos de la hache le cueillit sous sa mâchoire déjà endolorie et l'envoyant au sol, une de ses pattes se brisant net sous son poids.  
>Katarina s'approcha et il jeta un regard affolé autour de lui, mais leur combat les avait éloignés de la masse des guerriers et il n'y avait aucun lycan susceptible de lui venir en aide à proximité. Il grogna agressivement sur la jeune femme qui continua à approcher, pas le moins du monde impressionnée. D'un mouvement rapide, elle abattit le tranchant de son arme sur le crane du loup. Le sang l'éclaboussa mais elle n'y accorda aucune importance. Elle enjamba le corps de Teals et, sans un regard pour la forme inerte, reprit ses recherches.<p>

.

OoO

.

Le lycan s'envola dans les airs pour aller s'empaler sur un tuyau métallique qui sortait d'un mur à moitié écroulé. Severus eut un rictus satisfait. Qui avait prétendu qu'on ne pouvait pas se débarrasser d'un lycan avec une baguette ? Il suffisait d'utiliser les bons sorts. Il balaya le champ de bataille du regard et ses yeux se durcirent en repérant Alecto et Amycus Carrow en compagnie de leur éternel acolyte, Walden MacNair.  
>Les images de Katarina, enchainée et couverte de sang, s'imposèrent à son esprit et il traversa rapidement la distance qui le séparait du trio.<br>Avant même d'être arrivé à leur hauteur, il avait envoyé valser Alecto d'un sort qu'il avait inventé des années plus tôt. Il eut la satisfaction de la voir atterrir douloureusement à vingt pas de là.

- Prends-toi ça, pétasse, grogna-t-il.

Il eut une vague pensée pour sa compagne qui aurait payé cher pour l'entendre employer un tel langage, lui qui lui reprochait sans cesse sa tendance à la vulgarité.  
>Amycus se tourna vers lui, l'air mauvais.<p>

- Severus ! Quand tu as cessé de répondre aux appels du Maître, certains ont pensé que tu étais mort. Moi j'ai toujours su qu'un cafard tel que toi ne pouvait pas mourir si facilement.

- Carrow… se contenta de dire l'ancien Serpentard d'un ton narquois.

Le mangemort lança un sort de magie noire que Severus contra d'un sort de protection de même nature. Alecto, qui s'était relevée tant bien que mal, vint prêter main forte à son frère. Les Carrow avaient toujours été de piètres duellistes et Severus n'avait aucun mal à leur tenir tête. Alors qu'il lançait un stupefix qui rata Amycus d'un poil de boursouf, il vit du coin de l'œil MacNair avancer vers lui, la baguette tendue. Il pivota d'un quart de tour, se retrouvant plus ou moins face à ses trois assaillants. Les choses se corsaient, mais il avait connu pire.

De là où il se trouvait, Draco repéra la situation dans laquelle se trouvait son ancien directeur de maison. Il se débarrassa du vampire qu'il affrontait et se porta au secours de Severus.  
>D'un geste sec, il stupefixa Alecto, offrant quelques minutes de répit sur le flanc droit de l'ancien espion et brandit sa baguette, prêt à faire subir le même sort à Walden. Il dut reculer précipitamment pour ne pas être percuté par deux combattants et manqua de perdre l'équilibre. Un éclair vert passa au-dessus de lui, à l'endroit précis où s'était trouvée sa tête une seconde plus tôt et il fit volte-face, le cœur battant.<p>

- Bonjour mon fils. Enfin je te retrouve.

.

OoO

.

Seamus passa son épée à travers le corps d'un lycan qui avait tenté d'atteindre Harry.  
>Les mangemorts avaient tous reçu pour ordre, de toute évidence, de laisser leur Maître se charger seul du survivant, mais les lycans et les vampires étaient bien trop excités par l'odeur du sang pour se tenir à l'écart des deux combattants. L'aura de magie noire que dégageait le mage noir les tenait à distance de sa personne, mais la plupart d'entre eux connaissait l'odeur d'Harry et voyait en lui une proie convoitée.<br>Il se jeta devant un autre lycan qui tentait de forcer le passage, évita de justesse un coup de dent et décapita le loup.  
>À quelques pas de lui, Ron et Hermione, côte à côte, terrassaient quelques vampires imprudents.<br>Deux lycans se jetèrent sur eux, les séparant d'une dizaine de mètres. Ron tua le premier sans trop de difficultés. Il sentit son cœur rater un battement en voyant Hermione perdre l'équilibre en reculant devant le second lycan et perdre son arme qui roula hors de portée. La jeune femme tenta de reculer en prenant appui sur ses coudes tout en essayant frénétiquement de sortir sa baguette, arme dérisoire contre un lycan, elle qui ne maitrisait pas la magie noire comme le faisait Severus. Le lycan se ramassa sur lui-même et Ron s'élança, priant pour arriver à temps.

.

OoO

.

Luna coucha Hope dans le berceau installé pour elle dans le bureau d'Hermione. La jeune femme blonde pourrait ainsi aider David et Laura à l'infirmerie tout en gardant un œil sur la fillette endormie.  
>Elle s'avança pour regarder par la fenêtre. Le jeune médecin et son assistante attendaient près des grilles, prêts à réceptionner les blessés.<br>Les civils trainaient dans la cour, anxieux. Les enfants, surexcités par la tension ambiante, courraient de postes d'observation en poste d'observation en poussant des cris perçants que même les bruits de la bataille ne réussissaient pas à couvrir.  
>Luna resserra son châle sur ses épaules en frissonnant. Les civils se rendaient-ils compte que si la bataille était perdue et Hermione tuée, le fidelitas tomberait et qu'ils seraient tous massacrés ?<br>Elle connaissait sa mission. Si une telle chose devait arriver, elle ne tenterait rien pour les moldus. Elle saisirait Hope et transplanerait le plus loin possible, avant de tenter de rejoindre un autre continent. Lee Jordan avait fabriqué de faux papiers de naissance sorcier pour Hope, au nom de Skylar Lovegood. Personne ne savait qu'elle faisait partie de la résistance, personne ne savait qu'elle avait suivi Harry son père était mort, elle n'avait aucune famille qui aurait pu émettre des doutes, ou attirer l'attention sur sa disparition. Elle n'avait pas fui en septième année avec le trio, elle avait terminé Poudlard puis avait vendu les biens de son père avant de dire à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle allait voyager. Elle pourrait réapparaitre dans un pays d'Europe éloigné et prétendre s'y être installée depuis plusieurs années. Et Hope aurait une vie normale. Elle l'avait promis à Harry.  
>La porte derrière elle s'ouvrit brusquement et elle sursauta en se retournant. Elle se retint de lever les yeux au ciel : Ghislaine Costelloe se trouvait devant elle, l'air contrarié.<p>

- Oui ? Demanda Luna d'un air absent.

- Mlle…Lovegood, c'est bien cela ?

Luna hocha la tête, tendant l'oreille vers le bureau dans lequel Hope, qu'elle avait cru avoir réussi à endormir, semblait s'agiter.

- Mlle Lovegood, reprit Ghislaine, malgré l'inattention évidente de la sorcière, que font ces enfants qui courent partout ? Les professeurs sont-ils donc incompétents à ce point ? Comment osent-ils abandonner ainsi leurs postes ? Où est mon incapable de fille ? J'ai vu certains de ses élèves, complètement désœuvrés ! Et où est Monsieur Potter ? Il est de son devoir d'intervenir !

Luna pencha la tête sur le côté, comme un oiseau à l'écoute d'un son étrange, et, sans prononcer la moindre parole, quitta la pièce.

- Mlle Lovegood, protesta Ghislaine, indignée. Mlle Lovegood !

Seul le bruit du verrou claquant derrière Luna lorsqu'elle s'enferma dans le bureau lui répondit.

.

OoO

.

Angelina plongea pour éviter le rayon de l'endoloris qui la manqua de peu. Elle se releva et fit face à son adversaire en déglutissant. Elle s'était entrainée pour combattre les lycans, les vampires et tout un tas d'autres saletés elle était sans doute capable de tenir tête à un certain nombre de mangemorts, mais elle avait bien conscience de ses limites. Et celles-ci ne lui permettaient clairement pas d'affronter la femme qui lui faisait face.  
>Sanglée dans un corset au décolleté pigeonnant, lourdement maquillée, ses cheveux en bataille retombant à moitié sur son visage sans que cela ne puisse dissimuler l'éclat de folie dans son regard, Bellatrix Lestrange riait hystériquement en lui jetant sortilège sur sortilège. Angelina tentait désespérément de riposter mais la mangemort était bien trop rapide et elle ne pouvait qu'éviter les rayons qui sortaient de la baguette de sa vis-à-vis.<br>Elle espérait que quelqu'un viendrait à son secours mais elle sentait qu'elle s'épuisait. L'issue de ce combat, quelle qu'elle soit, ne tarderait pas.  
>Jetant des coups d'œil nerveux autour d'elle, elle repéra les jumeaux Weasley achever de concert un énorme lycan au pelage clair et hurla de toutes ses forces.<p>

- Fred !

Les garçons se tournèrent vers elle tandis qu'elle plongeait sur le sol pour éviter un énième sort. Elle leva les yeux pour voir s'ils l'avaient entendu, s'attardant une seconde de trop au même endroit. Elle vit Fred pâlir et tourna vivement la tête vers son adversaire, juste à temps pour voir un rayon vert arriver droit sur elle.

.

OoO

.

Le vampire recula en montrant les crocs et essaya de contourner la jeune femme brune qui, ayant abandonnée sa hache, trop lourde, faisait de grands moulinets avec son épée, manquant de le décapiter à chaque geste.  
>Un grognement sourd le fit sursauter et il se tourna vivement vers le nouvel arrivant, l'air nerveux, affolé par l'odeur qui venait d'emplir ses narines, oubliant la menace qui était à présent dans son dos. Kit en profita pour lui trancher le cou d'un mouvement ample.<p>

- Quel crétin, marmonna-t-elle.

- Je fais souvent cet effet aux vampires, répondit une voix grave et amusée.

Elle se figea et leva les yeux du corps qui se consumait au sol. Elle pâlit et soudain tout sembla disparaître autour d'elle, excepté l'homme massif qui lui faisait face.

- Salut petit chaperon rouge, sourit-il en dévoilant ses dents qui, même sous sa forme humaine, étaient plus pointues que la normale.

Katarina lui jeta un regard peu amène.

- J'adore ton sens de l'humour, Greyback, siffla-t-elle.

Il se contenta de rire en s'appuyant nonchalamment d'une épaule au mur d'une maison à moitié écroulé.

- Tu es une vraie punaise, toi, remarqua-t-il, ça fait bien trois ans que j'entends mes loups se plaindre de toi.

- J'aurais peut-être fichu la paix à tes loups si tu avais eu le courage de venir m'affronter…

- Je ne me rappelle pas que nous nous soyons déjà rencontré…Sans mes loups pour te désigner sur le terrain, je ne t'aurais jamais trouvée au milieu de tous ces humains. Pourquoi cette fixation sur moi ? On pourrait croire à du désir…

- Désir de t'arracher la gorge, oui !

- Ah, l'amour… la haine… Aurais-je mangé ton animal de compagnie ?

La colère enflamma les traits de la jeune femme.

- Le nom de Neville Longdubat te dit-il quelque chose ?

L'Alpha afficha un air perplexe qui décupla la fureur de Katarina. Ainsi il ne se rappelait de rien, il n'avait pas le moindre souvenir du jour où il avait changé à tout jamais le cours de sa vie.  
>Elle leva son épée, menaçante, et il eut à nouveau un petit rire moqueur.<p>

- Sérieusement ? Allons petite, tu ne fais pas le poids…

- Demande aux dizaines de lycans que j'ai tué, demande à Teals si je ne fais pas le poids ! Cracha-t-elle, folle de rage.

Le front de Greyback se contracta mais il garda son calme au prix d'un effort considérable. Il s'amusait et ne voulait pas précipiter la mort de cette humaine distrayante qui croyait pouvoir le vaincre.

- Ce n'est pas pour rien que je suis l'Alpha, répondit-il d'un ton paternel. Je suis plus rapide. Et plus fort. Tu n'as aucune chance.

Sans répondre, Kit se jeta sur lui, arme en avant. Greyback se laissa tomber en arrière, évitant la lame d'extrême justesse. Il eut un sourire carnassier et se propulsa en avant, changeant de forme dans le même mouvement. Le loup qu'il était devenu retroussa les babines d'un air menaçant avant d'attaquer à son tour, heurtant la jeune femme de plein fouet.  
>Katarina roula à quelques pas. Elle se releva aussitôt, une main plaquée sur la plaie de son ventre. Greyback ne l'avait pas raté, bien que la blessure soit plus douloureuse que profonde. Elle repartit à la charge, sa colère compensant les avantages lupins de son adversaire. Quelque part dans son esprit, une petite voix ressemblant à s'y méprendre à celle de sa mère lui souffla qu'elle n'y arriverait pas, que son adversaire était bien plus fort que tous les lycans qu'elle avait jamais affrontés, et que sa blessure, si elle ne saignait guère pour l'instant, ne pouvait que l'affaiblir. Mais elle balaya vite ces pensées pour se concentrer sur son combat. Après tout, n'avait-elle pas toujours dit qu'elle se battrait jusqu'au bout, sans faiblir ? Que le but ultime était Greyback ? Elle repensa à Neville et ce fut comme une poussée d'adrénaline qui la jeta sur son adversaire. Son épée déchira le flan de l'alpha et celui-ci lui assena un coup de patte qui la rejeta au sol. Il bondit sur elle et, en désespoir de cause, elle leva son épée au-dessus d'elle dans un geste de défense. La pointe de l'arme se ficha dans une des côtes du loup et l'épée servit de levier, propulsant la bête à quelques mètres de là. Il atterrit violement sur un amas de ferraille abandonné là depuis plusieurs années et sa cuisse s'empala sur une barre effilée, l'immobilisant.<br>Un instant Katarina resta allongée sur le sol, le souffle coupé Greyback était si lourd qu'elle avait failli lâcher son levier de fortune, et la poignée de l'épée avait douloureusement appuyé sur sa blessure lorsque celui-ci était passé au-dessus d'elle. Elle ne savait par quel miracle elle avait réussi à empêcher le pommeau d'entrer carrément dans la plaie, l'agrandissant et risquant ainsi de l'empaler elle-même.  
>Elle roula sur le sol pour se relever, sans lâcher du regard le lycan qui grognait furieusement et qui se débattait pour se libérer. S'il avait été sous forme humaine, sans aucun doute aurait-il déjà arraché le morceau de ferraille mais celui-ci, contenant sans doute un taux quelconque d'argent, l'empêchait de se retransformer.<br>Toutefois, à force de gesticulations, l'Alpha commença à glisser le long de la barre métallique.  
>Voyant qu'il allait bientôt se libérer, Katarina se rua vers lui et abattit violement son épée sur sa jugulaire, avec tant de force qu'elle manqua de le décapiter malgré l'épaisseur du cou de la bête. L'éclair d'effroi qu'elle vit passer fugacement dans les yeux de son adversaire s'éteignit, remplacé par l'opacité de la mort. Elle resta figée quelques secondes, comme hébétée. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle l'avait fait.<br>Neville était vengé.

.

OoO

.

Alecto Carrow enjamba le corps sans vie de son frère avec fureur. Elle bombarda Severus de sorts de magie noire avec une telle frénésie que l'ancien mangemort se retrouva très vite en fâcheuse posture.  
>Walden MacNair se glissa discrètement dans son dos et leva sa baguette.<p>

.

OoO

.

- Monsieur Andrews ? Avec ce bruit incessant, je souffre d'une horrible migraine. Faites le nécessaire je vous prie.

David jeta un regard agacé par-dessus son épaule sans cesser de s'occuper d'un jeune homme dont la jambe avait été déchiré jusqu'à l'os par un coup de griffe. Avec l'énergie du désespoir, il avait réussi à tuer son adversaire avant de se trainer vers la base. Oubliant toute prudence, David était sorti pour l'aider à rejoindre l'infirmerie de fortune installée à l'intérieur du complexe, juste derrière les grilles protégeant les civils des créatures réunies sur la place.

- Je n'ai pas le temps, répondit-il sèchement, provoquant un glapissement indigné chez la femme.

- Vous êtes médecin ! Vous êtes donc au service des patients et j'exige que l'on me traite, siffla-t-elle en reprenant immédiatement contenance.

David administra une dose de morphine à son patient, le plongeant dans un sommeil réparateur. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait. Le garçon vivrait, mais, si Hermione ne pouvait arranger les choses par magie, il boiterait probablement pour le restant de ses jours.

- Je vous parle ! Puisque monsieur Potter semble être incapable de faire cesser ce bruit infernal, faites au moins en sorte que les personnes normales n'aient pas à en souffrir !

David sentit sa patience s'évaporer. Il se releva brusquement et, empoignant l'irritable mégère par le bras, il la traina vers les grilles contre lesquelles il la plaqua brutalement, lui maintenant la nuque d'une main ferme, l'obligeant ainsi à contempler la scène qui se déroulait à l'extérieur. Juste sous leurs yeux, si près qu'ils auraient pu les toucher, un vampire et un lycan, excités par la bataille, se jetèrent l'un contre l'autre. Le lycan arracha un bras au vampire ce qui ne sembla même pas ralentir la créature qui, les yeux fous, continuait à tenter de mordre l'animal. L'odeur de sang, écœurante, dominait tout le reste.

- Regardez, ordonna David, regardez ce qu'il se passe ! Enlevez vos putains d'œillères ! Vous voyez le sang ? Vous entendez les hurlements de douleurs ?

- Je vous ordonne de me lâcher ! Hurla-t-elle en se débattant.

Mais David n'avait aucune intention d'obéir.

- Regardez ce que ce lycan fait à ce vampire ! Si nous perdons cette bataille, nous serons les prochains à passer entre ses crocs ! Pas un de nous ne survivra ! Nous sommes en guerre, bon sang ! Réveillez-vous ! Regardez ce qu'il se passe ! Votre fille est là-bas, au milieu de ce carnage, quelque part ! Quel genre de mère êtes-vous !

Il la lâcha brusquement et elle manqua de perdre l'équilibre en reculant loin de la grille.

- Vous ! Écuma-t-elle, je vous ferais arrêter !

- Ghislaine !

- Richard ! Tu as vu ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Tu es témoin !

- J'ai vu surtout qu'une fois de plus tu te donnes en spectacle, gronda Richard, faisant taire son épouse, sidérée qu'il ose lui parler ainsi.

Il l'attrapa par le bras et la fit pivoter face à la grille de nouveau.

- Tu as compris ce que le docteur Andrews t'as dit ? Linda est là-bas ! Tu le comprends ? Là-bas ! Et seul Dieu sait si elle est en vie ! Alors cesse de nous importuner, tu entends ! Fiche-nous la paix !

Il la rejeta loin de lui et, sur un regard venimeux, elle tourna les talons, renonçant à répandre son venin devant le regard hostile des spectateurs. Comme à l'accoutumé, seul Frédéric lui emboita le pas. Sans doute allaient-ils s'installer à l'écart pour médire sur tout un chacun, se dit Richard en soupirant.

- Je me demande si Linda aurait suivi cette voie, si j'avais eu le courage de quitter sa mère plus tôt, se demanda-t-il à voix haute. Peut-être que, quoi que je fasse, elle devait se retrouver ici aujourd'hui.

David lui tapa sur l'épaule d'un geste réconfortant.

- Katarina est une battante. Je suis sûr qu'elle s'en sort très bien. Nous allons gagner.

Mais sa voix trahissait son incertitude.

.

OoO

.

Olivier se pencha sur le lycan pour s'assurer que ce dernier était bien mort. Il sentit un souffle lui effleurer l'oreille et l'arbre devant lui fut frappé d'un éclair vert qui lui arracha un morceau d'écorce.  
>Il se tourna brusquement en sortant sa baguette, sans pour autant lâcher son épée et croisa le regard de Cho qui se dressait au-dessus d'un mangemort inconnu étendu sur le sol. De sa place, il ne pouvait voir si l'homme était mort ou seulement inconscient. Il espérait qu'il était mort mais il savait que Cho répugnait à utiliser des sorts trop violents.<br>Il remercia l'asiatique d'un sourire avant de ranger son épée dans son fourreau. Il valait mieux continuer à la baguette.  
>Il se redressa et avança vers son amie mais celle-ci afficha soudain une expression surprise avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, les yeux grands ouverts.<br>Derrière elle, la baguette encore tendue et un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, se tenait un mangemort qu'il identifia comme étant Antonin Dolohov.  
>Serrant les dents, refusant de baisser les yeux sur le corps de Cho, il brandit sa baguette :<p>

- Petrificus totalus !

- Endoloris, cria Dolohov au même moment.

Les deux sorts manquèrent leur cible. Le mangemort réattaqua sans attendre et Olivier ne dû son salut qu'à l'entrainement intensif au corps à corps que la chasse aux lycans et aux vampires lui avait dispensé. Il sauta et roula pour éviter les rayons des sorts.  
>Dolohov s'épuisait, les sorts de magie noire qu'il jetait lui demandant beaucoup d'énergie et, aveuglé par son désir de vaincre le jeune homme qui ne cessait de lui échapper, il en oubliait de se ménager.<br>Après une quinzaine de minutes, le vieux mangemort commença à rater ses sorts et Olivier se décida enfin à contre attaquer. D'expelliarmus en incarcerem, il épuisa les défenses de son adversaire et quand celui-ci, essoufflé, baissa légèrement sa garde, il brandit une dernière fois sa baguette :

- Avada Kedavra.

.

OoO

.

Katarina se débarrassa du vampire qu'elle affrontait. Elle nota qu'elle était plus essoufflée que d'ordinaire et elle appuya sur la blessure de son ventre pour en juger la gravité. Elle la brulait toujours mais ne saignait presque plus.

- Salut ma sœur.

La voix moqueuse familière la fit sursauter et faire volte-face.

- Tony.

Elle avait exigé de s'occuper de son cas mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à la douleur qui lui serra le cœur lorsqu'elle vit l'adolescent dont elle avait la charge depuis deux ans. Sa trahison remontait-elle à sa capture par Lucius ? Où datait-elle de plus longtemps que cela ?  
>Elle avait prévu d'éliminer le jeune homme sans sommation, mais elle ne peut retenir la question qui franchit ses lèvres.<p>

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?

- Mais tout est de ta faute, déclara-t-il avec un sourire froid, toujours à me sous-estimer, à me garder enfermé, à m'empêcher d'avoir ma part de gloire !

- De gloire, répéta-t-elle, incrédule. Il n'y a aucune gloire à tuer ou dans ton cas, à se faire tuer.

- Tu vois, s'énerva l'adolescent, tu n'as jamais voulu me donner ma chance. Tu es comme mes parents !

- Tu nous as dit que tes parents voulaient que tu serves Voldemort… Je suppose que tu nous a menti.

- Non, c'était la vérité. Mais ils me jugeaient trop jeune. Ils voulaient que j'attende ! Alors j'ai décidé de passer de l'autre côté. Je pensais qu'on me laisserait me battre. Mais tu as tout gâché !

- Tu te fiches de pour qui tu te bats ! Es-tu si impatient de tuer ?

- Mais j'ai déjà tué, chère sœur ! Crois-tu que mes parents m'auraient laissé partir s'ils avaient été encore de ce monde ?

Kit secoua la tête, horrifiée.

- Tu es un monstre ! Comment ai-je pu ne rien voir ?

- J'aime tuer, j'aime ce sentiment de puissance. Tu as voulu me retenir dans l'enfance mais quand je t'aurais tué, tous verrons l'homme que je suis !

- Je ne t'ai empêché de te battre que pour une seule raison, riposta Kit, adoptant volontairement un ton condescendant, parce que tu n'as jamais eu le niveau ! Tu n'as jamais atteint en deux ans, le niveau que les jeunes que j'ai formé ici ont atteint en 6 mois ! Tu es un incapable !

La colère empourpra les traits de l'adolescent qui sortit un couteau de chasse. Katarina rengaina son épée et prit en main son propre couteau.  
>Il attaqua aussitôt, rapidement et sans précision, et la jeune femme n'eut aucun mal à parer ses coups.<br>Elle avait souvent affronté Anthony lors des divers entrainements et cela s'en ressentait dans sa manière de se battre. Il semblait savoir avant elle ce qu'elle allait faire mais son impatience et son inexpérience l'empêchait de prendre un réel avantage dans le combat.  
>Elle le blessa au bras et il faillit lâcher son couteau. Il devient plus maladroit, n'ayant jamais appris à manier son arme des deux mains malgré les exhortations de sa sœur.<br>Il réussit à la frapper au ventre d'un coup de pied et la douleur de sa blessure augmenta d'intensité, lui arrachant un gémissement. Elle contre-attaqua sans attendre et l'atteignit à la jambe, lui brisant le genou. Il s'effondra au sol et tenta sans succès de se relever, faisant de grands gestes désordonnés de son couteau pour la tenir à distance.  
>Elle secoua la tête et, d'un mouvement sec, le désarma.<p>

- Je t'aimais comme un frère, murmura-t-elle en s'accroupissant derrière lui, je t'aimais sincèrement. J'aurais pu te pardonner beaucoup d'erreur mais pas la trahison. Tu t'es vendu à ces chiens pour un peu d'adrénaline. Tu as causé ma capture, ma torture et la mort d'une amie. Tu ne mérites aucune pitié.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, elle tira sa tête en arrière en le saisissant par les cheveux et, d'un geste rapide et sûr, lui trancha la gorge.  
>Une larme coula sur sa joue alors qu'elle relâchait le jeune homme dont le corps s'affaissa en avant.<p>

.

OoO

.

Les jumeaux coururent vers le coin de la place où Angelina venait de s'effondrer. Ils savaient, bien entendu, qu'il était trop tard pour sauver la jeune femme, mais en voyant celle dont il était amoureux tomber sous le sort de Bellatrix, Fred avait vu rouge et s'était élancé sans réfléchir vers la mangemort. Et bien sûr, George lui avait emboité le pas sans hésitation.  
>Ils bombardèrent la femme de sorts de leurs crus.<br>Si au début Bellatrix para les inventions des jumeaux sans grandes difficultés, elle ne tarda pas à montrer des signes de fatigue. George l'atteignit à l'épaule avec un dérivé du sort cuisant, arrachant une bordée de jurons indignes d'une femme appartenant à l'aristocratie sorcière à la femme qui brandit sa baguette, furieuse.

- Avada Kedavra !

George tenta de reculer pour se placer hors de la trajectoire du sort mais trébucha. Alors que la lumière verte se dirigeait droit sur lui, une forme sombre se dressa entre lui et le rayon. Ce n'est que lorsqu'un corps lui tomba dessus qu'il réalisa avec horreur que c'était Fred. Fred qui l'avait toujours protégé. Fred avec qui il avait fait les 400 coups depuis toujours. Fred qui s'était délibérément jeté devant le sort mortel pour lui. Fred dont le corps sans vie l'empêchait de bouger.  
>Une rage sans nom le submergea et, repoussant son frère, il hurla sans même prendre réellement la peine de viser :<p>

- Avada Kedavra !

Bellatrix afficha un air profondément surpris avant de s'effondrer. George alla lui décocher quelques coups de pieds violents, autant pour se défouler que pour s'assurer que la mangemort était bien morte.  
>Les yeux pleins de larmes, il se laissa ensuite tomber à genoux devant son frère. Tout à son désespoir, il ne vit pas le vampire s'approcher de lui et, quand deux bras l'enserrèrent dans une étreinte d'acier, il ne chercha même pas à lutter.<p>

.

OoO

.

Il y avait longtemps qu'Harry avait cessé d'entendre les bruits de la bataille qui faisait rage autour de lui.  
>Tout son être n'était concentré que sur ce but ultime : faire payer le prix fort à l'abomination qui lui faisait face. Et la note était salée. Il allait payer pour la mort de ses parents, pour celle de Sirius, pour l'assassinat de Mme Bones et de tous ces innocents, pour celui de Dumbledore, pour l'exécution d'Hagrid, peu avant leur fuite de Poudlard. Il paierait pour ces dix années passées sur les routes, sans nouvelles de leurs familles et de leurs amis restés en Angleterre, à dormir dans des granges abandonnées, toujours sur le qui-vive. Et plus que tout, il allait payer pour le fait que Hope ne connaitrait jamais sa mère. Il paierait pour Ginny.<p>

Ils avaient échangés un certain nombre de sorts plus ou moins violents. Son doloris avait laissé Voldemort le souffle court, lui procurant une satisfaction qui ne durerait pas. Le mage avait beau être moins vif qu'autrefois, ses 81 ans n'altéraient pas sa puissance. Dumbledore avait lui-même atteint un âge plus avancé et avait expliqué à Harry, de nombreuses années plus tôt qu'un octogénaire sorcier se trouvait à peu de choses près dans le même état de santé qu'un jeune quinquagénaire moldu.  
>Si Voldemort avait perdu certains reflexes, il restait un adversaire redoutable, en témoignait le sang qui inondait le visage du jeune homme, s'écoulant de la plaie traversant son œil, déchiré par un diffindo vicieux du lord.<br>La perte de son œil, et la douleur fulgurante qui l'accompagnait, décupla la colère d'Harry qui se surprit à utiliser une magie plus sombre, plus inavouable. Une magie qu'il avait appris à contrecœur de Severus, « au cas où », persuadé de ne jamais l'employer.  
>La surprise de Voldemort lui donna l'avantage. Le doloris était un sort miséricordieux en comparaison de ceux qu'employaient à présent l'ancien Gryffondor.<br>Voldemort sentit une sueur froide lui couler dans la nuque en évitant de justesse un sort de retournement. Ce sortilège déchirait les organes internes avant de les retourner comme des mangues trop mures et, pour la première fois depuis l'enfance, le lord eut peur.  
>Il chassa ce sentiment avec agacement. Ce gamin n'avait aucune chance contre lui. Il était Lord Voldemort ! Maitre des créatures issues des pires cauchemars de l'humanité, terreur des mondes sorciers et moldus !<br>Et aujourd'hui, il allait mettre un terme définitif à la vie de ce morveux et le monde entier comprendrait que nul ne pourrait se mettre en travers de son chemin.

Le gamin n'avait répondu à aucune de ses provocations et le combat continuait donc dans un silence seulement troublé par les sorts qu'ils se lançaient.  
>Voldemort eut soudain un sursaut de fierté ce duel durait depuis bien trop longtemps à son goût. Comment un être aussi insignifiant que Potter pouvait oser lui tenir tête ainsi ?<br>Sans réfléchir, il concentra toute sa puissance sur un sort venu des fonds des âges, un sort que lui-même n'avait jamais utilisé tant il réclamait d'énergie. Mais après que Potter soit mort, ses fidèles se chargeraient de finir le ménage et il aurait tout le temps de recouvrer ses forces. Il commença une longue litanie en latin et une fumée noire et opaque l'entoura, le rendant, il le savait, inattaquable pendant quelques secondes. Lorsqu'il arriva au terme de son incantation, il relâcha le sortilège sur son vis-à-vis… et celui-ci frappa de plein fouet un vampire que le jeune homme tenait devant lui. En effet, les vampires et lycans, excités par la bataille, continuaient à tourner autour des combattants et Seamus, chargé de les éloigner, avait transpercé un vampire d'un coup d'épée dans le dos et avait poussé la créature ainsi immobilisée vers Harry qui l'avait aussitôt utilisé comme bouclier.  
>La force du sort le projeta en arrière mais il y eut plus de peur que de mal et il se releva sans trop de peine, tandis que le vampire se consumait. En face de lui, Voldemort, épuisé, s'effondrait à genoux. Il assura sa prise sur sa baguette et avança vers le mage qui lui envoya quelques sorts dont la faible puissance ne posa aucun problème à Harry, qui les évitait sans difficulté en faisant quelques pas sur le côté.<br>Il arriva devant le mage, à seulement quelques pas et, sans ciller leva sa baguette.

- Avada Kedavra.

Le corps du mage s'affaissa et Harry respira enfin. Se souvenant des parties endiablées que se disputaient Ron et Severus, il essuya le sang qui coulait toujours sur son visage et murmura :

- Échec et mat.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et, se jetant un sonorus il prononça d'une voix calme :

- Il est mort !

À ces mots, les mangemorts encore vivants battirent en retraite sans même vérifier l'exactitude de l'information. Les vampires et les lycans, eux, continuèrent le combats mais leur nombre se trouvait sensiblement réduit et, très vite, les quelques survivants fuirent à leur tour.  
>Katarina croisa le regard d'Harry de l'autre côté de la place et son cœur se serra en voyant le sang et la balafre qui traversait une orbite qui semblait vide.<br>Le jeune homme lui fit un signe interrogateur et elle hocha la tête : oui, le traitre était mort. Satisfait, Harry se tourna vers Hermione, couverte de bleus et d'égratignures, et Ron, qui boitait, la jambe en sang, qui le rejoignaient. Kit entama elle-même un tour d'horizon du champ de bataille, s'assurant que chaque corps de lycans ou de mangemort avait bien exhalé son dernier souffle.

Soudain elle se figea. Sous le corps calciné d'un vampire, elle venait de voir une chevelure familière. Elle se précipita vers le cadavre qu'elle poussa si violement qu'il tomba en poussière entre ses mains. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux en découvrant le corps de Draco, couvert de sang. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux, attirant le jeune homme contre elle. Certes, leurs relations avaient été tendues ces derniers mois, mais il restait son époux et jamais elle n'avait voulu sa mort. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les larges déchirures sur les bras et le torse de l'ancien Serpentard et elle se souvint de la douleur fulgurante qu'elle avait ressentie lorsque Lucius lui avait jeté ce sort qui lui avait laissé des cicatrices semblables. Elle écarta les cheveux qui tombaient sur le visage pale aux lèvres exsangues.

- Lucius l'a eu, dit une voix lasse derrière elle.

Elle se laissa aller contre Blaise qui venait de s'agenouiller derrière elle et qui l'avait entouré de ses bras, appuyant son menton sur sa tête.

- C'était son fils, murmura-t-elle, son propre fils. Comment a-t-il pu…

- C'est trop tard pour le lui demander, répondit Blaise d'un ton venimeux. Il a payé Kit. Il a payé pour ce qu'il t'a fait. Pour ce qu'il a fait à Draco. Il pouvait se conduire en vrai con, mais c'était mon meilleur ami…

Elle se serra un peu plus contre lui.

- Où est Severus, demanda-t-elle soudain, alarmée.

Blaise l'aida à se relever avant qu'elle ne se fasse mal en jetant un regard autour de lui.

- J'en ai pas la moindre idée. Mais il ne doit pas être loin.

- Je dois le trouver ! Je dois le trouver tout de suite !

- Ok bébé, calme-toi. Je suis sûr qu'il va bien. On va le retrouver. Il doit faire comme nous, vérifier que tous les ennemis à terre sont bien morts.

Sans lui prêter attention, la jeune femme s'élança à travers les champs de bataille, retournant sans ménagement les cadavres de lycans et de mangemorts afin de vérifier qu'aucun corps allié n'était caché dessous.  
>Elle heurta Olivier de plein fouet, qui la rattrapa alors qu'elle chancelait.<p>

- Kit, ça va ?

- Je ne trouve pas Severus, gémit-elle. Tu l'as vu ?

- Je suis là…

Elle se retourna d'un bond, et, échappant à l'étreinte d'Olivier, courut se jeter dans les bras de l'ancien espion.

- Tu n'as rien ? Murmura-t-elle, le visage enfoui dans son cou.

- La satisfaction d'avoir fait payer à la fratrie Carrow et à Walden leur implication dans ce que tu as subi compense largement quelques blessures mineures. Mr Dubois, vous êtes livide, êtes-vous blessé ?

- Non, répondit Olivier d'une voix lasse, j'ai eu Dolohov, mais pas à temps pour sauver la vie de Cho. C'est plutôt elle qui a sauvé la mienne.

Personne ne répondit. Il n'y avait rien à dire.  
>Près du complexe, Hermione éclata en sanglots dans les bras d'un Ron livide. Après s'être consultés du regard, Severus, Olivier, Blaise et Kit les rejoignirent. D'une voix blanche, Harry leur apprit les morts d'Angelina et des frères de Ron.<br>Après quelques instants de silence, Harry déclara :

- Ramenez les corps ici. Mettez les jeunes et les civils de ce côté, nous les enterrerons dans le complexe. Nous ramenons les plus anciens à Poudlard. Pour les mangemorts et les créatures, entassez-les, et brulez-les.

Personne ne protesta et, un long moment plus tard, tandis qu'un grand feu brulait sur la place, deux rangées de corps étaient alignées devant le complexe. Angelina, Fred, George, Cho et Draco avaient été mis à l'écart, comme l'avait décidé Harry.

- J'ai vengé Neville, intervint brusquement Katarina, faisant tourner les regards vers elle. J'ai eu Greyback.

Ils hochèrent la tête, satisfaits, et Kit ne jugea pas utile de leur révéler que le lycan n'avait gardé aucun souvenir de leur ami. Severus, lui, fronça les sourcils en observant sa compagne, mais Harry reprit la parole et il reporta son attention sur le jeune homme qui fixait la dépouille de Draco.

- Je commençais à vraiment à l'apprécier.

Ron approuva d'un signe de tête.

- Quand je pense que la fortune des Malefoy va aller à cette salope de Narcissa alors que Draco les haïssait tous.

- En fait non, intervint Blaise, Lucius a utilisé un Sectumsempra sur Draco. Étant moins créatif, je lui ai balancé un avada dans la tronche ! Ce qui fait que Draco est techniquement mort après son père et qu'il a donc hérité de la fortune de ce dernier. Et la loi sorcière est claire, la fortune d'un défunt ne va à l'épouse qu'en cas d'absence de descendant male.

- En clair ? Soupira Kit.

- En clair, Draco a hérité juste avant de mourir ce qui veut dire que c'est toi qui récupère toute la fortune des Malefoy.

La jeune femme eut un sourire triste.

- Mais après moi, qu'est-ce que cette fortune deviendra ? Je n'aurais jamais d'héritier !

- En fait il suffit que tu désignes oralement un héritier devant quatre témoins sorciers.

- Parfait dans ces conditions, je désigne devant vous tous comme héritier de ma fortune Hermione et Ron Weasley.

- Kit, protesta Ron, c'est bien trop ! Tu n'es pas obligée de prendre une telle décision tout de suite ! Prends le temps d'y réfléchir !

- Je n'ai pas le temps !

- Bien sûr que si, riposta Hermione.

- Hermione…

- La guerre est finie Kit !

- Hermione, écoute…

- Je sais bien que tu veux aller en Italie, mais les jeunes que tu as formés sont tout à fait capables de s'en occuper eux-mêmes.

- Je sais Hermione, je sais qu'ils sont prêts, mais ce n'est pas le problème.

- Oui, je sais bien ce qui t'inquiète mais maintenant on pourra avoir sans difficulté les médicaments qu'il te faut. Les hôpitaux moldus vont reprendre du service avant qu'on ait eu le temps de dire veritaserum.

- Hermione, est-ce que…

- Et on aura largement les moyens de faire des recherches pour trouver mieux.

- Hermione…

- Et puis on pourra avoir de l'aide de sainte-Mangouste !

- Hermione !

La jeune femme sursauta et leva les yeux vers son amie.

- Quoi ?

Katarina souleva son haut noir, dévoilant la plaie qui s'était remise à saigner.

- Il m'a mordu. Greyback m'a mordu.

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur le petit groupe. Derrière Kit, Severus ferma douloureusement les yeux. Il le savait. Il l'avait compris dès qu'il avait croisé son regard après qu'elle ait annoncé la mort du lycan. Elle n'avait pas eu l'air satisfait qu'elle aurait dû avoir.

- Mais, balbutia Hermione, cherchant du regard l'approbation de Ron et Harry, mais tu l'as dit toi-même, Greyback est mort ! Alors quelle importance ? Tu seras comme Remus ! Severus pourra te faire de la potion Tue-loup…

- Hermione, la coupa Kit avec un sourire triste, ça ne change rien. La mort de Greyback ne change rien. Les lycans sont une race différente de celle des loups garous. La lune n'exerce aucun autre contrôle que de provoquer la première transformation. Leur conscience s'évapore. À partir de la prochaine lune, je ne serai plus moi… Je serai incapable de ressentir de la pitié, incapable de ressentir de l'amitié, incapable de ressentir de l'amour, je ne penserai qu'à chasser, à traquer et à tuer.

- Mais… mais… balbutia Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

- Ce que j'ai fait pour Neville. Ce qu'Harry aurait fait pour Draco s'il avait été mordu lors de cette fameuse mission…

- Non, protesta la jeune femme, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Non, il faut chercher une autre solution.

- On n'a pas le temps Hermione, répéta Kit en prenant les mains de son amie.

- Pourquoi, c'est quand la prochaine pleine lune ?

Les garçons se regardèrent et Ron entoura sa femme de ses bras.

- C'est ce soir mon cœur.

- Dans un peu plus d'une heure pour être exact, ajouta Katarina.

Hermione pâlit et ses sanglots redoublèrent tandis que le groupe revenait dans le complexe. Harry leva les mains pour obtenir le silence et annoncer à tous que Voldemort était mort. Il leur rappela que, privés de chef, les vampires et les lycans recommenceraient bientôt à se terrer, d'autant plus qu'il veillerait à ce que le nouveau gouvernement sorcier prennent en chasse les rebelles qui ne se plieraient pas aux lois concernant ces créatures.  
>Chacun poussa un soupir de soulagement mais ne purent que constater les mines sombres des membres de l'unité. En regardant les corps étendus sur le sol qui attendaient pour certain leur enterrement, pour les autres leur transport en Angleterre, les civils ne pouvaient que comprendre que la victoire était teintée d'amertume.<p>

Katarina fit signe à ses élèves et ceux-ci se regroupèrent instantanément autour d'elle.

- Ok les jeunes, dit-elle avec un sourire douloureux, ça va être à votre tour de jouer maintenant. Max, tu prends la tête des opérations. Il reste des lycans et des vampires un peu partout. Les sorciers vont bientôt s'organiser pour s'en occuper mais en attendant c'est vous qui devrez assurer la sécurité des civils. Je vous rappelle que ce village d'Italie attend toujours de l'aide et vous devrez partir dans les prochains jours pour vous y rendre à temps. Les jeeps sont prêtes, les bidons de carburants sont pleins. Vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut.

- Vous ne venez pas avec nous, chef ? Demanda Max, qui, s'il était flatté d'être nommé à la tête du groupe, n'était pas sûr de se sentir prêt.

Katarina s'assura d'un regard que personne ne regardait dans leur direction et souleva discrètement son débardeur, provoquant quelques exclamations étouffées.

- Le chemin s'arrête ici pour moi.

Max hocha la tête, livide. Katarina hésita une seconde et lui tendit son épée.

- Elle est à toi. C'est votre tour maintenant.

Elle tourna les talons sans attendre de réaction. Elle détestait les effusions et allait en avoir son compte, réalisa-t-elle, lorsqu'elle vit son père, l'air infiniment soulagé, avancer à grand pas vers elle. Il la serra dans ses bras sans lui laisser le temps de prononcer la moindre parole. Si seulement elle avait plus de temps, pensa-t-elle, si seulement elle pouvait éloigner son père et prétendre partir vers d'autres batailles sans qu'il ne sache jamais ce qui lui était arrivé. Mais la lune se lèverait dans moins d'une heure et elle ne pouvait le protéger de ce qui allait advenir.  
>Richard sentit son hésitation quand elle lui rendit maladroitement son étreinte et il l'entraina vers un endroit plus isolé.<p>

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Linda ?

Elle ne le reprit pas et il fronça les sourcils, une sourde inquiétude l'envahissant.

- Chérie ?

- Papa… tu te souviens quand nous avions discuté des lycans et des loups garous ? De leurs différences ?

- Oui…oui bien entendu.

- Tu te souviens que je t'ai expliqué que les lycans n'ont plus rien à voir avec la personne qu'ils étaient auparavant ? Qu'ils sont incapables de sentiments et qu'ils ne peuvent que détruire et tuer ?

Richard hocha la tête, la gorge serrée. Il commençait à comprendre où voulait en venir sa fille mais il refusait de l'admettre. Tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas entendu, il refuserait d'y croire.

- Papa… quand je me suis battu avec Greyback…

- Mais tu l'as eu, tu l'as tué !

- Il m'a tuée le premier… murmura-t-elle en soulevant une fois de plus son débardeur.

- Non… non il y a forcément une solution.

- Il n'y en a qu'une papa. Et de toute façon, tu connais mon état de santé. Dans un an, deux tout au plus, la dose de médicaments dont j'aurais besoin sera telle que je ne pourrai plus marcher, je ne pourrai plus bouger, je ne pourrai plus respirer… Je préfère que cela finisse maintenant qu'après autant de souffrances.

Richard hocha la tête, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

- J'aimerais te donner plus de temps pour l'accepter mais c'est impossible. La lune va bientôt se lever. Je veux pouvoir dire adieu à tout le monde.

- D'accord, allons-y, dit-il d'une voix ferme.

Il serait fort décida-t-il, il ne s'effondrerait pas. Pas devant sa fille si courageuse. Il attendrait… Après…

Katarina rejoignit le groupe. Pendant qu'elle parlait avec son père, Harry avait mis au courant Luna, David et le reste du groupe, elle pouvait le voir à leurs visages fermés. De son pas claudiquant, Augusta s'approcha d'elle, une lueur étrange dans le regard.

- Quand tu verras Neville, ma petite fille, dit-elle, la voix dénuée de son agressivité coutumière, quand tu verras mon Neville, dis-lui bien à quel point je suis fière de lui et combien il a fait honneur à sa famille.

- Je le lui dirai Augusta.

La plupart des civils n'osèrent pas faire le moindre mouvement, mais quelques-uns s'enhardirent à venir la serrer dans leur bras. C'était nouveau pour eux. Mourir sur un champ de bataille, oui, ils avaient vu ce genre d'horreurs depuis le début de la guerre. Mourir de maladie, également. Mais mettre fin à ses jours volontairement pour ne pas se transformer en monstre, voilà qui était pour eux inédit et difficilement concevable.

- Tu as encore trouvé le moyen de te faire remarquer, siffla une voix furieuse.

Tous se retournèrent, indignés. Ghislaine était revenue, ayant constaté le silence soudain et décidé de venir aux nouvelles. Elle et Frédéric étaient arrivés juste à temps pour entendre l'annonce de la blessure de Katarina. Les conséquences en découlant étant, pour quiconque s'étant un tant soit peu intéressé à la vie du camp, évidentes, Harry n'avait pas jugé utile de prononcer le mot « exécution ».  
>Katarina retint de justesse Severus et Blaise par le dos de leur chemise mais ce fut Richard qui, rejoignant son épouse en quelques enjambées, lui asséna une gifle violente qui la jeta au sol. La relevant sans ménagement il la saisit par la mâchoire sans lui laisser le temps de prononcer le moindre mot.<p>

- C'est fini ! Toi et moi c'est terminé ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre, je ne veux plus te voir ! Tu me donnes envie de vomir. Notre fille va mourir ! Tu entends ça ? Mourir ! Tu ferais bien de te tenir loin de moi si tu ne veux pas la suivre dans la tombe ! Toi et ton toutou pathétique que j'aurais dû dégommer depuis longtemps !

Il la rejeta en arrière et elle ne dut qu'aux réflexes de Frédéric de ne pas tomber à nouveau. Elle s'apprêtait à répondre vertement mais, constatant les regards hostiles qui l'entouraient, elle battit en retraite, accrochée au bras de son ancien gendre, sans le moindre regard pour sa fille.

- Je suis désolé, soupira Richard en regard Kit qui regardait sa mère s'éloigner sans lui avoir dit adieu.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute papa, répondit la jeune femme, d'un ton faussement détachée.

Elle ne montrerait pas à quel point l'attitude de sa mère la blessait. De toute façon, se dit-elle avec une philosophie amère, ce rejet maternel ne la ferait plus souffrir bien longtemps.

- Kit, murmura Harry, le soir va tomber…

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

- Je peux utiliser le foyer ?

- Bien sûr, répondit-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

Elle effleura l'orbite lisse qu'Hermione avait soignée d'un sort.

- Avec un bandeau, tu auras un charme fou !

- J'ai un charme fou quoi qu'il arrive, tenta-t-il de plaisanter.

Sans un mot elle passa de ses bras à ceux d'Hermione et de Ron, puis de Luna qui tenait toujours Hope dans ses bras. La lune allait se lever dans moins d'une heure, elle le sentait, sa peau était parcourue de picotements et elle n'avait pas le temps de faire des adieux plus intimes.  
>Le dernier vers qui elle se tourna fut Blaise. Il la serra longtemps dans ses bras et ils échangèrent un long baiser. Quiconque ne les connaissant pas les aurait pris pour des amants, mais toutes les personnes présentes savaient qu'il n'y avait que de l'affection entre eux.<p>

- Tu vas me manquer, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque, retenant ses larmes.

- Tu vas m'oublier dès que des dizaines de groupies feront le pied de grue devant la porte du héros de guerre que tu es…

Il eut un rire amer et après l'avoir serrée une dernière fois, il la lâcha.

Derrière eux, Severus attendait, impassible. Il tendit la main à sa compagne et ensemble ils entrèrent dans le foyer, dont ils tirèrent les rideaux, ne laissant qu'une petite ouverture leur permettant de surveiller la progression de la lune.  
>Severus transforma deux chaises en épaisses couvertures et les installa sur le sol. Il prit l'arme que Kit avait posée sur une table et une boite de balles en argent sur une étagère et entreprit de la charger.<p>

- Je peux m'en charger seule, Sev, tu n'as pas à assister à ça…

- Il est hors de question que je te laisse Katarina.

L'arme chargée, il s'installa sur les couvertures et tendit un bras.

- Viens. Il nous reste un peu de temps.

Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Et ce ne fut que lorsque ses lèvres touchèrent les siennes qu'elle s'autorisa à pleurer.

.

OoO

.

Un silence pesant régnait sur la place et tous avait les yeux fixés alternativement sur le foyer aux rideaux tirés et sur le ciel qui s'assombrissait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font, s'exclama quelqu'un, d'un ton angoissé.

- Ils ont le temps, répliqua Harry, la lune doit être au quart de sa course pour influer sur la transformation. Ils ont encore quelques minutes.

Il savait que Katarina ne prendrait jamais le risque de se transformer dans un complexe remplis de civils et d'enfants mais, par mesure de précaution, il arma son fusil, entendant derrière lui Blaise et Olivier faire de même.  
>Leurs inquiétudes étaient cependant infondées. Un coup de feu retentit soudain, déchirant la nuit.<br>Hermione et Luna éclatèrent en sanglots et Hope, réveillée en sursaut, se joignit à elles. Richard vacilla sur ses jambes et Blaise s'avança pour le retenir, se soutenant l'un l'autre dans leur chagrin.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait, demanda Ron en fronçant les sourcils, fixant la porte du foyer, toujours fermée.

- Laisse-le tranquille. La première personne qu'il a aimée était ma mère. Et il vient de voir mourir la seconde.

Quelques minutes passèrent encore sans que le moindre mouvement ne soit décelable dans la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité.  
>Hermione secoua la tête et commença à avancer vers le foyer.<p>

- Ce n'est pas normal…

Vif comme l'éclair, Harry la saisit par le poignet.

- Laisse-le Hermione.

Elle le dévisagea et en un éclair, compris ce que Harry savait déjà. Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, une seconde détonation retentit, les faisant tous sursauter.  
>Sur un signe d'Harry, Blaise et Lee se précipitèrent à l'intérieur de la pièce. Lee en ressortit quelques secondes plus tard, secouant la tête à l'attention de leur chef.<br>Celui-ci resta figé un moment, les yeux dans le vide. Ron posa une main sur son épaule.

- Harry… rentrons à Poudlard.

L'homme hocha la tête. L'organisation du départ ne prit que quelques minutes. Harry ôta le sort anti-transplanage et remit à Max un miroir à double sens, lui en expliquant le fonctionnement et lui faisant promettre de ne pas hésiter à le contacter au besoin. Hermione donna à David une caisse de médicaments et d'engrais sorcier accompagné de leur mode d'emplois et des doses à ne surtout pas dépasser. Ils savaient que les civils s'en sortiraient. Ils n'avaient plus besoin d'eux.  
>Le survivant eut une discussion avec Richard Costelloe. Il estimait que la place de Katarina était à Poudlard, au côté de Severus, et l'homme accepta à la condition de partir avec eux en Angleterre. Ce fut Luna qui se chargea de le faire tranplaner, après lui en avoir expliqué le processus. L'homme accroché à son bras et Hope bien serrée contre elle dans une écharpe de portage, elle regarda une dernière fois le camp et adressa un sourire aux adolescentes qu'elle avait encadrées avant de disparaître.<p>

Un après l'autre les sorciers disparurent de la même façon. Ron et Dean, portant chacun un des jumeaux Weasley partirent les premiers. Olivier les suivit, Angelina dans ses bras. Lee, portant Draco, et Hermione, se chargeant de Cho, leur emboitèrent le pas. Seamus ne tarda pas à prendre le même chemin, ployant légèrement sous le poids de son ancien professeur de potion.

Enfin Blaise s'avança, le corps de Katarina dans les bras. Il jeta un dernier regard sur les adolescents groupés devant lui qui ne retenaient plus leurs larmes et croisa le regard brillant mais déterminé de Max qui serrait l'épée de la jeune femme dans ses mains. Sans un mot, il transplana à son tour vers Pré-au-Lard où tous devaient se réunir.

Comme l'avait dit la jeune femme, c'était leur tour à présent.

**end**

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture ! Je suis en train de travailler sur une nouvelle fic, toutefois, pour ne pas risquer une autre panne d'inspiration, je ne la publierais que lorsque je l'aurais écrite en entier. J'en suis pour l'instant au chapitre 915 donc pour ceux (j'espère qu'il y en a) qui voudront la lire, je vous conseille de m'ajouter en author alert afin d'être immédiatement prévenu lorsque je la mettrais en ligne.

En voici le résumé :

REPRISE EN MAIN : _En __cinquième __année, __lors __de __la __bataille __du __ministère, __Harry __débarrasse __définitivement __le __monde __sorcier __de __Voldemort. __Parmi __les __prisonniers__: __Les __Lestranges, __Lucius __Malefoy __et __Pettigrow. __Réhabilité, __Sirius __obtient __sans __difficulté __la __garde __d__'__Harry. __Au __ministère, __surbooké __de __procès __divers, __le __cas __de __Draco __Malefoy __ne __tarde __pas __à __se __poser. __Sa __mère __décédée, __son __père __emprisonné, __son __éducation __interdisant __tout __placement __en __institution __moldu, __il __ne __reste __guère __qu'un __centre __sorcier __pour __délinquants __mineurs __en __Allemagne. __A __moins __qu__'__un __membre __de __sa __famille __n__'__accepte __de __le __prendre __en __charge. __Après __vérifications, __seules __trois __personnes __sont __éligibles: __Andromeda, __Tonks, __ou __Sirius._  
><em>Mais <em>_Andromeda, __qui __tient __Lucius __pour __responsable __de __la __mort __de __son __époux, __refuse __de __prendre __en __charge __l__'__adolescent. __Sa __fille __vivant __avec __elle, __elle __ne __peut __pas __non __plus __être __désignée._  
><em>Sirius <em>_accepte, __persuadé __que __Draco __est __une __copie __de __son __père __et __qu__'__une __institution __pour __délinquant __ne __fera __rien __pour __le __remettre __dans __le __droit __chemin. __Il __est __sur __et __certain __que __l__'__adolescent __peut __être __sauvé __s__'__il __est __fermement __repris __en __main. __Et __ferme, __il __a __bien __l__'__intention __de __l__'__être._

J'espère que vous me lirez encore.

A bientôt

Khalya.


End file.
